Dungeons & Pokegirls
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: Kriv Dragonchild, a half-dragon, half-elf was on a simple job, find the son of an old friend, what he didn't expect was to see was a bitter enemy, OR to get sucked into a completely new world where sex is the norm and expected. Slight Pokegirl AU LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1: In Which Things Get Fucked

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D&D and I didn't create Pokegirls

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Spells**"

"_Pokedex speaking/telepathy"_

"_**Higher Power(Gods and Goddesses) Speaking"**_

Chapter One: In Which Things Get Fucked

_Nameless_ _Tavern_

A cloaked figure opened the aged wooden door and stepped in catching the attention of the patrons as he looked around. It was easy to see why he called such attention being nearly seven feet tall with broad shoulders while the slight clanking sound made when he shifted poke of some kind of armor and a sword, a bow and a quiver of arrows slung over his shoulders. The sword garnered the attention of some greedy eyes as it was obviously well made and would be able to fetch a good amount of gold, although the bow on the other hand looked well worn and not worth a whole lot, although many marveled at it's size, eyes were quickly averted however when a soft growl emanated from the man's throat.

The man walked up to the bar and settled himself onto a stool that creaked slightly as it absorbed his weight, as he sat his cloak parted to show some sort of silvery scale armor that seemed to act as a sort of second skin causing many greedy eyes to alight "A flagon of ale and lightly roasted pork please." The man requested setting his sword upon the counter to keep an eye on it while he leaned the bow and quiver against the bar.

"Aye, i'll be five coppers," The dwarven bartender, a short and stocky man with rust colored hair and beard, confirmed "Bu' I don' serve cloaks buddy."

The man paused for a second as the patrons tried to, and failed horribly, subtly watch as the man threw back his hood revealing a handsome human-like face with militaristic brown hair and ice blue eyes that seemed to glow slightly as well as slightly pointed ears that spoke of elven parentage. The man raised an eyebrow to the bartender who nodded and pulled out a flagon of ale and handed it to the man whole a waitress brought out his food "Thank you." The man said softly as he drank deeply from the flagon and took a large bite of his meat.

"Don' get many many 'ravel'ers out this way," The bartender commented idly as he cleaned a flagon "Wha' brings you out to our nameless hamle' 'ravel'er."

"A friend asked me to investigate the disappearance of his son," The man said "Last he heard, his son was out this way, maybe you've seen him, 'bout five-five with sandy blond hair and green eyes, often goes by Aramil, he's a bit fey looking."

The bartender eyed the man sitting at his bar as he scratched at his beard "I idly recall seeing someone by 'ha' description recen'ly, but I migh' need a li'le... _help_ in recalling him." He replied with an emphasis on help.

The man sighed and reached into his purse and pulled out three silver pieces "Info first dwarf," The man said with a hard look in his eyes as the crowd eyed the silver in his hand "Then if it's good, you get the full amount, if not, one for something."

"I saw your boy, came in not 'wo days ago, real fey looking 'oo," The bartender answered his eyes never leaving the silver pieces "Asking 'bout the ruins north of here, had lef' las' nigh', migh' be able to ca'ch him if you hurry."

The man nodded slowly and dropped the coins into the awaiting hand "I'll be returning if the info proves to be false." He warned as he drained the last of his ale and polished off his pork and placed five coppers on the table "Thank you for the meal." The man stood gathering up his gear and turned to head out the door only to stop as a couple of patrons blocked his path "Is there something you need."

"Yeah, there is stranger," One of the men, a burly man with a few missing teeth, spoke "The toll for staying in our hamlet, I think we'll take your sword, or your armor, we're nice folk so we'll let you choose."

"Neither." The man chose as his blade's strap slid down his arm and into his hand as he drew it out. The light flickered of the silvery blade as it seemed to whisper while being drawn out of its leather sheath, it was a peculiar blade that started off from the point and widened at the center only to be thin at the hilt with a chunk of the blade missing in the center (Since I suck at describing blades find it here, www . edmwi . com/home/edm/page_1247_161) "Please move aside, I'd rather not be forced to maim, or possibly even kill you."

The men growled but resisted showing smirks as another man approached the stranger from behind raising a stool up to club him. Unfortunately for the one sneaking up on him, the stranger knew he was there and sighed before something silver shot out from underneath his cloak and smacked the man away. The silver blur stopped revealing a silvery dragon tail as the man dropped his cloak revealing a pair of leathery sliver wings.

"D-Dragonborn." The bartender whispered in fear as he cowered behind his bar "Oh god it's a Dragonborn." "No, I'm not one of my cousins, I am a Half-Dragon, a big difference." The Half-Dragon growled sharply not even facing the cowering dwarf "I suggest you all move out of the way, I am in a hurry."

"Ah fuck it, get him!" The leader ordered as the group of ten surged forward grabbing anything they could use as a weapon. The Half-Dragon sighed as he leaned out of the way of a stool leg his blade flicking out tearing a howl of pain from the wielder as it cut through the muscles in his arm rendering it useless as blood sprayed out.

The stranger cut through the men charging him with a fey-like grace that vastly belied by his size and width of his muscles. As the last man fell the stranger let out one final sigh as with one flick the blood on his blade flew off with ease. He reached to his belt and pulled out some silvers and threw it to the barkeeper "For the mess." He declared before leaving not even flinching as a gust of northern mountain wind hit him full in the face.

_Later that day, deep in the mountains_

The man sighed as his booted feet crunched through the snow looking around with semi-nostalgic eyes as he remembered the past.

_Flashback (Please note that the conversations will be in elven with translations)_

"_Kriv, Kriv amirama ilma aey(Where are you)?" A light feminine voice call out in elven as a young child with a silvery tail and small leathery wings sat outside underneath a large and ancient tree "Ean'la anesa oem wellam(It's Time for dinner)!"_

"_Nyeselv Seaniram(Coming Mother)!" The boy called out as he leapt to his feet and ran up to a small and simple dwelling that sat on top of a small hill._ _As he entered the dwelling he was greeted by a beautiful looking woman that had the pointed ears and lithe beauty that was commonplace amongst elves. She had green eyes that sparkled brilliantly with compassion and kindness while he soft golden hair seemed to be spun of pure gold_

_"Ve amillair yty(Go wash up)," The woman said with a slight smile "Aey ilma tyelaeaneelaca oecanira(You are positively filthy)."_

_Kriv smiled sheepishly as he followed his mother's order and washed his arms and face "E amilla tycilaelv ameanir anira eleccilva nyirecwmal anewila, illw alwaw yty oilccelv el anira syw(I was playing with the village children today and ended up falling in the mud)." He explained happily as he sat down at the table as his mother served up a stew full of beef while she had one that was made with vegetables "Seaniram... amiral amecc Oilaniram maanyml (Mother... when will Father return)?"_

_Kriv's mother smiled softly at the young boy as he ate his meal "Anesemmeam, tymeelewaw anirilan anira meilwla ilma oilem(Tomorrow, provided the roads are fair)," She answered patiently "Ill'eeyla ane laanilman aeym silveny calalaella(Anxious to start your magic lessons)?"_

_Kriv smiled widely and nodded enthusiastically "Aailir, ean'la veelv ane fa ilamalaesa(Yeah, it's going to be awesome)!" He informed happily making his mother giggle "Anireyvir aeym calalaella ilma ilamalaesa anee Seaniram(Though your lessons are awesome too Mother)!"_ _She laughed happily at her son's honest face and his willingness to please her._

_End Flashback_

Kriv sighed as he pulled himself out of the pleasant memories and focused on the tracks of Aramil he was following that lead up to a cluster of ruined buildings that had a similarity to an ancient temple. Entering the main ruin he looked around cautiously as he held his bow at the ready with an arrow notched. The bow was of elven make with leaf patterns along it and was made out of an ancient tree branch by his mother who used to be a well renown Ranger.

Taking a careful sniff he he picked up the faint sent of Aramil along with a slightly familiar scent _'This scent... a Dragon is here?' _He thought his eyes going wide in realization before narrowing as he crept forward making no noise as he approached the main chamber of the ruined temple only to see two humanoids standing in the center _'Avandra protect me.' _He thought in prayer to his patron goddess as he felt the magic being poured into the room _'What are they doing.'_

Deciding he was close enough he inspected the person who was with Aramil, and it shocked it _'Father?' _He questioned mentally, for indeed the man certainly looked like the humanoid form that his father favored, it was of elven base with dark brown hair and the same kind of ice blue eyes if his son, although he looked more lithe and less stockier than his son _'But what are they doing?'_

"Aramil, it seems you were right, your father did indeed hire someone to come looking for you," The man who looked like his father announced in a cold voice "Come out boy."

Kriv stepped out of the shadows with a steely gaze as his bow was leveled upon the unknown man "Kriv?" Aramil asked in surprise as his eyes widened.

"What, you think that your father would trust your safety to some two-bit mercenary scum?" Kriv asked skeptically before turning to the stranger "Who are you, and why do you take the form of my father."

The man chuckled "Ah so you are the legendary Kriv Dragonchild Aramil here told me so much about," He said "The way he explains it you are a matchless warrior without equal who saved his life when his band of adventurers ran afoul with a pack of Werewolves."

"I just happened to be in the right place at the right time," Kriv answered cautiously "And you didn't answer my question... Dragon."

"Ah how rude of me," The man said with a slight trace of mocking nonplussed at Kriv's revelation as Aramil stared at the man in shock backing away slightly "You may call me Trine, and as you guessed I am a Dragon, but do you know what kind?"

"You're not White, they're to damned stupid to know how to shapeshift, Blue is also out as we're to far from the sea," Kriv stated as he listed off the colors "Black and Green prefer the swamps and forests respectively, so that leaves Red, isn't that right Trine?"

Trine let out a deep laugh of amusement making Kriv frown as Aramil edged away "How remarkable, the Half-Dragon Half-Elven Ranger has done his homework," He stated "And I also have done my homework too, you prefer to fight at range with using your mother's bow that you inherited after she died from protecting you from a group of bandits, that sword you carry, along with the arrows, are made from the fangs of your father, how is Balasar by the way, it's been ages since I have seen him last."

Kriv's eyes narrowed "Last I saw, he was fine, and alive," He answered slowly trying to buy time as Aramil edged away "But what's on my mind is what you are doing here."

Trine smirked arrogantly "Trying to buy time for your friend to get away, go ahead, you are no longer necessary now that I am here," He said in dismissal causing Aramil to scurry away getting behind Kriv "And to answer your question Dragonchild, I am trying to open a portal to a new dimension. And before you ask why I'll simply tell you, you see there are plenty of warriors like yourself who are cunning, strong, or intelligent enough to kill us, provided that they are teamed up with equally powerful warriors. But you, you became legendary amongst Dragonkind after killing an Adult White Dragon by yourself, a very impressive feat to be honest."

"Luck mostly," Kriv admitted as he aimed his bow at the center of Trine's chest "But do you want see just how lucky I am?"

Trine chuckled darkly as the magic gathering in the room reached its zenith "To late Dragonchild, I was stalling you, the portal is now open, a new world to conquer awaits me!" He shouted as a shimmering circle of light appeared behind him "You cannot stop m-"

"**Niiehu lii Unsti eraty Stychty eraty mydrhuirakdrniira lian ziiebayra dry myliundri lian wyi(Hear me Ice and Cold and strengthen my weapon to smite my foe)[1]!" **Kriv chanted as a icy aura surrounded his arrow right before he loosed it striking Trine in the shoulder.

"What? You can use magic?" Trine questioned in pain as his shoulder began to freeze over before he growled and spat a bit of flame onto it melting the ice "Tricky, tricky Dragonchild, but not enough."

Trine turned and leapt through the portal getting a curse from Kriv "Go to your father, tell him what happened," He ordered before leaping off after Trine "Avandra protect me!"

_Pokegirl Universe, unknown Location_

Several beautiful women were seen gathered around a reflective mirror-like round table shuddered as they felt a power magic surge somewhere in their world "Someone has opened a dimensional portal," One of them commented "Is it one of Vale's?"

"No," Another denied "It is from the other dimension, someone is trying to cross over to here."

"What do we do?" One asked "We should stop it now."

"_**You would not be able to."**_ A powerful feminine voice stated echoing everywhere shocking the gathered women.

"Who is there, show yourself!" One the woman demanded harshly.

"_**I will not for I am from the dimension that the travelers are coming from, one is a creature bent on domination of all living things," **_The being warned **_"But the second traveler is one of mine who embraces the Freedom of all living things, he is after the first and they will fight, and _****YOU SHALL NOT INTERFERE. ****_You consider yourselves the Goddesses of your world, but you have yet to meet the true Gods and Goddesses who merely watch in amusement. Do not interfere or you shall witness the powers of a _****true****_ Goddess enraged."_**

The woman each shared worried looks as the presence and the magic faded from their awareness "W-what was that?" One asked "I have never felt such a presence before, it could have matched that of Typhonna."

"Not matched, surpassed," One of them stated her soft voice wavering "By Sukebe, we need to observe there new arrivals at the very least, maybe even influence them."

"Didn't you hear that voice?" Another snapped "We could risk everything trying to influence the servant of that Goddess."

"We will observe them," One of them stated authoritatively "We will do that, and _only _that until we can determine what will happen if one or the other wins in their fight." The woman nodded in agreement before they all disappeared one after the other until it was the authoritative one that remained. Once she was alone her face fell into her hands "I just hope we don't have to face that Goddess directly." She whispered reflecting on the warning and the statement of the True Gods of this Dimension just watching before shuddering '_If they found Typhonna amusing I would hate to see them angry._' She thought before disappearing herself.

_Dragon Reserve Everest, North Quadrant_

A single human male sat on a tree branch with a pair of binoculars and a notepad as he observed a pack of Dragon-type pokegirls at a distance, more specifically he was observing the parenting practices of the Dragoness as it was teaching a Draco pokekit how to manipulate objects using their hands when a loud booming sound echoed through out the Reserve not only startling the pack but the man studying them causing him to fall only to be caught by an extremely beautiful looking girl who looked to be in her late teens with light brown hair and brown eyes with a lithe build, yet she had managed to catch a full grown man with ease, she was wearing a tight, white spaghetti strap shirt with a black miniskirt "Professor, are you alright?" The girl questioned in worry.

"I'm just fine Sara," The professor assured his assistant/pokegirl, a Dracass that he had nursed back to health after a brutal battle to protect the reserve from a Dronza "But can you tell where the explosion came from?"

Sara smirked wryly "Perhaps we should move in the opposite direction of fleeing pokegirls." She suggested in amusement at her partner's, while undoubtedly brilliant, idiocy. Standing up he grinned at Sara as they headed to the sight of the explosion, upon arrival they could only gasp in amazement as they saw how the nearby trees were bent and seemed to be partially frozen.

In the center of the crater however caught the most of their attention, a male humanoid figure was in the center of it, but he didn't look completely human, while he body was mostly human, having arms legs, torso and head, but he had a pair of silver dragon-like wings and a silver draconic tail "What in the, could he have a pokeboy gene?" The professor wondered in curiosity "He looks pretty banged up, let's get him to the lab and fix up Sara."

The Dracass nodded in agreement and picked up the stranger grunting in surprise at his weight while the Professor gathered up the gear that was scattered around the crater. _'Odd choice of weapons, not many use them these days.' _He noted as he followed his partner back to the lab he ran.

_Dragon Studies Lab_

Kriv groaned slightly as he returned to consciousness _'Fuck, what happened?' _He wondered as he slowly opened his eyes to see himself in an unfamiliar environment.

"Oh." A feminine voice gasped as he started moving around and opened his eyes "Please, lay still sir, you were pretty banged up when we found you, Professor! Professor he's awake!"

Kriv's eyes fully opened and laid his eyes upon an extremely attractive young woman who was wearing revealing clothing "W-where am I?" He questioned his voice slightly raspy.

The woman smiled reassuringly "You are in a Lab in the Everest Reserves, can you tell me you name?" She asked soothingly.

"Kriv, Kriv Dragonchild, who are you?" He answered taking careful stock of the girl who at first seemed lithe and a noncombatant, but had subtle muscles underneath her flawless skin and an aura that spoke of experience in combat.

"My name is Sara," She answered with a sparkle in her eyes "And I must say Dragonchild is quite the fitting name Kriv."

Kriv eyed Sara for a minute gauging her for any sign of her honesty, it definitely wouldn't have been the first time someone wanted to injure him for being different, all races had those who believed they were the pinnacle of perfection and wanted to remove all not of their race from the planet. Seeing no dishonesty whatsoever in her eyes he relaxed a fraction earning a beaming smile from Sara "Thank you," He said softly "I know this may sound weird, but 6I don't think I am from this dimension."

"You're right, it does sound weird, but completely believable when I took a look at your DNA," A new, masculine, voice inputted, looking over to the doorway to see a man wearing a white coat with black hair and dark brown eyes "Hello there, I am Professor Tokage Ryukihei, I study the behaviors of Dragon Type Pokegirls."

"Pokegirls?" Kriv asked his face screwed up in confusion.

Tokage smiled understandingly "It'll take a while to explain, so how about I check you over while I explain it." He offered "Are you able to sit up?"

Kriv nodded and pushed himself into a sitting position stretching his wings as he sat up "Where is my gear?" He asked not seeing it in the room he was in "And my clothes for that matter?" He added noticing he was only wearing a pair of shorts that had a hole for his tail.

"In another room, not to worry, no one has messed with it." Tokage assured as he began poking and prodding inspecting every inch of the Half-Dragon "Anyways, Pokegirls to put it simply are, well in a way similar to you, most seem human, or close to human on the outside but radically different on the inside, figuratively speaking anyways. Pokegirls were created by a mage/scientist by the name Sukebe, the man was perverted as he was mad, but he was a genius no doubt about that, he had created Pokegirls to be servants, lovers and soldiers. Over 300 years ago he had went to war with humanity not only unleashing the Pokegirls against us, but unleashing what was called the Bloody Flu that rendered the majority of 'normal', or non-pokegirls, sterile, it still affects us today. During the war we had discovered that we could turn to our side by taming them."

"Essentially hot and heavy sex." Sara inputted smirking at Kriv's raised eyebrow and slight blush "And before you ask, yes, I'm a Pokegirl, a Dracass to be exact."

Tokage laughed at Kriv's confused expression "I'll give you a reference book as well as some of my notes," He said "It would be interesting to see what the perspective of one such as you would have on my theories on the Dragon Type Pokegirls." He poked the spot where Kriv's tail attached to his spine earning a slight twitch in response "Hm no sexual excitement zones in tail base."

"What?" Kriv asked looking back at the Professor who shrugged unrepentantly.

"What can I say, you are a completely new species and we are a sexually centered culture." He replied snickering "Anyways the war had went on for a while and we had eventually found Sukebe's main lab and destroyed it presumably killed Sukebe. After that we've had a couple of wars with certain Pokegirls known as the Legendaries, they were the pinnacle of Sukebe's creations and the most powerful, thankfully most of them leave us alone, those that didn't have been defeated thankfully."

Kriv nodded in understanding "So what exactly is the relationship between Humans and Pokegirls?" He asked curiously as Tokage inspected his wings.

"Well, I suppose in the simplest terms, on a whole it is a partnership, although there are those who treat pokegirls as slaves," Tokage said with a grimace "Although the number has vastly decreased since more laws have come out supporting pokegirl right, unfortunately they cannot prevent all of the tamers from mistreated pokegirls."

Kriv nodded in understanding "So I take it being a Tamer is the most popular occupation then?" He queried.

"Mostly, but there are different branches of Tamers, those who join Guilds Like the famous Hunters Guild who strive to ensure the safety of towns and cities from dangerous pokegirls," Sara explained as Tokage was absorbed in inspecting the scales on Kriv's tail "Some challenge the 'gyms' in each town trying to earn the right to challenge the Elite Four and the Champion, although it takes a very special tamer to become a Champion."

"How about bounty hunting?" Kriv asked curiously "I did a lot of it back home to help put food on my table..."

"It's possible to make living bounty hunting, there are dangerous pokegirls that have bounties put up for killing, capturing and sighting them," Sara answered "Then there are also criminals who have bounties on them as well, I find it deplorable that some pokegirls actually find it enjoyable to be a criminal."

"Unfortunately pokegirls are fairly susceptible to a Tamer's influence over a long period of time if they are not helped," Tokage sighed as he stood up "But that's what taming cycles are for. I'm done now by the way, this info could really help out my studies."

"Is it possible for me to become a Tamer?" Kriv asked as he dropped off the bed he was sitting on and accepted the shirt held out by Sara. Inspecting it he noticed that it was a backless shirt that would accommodate his wings.

"You're not the first person to have sprouted wings," Tokage answered with a slight smirk "And yes, it is very possible for you to become a Tamer, all you have to do is take a mandatory written test that proves your capability to tame and train pokegirls, only a moron could fail really. C'mon I'll give you some reference material you can study and let me know when your ready, after all as a Professor I am authorized to issue out Tamer's licenses."

Kriv nodded "Is there anything I can do to repay your kindness?" He asked hopefully "After all you not only helped me recover, but your helping me adapt to this new world."

"Well when you receive your Tamer's License you could help out around the Reserve I suppose," Tokage mused "But this data I got from you could also go a long way with helping my research, tell ya what, get your license and we'll talk about it."

Kriv sighed but nodded anyways with a small smile as they showed him into a room with his gear telling him he could use this room for the time being.

_Two Months later_

Kriv sighed as he flopped into a chair in the lab's kitchen, considering that at the moment there were only three people living there consistently Tokage never saw the need to put in a cafeteria like some of the other Laboratories had "It's been two months, TWO MONTHS since I've taken the dammed test and I have yet to hear back!" Kriv shouted in irritation as Sara placed a plate of food in front of him getting a smile of thanks. Kriv was currently wearing a backless forest green shirt with black pants that had a hole to accommodate his tail "Does it normally take this long?"

"For the thousandth time yes," Tokage answered patiently as he read a newspaper that was delivered daily by a Pidgeota from a town about ten miles away "Because of our remote location it takes awhile for the delivery to reach the local station and then delivered here."

"I know, I know," Kriv said with a sigh as Sara joined them "It's just boring siting around here dong nothing." Well doing nothing wasn't exactly the right word, Kriv had made himself useful around the lab by doing things like some household chores or even helping Tokage go over his research note on the Dragon types and adding his own knowledge of true dragon physiology and psychology of both the metallic and chromatic races and any similarities between them and the pokegirls.

Tokage snorted in amusement knowing that Kriv's true reason was to be able to head out into the reserve to study the Feral Pokegirls himself "The results, and your pokedex should be in within the next week."

Kriv's reply was cut off as an alarm went off through the lab "Shit!" Tokage shouted as he leapt up and inspected the console "Fucking bullshit in a shit basket! We got a Dronza and a feral Medra in the area! Both in separate sectors."

Sara growled at the news of a Dronza "Where is that bitch?" She asked as she prepared herself for a fight with her hated enemies.

"North north west, the Medra is in the opposite direction." Tokage reported with worry.

Kriv leaned in "Go with Sara and deal with the Dronza," He whispered "She won't be able to focus anyways, I'll hold off the Medra until backups can get here."

Tokage bit his lip as he looked at the Half-Dragon in concern before nodded "Here take these Ultra Balls at least," Tokage requested handing Kriv his own belt with five ultra balls fitted on it before smirking wryly "It's eight million if you manage to catch a Medra."

Kriv returned the smirk before dashing off to his room, entering he made a quick look up on the Medra's element on his personal laptop that Tokage had given him to study out of after teaching him how to use it. He quickly shedded his shirt and pulled on his dragonscale armor that was made out of his father's scales and presented to him at his twenty-fifth birthday and grabbed his quiver and placing it and his short sword in the small on his back out of the way of his wings allowing him to make use of it.

Exiting the lab he ran forward picking up speed before leaping off the cliff the lab was next to that overlooked the Reserve and gave a powerful flap of his wings halting his fall and gained altitude. His sharp eyes quickly spotted the area the Medra was fighting in due to the fleeing smaller pokegirls that were being protected by the bigger ones. Notching an arrow he began to chant **"****Niiehu lii Unsti eraty Stychty eraty mydrhuirakdrniira lian ziiebayra dry myliundri lian wyi(Hear me Ice and Cold and strengthen my weapon to smite my foe).****" **Causing his arrows to begin to glow with an ice blue aura. He knew that due to the Steel typing of the Medra that his ice magic wouldn't be as effective on her as it was with other Dragon types, but it was still better than none enchanted weapons. Looking down he spotted his target.

The Medra, like most pokegirls, was beautiful with dark blonde hair and red eyes and a pair of d-cup breasts, while she was not wearing any clothes her entire body was covered by a metallic substance that seem organic in nature and was currently wielding a mechanical tail with deadly efficiency as the spike extended spearing an unfortunate Draco that was foolish enough to try and fight her. Kriv sighed and pulled back the arrow he currently had notched and let it fly with unwavering aim hitting the Medra in the shoulder getting a cry of pain as it managed to pierce her armor a bit causing a bit of freezing to occur on the joint.

Looking up the Medra spotted Kriv circling above her firing another arrow, growling she crossed her arms in front of herself and took on a more shinier hue as the arrow bounced off of her skin.

_'Iron Defense,' _Kriv noted as he dived out of the way of a jet of blue fire _'I can't rely on my weapons for this, I'm going to have to use my magic.'_ He looped hos bow on his belt and clasped his hands together as he continued to dodged the enraged Medra's attacks "**Niiehu lii mybaunhuundrmy yw Unsti eraty Stychty wystonmy anyonhu zihuedrni eraty myliundri drniunmy wyi(Hear me spirits of Ice and Cold focus your wrath and smite this foe)**" He chanted before extending his hands gathering magic in the form of a group of icicles and launched them at the Medra causing her to leap out of the way her tail swatting the ones that got close.

The pair continued to exchange attacks for the better part of an hour the both of them growing exhausted with Kriv being forced to land his wings tired and unused to using such maneuvers. Kriv held his short sword tightly as he blocked the Medra's tail before using his own tail to swipe her feet from under her and swung his sword slashing a cut across her nose that she retaliated with a swipe of her glowing claws striking Kriv across his right eyes barely missing the actually eye leaving a trio of cuts from his forehead down to his jaw. A low growl emanated from his throat as he tackled the girl claws sprouting from his fingers as he swung them at her only for her to block them and headbutt him on the nose causing dazing him as she threw him off. "Fuck this!" He shouted as he recovered and saw he charging him, taking a deep breath he exhaled spewing out a massive burst of freezing cold air that froze everything in front of him and pushed the Medra violently back as the cold burst of wind hit her and left some frost bite on her extremities.

Kriv watched as she hit the trunk of a tree and slid down not moving although the rise and fall of her chest said she was still alive as her metallic skin retracted revealing her light tanned skin flawed only by the injuries he inflicted upon her during their fight. Grasping at his belt he marveled at how the balls Tokage gave him had not been damaged in the fight and expanded it before tossing it at the Medra engulfing her in a white light before it was absorb into the ball and falling to the ground shaking a bit before a tone sounded indicating that she was captured.

"Thank god," He groaned as he picked up the ball "I just hope I can make it back to the lab."

He began walking back into the direction of the lab his wings drooping and tail dragging showing his exhaustion as the Pokegirls who watched the fight stepped aside in a show of respect, either that or fear, not that Kriv really cared at the moment, it made getting back easier without worry of being attacked. "Hey there you alright Kriv?" Tokage's voice called out from above.

Looking up he gave a sigh of relief at the sight of his friend riding a Dragoness that helped out around the Reserve in return for Tamings "What do you think asshole, I'm cut up in places I never knew I had!"

Tokage laughed as the Dragoness landed and let him off as Kriv sagged to the ground "What happened to the Medra?" He asked looking around.

"Captured her," Kriv informed "Now, if you don't mind I would like some medical attention as even with my enhanced healing I still need help."

Tokage laughed as the Dragoness walked over and gingerly picked him up in her arms as Tokage got on her back piggy back style "Don't worry Kriv, we'll get you fixed up." Tokage assured only to chuckle as he saw that Kriv was out cold.

_Three days later_

Kriv groaned as he slowly came out of unconsciousness "Huh, thought I was done with this room." He groaned seeing that he was in the Lab's infirmary,

A chuckle from beside him notified him to Sara's presence in the room "That's why I'm glad I'm a pokegirl," She informed as she came into his vision range "One round in a healing cycle and I'm as good as new, even after that fight with that bitch."

Kriv chuckled ruefully "I'm just glad all I need is a few day's rest before I'm as good as new," He agreed sitting up letting his wings stretch "Man she hit hard, how bad are my scars?"

Sara winced slightly "Thankfully the wound on your face didn't injure your eye, although the scar will remain," She informed "Your other injuries were surprisingly not that dangerous, aside from the blood loss."

Kriv nodded in understanding lightly touching the three scars on his face and looked at himself in the mirror "Well, some girls like scars right?" He said wryly getting a laugh from the Dracass "Alright, you seem to be good, just rest for the day and tomorrow you can tame your first pokegirl, oh by the way this came last night."

Reaching over she grabbed a package off the cabinet and handed it to Kriv and smiled as she watched him open it reminding her of a child at Christmas "Finally!" He shouted in glee as he pulled out a pokedex and powered it up. It opened up to the profile page on him and his eyebrow rose at the sight of his money and Harem "So they're giving me the Medra and the reward?"

Sara nodded grinning "Just be ready for a _long _Taming session tomorrow, Medra's are notorious for their Feral Tamings." She warned before leaving as Kriv looked through the Pokedex.

_Next Evening, Kriv's room_

_*****Lemon's Ahead!*****_

Kriv contemplated the pokeball in front of him "Might as well get it over with." He muttered, while he was by no means a virgin, this was still his first time with someone who could keep up with him in terms of stamina, even the Half-Orc he had bedded on a dare wasn't able to keep up with him. Pressing the button the ball opened as a burst of light shone forth solidifying into the form of his newly captured Medra.

The Medra stood dazed for a minute before blinking and focusing on Kriv who smiled encouragingly and gestured to come forward. The Medra approached him hesitantly jerking in surprised when he pulled her close to him kissing her deeply. Tokage warned him that he needed to be slightly aggressive in his taming of feral pokegirls.

After a couple of seconds the Medra relaxed into his hold and began returning the kiss her need coming clear across from the kiss as her hands began roaming his body while his lowered down to her bare ass and squeezed earning a squeak of surprise from the Medra before she began moaning needily into the kiss as their tongues wrapped around each other.

"Me...Dra!" The Medra cried as Kriv began kissing his way down her neck causing her to shiver and her tail to twitch erratically.

He grinned as he nipped lightly at her neck getting a throaty moan and another shudder through her body. He pushed her gently onto the bed shifting his hands from her ass up to her ample chest and began to knead them earning eager moans from the female underneath him. Her slender hands finally made their way down to his pants and dove under his waistband and grasped his rapidly hardening cock moaning in appreciation at its large size, it was either that or the fact that Kriv had started vigorously tonging her breasts possibly even both.

In a surprising display of speed she flipped them so that she was straddling him and started enthusiastically tearing off his clothing as he gave a mental apology to Sara who picked them out for him during one of her trips into town. By the time she had gotten his pants off he was fully hard with a tent showing in his boxers. Ripping the clothe off Kriv's body she stared hungrily at his fully erect ten-inch cock that was easily an inch wide. Without wasting time she engulfed his member with her mouth and coiled her tongue around his cock and began to rapidly bob her head up and down as she fondled his balls trying to milk him of his seed.

Kriv grunted as he held on as long as he could "Man that feels good." He groaned out entwining his fingers with her surprisingly soft hair urging her to take him deeper into her mouth, something that she eagerly complied with, almost savagely swallowing him "Dammit, I'm cumming." He grunted unleashing a wave of sperm into her awaiting mouth.

The Medra moaned happily as she eagerly swallowed the cum being spewed out by the Half-Dragon. As she pulled away her attention was caught when Kriv let out a soft growl and was tackled onto her back as he began to savagely kiss her growling all the while as his eyes seemed to glow a little brighter.

Kriv could feel his draconic side becoming more and more dominate demanding him to claim this potential mate immediately, something he was quite eager to get behind as he quickly line himself up with her sopping wet pussy and thrusted in without hesitation moaning in synch with the Medra appreciating her warmth and tightness while she appreciated being filled to the brim with a hard cock. He immediately set into a hard pace drilling into relentlessly as he kissed at her skin lavishing it with his tongue.

The Medra continually chanted the name of her species over and over again as he eyes began to roll into the back of her head as a dopey grin split across her face "You are mine now," Kriv growled softly into her ear as he tongue where her neck met her shoulder "Now and forever." With that he bit into her shoulder just as he orgasmed causing her to spasm into her own orgasm at the mix feeling of his seed spilling into her and a foreign presence link her and her new tamer together in a bond.

Kriv collapsed on top of the Medra "So, do you have a name by any chance?" He asked curiously.

The Medra shook her head negatively "Dra.. Me!" She pouted a bit at being in Taming Shock, something that Kriv found undeniably cute making him laugh and kiss her soundly.

"You name is Serina," He informed after they broke apart "It was my Mother's name, you remind me of her strength."

Serina smiled brilliantly up at her new tamer and kissed him vigorously and she flipped them around and impaled herself onto his cock "Medra." She purred with a seductive voice getting a lustful grin from Kriv as he pushed up pulling a moan from her throat.

"We are not gong to sleep until the morning my dear," He informed "I'm going to fuck you senseless."

The sequel from Serina informed him that it was a very appreciated idea as she began to bounce on him enthusiastically.

_*****End Lemon*****_

CHAPTER END

OoOoOoO

Pokedex Entries (By order of appearance)

_**DRACO, The Dragon Knight Pokégirl  
><strong>_**Type**: Very Near Human  
><strong>Element<strong>: Dragon  
><strong>Frequency<strong>: Rare  
><strong>Diet<strong>: human foods  
><strong>Role<strong>: close quarter ground fighter  
><strong>Libido<strong>: Average, can become High once Tamer earns respect  
><strong>Strong Vs<strong>: Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water  
><strong>Weak Vs<strong>: Ice  
><strong>Attacks<strong>: Slash, Cut, Scratch  
><strong>Enhancements<strong>: Tough skin, Enhanced endurance (x4) and Enhanced Strength (x3)  
><strong>Evolves<strong>: Dracona (triggered by multiple orgasms or battle high only if the Draco respects Tamer), Medra (must be going feral + wearing a Steel Jacket when traded), Ahzi Dahaka (Diamond Stone)  
><strong>Evolves From<strong>: Mynx (Dragon Scale)

Dracos are hand-to-hand fighters. With their enhanced strength, endurance and toughness they are considered some of the best for their power level. During the war they were usually assigned to units lead by Alaka-whams and used to protect them and other ranged attack girls from counter attacks by enemy ground troops, the also played a role in city combat, efficiently clearing buildings of any opposition.

Due to their well deserved reputations , these proud and noble Pokégirls tend to quite picky about their tamers, expecting them to be either physically powerful themselves, or posses a powerful Harem. If they feel neither is present, they will shun the Tamer, preferring to go Feral than to submit to him. This being said, they tend to be considered a troublesome breed and unsatisfied Dracos are either traded or released once its obvious that she won't respect the Tamer. On the other hand a Tamer who has suitably impressed a Draco will quickly find that she an extremely loyal dedicated (not to mention affectionate) member of his Harem. Due to this rather difficult personality, many Tamer prefer to evolve their Dracos up from Mynxs should they ever get a hold of a Dragon Scale.

Appearing very human like, Dracos an usually be identified by the presence of scale-like skin (which is detectable only by close inspection) which contains a slight tinting of color, a pair of small bumps at the shoulder blades (which tends to have colorations similar to their hair and claws), a head of courser-than-human hair, slightly pointed ears, thick scratching claws for nails which appear black or ivory in color and a foot long reptilian tail that sprouts from the base of their spine. One point of interest is the color ranges their hair, eyes, and skin takes. Usually covering a metallic scale of color, a darker set of colors or even some gem like colors, their skin, hair and eyes can all be different (if generally from the same range, but a mixture is not uncommon). They range in height from about 5ft to 5'10" and their eyes run in the same range of color as their hair, though they are often different then the hair.

When tame, Dracos are highly intelligent Pokégirls and are sometimes drawn to hobbies or pastimes that allow them to work that intelligence. What surprising is that intelligence remains for the most part when feral as well. They may not retain the ability of speech, but the amount of planning and forethought that has been seen in feral Dracos goes to show that they are more than just cunning and instinctive creatures. Many have been seen using more than rudimentary tools for the purpose of making shelters, catching prey for food, and even employing traps to capture speedier prey.

Thresholding in a Draco is very rare occurrence, but, should one get hold of a newly thresholded Draco, many Tamers find that they usually can forgo the challenge of impressing the girl, and adopt them quickly into their harems. Though there is the warning of waiting for a couple of weeks to allow her scales to harden properly before placing her into combat.

_**DRAGONESS, the Dragon Pokégirl  
><strong>_**Type**: Near Human  
>El<strong>ement<strong>: Dragon/Flying  
><strong>Frequency<strong>: Extremely Rare  
><strong>Diet<strong>: human-like diet  
><strong>Role<strong>: Air superiority, Ground Reinforcement, Field Commander  
><strong>Libido<strong>: Very High  
><strong>Strong Vs<strong>: Bug, Dragon, Fighting, Fire, Ground, Plant, Water  
><strong>Weak Vs<strong>: Ice, Rock  
><strong>Attacks<strong>: Fly, Seismic Toss, Mirror Move, Sky Attack, Gust, Whirlwind, Dragon Rage, Slash, Cut, Scratch  
><strong>Enhancements<strong>: Wings, Enhanced Strength (x12), Enhanced Speed (x9), Enhanced Endurance (x10), Tough Skin (x4), longer tail  
><strong>Evolves<strong>: None  
><strong>Evolves From<strong>: Dracona (Shiny Stone)

The Dragoness is the rare and powerful evolution of the Dracona. She gains nearly a foot in height, her breast can grow up to a full cup size if not a little more and her wing span grows to an average of 14ft (which are able to be summoned and dismissed at will by some unknown means). Her ears also lengthen to an average of three inches while her tails grows to an average of three to four feet with a spear-like tip; she also sprouts a set of horns from her head, though the style varies from 'girl to 'girl. Her body also tones ups, adding some muscle and becoming a very powerful, and sleek combatant. The all around result is a powerful, and impressive, Pokégirl considered to be one of the fastest flying types in existence.

The rarity and power of these Pokégirls makes scientific interest in them quite intense, but most tamers are reluctant to allow the scientific community any long-term access to them for adequate study, much to that community's chagrin. One interesting note that has been gleamed about the Dragoness is her increased sexual appetite and openly flirtatious nature with her Tamer and Harem sisters even during battles, something which even the affectionate Dracona isn't known to do.

If, by some incredible chance, a Dragoness is allowed to grow feral, or managed to evolve by a series of coincidences, she will generally stake out a territory as her own, either along a mountain range, or similar rocky terrain and begin attracting other Dragon-type Pokégirls to her side. She will take the role of leadership, defeating any other 'girls who challenge them in non-lethal combat.

_**DRACASS, the Dragon Guardian Pokégirl  
><strong>_**Type**: Very Near Human Metamorph  
><strong>Element<strong>:  
><em>Human Form<em>: Fighting  
><em>Dragon Form<em>: Dragon  
><strong>Frequency<strong>: Rare  
><strong>Diet<strong>: human food with a preference for meat  
><strong>Role<strong>: heavy artillery  
><strong>Libido<strong>: Low  
><strong>Strong Vs<strong>:  
><em>Human Form<em>: Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
><em>Dragon Form<em>: Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water  
><strong>Weak Vs<strong>:  
><em>Human Form<em>: Flying, Psychic  
><em>Dragon Form<em>: Ice  
><strong>Attacks<strong>:  
><em>Human Form<em>: Aura of Cute, Punch, Kick, Quick Attack  
><em>Dragon Form<em>: Slash, Roar, Tail Slap, Dragon Rage, Hyper Beam  
><strong>Enhancements<strong>:  
><em>Human Form<em>: Youthful, Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Agility (x2)  
><em>Dragon Form<em>: Youthful, Enhanced Strength (x10), Armored, Enhanced Senses (x8), Flight  
><strong>Evolves<strong>: Dronza (hatred of humanity), Warvern (battle stress; special)  
><strong>Evolves From<strong>: None  
>Created near the end of Sukebe's Revenge, the Dracasses were intended as heavy assault platforms to assist in the defense of Sukebe's more important installations, while at the same time not being a heavy drain on increasingly limited resources.<br>Unfortunately, by the time the Dracasses were sent out into the field, the war was almost over. In a desperate, last ditch attempt to save their creator, the small numbers of Dracasses already created attempted to breach the enemies line in their human forms and destroy their headquarters, hopefully buying enough time for their master to escape.

The plan couldn't have gone more wrong. The Dracasses were ambushed before they ever made it to the enemy HQ, and ninety percent of this Pokégirl breed was wiped out. With this success in one hand, the attack on Sukebe's lair went ahead of schedule, catching the mage/scientist unaware. The few Dracasses remaining fought as hard as any other Pokégirls on the field, but weren't enough to turn the tide of battle.  
>Normally remaining in their human form, they are nearly indistinguishable from pure blood humans, save that physical aging stops somewhere in the teen years, usually immediately after puberty. While this lack of physical aging keeps a Dracass in her prime combat condition, it comes with a steep price, as no Dracass has ever been recorded as becoming a pokewoman, and thus never having had children outside of parthenogenesis.<br>While considered to be Fighting-types, Dracasses are not very powerful when compared to other Fighting-type Pokégirls. They are, generally speaking, not as fast, strong or durable as other Fighting-types. In their Dragon forms, Dracasses gain a foot in height, and grow a layer of armored scales over their previously soft flesh. Wings sprout from the Dracass's back, enabling her to fly, though she must be trained, preferably by a Flying-type, before she can fly effectively. In addition, the Dracass gains a long tail, three quarters as long as she is tall, tipped either with a solid bone bludgeon, or a spear like point.  
>The Dracass can maintain this Draconic form for only a short time, usually measured in minutes when the Pokégirl is still young, but increasing as she gets more experience.<p>

It is rare for a girl to Threshold to Dracass, although it is not completely unknown. A Threshold Dracass will likely be a danger to those around her however, as it takes some time before she will be skilled enough to control her Draconic half without losing control and destroying everything around her.  
>Despite an inherent desire to help those weaker than her, a Dracass does have a bit of a problem with authority figures, especially Tamers. While she won't go out of her way to refuse a Tamers orders, a Dracass is likely to take the easy way out, at least until her Tamer has proven that he actually cares for her in some way. This has caused Dracasses to be regarded as more trouble than they're worth by many researchers and Tamers alike, but, once a Dracass's respect has been earned, they are without a doubt, one of the most loyal Pokégirls to have.<p>

_**DRONZA, the Dark Dracass Pokégirl  
><strong>_**Type**: Very Near Human Metamorphic  
><strong>Element<strong>:  
><em>Human Form<em>: Poison  
><em>Dragon Form<em>: Dragon  
><strong>Frequency<strong>: Extremely Rare  
><strong>Diet<strong>: human food with a preference for meat  
><strong>Role<strong>: destroyer of humanity  
><strong>Libido<strong>: High  
><strong>Strong Vs<strong>:  
><em>Human Form<em>: Bug, Fighting, Plant, Poison  
><em>Dragon Form<em>: Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water  
><strong>Weak Vs<strong>:  
><em>Human Form<em>: Ground, Psychic, celestial Pokégirls  
><em>Dragon Form<em>: Ice, celestial Pokégirls  
><strong>Attacks<strong>:  
><em>Human Form<em>: Aura of Fear, Poison, Punch, Kick  
><em>Dragon Form<em>: Aura of Fear, Slash, Roar, Drain, Tail Slap, Dragon Rage, Hyper Beam  
><strong>Enhancements<strong>:  
><em>Human Form<em>: Youthful, Enhanced Strength (x2)  
><em>Dragon Form<em>: Youthful, Enhanced Strength (x12), Armored, Enhanced Senses (x8), Flight  
><strong>Evolves<strong>: None  
><strong>Evolves From<strong>: Dracass (hatred of humanity), Bratini (Human Cruelty/Intense hatred of humans)  
><strong>Bounty (for confirmed kill)<strong>: 1,000,000 SLC  
><strong>Bounty (for reporting sighting &amp; getting out alive)<strong>: 400,000 SLC  
><strong>Recommendation if you see one<strong>: Direct confrontation is not recommended unless you have a powerful ice-type at your command.  
>There is a dark side to the Dracass.<br>During Mao's Rebellion, most Dracasses sided with humanity, fighting against those who would kill their human masters. However, a few choose to side with Mao, and this cast a dark shadow over the entire Dracass breed. The Tamers who had Dracasses often mistreated them, and it wasn't unknown for a Dracass to be killed by humans who feared her.

The Dracasses were oppressed, like many Pokégirls of the time, but still they fought for the humans. It was shortly after the battle of Pine Ridge that one Dracass finally snapped. Mistreated by her Tamer, scorned by the humans around her, beaten, insulted and nearly killed, she decided that Humans were not worth saving.  
>A dark evolution took place, and she became a Dronza.<br>Little is known about what actually happened, but authorities that later found the sight reported that no human or Pokégirl still lived. Most had been slaughtered in a brutal and sadistic fashion. These reports were quickly buried by the Leagues, lest humans decide that all Dracasses were evil, and wipe the breed out.

Dronza are, by their very essence, everything that a Dracass is not. Filled with hatred, anger and disgust, they strike out at any who so much as look at them the wrong way.

Dronza see the Dracass's failure of Sukebe to be the ultimate disgrace, and they see the Tamed and domesticated Pokégirls to be little more than traitors. Proclaiming themselves as the true path of Pokégirls, they continue to hunt humans and their Pokégirls in an attempt to wipe clean the smear of failure, and bring Sukebe to his rightful place as the leader of humanity. They don't seem to care that everyone claims he's dead. These Pokégirls spend most of their time in Draconic form, loathing the thought that they may have anything in common with a human. In this form, their scales are either black, or a very dark gray, and their eyes glow a bright red, distinguishable even in a brightly lit area. They will take their human forms only if they need to interact with a human, usually when coercing a Taming out of him.  
>Once a Dracass has made the transition to Dronza, she loses all respect for the human race, and much of her respect for other Pokégirl types, especially those who are members of a Tamer's Harems. There is no reasoning with a Dronza, and they will, as likely as not, kill any human who crosses their path. Capturing a Dronza is almost impossible, and no Tamer has ever claimed to have been able to keep one in his Harem. However, many reports have been made of Dronza tricking Tamers into Taming them, or even forcing the act if they wish, to keep themselves from going Feral. In some cased, the Dronza even allows the unlucky Tamer to live.<br>Tamers are advised, not, under any circumstances, to set a Dracass against a Dronza. This battle will be unstoppable, as the two breeds have a hatred for the other that defies all logical thought, and the two will fight until one is dead.  
>Dronza are considered a threat by all Leagues, and a bounty of 1,000,000 credits has been set for the confirmed extermination of a Dronza.<p>

_**PIDGEOTA, the Mile-High Pokégirl  
><strong>_**Type**: Near Human  
><strong>Element<strong>: Flying  
><strong>Frequency<strong>: Uncommon to Rare  
><strong>Diet<strong>: Insectivore, some plants  
><strong>Role<strong>: couriers, scouts  
><strong>Libido<strong>: Average (High with Tamers they like)  
><strong>Strong Vs<strong>: Bug, Fighting, Plant, Ground  
><strong>Weak Vs<strong>: Electric, Ice, Rock  
><strong>Attacks<strong>: Gust, Swift, Taunt, Move By, Quick Attack, Feather Shuriken, Scratch, Preen, Cuddle, Caress, Feather Blizzard, Wing Buffet  
><strong>Enhancements<strong>: Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Vision (x6), Minor Levitation, Lightweight Frame, Freejoints (hips and knees), Prehensile Feet, Improved Respiration, Atmospheric Comfort, Aerolocation  
><strong>Evolves<strong>: None  
><strong>Evolves From<strong>: Pidgette (normal)

The Pidgeota is the final form of Pidgy, evolving from Pidgette after having enough successful fights and enjoyable Tamings. She again gains several inches in height, usually standing over six feet now. The feathers on her arms are quite long and firm, letting her firmly catch air under them. She barely gains any larger bust, but her feathers feel even softer than before, and become much more sensitive. Expensive pillows are made with Pidgeota down. She also gains some strength, enough to be able to carry a single person aloft with her.

Pidgeotas are very fast flyers, tucking their free-jointed legs closely up under them as they soar. They can climb high into the sky, and enjoy circling around mountaintops. Their vision sharpens to a very high level, allowing them to read newsprint from over a mile in the air. They can also sense where their opponents are due to their sensitive feathers being able to detect minor movements of air, letting them fight effectively even when blinded. Combined with their Endurance, Improved Respiration, and Atmospheric Comfort abilities, a Pidgeota can track her prey for miles, often times without it ever knowing she was watching them.

Pidgeotas can be quite lusty with Tamers they like. Their feathers are much more sensitive now, giving them a greater appreciation of being stroked and petted during Taming. Now that they have larger wings, they are able to perform their most enjoyable carnal act: Taming in the air. The way this is done is that a Pidgeota will use her Minor Levitation to raise herself off the ground, and then wrap her legs around her Tamer's waist, while he holds her torso (under her wings so they aren't restricted). Flapping furiously, she'll take off into the air while he Tames her, rising as high as she can. When she finally climaxes, the Pidgeota will hold herself rigid, letting both of them fall into a steep dive, the feel of her Tamer and the wind rushing over her sensitive feathers helping to send her into a series of multiple orgasms. Despite how dangerous this may seem, there has never been a reported death of any Tamer doing this activity, since a Pidgeota always hangs on tightly to her Tamer (and the Tamer naturally never lets go of her), and she always, no matter how lost in her pleasure she is, pulls up before she hits the ground. Many Tamers enjoy the exhilaration and feeling of danger, but just as many other Tamers are terrified by the experience and never do it again.

Pidgeotas are strong fighters. Their Gust attack is like a localized tornado, being able to easily bowl even a ready opponent over. Her Quick Attack lets her fly very low for short distances at speeds that make her seem like a blur. Feather Blizzard is used more as a distraction move than anything else; filling the area with blinding feathers that obscure her opponent's view. Wing Buffet has been known to knock down trees if used long enough.

Feral Pidgeotas tend to leave most other beings alone, just soaring and enjoying the feel of being above it all, the wind rushing over their bodies. Threshold girls rarely become Pidgeotas directly, but those that do take it very well, sometimes considering their new flight abilities and powers to be almost worth the trade off.

_**MEDRA, the Silent Dragon Pokégirl  
><strong>_**Type**: Anthromorphic  
><strong>Element<strong>: Dragon/Steel  
><strong>Frequency<strong>: Very Rare  
><strong>Diet<strong>: Omnivore  
><strong>Role<strong>: Assault, personal trainers  
><strong>Libido<strong>: High  
><strong>Strong Vs<strong>: Water, Flying, Rock, Psychic, Dark, Bug, Steel, Dragon, Plant, Poison, Ghost  
><strong>Weak Vs<strong>: Ground, Fighting  
><strong>Attacks<strong>: Sabre Claw, Tail Slap, Dragon Claw, Dragonbreath, Dragon Dance, Iron Defense. High levels only: Hyper Beam  
><strong>Enhancements<strong>: Enhanced Speed (x8), Enhanced Endurance (x5), Enhanced Strength (x6), Enhanced Agility (x8), Enhanced Senses (x5), Armored, Wings, Prehensile Tail  
><strong>Evolves<strong>: None  
><strong>Evolves From<strong>: Draco (must be going feral + wearing a Steel Jacket when traded)  
><strong>Bounty<strong>: 8 million SLC for confirmed capture. 5 million SLC for confirmed death. 50,000 SLC for report of sighting.

A Draco can often be very disruptive and cantankerous towards her Tamer. But once this challenging nature has been satisfied, the Draco will trust her Tamer. But for some Tamers who did their best, and were unable to satisfy the Draco's requirements, the only thing to do would either be to release the Pokégirl into the wild or try and get their worth out of the Pokégirl. And this would usually entail trading her to the nearest convenient sucker, all while the Draco continues to go feral. One such Tamer put a Steel Jacket on his Draco before trading her, citing that adding the Steel Jacket would increase her worth. By the time he found a sucker wanting to trade for her that he could cut his losses with, a week and a half had already passed and the Draco was well on the way to going feral. The tamer that traded for her was surprised to find that the Pokégirl had evolved once with her new master. Of course, the fact that she was nearly feral didn't escape her new tamer's notice, and the three hour marathon that ensued nearly erupted into an orgy within the entire Pokécenter (instead, only 3/4 of the Pokécenter were embroiled within an orgy).

Now at least 7ft tall and with a wingspan of 18ft in total length, wingtip to wingtip, this Pokégirl's massive body makes her a sight to behold. Her body changes with the evolution to show a seemingly mechanical tail that she has full control over, using her tail as if it was her own arm. The tail itself has retractable metallic spikes, and is covered with some sort of advanced polymer that can even sense heat and pressure. This polymer is also used to armor the Pokégirl completely, although it is retractable like a Battle Angel's armor is. The armor itself is extremely durable and tough, and the Pokégirl usually wears it like she would actual clothing.

Her wings are fully usable as well, unlike a Draco or Dracona's, and can fly with ease using her own strength. However, due to the weight of her armored form, she cannot fly when armored but can glide. The Pokégirl's pointed ears lengthen to around 5 inches and her body loses any excess body weight. Their breast sizes are often a C-cup, though DD-cups have been documented in one case. One odd thing is the very small amount of speech that a Medra shows. In fact, it is rare that they ever say more than is absolutely required. Tamers say that the Pokégirl becomes much more talkative in a private setting, although no researcher has been able to confirm or deny this.

Because the Pokégirl was feral upon becoming a Medra, the Medra requires a fair amount of taming to come out of her feral state. Although still possessing a challenging nature, the Medra is less likely to allow herself to go feral in an attempt to get a Tamer to satisfy her challenges. Indeed, a Medra lowers her standards somewhat in comparison to a Draco, though she easily recognizes any chance that her tamer simply cannot better him or herself to meet the Medra's requirements. A Medra will only leave if that is the case. Medra will assist in a Tamer's bettering themselves or bettering their Harem, often leading to the Medra becoming the Tamer's Alpha. Medra dislike working with most of the League-created Pokégirls, with the exception of Maid Yvettes. Unlike the NurseJoys or OfficerJennys, the Yvettes actually strive to better themselves despite their genetic limitations. As such, Medra have a soft spot for the Maid Yvettes and will assist them if possible. The other two Pokégirl types she will only grudgingly accept as necessary. They enjoy working with Fighting type Pokégirls for two reasons- one, fighting types have an advantage against Medra, and two, they love to train. Medra also encourage their Tamer to join them during their training, although most often the two wind up in a taming session after only an hour or two (if the Tamer lasts that long, that is).

One thing that a Medra cannot stand is the thought of going feral. A feral Medra has a very unfortunate problem- they're almost impossible to capture, as they go completely berserk. In order to stave off the possibility of going feral, all Medra demand a rather exacting schedule from their Tamers- a good taming every three days or so, to be safe. If a Taming is withheld for more than four days, however, a Medra has been known to leave her Tamer to seek out a Taming from someone willing to Tame her. Fortunately, during taming, a Medra's body seems to limit its own strength while the Tamer does their job, so restraints aren't necessary as long as they are trained how to handle their strength. It is assumed that a Medra's body automatically lowers her strength to a near human state while being tamed.

These Pokégirls were first discovered near the end of the war, and in very limited numbers. Some say that a few were mistaken as Dracass in the ill-fated push to try and defeat the human forces, only to be slaughtered by a well-coordinated trap. Despite this, however, there are known to be more Feral Medra than there are Tamed ones. Why there are so many feral Medra is unknown, but it is thought that they had to leave their tamers after being completely disappointed by their performances either in Taming or in training. Feral Medra have been known to attack any Tamer that crosses their path in an effort to strengthen themselves. No researchers that have been without league assistance (in any league) have been known to survive such an attack, although their notes were recovered afterwords. They fight any other Feral Pokégirl they come across that seems to be a threat- in a wild world such as today, that means any carnivorous Pokégirl that looks hungry.

If a Medra faces another Medra in battle, those battles have been known to destroy anything nearby. Several Tamers have even died as a result of the battle that took place. Anyone allowing a battle with a Medra involved within the limits of any inhabited space, unless in an extreme emergency, are issued a citation and are required to pay for any and all damages that are a direct (and indirect) result of the Pokégirl battle. As a result, any Pokégirl battle that results in two Medra facing off is automatically declared a draw before any damage can be wrought upon anything in their immediate surroundings. A bounty has been placed on any feral Medra found, captured, or killed, although it is just as important to escape as it is to capture or kill her.

OoOoOoO

1-Please note that all of Kriv's spells are spoken in Draconic

**Statistics  
><strong>Name: Kriv Dragonchild  
>Gender: Male<br>Race: Half-Dragon/Half-Elven  
>Class: RangerSorcerer(Ice Specialization)  
>Age: 64 (Looks 23)<br>Height: 6'11"  
>Weight: 250 lbs<br>Hair color/Style: Dark Brown/Military Crew Cut  
>Eye Color: Ice blue with a slight glow<br>Special Abilities: Resistance to Cold(Silver Dragon Heritage), Ice Breath(Silver Dragon Heritage), Dragonborn Fury(Silver Dragon Heritage), Elven Accuracy(Elven Heritage), Elven Weapon Proficiency (Elven Heritage), Enhanced Physical Attributes (Silver Dragon Heritage), Enhanced Senses(Silver Dragon Heritage), Weakness to Fire(Silver Dragon Heritage), Enhanced Longevity (Combined Elven and Silver Dragon Heritage), Enhanced Healing (Silver Dragon Heritage)  
>Languages: Common, Elven, Draconic<br>Alignment: Chaotic Good  
>Weapons: Myunchfiihu Tyiedrni(Draconic for Silver Death)-Short Sword<br>Oilm Lairean(Elven for Far Shot)-Longbow  
>Stats:<br>Str-24  
>Con-18<br>Dex-17  
>Wis-10<br>Int-15  
>Cha-13<br>Current Harem  
>Medra-Serina(Alpha) lvl 26<p>

Name: Tokage Ryukihei  
>Gender: Male<br>Race: Human  
>Class: ResearcherProfessor/Tamer?  
>Age: 27<br>Height: 5'9  
>Weight: 150 lbs<br>Hair color/style: Black/Jaw length messy hair  
>Eye color: Dark Brown<br>Bloodgifts/Curses: ?  
>Alignment: Neutral Good<br>Current Harem  
>Dracass-Sara(Alpha) lvl ?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Making Friends

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D&D and I didn't create Pokegirls

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Spells**"

"_Pokedex speaking/telepathy"_

"_**Higher Power(Gods and Goddesses) Speaking"**_

Chapter Two: Making Friends

_Tokage's Lab, Kriv's Room, Two months after catching Serina_

_*****Lemon Ahoy!*****_

Kriv slowly returned from the land of dreams to the most pleasurable sensation of his member being sucked on. Opening his eyes he was greeted to the now familiar sight of Serina waking him up in her usual way of bringing him to orgasm "I don't think I'll ever get tired of this." He groaned out as he placed his hands on her head encouraging on.

Serina looked up and smirked around his cock as she gave a particularly hard hard suck eliciting another groan from Kriv as she took him out of her mouth to lick him "I can't help myself Master," She whispered heatedly "You just taste so good."

Kriv chuckled as he suddenly switched their positions so that they were in the 69 position and gave her snatch a slow lick appreciating her cherry tasting juices that seemed to have double in production at there new position as she went back to work on his cock her moans causing pleasurable vibrations through her mouth as she sucked eagerly on him. Kriv surprised her when he shoved his first two digits into extremely wet pussy wiggling them around as he lightly bit on her clit causing her to scream around his cock as she clenched down on his fingers cumming hard.

Kriv didn't let up as he tongued at her clit adding in a third finger making her moans almost double in volume as she vigorously started to take him deeper into her moth and began to deep throat him letting her moans act as a vibration causing him to grunt as he fought to stave off his orgasm, removing his fingers he chuckled at her moan of disappointment before he gently pushed his well lubricated finger into her asshole getting a squeal of surprise follow by a long moan as he continued to pump his fingers rapidly.

Grunting he realized that he was getting close to releasing and not wanting to be the only one to he push in three fingers from his free hand into her pussy keeping them in synch with his other fingers as he bit down again on her pussy. The three factors was too much for Serina's sensitive pussy as she screamed cumming violently jerking as Kriv exploded in an orgasm painting her mouth and throat with his cum as she swallowed.

Giving a little cough as they shifted there position Serina grinned at Kriv "Master..." She moaned out as she went into the doggy-style position her mechanical tail waving enticingly as she spread her ass cheeks "My ass wants you hard cock, please give it what it wants?"

Kriv groaned at the sight and the seductive pouting she was giving and move up behind her grinding his cock against her pussy without entering as he licked her tail earning a moan of appreciation. Once he considered his cock was lubricated enough he pressed it lightly against her rosebud, not hard enough to enter, but enough to show promise of it. "Beg for it Serina," He whispered huskily knowing she loved it when he talked dirtily to her "Beg for me to pound your slutty ass hole."

Serina moaned in complaint as she jerked her ass pack trying to get him to impale her with his cock only to be held fastly by Kriv's strong arms "Please master," She begged finally giving into her lust "Please pound my slutty asshole into the ground please make me your bitch!"

Grinning Kriv licked the back of her neck right before shoving his cock in without warning eliciting a moan from the pokegirl underneath him as he started off slow but soon was begged to faster and harder soon leading to a jackhammer like pace as he pounded into her "You love this don't you Serina, you love getting pounded into the ground by my thick cock." He whispered into her ear huskily earning a shudder for his efforts "You love that you're being reduced to a moaning slut begging for more cock."

"Yessss," She hissed out "I love that Master can turn me into a moaning slut!"

Kriv grinned as he groped at her breasts before suddenly lifting and sitting down so that she was bouncing in his lap. Serina turned her face towards Kriv and caught him in a heated kiss as she started bouncing in rhythm to his thrusts increasing the amount of penetration. Kriv let out a grunt "Gonna cum soon." He warned.

"Cum in my ass master," Serina groaned in pleasure as she felt her own orgasm approaching "Cum with me and paint my ass with your cum!"

With a grunt Kriv gave a particularly hard thrust at the same time as he pinched and twisted her nipples and bit down on the exact same spot he had bit during their first taming just as he came triggering Serina's own orgasm as she came with a scream of pleasure.

_*****Lemon Is gone now, you can come out again!*****_

"I could never get get tired of mornings like this." Kriv said with a sloppy grin as they pair fell back onto the bed with Serina curled up on top of him their tails entwined.

Serina giggled at Kriv comment "Not to worry master, if I have anything to say about it we'll be doing this for a _very _long time." She promised as his softened dick slid out of her ass "Hmm, perhaps you should join me in the shower to get, _cleaned up_?"

Kriv was up in a second with her in his arms carrying her to his personal bathroom making her squeal in laughter.

_One mile outside of the Reserve._

A young boy growled angrily as he stormed through the forests. "Stupid dad cheating on his girlfriend!" He muttered as he continued forward. "What kind of idiot does that? _Why _cheat on your own Girlfriend? And on that stupid little Jigglyslut! AGH!"

The boy looked to be about 5'7, and he had Black hair with bits of Red in it, and had Crimson Red Eyes. He was wearing Blue Jeans, a Red T-Shirt and a pair of sneakers.

Jaden Takeo was absolutely furious. At who? His own bastard-of-a-Father. He was a Tamer before he retired and married his Mother, a Sayjin.

But the thing was, his dad was abusive. So abusive that it forced his Mother to leave them because she was so mad at him cheating on her, and before she could teach anything to Jaden about his odd ability to manipulate and control Chi and Kai Abilities like his Mother could.

So Jaden was forced to train himself on how to fight, and he hoped that one day he could become a tamer, but not like the Tamer his Father turned out to be.

But now, he discovered that his Father was cheating on his Girlfriend, and that did it. Jaden could no longer stand his father, and decided to leave home.

'_If I ever see that man again, it'll be too soon!_' He thought angrily as he continued forward, not really paying attention to where he was going. And he didn't notice the pair of red eyes watching him from a distance.

After a few hours of walking, Jaden finally came to a stop. "Ok…now where am I?" He said, looking around.

Jaden sighed "Of course, I get lost." He muttered. "This day just gets better and-"

He stopped talking as he heard something or someone step on a twig, and he turned around looking for the source. "H-Hello?" He said. "A-Anyone there?"

He waited for a few moments, with no response he turned back around…just to find himself slammed into a tree with a body pressing itself against him.

Jaden was about to panic…until he heard the familiar slutty voice of someone saying "Well, what are you doing all the way out here Jaden-kun?"

Jaden smiled a bit as he looked at who his 'attacker' was. It was obviously a Pokegirl, one that stood a head taller then him, she had long rainbow-colored hair and beautiful red eyes. She had pale, but not to pale skin, and lower to mid D-Cup breasts.

"Rena-chan!" Jaden said. "Were you following me?"

Rena, a Mantis nodded "Ya, I saw you storming out of your house, and I decided to see what's up!" she said. "Did your dad piss you off again?"

Jaden sighed, "Ya, he's cheating on his girlfriend…again." He said. "This time it's a Jigglyslut. I'm starting to understand why Mom left a while ago."

The Mantis growled a bit "Maybe I could make an exception with your dad, and slice his balls off." she said as she drew out her two scythe-like arms from her shoulders. "And maybe I'll take out that little Jigglyslut for good measure…"

"Rena-chan, no." Jaden said with a bit of a glare. "I hate him, but not enough to kill him…at least not yet. And it's not the Jigglyslut that's got me mad, so don't blame her. Besides, I know how much you hate eating people like other Mantis usually do."

Rena nodded her head a bit sadly. "Ya, I guess your right." She said.

"So, where are we right now?" Jaden asked.

"Right now, we're pretty close to that Dragon-type Pokegirl reserve." She said, before grinning a bit "Wanna see some Dragon-type Pokegirls? I know how much you've always wanted to see one."

Jaden returned the grin "Always, Rena-chan! Lead the way!" He said, not quite catching the blush on the Mantis's face who nodded as they began running towards the reserve.

_Professor Tokage's Lab, kitchen_

"Huh," Kriv said as he looked over the note that was left on the table for him "Looks like Tokage was called away for a meeting of some sort out in the Crimson League," He explained to Serina as she cooked breakfast, he would have himself but his cook was atrocious even to his own campfire brew standards and only ate it in a true emergency "So it looks like we're on our own for today."

Serina smiled softly as she placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him "Let's hope it's a quiet day." She prayed only to be proven wrong as warning alarm went off making Kriv sigh and glare at his partner only for her to shrug unrepentantly "It keeps us busy."

Kriv rolled his eyes as he checked the readout thankful he learned how to use computers from his friend "Trespassers, a human male, and a... Mantis?" He questioned "This can't be right, according to the camera's they're walking beside each other chatting, huh, see something new everyday," His eyes hardened as he cursed violently in Draconic "They're heading straight towards the Gynadose's Lake!"

"Fuck!" Serina cursed as she and Kriv ran for their room to gather up their stuff.

Kriv quickly threw on pants over his boxers and slide on his armor before strapping his sword onto his belt beside his quiver and picked up his bow. He turned to Serina to see that she was already 'dressed' with her organic like metal armor covering her like a spaghetti strap shit and a pair of biker shorts "Let's fly." He said with a grin as the pair left the lab and leapt off the cliff heading to where the Trespassers were at.

_With Jaden and Rena_

After passing through the Reserve area secretly, the pair slowly continued through the Dragon-type Pokegirl reserve, but not seeing many Dragon-types.

"Geez, for a Pokegirl Reserve, their not many Pokegirls." Jaden commented as they continued walking. "Are you sure we're in the right place Rena-Chan?"

Rena nodded "Ya, we are." she said. "I can tell there are some Dragon-type pokegirls nearby."

"Ok, if you say so." Jaden said as they continued forward. Eventually, they came across what looked to be a large lake, and at the beginning of the Lake there was a beautiful Water fountain with some rocks surrounding it.

"Whoa, that looks cool!" Jaden said as he ran up towards the Water fountain, stopping just at where the land ended at the lake began. He bent down to feel the water temperature, and it was surprisingly warm.

However he then felt someone push him into the lake, and he fell in drenching himself with water.

Jaden swam back onto the surface, panting as he looked around only to find Rena there, rolling on the ground laughing where he fell in.

He glared playfully at Rena for a minute "That wasn't funny, Rena-chan." He pouted before She managed to stand back up.

"It was for me!" Rena said wiping the tears away, however when she looked back, Jaden was gone.

"Jaden-kun?" Rena asked, looking around for her friend. "Jaden, where are you?"

There was still no answer "Jaden, this isn't funny! Where are you?" Rena called out, beginning to get worried. She then ran up to the waters edge, and got down on her knees, and bent her head down into the Water, looking for Jaden.

However, it was then that a pair of hands from behind pushed her into the water, and Rena screamed a bit as she fell in.

When she resurfaced, she looked around, and found Jaden there standing where she once stood, and he was now holding his sides as he laughed. "Got ya back, Rena-chan!" He said.

"That wasn't funny Jaden!" Rena shouted. "I was worried about you!"

"Come on, it was funny!" Jaden said, "You know it."

Rena glared at Jade for a moment before she sighed "Your impossible sometimes, Jaden-kun." She pouted, but then grinned as she raised her hand and sent a splash of water at him, hitting him in the face.

Jaden then growled a bit "So that's how you wanna play, huh?" He said, with a Grin as he backed up a bit, before charging forward and jumping into the water "CANNONBALL!" He shouted as he splashed into the water, the splash hitting Rena in the face, causing her to squeal a bit.

When he resurfaced, he hit Rena with another splash of water, which the Mantis returned the favor splashing water into Jaden's face. For a few minutes, the two continued that, seeing who would rain superior over the other in a splash fight.

However, just as Rena was about to prepare for another splash, she felt something pass her leg. "What was that?" She asked, looking around the water.

"Ha, I'm not falling for that old trick Rena-chan!" Jaden said as he prepared to send a Splash, but then he stopped as he felt something too "Ok, what was that?" He asked as he then looked around.

"I...think we should get out." Rena said, a bit of worry on her face. "I got a bad feeling right now."

"Ya, let's go." Jaden said as the two made their way back to shore. However the moment they reached the edge of the water, they heard a massive splashing sound, and the two looked back in time to see a massive beast rise out of the water with very Draconic features, almost looking like a Sea Serpent.

"Shit! It's a Gynadose!" Rena shouted as the two jumped out of the lake, and she drew out her two scythe arms. "This must be her territory! Its already in Battle Mode!"

"Ah, fuck!" Jaden yelled as he positioned himself into a combat stance. "My luck really sucks today for some reason!"

The Gynadose roared as it charged against Jaden, but he jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding from being bitten by the massive Pokegirl. He then charged forward and delivered a series of Gatling Kicks at the Gynadose, but its thick scales not taking much damage.

The Pokegirl tried to wrap itself around Jaden, only for him to hop around and under its serpent-like body, and began running on top of its scales.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck Fuck! FUCK!" Jaden continued shouted as he barley managed to dodge another bite from the Gynadose, and managed to hop off of it.

Rena then came in, and delivered a series of swipes from her scythe arms, but this only made the Gynadose even more mad.

"I'm not doing anything to it!" Rena called out in a panic "It's scales are too strong!"

"Rena-chan watch out!" Jordan shouted as another Gynadose rose up from the water swinging its tail at his friend hitting her hand and sending her flying into the ground, and thankfully not the water. But the distraction cost Jaden however as the Gynadose he was running on was able to catch him with her tail and began squeezing him tightly _'No,' _He thought _'I'm going to die, but... but there was so much that I want to accomplish, and I wanted to be with Rena-chan longer!'_

He was dimly away of Rena's shouts of panic and for help as the Gynadose kept squeezing him, gritting his teeth he closed his eyes and awaited for the final squeeze that would kill him when he felt something freezing cold whiz past his ear followed by the pained screams of the Gynadose squeezing him as he felt the pressure let up. His eyes flew open to witness the sight of the Gynadose howling in pain her limbs flailing as an arrow stuck out of her left eye with ice starting to cover her face starting from the arrow.

Hearing Rena's gasp of surprise he looked back to Rena staring up into the sky, following her gaze he let out his own gasp at the sight of two winged figures diving down, one was quite obviously a female with long dark blond hair and red eyes that seemed to have a organic metal growing over her as she crashed into the uninjured Gynadose sending them both crashing into the water.

The second figure however remained in the and was undeniably male being taller than Rena with militaristic brown hair and eyes eyes seemed to glow an unearthly blue as he gazed down upon the thrashing Gynadose, but what really caught their attention was the fact that he had a pair of sliver, leathery draconic wings and similarly colored tail "Move!" The man shouted snapping the pair out of their funk as they scrambled to follow his order moving out of range of the thrashing Gynadose **"****Niiehu lii Unsti eraty Stychty, whuiijii lian irailiunimy unra anyonhu idrihuraech ilipohuesti!(Hear me Ice and Cold, freeze my enemies in your eternal embrace!)****" **The man shouted in a harsh sounding language as he made some odd gestures with his hands before a ice blue aura shot itself at the thrashing Gynadose freezing it solid in an instant.

A second later a muffled boom was heard as a pillar of water erupted from the lake as the Gynadose flew out and landed back on the ground obviously dead from the amount of wounds on the body as the other pokegirl walk out of the lake as Jaden recognized her species "A Medra." He breathed in a mixture of awe and slight fear from the glare the two were levering at him.

"Fucking hell, here I was hoping for a nice relaxing day, maybe even go visit Teresa and see this pokekit she's so proud of," The man growled irritably as he landed folding his wings along his back "But then this kid has to show up and piss off the Gynadoses," He gaze turned to Rena as he fingered his short sword warily "Is she safe?" He asked, pointing at the Mantis.

"Huh?" Jaden said as he looked to where the man was pointing. "Oh, ya she's safe." He said. "And, thanks for saving us. I wasn't really intending on getting into a brawl with a Gynadoses, we were just wanting to watch some Dragon-type Pokegirls is all. Sorry for the trouble we caused."

The man sighed "It's alright, kid." He said. "But don't you think your parents would be a bit worried about this?"

Neither he nor the Medra were prepared for Jaden to growl a bit "Like I give a flying fuck what that cheating bastard of a Father I have." He growled. "He's the reason why my Mom left when I was just 8 years old!"

"Jaden-kun's Father was one of those...abusive Tamers." Rena said. "This eventually forced his Mom to leave him and her Son because she caught him cheating on her...and he still does it to this day."

"I don't want to be anywhere near that man now." Jaden growled out again. "So, I ran away. Rena-chan here told me we were close to the Dragon-type Pokegirl reserve, and I always wanted to see a Dragon-type, so here we are. We didn't expect to be attacked by that," he pointed at the dead Gynadose. "Again, sorry for your troubles, we'll leave now." Jaden then turned away, and walked towards Rena.

"Wait, kid." The man said, and Jaden looked back. "Where do you plan on going? I doubt your heading back home."

"Well...I guess I'll head to Vegeta Valley." He said. "That's where Mom said she'd be going, and I'd like to see her again."

"And wherever he goes, I go." Rena said, smiling. "We've been together for years now, and I'd never leave his side. He's been there for me ever since my family abandoned me because I don't like eating living meat, and I preferred to not be forced to kill in order to eat."

The man looked at Jaden, and then Back at Rena. "What's your names, kid?" He asked.

"Jaden Takeo." He said "My dad was Phil Takeo, and my mother was Sutura, a Sayjin. And that there is Rena, my best friend, and probably the kindest Mantis in the whole world." Rena blushed a bit at that, which neither the man nor the Medra missed.

The man sighed as he rubbed his eyes "Listen kid, are you a registered Tamer?" He asked looking Jaden over.

Jaden blushed and shook his head "N-no, I had left before I could take the exam." He explained embarrassed.

"C'mon, we'll take you up to the lab we're based out of," The man said gesturing for them to follow him "Vegeta Valley is a Tamer only Zone kiddo, so you'll have to get your license before getting in there."

"Are you a Professor?" Jaden asked hopefully, the sooner he could see his mom the better after all.

The man laughed "Nah, I'm just helping out around the Reserve after he practically saved my life," He said "But I can call him and get permission to issue out the exam in his place. My name's Kriv by the way, and this is Serina, my partner."

Serina gave a gentle smile at the young boy "Nice to meet you Jaden." She greeted politely.

"O-oh, hello," Jaden greeted with a slight blush "Uhh, you already know my name but this is Rena, she's been my friend for a long time."

Kriv chuckled at Jaden's denseness at how the Mantis felt about him as they came up to a massive cliff "Hey Serina, can you handle the weight of a Mantis?" He asked confusing the two newcomers.

"Of course I can Kriv!" Serina answered proudly "Just who the hell do you think I am?"

Kriv snorted as they walked up to Jordan and Rena respectively "Whatever you do Jaden, just don't panic or I might drop you." Kriv warned Jaden confusing the boy right before he picked him up and used his powerful legs to launch himself into the air eliciting a scream of surprise from Jaden shortly followed by Rena as Serina picked her up bridal style.

The two partners flapped their powerful wings quickly gaining more altitude cresting the cliff granting an unrestricted view of the entire Reserve "Whoa." Jade breathed as he looked around from his position on Kriv's back "It's beautiful."

"Hey Jaden, look!" He heard Rena shout pointing toward the distance where he saw a group of Frostdrakes as they protected some Frostwhelps as they practiced flying to strengthen their wings.

"Hey isn't that Yisa's brood?" Kriv asked Serina.

"Yeah it is," She confirmed "Wonder where she's at, she always watched over the kits as they practiced flying."

"I wonder..." Kriv said trailing off as he frowned "I'm going to check that out later Serina, somethings not right there, first we need to get these to settled in though."

"Why can't we go with you?" Jaden asked slightly put out.

"You aren't known to the packs here," Serina declared "And not even the Professor can go up to the Pack Alphas and they'll leave him be, especially after when he caught me showing he was capable of fight on even footing with dragon pokegirls."

"There's the Lab up ahead!" Kriv shouted as Tokage's lab came in view. "We'll drop you off there before I go back there to see what's up."

Not too long afterwords, They landed outside of the Lab and let the two out of their grasp. "Serina, meet back up with me once you get those two settled in." Kriv said.

"Right, I'll be right with you in a minute." She said as Kriv nodded, and took off not before he stole a kiss from Serina.

"Man, I wish I could fly..." Jaden said as he watched Kriv fly away. "I know Mom said that I might be able too because of my Sayjin Blood, but still seeing other people fly makes me jealous. I mean even Rena-chan can at least Jump really high with her wings."

Serina giggled a bit as Jaden's pouting as she lead the two inside. "I'm sure you'll find a way to fly eventually." She said. "But I hope you don't mind me asking Rene, but I've meet many Mantis in my life, but I've never meet one that's so...open as you are."

Rena sighed a bit "Well, I'm not like most Mantis." she said, sadly. "When I got my first...Kill when I was still young, my family was happy, but I felt...sad. I couldn't stop looking at the lifeless body of the Pokegirl...felt horrible, and it just never went away. As time passed on, as I continued to watch my fellow Mantis eat Humans and Pokegirls alike, I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong about all of that. One day, my...family noticed this, and that added to me being shorter than most of my kind, they abandoned me...like I was trash..." Rena slowly started to cry a bit.

She then felt Jaden place a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see him smiling a bit, which she returned. "Then...one day, I met Jaden." She said. "It wasn't long after I was left for dead, he found me...and we realized how much we had in common. We both had families, but they either abandoned us, or didn't recognize us. Since that day, we've been friends ever since."

Serina smiled understandingly as she lead them to the last spare room in the Lab "How nice," She giggled "You two can stay here for now, unfortunately since this is our last room you two will have to share a room, unless you want to join me and Kriv Rena, I'm sure that you would be _very _interesting in bed."

Rena blushed brightly as she rapidly shook her head in denial "N-n-n-n-no t-t-t-t-thank you." She stuttered out darting into the room as Serina laughed in amusement.

Jaden blushed as his mind painted that image making him shift uncomfortably "Jaden," Serina's soft voice pulled him out of his reverie "Tell me, what exactly are your feelings towards Rena?"

Jaden gulped and faced away from Serina's piercing look "Well, I care about her, I mean, _really _care about her," He admitted "B-but I don't want to be like my dad and force myself upon her."

Serina sighed "Jaden, listen, that is an unfortunate reality about being a Tamer," She said patiently "Sometimes you will _need_ to be forceful with pokegirls, especially with those going or are feral, hell Kriv _had _to be forceful with me or we never would have bonded properly and I would have tried to undermine his authority. Your father took it to the extreme Jaden, just listen to your heart, it'll guide you properly."

Serina gave Jaden a comforting hug before heading off to meet up with Kriv as Jaden reflected on what she had said.

_With Kriv, Northern Mountain Ranges of the Reserve_

Kriv landed in the middle of a good sized, snow-filled valley nestled between two mountains ans waited as a pair of Frostdrakes looked him over before stepping forward as they allowed him to pass. Him and Tokage had many theories on why the feral Dragon-Type pokegirls didn't attack him, well, most of them anyways, but the most prevailing theory was that since he had literal dragon blood running through him it, for lack of a better word, confused the senses of the feral pokegirls into believing he was another, friendly, pokegirl.

He passed by several groups that were each doing different things, a group of pokekits playing with each other throwing snowballs at each other making him smile at their innocence. Looking around his eyes suddenly lost a bit of luster as he spotted the pack Alpha Yisa, a pokewoman that used to be a part of a trainers harem but decided to leave the harem in favor of leading a group of her brethren, although she did make occasional visits to Tokage to stave off going Feral.

"Yisa," He breathed approaching a rather tall and powerful Frostwyrm that was close to eight feet tall with snow white hair, ice blue eyes, a tail that was nearly as long as she was tall along with a pair of wings that easily reached fourteen feet in span, however she was looking ill and weak even as she sat in a throne like chair made of ice "What happened?"

"Ah, is that you Kriv?" Yisa asked in surprise giving a wry smile "Well now, nice to see you coming up for a visit."

Kriv returned the smile hesitantly as he knelt down in front of her "I had seen some of your pack out teaching some of the kits on how to fly, but you weren't there," He explained as he looked the woman over "I was worried because you always go with them.

Yisa laughed softly "Ah it is of no matter Kriv," She answered "Just my age catching up with me, I'm actually 105 as of yesterday you know."

Kriv gave a soft smile "Why didn't you let us know Yisa," He asked "I know that To for one would like to say goodbye."

"Bah, I can't stand the pitying looks people give to the dying," She stated "I lived a good full life Kriv, and I'm happy with it, although I am glad to see you again before I go onto the next great adventure. There was something I wanted to ask of you."

"Anything." Kriv promised instantly.

"First, there is a young pokekit that is about to become a full fledged pokegirl that I want you to take into your Harem," She requested "That is if you are okay with it Serina."

Kriv blinked in surprise and turned to see Serina there smiling serenely "If it's one of your brood Yisa then I wouldn't mind." She declared earning a relieved smile from the elderly pokewoman.

"You see, it's my kit Lia, she is of the Hunter Template," She revealed "And I am afraid that Tamers will come hunting for her, so I would like to intrust her to you Kriv, I know you will treat her well."

Kriv smiled reassuringly "If course Yisa, it would be an honor." He said getting a laugh from the Frostwyrm.

"Oh you truly have a way with words Kriv," She said smiling widely as her eyes sparkled "There was one other thing I wanted to ask you, the goddess you told me about, Avandra was it? Do you think she would accept me into her arms?"

Kriv smiled warmly "Yisa, Avandra accepts all travelers within her arms," He assured "Allow me to pray for you?" At he nod he pulled out a small amulet from underneath his armor, it was a small silver disk with Avandra's symbol of a traveling bag on it "Lady Avandra," He whispered softly "Please accept this weary traveler into your arms and shelter her from the storms, accept her into your household as she sets off for the final adventure. Lady Avandra, we thank you for guiding our feet."

Yisa's smile widened as he prayed as she felt an odd warmth sweep over her _**"I hear your prayer child," **_A warm feminine voice stated startling Kriv and Yisa as they were the only ones to hear it, looking around they had noticed that all movements had frozen. A white glowing doorway appeared and opened revealing a beautiful woman of indeterminate age with long flowing hair that seemed to be spun of gold and shimmering green eyes wearing a simple white dress as a glow surrounded her _**"I hear your prayer child and I accept her into my home."**_

Kriv bowed his head and placed his hand over his heart "Lady Avandra, I am honored you came." He breathed out in awe.

Yisa's eyes widened even further hearing Kriv's word "By Sukebe, I never thought I would get to meet you, my Lady." She said as she hastily tried to pull herself out of her chair only to be stopped by a wave from Avandra.

"_**There is no need for formalities my children," **_She assured with a patient smile "**_And I always welcome travelers into my home personally dear child, now come, we have many wishing to hear stories of your travels._**" Yisa seemed to slip into a trance as a younger version of her self separated from her body and went over to Avandra's side "_**Young Kriv,**_" Avandra said getting the half-dragon's attention **_"You have a great destiny ahead of you, hunting Trine is only the beginning for you. Also keep the one named Jaden with arms reach, while you are a Protector of Freedom, he is a Harbinger of Change, even though he has yet to realize his own destiny, he will need you to guide him."_**

"By your will Avandra," Kriv swore "I shall do my best to guide his feet as you and your cleric did for me all those years ago."

Avandra smiled in pride at her young, for his race, follower _**"Kriv, you and Trine are not the first to arrive in this dimension from ours, one of my clerics arrived years ago, unfortunately she ran afoul with an evil group although she was rescued shortly after, you and she **_**will **_**cross paths Kriv, accept her as one of your mates for she will be of great help to your destiny."**_

With that Avandra wrapped and arm around Yisa's shoulder and guided her through the doorway as time resumed. Yisa's body let out a just of air as her body sagged no longer supported by a soul and died as Kriv remained kneeling in contemplation of Avandra's words.

"Kriv, Kriv! What's wrong?" Serina asked placing a hand on his shoulder after a minute of not moving.

Kriv blinked and looked up at Serina for a second before shaking himself out of his funk "No, nothing," He said heaving himself up to his feet and approached Yisa's body closing her eyes "Just was startled, I had a face-to-face encounter with my patron Goddess."

Serina blinked as he stepped back "Isn't that extremely rare and hasn't happened for along time?" She asked him remembering what he had taught her about his world and blink again at his nod "Wow."

Kriv snorted at her comment "Excuse me," A child-like voice called out getting the pairs attention as they turned to see a Frostwhelp pokekit, she was about 5' even with dark blue hair covered by ice blue scales save for a streak of white scales starting from her bare crotch going up to her forehead and another streak going across her smallish B-cup breasts giving the steaks a cross like feel, here eyes were the most startling feature however being an odd, for her species, viridian like color that seemed to glow like Kriv's own eyes standing behind them hesitantly "U-um, are you Kriv?"

Kriv smiled gently and nodded "Yes I am, and you must be Lia, am I right?" He asked getting a hesitant nod in confirmation "Did your mother tell you what was going to happen?"

"Y-yes, mama told Lia that Lia will be going with you from now on," Lia said referring to herself in a third person manner "U-um, Lia hopes that you don't mind having Lia along."

Kriv knelt down and gestured the nervous Pokekit forward "Lia, I promise you that you will always be welcomed into my family," He promised with a wide grin "You will never be a slave nor will I mistreat you, so Lia, do you want to be apart of my family."

Lia beamed widely "Yeah!" She shouted glomping him making him laugh as she nuzzled into him as he rubbed her head affectionately.

"C'mon, we best be getting back," He said as he stood up holding Lia in his arms "I'm going to need to get a hold of Tokage to let him know what's happened."

Serina nodded as the two walked off to the launching point and took to the air.

_With Jordan and Rena, just after Serina left_

Jaden hadn't moved an inch after Serina left, contemplating what she said. '_I know she's right, that I have to be a little forceful I guess..._' He thought. '_But...what if she doesn't like me that way? She'll hate me, and I don't want her to hate me..._'

Meanwhile in the room Rena was currently inside, the Mantis was looking at herself in the mirror. '_I'm useless..._' She thought sadly. '_I'm so weak...Jaden could have died today, and nothing I did seemed to have helped him...he couldn't love someone as weak as me._'

She thought back to when that Gynadose could have easily killed both him and her had Serina and Kriv not shown up. Not even her blades could do any damage to their rough scales.

Rena sighed as she sat on the bed. '_I...Maybe I should at least tell him how I feel..._' she thought. '_Maybe it will feel better when I hear it from him._'

Outside, Jaden had finally come to a decision. '_Alright, Serina was right._' He thought. '_I do have to be forceful with her...and I am _not _like my Father. I refuse to be like him. I'll go in there, find out how she feels, and if she doesn't feel that way well...I'm sure Kriv could let her stay here for a while when I head to Vegeta Valley. She may like him more than me._'

Jaden sighed as he stayed there for a moment longer, before walking up to their Bedroom door.

Rena Jumped a bit when he heard the knocking "Rena-chan? Can I Come in?" Jaden's voice came through.

"Uh, ya! Sure." Rena said. "Come on in!"

Jaden then opened the door and walked in "I...Wanted to be sure you were alright," he said, causing her to blink a bit owlishly. "It looked like you got hit by that Gynadose pretty hard back there."

'_He...He's more worried about me than himself?_' She thought a bit in shock. "Jaden...you should be more worried about yourself." Rena said. "You...You could have died back there, and there was..." She looked towards the floor a bit shamefully "There wasn't anything I could do to stop it..." she said, sadly.

"Rena-Chan..." Jaden said, a bit surprised at what his friend had just said. "You did what you could, I couldn't have asked for more from you."

"It still wasn't enough!" Rena cried out. "I'm...I'm just so damn weak! I could barley protect myself, and I couldn't protect you!" She then curled up into a ball, on the edge of crying "What's the point in going on if I can't even protect people I...I love."

When those last few words escaped Rena's mouth, her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. She didn't know what possessed her to say that right then, but she said it.

Jaden, meanwhile, heard it, and his eyes widened. "Wait, you...you love me?" He asked, making sure he heard right.

Rena nodded "Y-Yes..." She said. "Jaden-kun...I guess I've always loved you ever since we first met all those years ago, but...I know you probably don't love someone as...as weak as me." She then turned her head away from him. "I know that...you probably want me to leave, and I can understand-" She was cut off as she then felt Jaden's arms wrap around her, stunning her for a minute.

"Rena-Chan...I don't think your weak." He said. "I think your perfect the way you are. If you wanna be stronger, then we can get stronger...Together. Because you love me...and I love you too."

When Rena heard those last four words, her eyes widened as she looked at Jaden, who was smiling a bit. "You...You really love me?" She asked hopefully. Jaden smiled, and nodded as he leaned forward, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

_*****Lemon Alert*****_

Rena was a bit stunned but melted into the kiss, Jaden's hands reaching up to pull the Mantis against his body. Rena was mentally cheering and when his arms pulled her against him, was genuinely surprised and excited to see him react so positively, even as she yelped slightly from the lose of support. Jaden wasted no time and captured her lips again, slipping his tongue into her mouth and exploring her moist continued to kiss, rather heatedly, for a good five minutes before breaking apart, both gasping for air.

"W-Whoa..." Rena said with a stunned expression. Jaden grinned a bit and he leaned forward, and whispered into her ear "Would you like to continue Rena-Chan?" He said, and the Mantis shivered in delight as she nodded her head as Jaden's hands then began to roam across her body. She moaned happily at his actions, urging him on. Jaden mentally smirked and moved one of his hands behind her head, pressing their lips together harshly, not that Rena was complaining.

Jaden's hands reached her ass and he grabbed each globe with his hand, causing Rena to moan into their kiss in approval, giving Jaden the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. She happily began to battle with his tongue, eager to explore every facet of pleasure and arousal with her new lover. Jaden mentally smirked as he overpower Rena's tongue and really began to search her moist cavern for anything that could cause her to moan again. His hands were not idle either as he began to sensually massage her thighs and occasionally grab her perfectly round ass.

As much as Rena enjoyed the ministrations of Jaden, she _really _wanted the main action to begin. Besides, she was butt naked already, while Jaden was still fully clothed, and if the bulge in his pants was any indication, that wouldn't do.

She sat up on Jaden's waist, with his hands moving to her waist to support her. She smirked sexily, "As much as I like this Jaden-_koooooiii_, there's _much _more of me I want you to touch." she said saucily."And I think its a bit unfair that I'm here in the nude, and I can see your..._little friend _wants out."

Rena then bent down, and undid Jaden's jeans, removing them quickly while Jaden removed his own shirt, leaving him with nothing more than his Boxers which barley managed to contain his erect member. Rena wasted no time, and pulled down his Boxers revealing his 8 inch long, one inch wide cock.

The Mantis licked her lips hungrily "let's take this up a notch." she said smirking.

Much to her surprise, Jaden smirked back, "I was waiting for that." he said lustfully, sending an aroused shiver down her spine. She raised herself up to her knees, taking their hips away from one another, much to their combined displeasure. However, Rena then suddenly flipping herself around, leaving her soaking wet pussy right above Jaden's face, and his cock in front of hers. She twisted her body to look at a stunned Jaden. Giggling, the Mantis smirked at him, "I want a very _personal _view of my future pleasure stick Jaden-kun. I hope you don't mind." she said.

Naruto blinked twice before smirking lustfully, "Oh I don't mind Rena-chan. As a matter of fact," he said, turning, he leaned forward latching his mouth her entrance and sucking hard, earning a moan from his lover, "I think I'll return the favor." he said before turning his attention fully to the moist entrance in front of him, even as he felt his stick being rubbed by Rena. He smirked and moved his right hand to rub her ass as his left began to gently rub her entrance with his fingers.

He heard her moan as she licked her lips in anticipation and grabbed it, giving his stick a few pumps to ensure its firmness before reaching out with her tongue and tentatively licking his tip, earning her a loud moan of appreciation from her lover. She smirked and began to lick up and down his length, finding the taste to be somewhat enjoyable.

Jaden groaned as he felt Rena begin to lick his tool like a lolly pop and decided to return the favor. He smirked and took a long lick starting from the top of her slit to the bottom, earning an approving moan from his lover.

Rena was happy that Jaden was so into pleasing her, and was eagerly returning the sentiment. She had gotten tired of licking him and decided to take it up again. She wanted to taste his seed once before they moved on to the main course, and she intended to get it.

She then grabbed his pole and kept it steady as she stuffed a good four inches in her mouth, she felt his hips jerk in response and mentally smiled. She used her free hand to hold his hips down even as she coordinated her hand and her mouth bobbing up and down his pole to stimulate him. Jaden groaned loudly as Rena began to bob up and down on his cock.

Jaden groaned loudly as Rena began to bob up and down on his cock. He thought the licking was good, but this was great! Not to mention the hand adding into the equation. Deciding it was only fair to return the favor, he quickly moved one hand to spread her nether lips, leaving his thumb near the engorged clitoris, and thrust his tongue deep inside his lover, intent on returning the pleasure as much as possible. He heard her moan around his cock, causing his hips to buck under her hand, and for his own moan to be pressed into her folds, obviously increasing her pleasure.

Rena's eyes were lidded with desire and lust as she picked up speed around Jaden's cock, she could feel her walls clamping on Jaden's tongue as it continued its exploration of her precious place, and knew she was nearing her orgasm. She gripped his pole tighter and began to add suction to her blowjob. She felt his rod tighten and his hips buck slightly and took them as signs of an impending orgasm so she continued to pleasure her lover.

Jaden felt his lover pick up the pace and began to slowly massage her outer walls with his fingers even as his tongue continued to press into her holy place. Her taste was somewhat strange but rather enjoyable and he found that certain spots inside of her would cause her to squirm in pleasure, so he began to focus on these spots, hoping to bring her to orgasm as well. Unfortunately, Rena added suction too fast and his moan was the signal of his release.

Rena felt his cock twitch and grow hot in her hand, even as his moan reached her folds yet again, before his cock began to supply her with the white milk she had worked so hard to get. She happily took the first shot and tasted it. It held a sort of salty taste, but also a healthy thick texture she associated with a shake, not that she was complaining, she found the taste to be enjoyable and began to happily gulp down every last ounce of the delicacy that was Jaden's baby batter.

Jaden groaned as he felt the last of his orgasm hit. He knew his lover had yet to orgasm and a fiery determination spread to his eyes as he resumed his efforts with his tongue, and added some stimulation to Rena's clit, caused her to scream out an orgasm, and let go of his cock at the same time. He was pleasantly surprised to find her juices tasted somewhat like honey, although he had no idea how, and eagerly lapped at her folds, prolonging the Mantis's orgasm.

Rena moaned softly as she felt her entire body tense before releasing her juices all over Jaden's face. She felt his tongue, still hard at work, continuously brush against her nether lips and was pleased with the additional jolts said appendage sent through her sensitive flesh. She slowly came down from her orgasm and laid her head down on Jaden's thigh, staring right at his cock, even as her body shuddered softly from the orgasm. "T-That was amazing Jaden-kun." she said softly.

Jaden smiled softly, "I'm glad you liked it." he replied, "I enjoyed you as well." he added, causing her to smile as she watched his cock beginning to harden again. Jaden could smell her arousal, after all, he was still nestled between her legs, and he felt his own body begin to heat up once again in response.

Suddenly Jaden became a blur of movement and Rena had only enough time to yelp slightly in surprise before she found herself under a rather horny Jaden. He began to rub his hardened member against her somewhat still sensitive flesh, "This is what you wanted isn't it?" he asked lustfully as he placed himself at her entrance.

Rena's eyes were again lidded with desire, "Yes, Please!" She said. "Please, I need this, Jaden-kun! I want you!"

Jaden grinned a bit "Now, who am I to say no to that?" He said as he thrusted into her, with both of them moaning loudly in approval as they were finally joined together.

Jaden moaned loudly as his cock bottomed out inside of Rena. He hadn't been prepared for the sudden heat and tightness that enveloped his meat, but that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying it, it was actually quite the opposite.

Rena as well added her voice to the sound in the room as Jaden pierced her love hole for the first time. She felt a slight discomfort, but that was nothing compared to the wave of pleasure she received.

Jaden began to grind their crotches together. But he blinked before looking at Rena with concern, "Don't girls have a hymen to break that causes them pain?" he asked curiously, never stopping his ministrations.

Rena smiled, "Yes, normally, but..." she blushed a bit "Well, let's just say during one of my training sessions I had with one of the other Pokegirl in the area, they sorta broke that for me." she replied, before giving him a loving kiss, "But it's sweet that you care." she added warmly before pushing up with her hips, trying to get him to move on to the next step in pleasure.

Luckily, Jaden caught the sign and stopped grinding their hips before pulling himself mostly out of her followed by slamming himself right back in. Rena moaned loudly in appreciation and wrapped her arms around his neck, using her legs to match and meet his thrusts with equal enthusiasm as the two began to really make love to one another.

Jaden found himself entranced by Rena's upper body. Her breasts were moving in concentric circles as he continuously pounded into her tight cunt, her mouth was open and in a wide 'O' from the pleasure she was receiving, and her eyes, oh Kami her eyes, they were bright red circles of lust and love. The second emotion caused his heart to flutter slightly as he realized she didn't just find him physically appealing, but mentally, spiritually, and every other way as well. He felt his chest grow warm with that thought and redoubled his efforts to bring his lover to orgasm.

Rena felt a bit of drool escape her lips as their bodies continuously met in the rhythm of love. Jaden was stretching her walls with every thrust, while she could feel her holy place being thoroughly explored as well as claimed by the man inside of her, and she loved every second of it. His eyes roamed over her body before locking on her own eyes and never wavering, causing her affection for him, and her arousal, to skyrocket. She could see the lust and desire inside his Crimson Red pools, but the kindness and attraction she could see forming did far more for her state of arousal than the lust did.

"J-Jaden." she said, gaining his full attention, although their bodies continued the horizontal dance. "You a-are so, wond-OH-derful." she whispered softly, her voice cracking with particularly hard thrusts from her lover as she felt their ends nearing. Her breathing became deep and erratic, a sure sign of her approaching orgasm. She locked eyes with him, "I love youuuuuuuu!" she said slamming her lips into his own even as her orgasm hit and caused her release.

Jaden felt her body tensing under his own and the words she spoke to him, it was something he had longed to hear for the longest time from her. Those words sent his heart soaring, and caused his own orgasm as her pussy clamped on his cock and her legs roughly pulled him forward, burying him inside his lover even as his cock filled with his seed.

Rena moaned loudly into Jaden's mouth as she felt her pussy be filled with his love stick. She had intentionally forced her legs to become rigid and trap him inside her, never doubting for a second that she wanted his seed in her womb. She was not disappointed. His cock twitched inside her tight cavern, having been placed near her cervix, and began to flood her entrance with his seed. She felt it build, with no place to go, until her cervix opened and allowed the precious cream to enter, all the while moaning loudly in appreciation as she felt his cum paint her womb white.

Jaden grunted slightly and felt Rena's moan against his lips as his cock twitched inside her pussy. Her heartbeat was fast and strong, something he could feel around his cock as his cum erupted from his cock, easily filling the small space between his love rod and her holy entrance. He thought it would be forced down and out of her but was pleasantly surprised when he felt her walls clamp harder on him before the cum began to drain away, into her womb he presumed. He moaned softly as he felt her body relax around his and smiled as he watched her fall to the bed, panting from her orgasm.

Jaden, himself, was also panting slightly as he stared into Rena's unfocused eyes. "Y-You rea-lly enjoyed that huh?" he asked softly chuckling. Rena didn't answer so Naruto let himself fall to her side, pulling her into a spooning position and running massaging her scalp, content to wait for his lover to come down from her orgasm.

Rena, for her part, was actually coming back to reality as she felt Jaden pull her flush against his body. She silently enjoyed his attention to her head and decided to relax for a few minutes to ensure that the next round would be just as good as the first.

_*****Lemon over... for now You can come out now kiddies!*****_

"J-Jaden-kun?" Rena asked, and Jaden looked at Rena. "Thank you."

Jaden blinked a bit "For what?" He asked, and Rena smiled "For being with me...no matter what." she said. "You've always been there for me, and...you looked past the fact most Mantis are Man-eating monsters...and saw me for who I am...you accepted me when no one else would. So for that...thank you."

Jaden returned the smile "Your welcome, Rena-Chan." He whispered. "I need to thank you, for being there for me while my Dad was being an idiot, and while Mom had left me here." He then embraced her in a hug "I swear to you, right now," he said "I will never leave you. As long as we watch each-others backs, we'll be able to do anything. I promise that."

Rena smiled as she melted into the embrace "And I swear to you...I will stay by your side, no matter what." she said. "I will always love you, for the rest of my life."

The two remained like that for a few minutes, simply enjoying being with one-another. "So..." Rena said, with a grin Jaden absolutely loved. "Ready for round two?"

The Red-eyed boy's only response was to Grin, and his erection began to return.

_Meanwhile with Kriv, Serina and Lia_

The trio landed in front of the Laboratory with practiced ease as Kriv let Lia jump out of his arms "This is where we'll be living for the time being Lia," Kriv explained as he lead the pokekit up to it "A friend of mine is letting us stay here for the time being as I help out around the reserve."

Lia looked around wide eyed as they entered the kitchen with Kriv and Serina making a mental note of Jaden and Rena not being within sight "Are you hungry at all Lia?" Serina asked kindly "If you want I can make you something to eat."

"Yes please," Lia agreed enthusiastically "Lia is hungry!"

Kriv laughed as he playfully ruffled his hair "Stick with Serina alright Lia," Kriv said as he headed for the main lab "I have to make a phone call."

"Lia will!" Lia shouted back as she followed the Medra into the kitchen.

Activating the video phone Kriv dialed the number Tokage left him if Kriv needed to contact him while away. And in short order was connected to him "Ah Kriv, I hope everything is alright back at the Reserve." Tokage stated seeing Kriv as he picked up.

"For the most part aside from two instances, and this is just the first day," He said muttering the last part "The first is we had a kid and pokegirl trespass into the Reserve only to end up playing in the Gynadose's lake, managed to get them out with only a couple of bruises and cuts, although the kid wasn't a Tamer, apparently his Father was emotionally and physically abusive not just to his pokegirls but to his son, so me and Serina brought him up to the lab so he could take the test."

"Hmm, I suppose that's alright, the tests are in the upper right hand desk drawer," Tokage said "Also what's the father's name?"

"Phil Takeo, a former Tamer, his son's name is Jaden, apparently Jaden's mother, a Sayjin, caught him cheating on her and she, in a fit of rage I am personally surprised he survived, left for Vegeta Valley. That ain't the big kicker though, guess what Pokegirl was with Jaden... A Mantis, an honest to god, friendly, peaceful Mantis."

"What, you have got to be kidding me!" Tokage shouted his eyes wide "A fucking Mantis?"

"No shitting here man," Kriv assured "I even double checked the 'dex to make sure it wasn't glitching, but it's true, she's shorter than normal, 'bout 5'11 6' and because of her 'shortness' and her grief over killing a pokegirl her pack abandoned her."

"By Sukebe," Tokage breathed as he sagged back into the chair he was sitting in "Do you realize what this could me Kriv, it could mean there is hope for her species to co-exist with humans and other pokegirls."

Kriv grinned "Don't I know it," He agreed "Just don't try and separate her from Jaden, in fact chances are they're 'bonding' right now."

Tokage laughed "Keep the kid around till I get back at least, I want to meet him and this Mantis." He requested "Was that all?"

Kriv shook his head "Yisa passed away today," He said deciding not to mention the exact details over the phone "We had seen some of her kits practicing flying without her around and went to check on her, anyways she passed on and asked me to take care of one of hers, a kit named Lia, she's a bit... special."

Tokage eyed Kriv over the line realizing he didn't want to say anything where they might be overheard "Understood, thanks for the heads up on that, they'll probably be a new Alpha before the day is out." He commented "Right, I'll be here for another day at least, I'll try and get back as fast as I can."

"See ya then To." Kriv said as the line closed. Letting out a sigh he pulled out the test for Jaden and went out to the kitchen where Lia was eating a salad with chunks of meat in it with relish as Serina remained in the kitchen cooking something for everyone else _'Well, one things for certain,' _He thought as he sat down across from Lia _'Things won't be boring around here.'_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**MANTIS, the Man-Eater Pokégirl**  
><strong>Type:<strong> Near Human Animorph/Metamorph (Insectoid)  
><strong>Element:<strong> Bug  
><strong>Frequency:<strong> Not Rare Enough (Extremely Rare)  
><strong>Diet:<strong> Live, wriggling meat (Mainly human males, but also bird, lizard, frog, and bug-type Pokégirls)  
><strong>Role:<strong> Assassins, Torturers, Executioners  
><strong>Libido:<strong> Very High  
><strong>Strong Vs:<strong> Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic  
><strong>Weak Vs:<strong> Fire, Flying, Rock  
><strong>Attacks:<strong> Slash, Carve, Cut, Parry, Deflect, Sword Dance, Megaton Kick, Slash Wave, Spincut, Confuse, Broken Castle, Weapon Guard, Weapon Repel, Zanmato  
><strong>Enhancements:<strong> Enhanced Strength (x10), Enhanced Endurance (x5), Enhanced Speed (x7), Enhanced Agility (x6), 2 extra arms with razor sharp serrated sickles on them, light shape-shifting, wings for high velocity jumping  
><strong>Evolves:<strong> None  
><strong>Evolves From:<strong> None  
><strong>Bounty (for confirmed kill):<strong> 4,000,000 SLC  
><strong>Bounty (for reporting sighting &amp; getting out alive):<strong> 500,000 SLC  
><strong>Recommendation if you see one:<strong> Have a strong warrior-type or fire-type ready to fight. Otherwise, evacuate at once if at all possible, where there's one there's almost always more.  
>We all know Sukebe took ideas for his Pokégirls from both old legends and pop culture in his era. However, there was one old series of Legends that we all wish he'd never heard about, the legends of the Tang-Yin. For it was from these grim tales that the most dreaded Pokégirl ever was birthed, they were meant to be the bane of the men who aided women like Linda McKenzie...the Mantis.<br>The Manti were the most dreaded Pokégirls that any soldier had ever faced in the Revenge War. However, any of the few survivors would have told you, it had nothing to do with their looks. Standing a towering 7 feet tall at the on average, the Mantis Pokégirls were veritable giants. They appeared as attractive humans at first, with long flowing hair coming in a veritable rainbow of colors. Their eyes were often a hauntingly beautiful red, their hair dark as the night, a starch contrast to their pale skin with plump C-D cup breasts. However, they were limited metamorphs. When their prey would get close enough, they sprang, twin lethal scythe-arms sprouting from their shoulders in a flash, they'd skewer, slice, and slash their target without mercy. These scythe-arms are double jointed, allowing them to be moved freely with surprising speed and precision and are usually held in a position of prayer when active, yet not in use. Extending from the base of their spine was a short insectoid 'tail' with a solid stinger on the end, from the shoulders down to the tip of this 'tail' were hardened wings. They are not strong enough for true flight, but more than enough to allow the Mantis to leap incredible distances at amazing speeds. They hard two primary forms, their 'normal' form, which they could only be in while Tame, something that's become nigh impossible now.  
>Their other form, however, was truly a terror to behold. Their once dainty feet replaced by strong and lethal talons, beautiful and prominent breasts shrunk and replaced by muscle, velvety skin hardened into potent armor. The Mantis' 'Battle mode' is truly something to fear. They could kill a platoon alone normally, in this form it'd take a battalion just to take one down and have a survivor. Now 7 feet tall is the smallest recorded sighting of one in her battle mode, they become as terrifying as they acted. Their eyes become a solid color and 'bug out' to a disturbing size, long antennae growing from their foreheads, and their wings also taking on a hardened blade-like quality.<br>In combat Manti like to make the best of their surroundings. They liked to sneak attack their quarry, often attacking from the treetops above or sneaking in via the use of their metamorphic techniques to give them a sort of 'mobile camouflage.' In battle their scythe-arms were their key weapons, whether a sneak assault or a front-line charge they always preferred to rely on their scythe-arms and sword-based attacks. They would often leap straight into heavy close-combat with their intense long-range jumps and dive in fighting, swinging their scythe-arms with a fervor rarely seen in even the most violent of a Gynadose's rages. What made this grim sight even worse was that Manti almost NEVER fought alone. Wherever they went, litter-mates of Manti always fought as a team, often making a particularly enjoyable battle a 'family outing' for them.  
>While their combat style was vicious, what they were most famous for was their sexual appetites. Frequently, they would take victims off and rape them, forcing them to erection with their human hands and taking what they wanted from them. And then once they had gotten off, the Mantis would then start eating their victim alive, usually starting with the genitals, the victim screaming in agony as the Mantis stripped his body of all his flesh. It's said that the only way to know if a Mantis had bonded to you from one of these incidents, is that she'd either let you live, or kill you quickly. No one's been willing to test which of these is the true outcome of bonding to a Mantis.<br>The soldiers of the Revenge War learned the hard way on a Mantis' Feral State. The mantis' Feral state is mild enough so that they'd know to hide from the potential threat that humans and Tamed Pokégirls now represented, thus they went into hiding and tried their best to keep their movements secret. A few were found shortly before the first Widow was sighted, and the first Pokégirl bounties were made. That bounty was subsequently increased, as Manti seemed to have developed a taste for bird, insect, frog, and lizard-type Pokégirls as well, great piles of bones being found in Manti lairs. However, it should be noted that Manti rarely, if ever, stay in one area for more than a year, two at the longest. The reason is because they apparently know that if they're in the same spot long enough, then sooner or later they'll be discovered.  
>As if things couldn't get worse about these deadly Pokégirls, it seems more and more are working for the Limbec Pirates. Information revealed by a Pirate who went legit revealed that Mephaesta, who'd grown fond of the vicious man-eating warriors, had begin to recruit them en-masse to work as torturers, executioners, and Assassins for the Limbec Pirates. Apparently both sides of this arrangement enjoy it greatly. This caused the already high bounty on Manti to increase even further for the sake of safety.<br>In recent a raid on a Limbec Pirate lair, a particularly fat, Snorlass-sized Mantis was found in the base's dungeons, alongside several hundred bones. DNA testing later revealed that these were all Tamers, Pokégirls, and civilians who had disappeared in the last few months. Before the Mantis was put down, a psychic probe revealed that all those she had eaten were somehow connected with anti-Threshold and anti-Feral research. The Mantis knew nothing more than that, she simply ate whom she was sent. This has led security to be increased around those facilities and for the family members of those involved.  
>There's rumors of a sub-breed of Mantis, commonly called the 'Praying Mantis' by those few who've seen one. There's little to go on other than they seem to be more intelligent and in control of their instincts than the 'normal' Manti.<br>Thanks to the obvious facts, as there's no confirmed cases of Taming a Mantis Pokégirl and surviving, let alone capturing it, thresholding into one, whether naturally or by force, is impossible. Thank the gods above.

_**GYNADOSE, the Sea Serpent Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Animorphic Metamorph (Sea Serpent)  
><strong>Element<strong>: Dragon/Water  
><strong>Frequency<strong>: Very Rare  
><strong>Diet<strong>: Fish, Water Pokégirls  
><strong>Role<strong>: Battleships, feral terrors.  
><strong>Libido<strong>: High  
><strong>Strong Vs<strong>: Water, Fire, Steel  
><strong>Weak Vs<strong>: Dragon  
><strong>Attacks<strong>: Hydro Pump, Hyper Beam, Dragon Rage, Tidal Wave, Whirlpool, Twister, Dragonbreath  
><strong>Enhancements<strong>:  
><em>Normal Form<em>: Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Speed (x3)  
><em>Battle Form<em>: Enhanced Strength (x12), Enhanced Durability (x6), Enhanced Speed (x4)  
><strong>Evolves<strong>: None  
><strong>Evolves From<strong>: Magicunt (Battle Stress + Severe Injury)  
><strong>Bounty (for confirmed kill)<strong>: 600,000 SLC (applies to ferals only)  
><strong>Bounty (for successful capture &amp; taming)<strong>: 650,000 SLC & free medical care until you can tame your Gynadose without injury (applies to ferals only)  
><strong>Bounty (for reporting sighting &amp; getting out alive)<strong>: 90,000 SLC (applies to ferals only)  
><strong>Recommendation if you see one<strong>: Run, and keep out of the water!

Gynadose were, during the Revenge War, designed to spearhead Sukebe's aquatic campaigns. As such, much like Demon-Goddesses and Neo-Iczels, they are powerful battle platforms, capable of doing enormous damage on their own, particularly against aquatic targets; although not aquakinetics, their prowess in the water is terrifying. As such, after the war, not a great deal of the breed were captured or tamed, a fact that has led to a fairly large population of ferals, particularly in temperate regions of the sea. This is, as one might expect, very unfortunate for humanity; few things are more detrimental to sea traffic than a feral Gynadose. They do, however, help to keep the populations of other Water-types at reasonable levels.

Physically, Gynadose, like the Sphinx, are metamorphs. Their normal form is roughly human in appearance, but covered in a protective layer of fine scales that feel only slightly rougher than normal skin to the touch, although some feralborns' have been known to be more coarse. The color of these scales varies greatly between specimens; although blue and blue-green are the most common, flashier colors aren't uncommon; crimson and violet are both seen relatively oft, and some collectors have been known to seek out the rarer colorations, such as black or silver. Beyond these scales, Gynadose are set apart from humans by slightly clawed feet, horns of various types (which are often a different color than the rest of the body), a more toned physique, and, in some cases, a long, almost prehensile ridged tail. Although no reason has yet been found for this last, it is almost unheard of for a non-feralborn Gynadose to possess it, whilst feralborns themselves almost invariably do. On average, specimens' height ranged between six and eight feet, with a C-cup.

The breed's battle form, on the other hand, is a rare example of a Pokégirl who becomes almost completely inhuman. When metamorphosing into this form, a Gynadose's body seems to fuse together, her arms melding into her sides as her legs fuse, then begin to extend. Her horns generally grow out further as her face becomes draconic in nature, losing almost all vestiges of humanity. When the transformation is complete, the Pokégirl resembles nothing so much as a true sea-serpent; a sinuous, well-scaled body stretches between fifteen and thirty feet long, its color carrying over from her first form. The thickness of this serpentine body is generally between two and four feet, and perhaps the only human feature it retains is, toward the tail-end, the vaginal opening, which is considered a blessing, considering that ferals have difficulty form-shifting. Said opening can be found on the underside of a metamorphed Gynadose, which is easiest to identify as opposite the side with ridged protrusions running along it. All in all, a Gynadose's battle form is quite impressive.

Considering their rarity and ability, one might expect the breed to be a "hot item," then. But, although they certainly have their fans, Gynadose are generally disliked for multiple reasons. The primary reason is that, like many types, Gynadose are... unpleasant, temperamental, and very much not a field day to manage; in the words of one tamer, "She got pissed at the drop of a hat. Any hat. ANYWHERE ON THE PLANET!" Whilst this is obviously hyperbole, it does get the point across quite well; barring extenuating circumstances, it takes very little effort to anger a Gynadose and much of it to calm her, and considering the breed's powers, they are quite dangerous when angry. They also tend to have a problem respecting anyone weaker than themselves, which has led to some comparisons to the Nidogg breed and to complications within harems, wherein a Gynadose will almost always attempt to take the alpha spot, regardless of her skills at leadership. However, the existence of a powerful alpha exist within the harem prior to her entry can somewhat help with this problem, as Gynadose usually respect a stronger power.

Other reasons for their unpopularity include that they're prone to destroying property in anger, and, more recently, the suspicion that the breed might be the pre-evolutionary form of Leviathaness; the discovery of said breed marked a huge drop in Gynadose popularity. However, more recent studies have shown that this is unlikely, primarily because Leviathanesses seem to be the only natural predators of Gynadose (barring Sharptits, whose relationship in the wild can be described as more of a rivalry, as both breeds are dangerous and powerful). Ironically enough, even during the height of these allegations, the staunchest supporters of the breed remained the shipping industry; although ferals terrorized said industry, many of those who ply it have come to depend on Gynadose to protect them from Gynadose. This reasoning has also been employed by some coastal towns, especially after an incident early in the history of the Amethyst League, where a tamed Gynadose successfully defended the city of Sardinia from a rampaging monster believed to have been a Giantess.

With that said, as one might imagine, Gynadose fight very well in the water, but are not particularly great outside of it, primarily because their battle forms are not suited to non-aquatic conditions, and many of their more powerful water attacks depend on the battle form's ability to move water physically. As such, in their more human forms, Gynadose are limited to their draconic abilities for the most part, as well as to far less strength and durability. However, there are some advantages to this form, primarily that it allows for clearer thinking (although Gynadose in either form aren't know for their strategic minds) than the more animalistic combat body, it can move on land, and it requires vastly less energy expenditure. The latter, in fact, is the greatest limitation of the combat form; because of its sheer size, it burns a great deal more energy when used and can quickly expire unless a significant source of food, usually other water Pokégirls, is available. As far as actual tactics go, Gynadose generally prefer to strike quickly and pound an enemy with brute force, be it that of her tail or that of a Hyper Beam. This approach is naturally not the best for sex-battles, though.

As for taming in general, Gynadose usually prefer to dominate, especially if her lover is someone she doesn't respect, a fact that has led more than one frustrated tamer to throw up his metaphorical hands and Level 5 his Gynadose. However, beyond that, few strong preferences have emerged save for an unfortunate few who would rather tame in their battle forms. As stated above, such taming is certainly possible... but very difficult; considering the strength inherent to said form, heavy restraints are generally required, as is much open space. Thus, it is well for tamers who capture a feral Gynadose in this form that such expenses are covered as part of the capture bounty. Also, it is important to note that the libidos of feralborn Gynadose spike to extreme for around a week in the fall, usually during the month of October, but domestics' and thresholders' normally do not.

Feral Gynadose, as previously stated, are terrifying creatures to happen upon, particularly on the open sea; they tend to be as temperamental as their tame sisters, if not more so, and prone to destroying things. Thankfully, though, they still tire easily, particularly those who go feral in their metamorphic state, and their minds aren't particularly sharp. Still, one should take care; it does not require a particularly high intelligence to sink a ship, not to destroy an ill-defended seaside village. Praise be to the Thousand Gods, however; Gynadose thresholds are extraordinarily rare.

_**FROSTWHELP, the Snow Dragon Pokégirl  
><strong>_**Type**: Semi-human (Animorph (draconic))  
><strong>Element<strong>: Dragon/Ice  
><strong>Frequency<strong>: Uncommon (Opal League, Scarlet League), Rare (elsewhere)  
><strong>Diet<strong>: Omnivorous, heavily leaning towards Vegetarian  
><strong>Role<strong>: Arctic Rescue & Care  
><strong>Libido<strong>: Average  
><strong>Strong Vs<strong>: Dragon, Electric, Plant, Water, Flying, Ground  
><strong>Weak Vs<strong>: Fighting, Rock, Steel  
><strong>Attacks<strong>: Tackle, Snowball, Mist, Little Cloud, Big Snowball, Twister, Bite  
><strong>Enhancements<strong>: Ice Affinity, Enhanced Durability (x2), Wings, Tail, Enhanced Optic and Olfactory Senses (x2)  
><strong>Evolves<strong>: Frostdrake (normal), Frostwyrm (Frostdrake evo, Normal/high level)  
><strong>Evolves From<strong>: None

Frostwhelps were a surprising discovery, as they were actually found AFTER their evolved form, the Frostdrake. Their evolved form has a less-than-sterling reputation, however the Frostwhelp quickly became popular for their adorable nature and tendency towards friendliness with strangers. This combined with their strong evolved forms made them among the more popular dragon-types out there.

Frostwhelps are small Pokégirls, usually ranging from 4'7" to 5'2" in height, with ice blue scales covering their body, a streak of white scales going from their crotch to their lower jaw. They possess medium-sized wings that allow them flight, but only for short distances. They have smallish, flexible tails that end in a blunt spike. Their builds are usually very small, and on occasion venture into the chubby area, their breasts usually a B-cup at max. Their heads are mildly draconic in appearance, with webbed ears and smallish horns curving over their heads, the points usually disappearing in their hair, which is usually some shade of blue.

As they are usually found as Pokékits, they tend to greatly enjoy cuddling and the like. They also greatly enjoy tummy rubs, and are extremely ticklish around their bellies. For Pokégirl Frostwhelps, they are fond of caresses and massages before Taming sessions, their bellies also an erogenous zone for them when they are in their second puberty.

It's assumed that Frostwhelps could be used for the same arctic scouting and assault that their evolved form, Frostdrake, was used. But considering that Frostdrakes are stronger and more capable, Frostwhelps are generally used for helping to take care of Tamers after the arctic operation is over, or as a companion for kits and children in arctic regions, their naturally playful nature making them good to use with youngsters. Frequently they are teamed with St. Bernatits to aid in arctic rescues, as their ability to see in even the strongest blizzards make them useful, although they act in a more supportive role to the more powerful dog-type Pokégirls.

Feral Frostwhelps are a bit more vicious than their domestic counterparts. They're more likely to try and bite someone in their territory before using their snowballs on them. They're a mostly solitary breed, but have been known to occasionally group up as a matter of convenience.

Thresholding into a Frostwhelp occurs rarely, and usually only in Ice-type heavy regions. All recorded cases have also had Dragon-type blood in them as well. The Thresholding process is usually somewhat painful, due to the many internal and external shifts, but it isn't an unbearable pain. With some research, it's been proven that only Frostwhelps and Frostdrakes can be thresholded into, not Frostwyrms. No one knows why, but people are generally accepting of this.

_**FROSTDRAKE, the Ice Dragon Pokégirl  
><strong>_**Type**: Semi-human (Animorph (draconic))  
><strong>Element<strong>: Dragon/Ice  
><strong>Frequency<strong>: Rare (Opal League, Scarlet League), Very Rare (elsewhere)  
><strong>Diet<strong>: Omnivorous, heavily leaning towards Vegetarian  
><strong>Role<strong>: Arctic Rescue Operations, Aerial Scouting, Arctic Environment Soldiers  
><strong>Libido<strong>: Average  
><strong>Strong Vs<strong>: Dragon, Electric, Plant, Water, Flying, Ground  
><strong>Weak Vs<strong>: Fighting, Rock, Steel  
><strong>Attacks<strong>: Tackle, Snowball, Mist, Little Cloud, Big Snowball, Twister, Bite, Ice Beam, Aurora Beam, Tail Whip, Wing Buffet, Ice Boulder, Outrage, Dragon Dance, Dragonbreath  
><strong>Enhancements<strong>: Ice Affinity, Enhanced Durability (x5), Wings, Tail, Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x2), Enhanced Optic and Olfactory Senses (x4)  
><strong>Evolves<strong>: Frostwyrm (normal/high level)  
><strong>Evolves From<strong>: Frostwhelp (normal)

Frostdrakes are actually the better known members of this evolutionary line. They played a prominent role in the Revenge War, acting as aerial support and assault for Sukebe's forces in arctic regions, working alongside Icemaidens and Snow Queens to provide a powerful threat to all human forces that encountered them in the northern territories Sukebe assaulted. As the Revenge War died down, Frostdrakes began to be seen less and less, disappearing entirely for several years before researchers in what is now known as the Opal region discovered them again, along with their pre-evolved form, the Frostwhelp.

Currently, Frostdrakes are in heavy use in arctic regions, acting as security patrols and aiding St. Bernatits and other breeds in rescue operations. Their ability to fly even in the strongest of arctic winds plus their ability to see through snowstorms make them invaluable to rescuers, the perfect aerial support for various other arctic-based Pokégirls. They had to work their way up to this level of respect, however, as the breeds' actions during the Revenge War made them extremely unpopular with locals. Their numbers were reduced dramatically before League officials stepped in and banned the hunting of the breed. Since then, breeding programs and exploitation of the cuteness of the Frostwhelp have made the breed's popularity increase, especially in northern climates, all around the world.

Frostdrakes are physically large Pokégirls, much more powerfully built than their previous form. They're about two feet taller on average, having the same ice-blue scales and white-streak down their bellies as their previous form. They're a cup-size larger than their previous form, and have longer, more powerful tails as well, their bodies more muscular all around. Their wings are larger and much more powerful, allowing them to fly in all but the strongest winds. Their faces are slightly more draconic in appearance than before, with longer, sharper horns, their hair gaining streaks of white in it. Lining their backs from their shoulderblades to their tailtips are small, blunted spikes.

As Frostdrakes have an Average libido, an oddity among ice-type Pokégirls, they tend to be a bit more sexually active than others of their breed. Since their body temperature, while still cooler than most, isn't as intense as others of their elemental typing, they are easier to get aroused and into bed. They are open to most anything, but like their previous form, they enjoy massages and caresses, and are especially sensitive in the scales on their belly. Most Frostdrakes are known to prefer being on the bottom, loving to feel the weight of their Tamers upon their bodies, pressing down into them.

Feral Frostdrakes are much more vicious than their Tamed counterpart. The majority of Ferals have been known to travel in packs, stalking their targets from above and picking them off with Ice Beam. They are difficult to bring down, as they usually only attack humans from within arctic storms, a habit retained from the Revenge War. As they feed primarily on vegetation, however, they are rarely seen deliberately targeting humans and other Pokégirls (barring plant-types) unless they are desperately hungry. An area of the Opal League has been set off as a Preserve for Dragon-types, Frostwhelps and Frostdrakes frequently found in the northernmost regions of the Preserve.

Threshold cases that result in a Frostdrake are very rare, and have most commonly been noted in families that either have dragon-type or ice-type lineage, with a couple cases coming from families with both in their bloodline. The process is fairly painful due to the great number of physical changes, with some subjects passing out frequently during the course of their changes.

_**FROSTWYRM, the Blizzard Dragon Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Semi-human (Animorph (draconic))

**Element**: Dragon/Ice

**Frequency**: Very Rare (Opal League, Scarlet League), Extremely Rare (elsewhere)

**Diet**: Omnivorous

**Role**: Arctic Warfare, Heavy Arctic Assault, Arctic Construction

**Libido**: Low

**Strong Vs**: Dragon, Electric, Plant, Water, Flying, Ground

**Weak Vs**: Fighting, Rock, Steel

**Attacks**: Tackle, Snowball, Mist, Little Cloud, Big Snowball, Twister, Bite, Ice Beam, Aurora Beam, Tail Whip, Wing Buffet, Ice Boulder, Outrage, Dragon Dance, Dragonbreath, Heat Drain, Cold Snap, Boulder Snowball, Ice Wall, Ice Armor, Dragon Claw

**Advanced Levels**: Hyper Beam, Mega Flare

**Enhancements**: Ice Affinity, Enhanced Durability (x9), Wings, Tail, Enhanced Strength (x10), Enhanced Endurance (x5), Enhanced Optic and Olfactory Senses (x6)

**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: Frostdrake (normal/high level)

Frostwyrms, the final form of the Frostwhelp line, are dangerous Pokégirls.

During the Revenge War, members of this breed were used as spearheads for assault teams of Frostdrakes. Their tremendous power and durability made them deadly opponents and perfect for use as front-line commanders. Many was the time they would cover themselves in Ice Armor and just flat out charge a line of human opponents, letting the ice be chipped away by their weapons. By the time the armor was completely gone, it was more often than not too late, as the Frostwyrm would be in the midst of the human forces, tearing them apart. Frequently, they would also be used as solo assault units, Snow Queens teamed up with them to cover their arrival, allowing them to fly into a human encampment and tear everything apart, their greater tendency for carnivorous habits as opposed to their previous forms making them a deadly threat.

One particularly notable incident took place in the area formerly known as Siberia. A well-defended human outpost was in a mountainside region, the curvature of the surrounding cliffs and caverns allowing for aerial protection, the frozen ground keeping underground assaults away and limiting land assaults to an easily viewable area, which was defended by tanks and mines. Several Frostwyrms were sent there, just out of range of the human's weapons. All of them charged up Mega Flare attacks and fired, destroying the outpost entirely and causing an avalanche which destroyed anything and anyone left standing. This left Frostwyrms with a stigma that lasts to this day in many areas of the Ruby League.

After the Revenge War, the entire line was targeted. All Frostwyrms in Sukebe's active service were wiped out, the possibility of Taming them to turn their abilities to humankind not even considered. For years, Frostwyrms didn't exist, as in many areas laws were passed making possessing Frostwyrms illegal. These laws were later repealed, although owning a Frostwyrm without a license and identifying yourself to the local authorities in the aforementioned areas is considered to be a criminal offense.

Frostwyrms are best suited to battle situations. The breed is much more aggressive than their previous forms and is more prone to violence, leading them to be popular among military officers in arctic regions. An infamous Ruby League team, Team Darksnow, was known to have two Frostwyrms in their employ, using them to decimate every facility and station they attacked. Both Frostwyrms were captured upon the Team's destruction and were employed by the League government, although one of them had to be put down due to illness, as both had been mistreated and brutalized by their Tamers in the Team. Clayton Egarushie of the Scarlet League found another use for the breed, taking advantage of their strength and ability to fly through any kind of weather, no matter how strong the wind, using them to aid in construction in the Antarctic snow.

Frostwyrms are massive Pokégirls. They are a foot taller than their previous forms on average, and a great deal larger in width, as their muscle mass increases greatly upon evolution. Their skin turns a darker shade, and their horns turn jagged, their hair changing from a shade of blue to a shade of white. Their faces are more draconic than their previous forms, and their bust size a cup larger. Their wing-muscles are thicker and their tails are longer, making their Tail Whip attack all the more devastating, their talons thicker and sharper as well. The spikes on their backs become sharper, the spikes on the end of their tail forming into a pincer-like talon that the Frostwyrm can open and close at will.

In terms of Taming habits, Frostwyrms tend prefer whatever their previous form enjoyed, although due to their decreased libido, they do not desire Taming as much. Their body temperature lowers as well, becoming similar to that of other ice-types. This plus their enhanced strength makes them difficult to tame, although Titan Taming Incorporated in the Capital League has begun to come out with a new type of adjustable restrained, ranging from Amachamp-class to Damsel-class. They are making the product available for a reasonably low price in many Leagues, which should make it easier for Tamers to find a restraint to aid in safe taming. In addition, nearly every company produces warming pads especially designed to help warm up ice-types for Taming. While Frostwyrms aren't as affected by heat as other ice-types, it can be used to help warm them up and as such increase their libido. Oral sex is not recommended due to their more draconic heads, although there are at least two known Frostwyrm tamers that have taught their Pokégirls to give head without damage.

Due to their rarity, there are very few instances of Feral Frostwyrms being seen in the wild, as their high value makes them prized by many. But almost every time a Feral Frostwyrm is seen, they are regarded as high level menaces, a bounty being placed on them. Feral Frostwyrms are vicious, savage creatures, prone to attack anything that they feel is in their territory. They are as liberal with their beam attacks as they are with their teeth and claws, a great effort being needed to bring one down. Luckily, there have been no known instances of Feral Frostwyrms being powerful enough to use Hyper Beam and Mega Flare.

There are no known cases of a Threshold result ending in a Frostwyrm. After some research into the matter and studying of the Frostwyrm's previous forms, it has been determined that it is impossible for someone to Threshold into a Frostwyrm. This is considered a good thing, as most scientists agree that the stress of gaining so much mass in addition to the other physical changes would probably be fatal to some.

_**SAYJIN, the Fighting Monkey Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Near Human /Not Very Near Human (Monkey)

**Element**: Fighting

**Frequency**: Uncommon

**Diet**: Omnivorous

**Role**: Demolitionists, Combat Experts, Martial Arts Instructors (Periodically)

**Libido**: Average, Spikes of High (Post battle and during Full Moon)

**Strong Vs**: Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel

**Weak Vs**: Psychic, Ghost

**Attacks**: Snarl, Smirk, Counter, Chi Blast, Chi/Ki Cannon, Backhand, Double Kick, Comet Punch, Mach Punch, Bear Hug, Gatling Punch, Gatling Kick

**Enhancements**: Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x8), Endurance, Strong Constitution, and Chi/Ki-Manipulation

**Evolves**: Super Sayjin (Battle Stress + High Level + Self Discovery)

**Evolves From**: None

Sayjins are a fighting type found on the continent of Tyroon, and even there they are uncommon to find outside the Vegeta Valley where they live. They are thought to be one of the strongest fighting types, able to stand against even an Amachoke on even ground thanks to her edge in speed. They look like normal human girls, roughly around 5'4" - 6'2"tall generally, with dark, spiky hair and dark eyes. Most, if not all, have very toned bodies and long, brown monkey tails. Feralborn Sayjins tend to keep their tails loose and free behind them, while Threshold and Domestic Sayjins tend to keep their tails wrapped around their waists. Chest size varies in the Mid B-High C cup range.

Sayjins live for battle, constantly feeling the need to test their mettle against stronger opponents, the valley that is their home tending to look like a war zone thanks to this. On nights of the full moon, when the Sayjin is bathed in the moonlight, she undergoes a slight transformation. Canines shall become elongated, her eyes glowing a rather intimidating red, her hair growing longer (some cases report the Sayjin's hair hitting the ground at times) finger and toenails developing into short claws and fur growing over her arms, legs and torso. The Sayjin also tend to grow anywhere from 5 to 8 inches in height. In this form, the Sayjin enters a Berserk-like state, gaining an increase ins speed, strength, defense and Libido, while being unable to think clearly. While this means they are great in a fight, it tends to mean that, without the help of a Psychic Pokégirl or the aid of a few strong Fighting Types, the Tamer may end up being raped and due to the Pokégirl's aggression, killed. It's suggested that one restrain their Pokégirl before the moonlight hits them if you wish to Tame them in this state, but more often than not, Tamers tend to keep Sayjins in their Pokéballs at this time. In this state, the Sayjin may not listen, or even hear, a Tamer's commands unless there is a strong Bond between them. If for any reason, the Sayjin's tail is removed in this state, she will revert back to her normal form and fall unconscious.

Unfortunately, the loss of their tail is a sign of dishonor among Sajyins, since it is believed to be a source of their Fighting Strength, and will force the Sayjin to be constantly depressed, if not near suicidal, until it grows back. It is unknown if this is absolutely true, though Sayjins without their tail do show a remarkable lack of strength and speed, as well as a lack of balance, since the loss of their tail causes a shift in their center of gravity. Only the light of the Full Moon can restore a Sayjin's tail, making this a rather difficult process to go through for the more weak-hearted Tamers. The tail is also quite sensitive, if touched properly. Held in the right way, it can cause an inexperienced Sayjin to temporarily lose all strength. This knowledge is what makes most domestic and threshold Sayjin curl their tail about their waist. Tamers should be warned, however, that an experienced Sayjin will learn to control this weakness, and should not rely on grabbing the tail as a means of incapacitating Sayjins in battle. Many a cocky tamer and pokégirl alike have found themselves ill-prepared when grabbing the tail resulted in not only a lack of weakness, but an opening for the targeted Sayjin to turn the tides of battle. Whether or not the weakness is overcome, the tail still retains its sensitivity, and a skilled Tamer can use this to help increase the Libido of a Sayjin. It has even been documented that manipulation of the tail can even bring the Sayjin to orgasm, making them a bad choice for Sex Battles.

Personality-wise, Sayjins tend to be arrogant and obnoxious, respecting strength of body and strength of will. They show this by always wanting to spar with someone, either physically (and usually only against the strongest Pokégirl in the harem aside from herself) or verbally. Oddly enough, Tamers with Sayjins in their Harem say that a Sayjin's insults are a sign of affection, every barb and biting comment their own way of showing appreciation. A Sayjin will usually only say something nice (a compliment or a word of appreciation) if the person is really close to them, and only when no one else can hear, being far too proud and aware of their own reputation to do such a thing in public.

As stated, Sayjin's all have a lust for battle, whether out on the field trading blows or elsewhere trading barbs. A good way to earn the respect of one and have her join your Harem is to defeat her in battle, either on your own or through the use of another Fighting Type. By doing this, not only will said Sayjin see the power of the Tamer first hand, but she will be in the perfect mood to be Tamed, since nothing gets a Sayjin's juices flowing more than a long, hard battle. Luckily, Sayjins can learn how to regulate their strength, and the only taming injuries that have been reported among Tamers are those who tame a Sayjin who has not learned how to control her strength.

Tamers using a Psychic type against them will not only lose the Sayjin's respect, but find that the Sayjin has vanished, finding the battle beneath her notice. Sayjins in Harems will consider the Tamer a complete idiot if they are forced to pair against Psychic type, unless said Pokégirl shows signs of being a powerful fighter, or can be convinced that it is a form of training, to strengthen her against her elemental weakness. A Sayjin's pride is strong, after all, and must be appealed to unless absolute dominance or trust is earned. Aside from battle strength and their tails, a final source of pride amongst Sayjins is their bloodline.

During Sukebe's War, he had only made a small amount of Sayjins, using them mainly to sneak into cities or encampments moments before a full moon. Suffice it to say, they made little work of large groups in this time, though the tail weakness was soon found and exploited, reducing their already small numbers to only a handful, the strongest of all the Sayjins at the time, and those were Bonded to smart soldiers who had held their own against them long enough to grab their tails. The strongest, the 'Queen' of all Sayjins, was rumored to have golden hair and fur, with eyes that shined like emeralds. It was one of her line that eventually evolved into a Super Sajyin in the now infamous legend, and all Sayjin who can claim to be descended from this line regularly boast that they carry the gene to evolve into one as well. Obviously, these are the most proud of all Sajyins, though tests have shown many of this claim tend to have the highest combat aptitude and energy readings. Only a handful have ever evolved into the Super Sajyin yet, and some of these were not even in the queen's line. That doesn't keep the true heirs from constantly bragging, however. Tamers should do well to avoid these, unless they enjoy being reminded of their proud lineage time and again.

In Battle, the Sayjin will always try to defeat their opponent with physical attacks first, reserving their ki-based blasts for strong adversaries or those they have a weakness against. They will never interrupt a battle unless specifically ordered to by their Tamer (and even then reluctantly unless the Tamer mentions a good reason), and only ever fight one on one. This makes them a bad choice for two-on-two or three-on-three battles unless the Tamer can impress the need for teamwork into the prideful Pokégirl.

On a side note, it is rumored that Sayjins can learn how to use ki-manipulated Flight. There are only a couple of reports of this happening, and the Tamers of these Pokégirls are not telling their secrets on how they are able to do such a thing.

Thresholding into a Sayjin is rare, and only truly happens in Tyroon, or if the Pokégirl's family was either Sayjin or has strong Sayjin genes in her. Girls who Threshhold into Sayjin tend to feel either overwhelming rage, tending to begin breaking things around them until they are knocked unconscious, or a sudden increase in energy and the need to hit things, tending to accidentally break things around them until knocked unconscious or learning how to regulate their strength. When this happens, families usually send their children straight to a Ranch, or have them sent to the Vegeta Valley Pokégirl Center.

**Statistics**

Name: Jaden Takeo  
>Race: Human<br>Class: Pokegirl tamer  
>Age: 18<br>Height: 5'7  
>Hair: BlackRed  
>Eyes: Crimson Red<br>Attire: Blue jeans, a red T-shirt, white sneakers  
>Current Harem<br>Mantis (Rena) [Alpha]


	3. Chapter 3: Expanding the Family

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D&D and I didn't create Pokegirls

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Spells**"

"_Pokedex speaking/telepathy/Radio"_

"_**Higher Power(Gods and Goddesses) Speaking"**_

Chapter Three: Expanding the Family

_Tokage's Laboratory, day after Jaden's arrival_

Jaden slipped quietly out of the room provided to him leaving Rena sleeping soundly on the bed after they had spent the day, and most of the night, Taming and Jaden could feel pain in muscles that he never knew he had. Heading to the kitchen he heard the sounds of metal clashing together, looking outside he spotted Kriv and Serina sparring while another girl, a Frostwhelp, watched on. Jaden couldn't help but be awed as Kriv wielded his short sword with surprising grace that not many of his size could replicate without years if training. It was obvious that the two had been at it for a while as sweat poured off their bodies.

Serina wasn't in her battle form of being fully covered of the metallic polymer, instead she was wearing the polymer like a corset with a garter-belt and stocking along with a pair high heeled boots that barely seemed to affect her movements. She had her arms covered from the elbow down as she clashed against Kriv's blade which surprised Jaden as his blade didn't even seem to crack in the slightest from the rapid exchanges.

Jaden blinked as Serina suddenly leapt at Kriv kissing him furiously grinding her rapidly baring chest against his completely bare one as she ground her crotch against his making Jaden blush as he quickly looked away and entered the kitchen to make breakfast, and distract himself from the Taming going on outside.

"Eep!" a voice squeaked from behind him causing him to whirl around to see the Frostwhelp that was watching Kriv sparring with Serina.

"Uhh, hi there," Jaden said slowly as not to panic the girl "Uhh, my name's Jaden, I'm staying here for a while while I apply for my Tamers license."

"L-Lia is Lia," The now named Lia stated surprising Jaden at her use of the third person "A-are you f-friends with K-Kriv?"

"Uhh, I suppose you could say that," Jaden stated unsure of their exact relationship "I do owe him for saving my life and the life of my partner Rena."

"If you're friends with Kriv and Serina, then you're friends with Lia," The girl stated beaming widely at Jaden as she hopped into a chair "Kriv told Lia to come inside while Kriv and Serina had personal time."

Jaden sweatdropped at her description of what was bound to be an extremely heavy taming session if what he read on Medras was true. "Ri-ight," He agreed "Have you had breakfast, can I make you anything?"

"Umm, Lia will have what ever Jaden is making," She said happily "Umm, where is Rena?"

Jaden blushed as he remembered the naked state he left her in "Sleeping," He explained turning his back to hide his blush "We had a... late night."

"A late night indeed," a sleepy voice said getting their attention as Rena walked in wearing an oversized white shirt that barely clung to one of her shoulders as the other fell off the shoulder "Morning Jaden-kun."

"Morning Rena-chan," He greeted as they exchanged a lingering kiss before parting with a grin getting a curious look from Lia "Rena-chan, meet Lia, a friend of Kriv's apparently."

"Lia glad to meet Rena," Lia chirped happily "Lia will be apart of Kriv's family when Lia old enough!"

Jaden and Rena blinked in surprise before they turned their attention to making breakfast "They must have picked her up from this Yisa they were talking about." Jaden murmured to Rena as they worked "Wonder why, Kriv doesn't seem to be _that _kind of guy."

"I'm not Jaden," Kriv said as he walked in and headed straight to the fridge pulling out a few bottles of water and a couple of containers of leftovers and threw them into a backpack "Yisa asked me to take her into my Harem when she's old enough," he explained quickly "Take care of the lab, we have more invaders." Kriv trailed off mumbling something that only Rena heard causing her to pale slightly at some of the stuff he said "I placed the basic Tamer's exam on the coffee table there," He continued gesturing to the living room "Tokage, the professor, should be back sometime today, if he gets back before I do let him know that I'm hunting trespassers in quadrant twelve, possible Team Rocket clone faction, keep an eye on Lia for me," He turned to said girl "Behave for them alright Lia, and I'll take you flying."

"Lia will Kriv!" Lia said as Kriv rushed out of the room leaving the rest of standing there blinking.

Jaden sighed as he let Rena continue making Breakfast as he worked on his Tamers Exam. "Huh, this doesn't look as hard as I though it would be." He commented. "I thought I would need to answer like a hundred questions on this thing."

"Umm, Jaden?" Lia asked, and Jaden looked up from his exam. "Umm...Lia was wondering...is Rena a Mantis?"

The boy blinked a bit as he turned to her Partner, who was still working on making some pancakes. "Actually, yes." Jaden said. "But she's not like most Mantis you've probably heard of Lia-chan, she actually hates killing about as much as I or anyone else would." He then smiled "And that's why I love her." He said, and Rena blushed a bit at that.

"Oh." Lia said. "Lia was just wondering, because Lia's family always said Mantis were bad...but Rena seems very nice!"

Rena chuckled a bit "Well, like Jaden-kun said, I'm not like most Mantis, Lia-chan." She said as she added the final touches to the Pancakes. "So your family was right to tell you that at least most Mantis are bad, but not all of them are, like me."

Once she finished making the Pancakes, she passed them out to Jaden and Lia, both of which who dug into their respective meals instantly.

"Still I feel sorry for those trespassers, seem like they interrupted Kriv and Serina's... personal time," Jaden said remembering the look in Kriv's eye "I don't think he's going to make it quick."

"Lia remembers something mama once said about Kriv," Lia commented "Mama said that Kriv is a dangerous hunter to make an enemy. Mama said that the trees seemed to like Kriv and that Kriv was one with Nature."

Jaden seemed confused at that "Okay," He said slowly "And the mystery of Kriv deepens, he has a pokeboy Bloodcurse, a magical and plant affinity?"

"He certainly is a mysterious one," Rena agreed as she sat down with her own breakfast of bacon and ham "There's something... otherworldly about him, really makes me wonder."

Jaden nodded in agreement as he focused back onto his exam with a slight grimace.

_With Serina, flying over a forest_

Serina circled high in the air, her sharp eyes watching a group of three people moving through the forest looking like they were searching for something, there were two males and a single female, although the two males seemed like normal males each wearing dark black clothing that had a stylized red C on their chests, the female had unseeingly bright red hair with golden eyes, large D-cup breasts wearing a skintight black outfit that left her arms, legs and midsection bare and had a red C on her back and a head band of some sort that had a cable connected to her spine.

"Got them in sight Kriv," Serina informed into a throat mike that was linked to Kriv's pokedex over a heavily encrypted link that Tokage set up for them "Two males, suspect them to be Team Crimson, they are with what I believe to be a Neo-Iczel."

"_Understood," _Kriv replied from wherever he was at _"Keep an eye on them, and stay high, wait for my signal to attack, focus on the Neo-Iczel."_

"Right." Serina agreed as she flapped her wings gaining more height.

_With Kriv, in the forest_

Kriv's eyes narrowed from the tree she was perched in his bow drawn with two arrows fitted onto the strings watching the three trespassers cautiously his breathing shallow and slow. He had covered his wings and tail in mud covering his silver scales. Once the group was close enough he let the arrows fly. As the arrows flew they separated aiming towards the two males on either side of the Neo-Iczel only for said pokegirl to spot them and erected a barrier around the group that caused the arrows to bounce off harmlessly.

Kriv didn't even flinch at the development as he notched and loosed another arrow, only this one wasn't aimed at the group, instead it was aimed at the ground right ahead of the group cutting a hidden cable that caused the ground underneath them to suddenly pull up as a net yanked them up and closed in around them trapping them.

Kriv slunk closer keeping out of sight and his breathing low as he watched them "What the hell is going on here?" One of the men shouted.

"Dammit bitch get us out." The other growled to the Neo-Iczel who snarled back but grabbed the rope and tore apart with ease "The arrows came from over there, kill the fucker who did it."

Kriv's eyes narrowed in suspicion as the pokegirl snarled at them angrily before stomping off towards his former position "Serina, now." He whispered softly into the throat mic signaling his partner.

There was no response but he knew that she had heard him when she crashed through the foliage in her full armored form slamming into the Neo-Iczel sending them tumbling to the ground as Kriv shot arrows at the two males rapidly forcing them back away from the brawling pokegirls and darted after them "See if you can remove that headband of hers, something's off about it." He requested into the mic to ensure she heard.

"What the FUCK is going on!" The first male shouted again as they cowered behind separate trees "Dammit that bitch better do her job right or I'm going to let Jack's Killer Queen spend some quality time with her."

"What the hell hit her?" The second questioned peeking around to try to get a better look "All I saw was a blur."

"Dammit there was suppose to only be a researcher with a single pokegirl here," The first growled "Not some fucking savage with a bow!"

Kriv smirked darkly as he moved to getter line of sight on the two males "I disagree with you there, savage would be using a wooden club, or trying to eat you," Kriv called out "I find a bow is far more civilized, as it actually requires training to use."

The two men nearly leapt out of their skins as they looked around for Kriv "Who the fuck is there?" The second male shouted at the forest.

"I'm the Ranger who is covering for the professor," Kriv called out "You really should be glad it's me and not him, his Dracass is _very _vindictive towards trespassers."

"Fuck this shit," The first growled to the other "Let's send out those bitches to deal with him, they'll be able to find him."

The second grinned sickly "And if not, we can force one to watch as we rape the other." He agreed as they both threw a pokeball sending out two identical, naked, girls, they were about 5'5" with mid-sized C-cup breasts, lightish brown eyes, purplish hair in different styles and shades, the one on the right had her hair lighter and longer hair that fell to her lower back while the other had hers in a spiky ponytail with two bangs framing her slightly rounder face.

"Find the bastard," The first ordered harshly "If you fail one will suffer as the other watches."

The girls exchanged worried glances making Kriv wince in sympathy as he moved into the shadows while the two girls leapt into the trees to search for him. Leaping up to a branch himself he observed the two girls as they moved admiring how easily they leapt from tree keeping within view of each other with overlapping fields of vision "Not bad you two," He called out "But unfortunately, a Ranger is beloved by Mother Nature as they protect what is hers. Be thankful that you are innocent bystanders though, as you are not my quarry."

With that Kriv suddenly leapt out in front of the two males shocking them as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere his bow drawn back with two arrows notched ready to fire. The two men had no chance to react before they found two arrows lodged in their heads killing them instantly dead before Kriv's feet hit the ground. Letting out a relieved sigh he straightened himself and turned to the two girls "Are you two alright?" He asked in concern getting a nervous nod from them "Listen, if you two need anything head to the east, you'll run into a Laboratory, you'll be safe there."

"Wait, what about Nitsuki?" The girl with the ponytail asked in concern "She's a Neo-Iczel, s-she helped us a lot, w-we don't want to see her hurt."

Kriv studied them for a minute "Serina if you can hear this the two men are dead," He informed "Please respond if the fight is over." There was a solid minute of silence that seemed to stretch on forever before Kriv cursed "Follow me."

He turned and leapt keeping his wings close to his body as he moved easily through the trees the two girls close behind him "What are your names?" Kriv asked over his shoulder as he headed to Serina's last known location.

"I'm Yugao," The long haired girl stated "This is my sister Anko."

Kriv looked back with a raised eyebrow studying them "Sisters?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, twins actually," Anko confirmed "We thresholded together and were kidnapped by those two shortly after, t-they called themselves Team Crimson, they controlled Nitsuki through the device on her head, it's a torture device that shocks her when they want to."

"Don't worry, my partner Serina won't kill her if she doesn't have to." Kriv assured hearing a small rumble causing him to pick up the pace. The trio quickly arrived where the two pokegirls stood separated from each other breathing heavily "Serina, stand down!" Kriv shouted out stepping out into the battle created clearing "Nitsuki, you have no need to fight us anymore, those two guys are dead now, if you come with us we have the equipment at the Lab to remove the headgear."

Nitsuki looked Kriv over critically "You killed them?" She asked cautiously before looking over to Yugao and Anko "Is it true?"

"It is," Yugao confirmed with a relieved smile "You can even go back and look at their bodies."

"Crap, forgot to check, did they have any other 'girls with them?" Kriv asked them.

"N-No," Anko denied "We're the only ones."

Kriv gave a sigh of relief before turning to Nitsuki "Do you want to check the bodies?" He asked her.

"No..." She said slowly "How did you kill them."

"An arrow to the head to each of them." Kriv responded holding up his bow for her to see "You alright Serina?"

Serina nodded in exhaustion "Yeah, but if you don't mind I'd like to take the trip back in my 'ball." She requested her exhaustion evident in her voice.

Kriv stepped up to her and lightly kissed her forehead "You will be getting quite the reward once you're finished healing." He said getting a tired grin from Serina before she was balled.

"Follow me." Kriv said as he started walking back towards the lab.

_Tokage's Laboratory, an Hour after Kriv left_

Jaden sat at the kitchen table staring at the test irritably as he checked off another answer while Rena played with Lia off to the side. Hearing the door open all three looked up to see a brown haired man entering the lab with a woman with Light brown hair "Ah you must be Jaden Takeo and your friend Rena," The man said speculatively "And the little one must be Lia, Yisa's daughter."

"You are?" Jaden asked cautiously looking the man over.

"Ah right, I am the Professor of the Lab, Tokage Ryukihei, this is my partner/assistant Sara," Tokage said introducing himself "And I must say it is a very interesting to meet a Mantis that isn't after gutting me."

Rena blushed slightly and shifted in embarrassment "Nice to meet you Professor." She greeted.

Tokage gave a small laugh "No need to be so formal," He said dismissively as he walked into the kitchen placing his bag on the table followed by Sara "Call me Tokage, or even To as Kriv has been calling as of late."

"Oh right Kriv," Jaden suddenly said in remembrance "There was a group of trespassers in quadrant... uhh twelve!

Tokage blinked in surprise "I am never leaving him in charge again," He muttered "Two accounts of Trespassing while I was gone for equal amounts of days. How long has he been gone."

"For about an hour now," Rena stated with a worried look "He came in in a rush, grabbed some water and food before leaving."

"Ah then he'll be fine," Tokage assured "He's planning on taking his time with them, kinda pity them that way, wonder why he's so pissed."

"Well, the call came in during a rather.. private moment between him and Serina." Rena explained with a small smile.

"Ah, morning training session." Sara said in amusement "Remember when they first started training in the morning To?"

Tokage snorted "Didn't get any work done at all that day." He stated not seeming all that disappointed "So Jaden how's the exam coming along?"

"Uhh, just about finished, only three more questions." He informed only to blink as Tokage picked it up looking it over quickly.

"Congrats, you pass." Tokage announced happily tossing the exam in the garbage getting a confused look from Jaden and Rena before reaching into his bag "That's what they do with it, anyway a congratulatory gift from myself and Sara."

Jaden blinked in surprise as he caught a package, opening it he let out a small gasp of surprise pulling out a pokedexthat was Red and Trimmed black '_Well, at least its my favorite color scheme._' He thought as he powered it up. But he gasped again in surprise as he saw his profile and that he was eight million SLC richer than before "How?" He asked looking up at Tokage who shrugged.

"A reward for capturing and Taming a Mantis," He informed "Officially anyways, you are quite the interest to many powerful people Rena, keep her close Jaden, some of them are not so friendly."

"I will Pro... Tokage-san." Jaden promised with a thankful look to the Professor who merely smiled.

"Put it to good use Jaden, I pulled some serious strings to get you some good backing, don't make me regret it." He informed teasingly as he picked his and Sara's bag up and left the kitchen and headed to his room as Sara began preparing to make something to eat.

"Rena...I love you, and I mean more than I already did." Jaden said grinning as he stepped up towards him planting a kiss on her lips, which she eagerly returned. "Not only am I with a beauty like you, but thanks to you I am now a multi-millionaire!"

Rena grinned in return "Looks like Life's looking up to us." She before leaning forward "How about the two of us...c_elebrate_tonight? Or better yet Right now?"

"As tempting as that is, we'll have to wait for tonight." Jaden said, pointing at Lia who was still standing there. "Besides, I wanna wait for Kriv to show up, make sure that giant's alright."

"Oh, fine." The Mantis pouted. "But Tonight we're gonna have another _late _night."

Jaden gulped a bit '_Oh boy,_' he thought '_I don't know if I should be scared or happy...maybe Both?_'

_Later that day_

Tokage looked up from the table he was working at when the door opened as Kriv walked in followed by three unknown girls "Prep the table To," He said as he lead the girls into the lab section "We've got a girl to free."

"Right." Tokage said leaping out of his chair as they headed into the lab and started booting up the equipment. "Sara can we get a hand here, Rena, Jordan find some clothing for the girls here." Tokage ordered as everyone leapt to follow his orders "Alright let's see what we're working with miss..."

"Nitsuki." Nitsuki answered reluctantly.

"Right, please sit on the table here," Tokage requested that she did quickly "Is it connected under the skin?"

"Yes," She confirmed "They had me drugged and operated on me then."

"Alright then, please lay back as we take a scan please," Tokage said politely and quickly scanned Nitsuki "Oh it's in there alright, around the spine, if you tried to yank it out you would have been paralyzed from the neck down."

"We'll have to put you under in order to remove it unfortunately." Sara informed staring at the scan.

"Like hell I'll be drugged again," Nitsuki growled violently and tried to sit up only to be stopped by a gentle hand from Kriv.

A whisper like sound announced Kriv drawing out his blade, moving in front of Nitsuki he held the blade up and quickly sliced his hand and slammed the sword blade first into the table surprising Nitsuki as the blade stuck into metal table that was meant to hold up pokegirls of any weight without give "I give you my blood oath Nitsuki, we will only remove that device from you while your under," Kriv stated without hesitation "Do you accept his oath, if you do then cut you hand and grab mine."

Nitsuki stared in surprise as he gaze shifted between Kriv's hand and the blade, coming to a decision she grabbed the blade and cut her hand before slamming the blade in and grabbed Kriv's hand feeling on odd trickle run up her arm "I accept your oath." She said watching him intensely.

"Still don't know why you had to ruin my table," Tokage muttered eying the blade in the table as the two released their hands "Right, now then, Sara, the anesthesia if you please?"

Sara brought the anesthesia over and held the mask out for Nitsuki who accepted it and gave a quick sniff before placing it on "And in three, two, one, she's out." Sara declared as Nitsuki's eyes fluttered close "Ready to begin the operation."

_Meanwhile, With the others_

Anko and Yugao were behind a pair of curtains putting on the clothes that they picked out. "You two Ok in there?" Rena asked from outside.

"We're Fine!" Yugao said as she pulled on her shirt "And...Thanks for the clothes."

"No thanks necessary." Jaden said. "Can't have you two running around in the nude, right?" Both Girls blushed a bit at that.

'_He...he seems really Nice..._' Anko thought. '_I mean, that Mantis seems pretty happy with him, and I didn't even know Mantis COULD be nice._'

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what breed of pokegirl are you two?" Jaden asked curiously as waited.

"We're Kunoichi," Yugao answered as she pulled on a miniskirt "If you don't mind me asking, what's the deal with Kriv, he seems, different than everyone else."

"Even we don't know," Rena said "Although he only have known him for sum total of a single day, and most of that day he was busy taking care of the Reserve. I think Tokage, Sara and Serina are the only one who really know anything about him."

"He's good," Anko said "He snuck past us and managed to kill those two bastards before we could even react."

Rena snorted "He took out a pissed of Gynadose when we met him," She said "And took on Serina when he 'met' her coming out on top, although he says that it was out of luck."

"Really? Whoa," Yugao said slightly dazed causing Anko to snicker.

"So Jaden, tell me about yourself." Anko requested as they stepped out from behind the curtain, Yugao was wearing a skin tight black t-shirt with a black miniskirt and a pair of arm and leg guards while Anko was wearing a tan overcoat over top a mesh shirt with a tan miniskirt and a pair of leg guards.

Jaden blushed slightly at Anko's attire as Yugao sighed at her sister's near exhibitionism "That's an interesting choice," Rena stated in amusement looking over Anko's attire making the Kunoichi grin "You guys hungry?"

She received two enthusiastic nod of confirmation as they moved back into the kitchen "So, going to answer my question Jordan?" Anko asked seductively "Or would you rather to get to know me in the bedroom?"

Jaden coughed violently as his face light getting a laugh from the girls as he gathered himself together. "W-Well, Th-Theirs nothing really special about me," He said, stuttering a bit and a small blush still on his face.

"Bull, Jaden-kun." Rena said as he nudged his shoulder "I can name a lot of things about you a lot of other people don't have...including what I found out last night," She grinned a bit, which caused Jaden to blush more knowing what she was talking about.

"So, you two only just got together, eh?" Yugao asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Actually, we've known each-other since Childhood." Rena answered while Jaden went to fix something to eat. "When my pack abandoned me for being 'weak' in their eyes, I met Jaden-kun, and he saw past the fact most Mantis are Man-eating Monsters, and saw me for me. We've been friends ever since then, but we didn't become...well..._Involved _until yesterday when he ran away from home."

Anko blinked "Why did he Run away?" She asked, and Rena sighed. "His dad's one of those...abusive tamers." she answered. "Not only that, but he cheated on his wife, Jaden-kun's Mother who happened to be a Sayjin, and she left them when Jaden-kun was 8, and that was around the same time I met him. But that didn't stop that bastard from continuing to cheat on _every _girlfriend he's ever had." She then growled a bit "And when he's mad and Drunk enough he would beat Jaden-kun up when he was younger."

Anko and Yugao looked at Jaden, who was still working on some lunch "That man...was not Family." he said. "Family is suppose to take care of one-another, stay together, and be honest...he was none of those. Yet oddly enough, he's the reason i want to be a Tamer...to prove I'm better than he could ever be." He finished making a few sandwiches and brought them to the table "I know I have to be forceful to be a Pokegirl Tamer," he said. "But I swear I will _never _be like my dad. If Rena-chan really didn't want to be part of my Harem, I never would have forced her against her will like a slave."

He then smiled "Well, I hope you two like sandwiches!" he said, changing the subject.

The others quickly dug into the sandwiches, eagerly chowing down on them while Anko glanced at Jaden for a moment. '_He's not like other Tamers...he'd never willingly hurt someone._' She thought with a smile as she glanced at Rena for a moment '_I think I'm gonna like them, and I've always wondered what a Mantis would be like in bed._' She blushed a bit at the thought, but giggled a bit. "So Jaden, what are you gonna do as a Tamer?" She asked while she ate.

"Well," Jaden said. "The first thing on my list of what to do is head to Vegeta Valley, and hopefully find my Mother...I just hope she remembers me..."

He then felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Rena standing there, smiling "I'm sure she will, Jaden-kun." She said.

"Ya! I'm sure you'll find you mom!" Anko said, "and if you want, I can help you!"

Jaden blinked in surprise. "You wanna help me?" He asked, surprised. "But, you barley know me!"

"I know enough," Anko said, frowning a bit. "When me and Yugao thresholded into Kunoichi, and were abducted by those Team Crimson guys...they would usually rape one of use, while the other watches..." she then smiled a bit "But...you don't seem like anything those guys were like." she said. "So...if its OK with you...I could join your Harem, if you want."

"R-really?" Jaden asked in surprise blinking rapidly "O-of course, if you really want to, umm, w-what about you Yugao?"

Yugao blinked before shaking her head "N-no," She denied "No offense but I'm not that interested in you to be honest."

Anko grinned "She's interested in what a certain dragon guy is packing." She said slyly grinning towards who sister who looked away blushing before Anko's grin dropped slightly "I guess that means we'll be going our separate ways then."

Yugao blinked and looked over at Anko "Oh, right," She whispered quietly "There's that."

"What's wrong?" Rena asked in confusion looking in between the two suddenly depressed sisters.

"We've... never really been apart before," Anko explained "Even when we were kidnapped, we always were together."

"Oh." Jaden said wide eyed as realization dawned on him.

"What's the problem?" Kriv asked as he walked in with Sara and Tokage "Everyone seems so depressed."

"Well, you see Anko here wanted to join my Harem, but Yugao wanted to go with someone else," Jaden explained "And they've never been that far apart."

Kriv raised an eyebrow as Yugao blushed and looked anywhere save at Kriv "I see," He murmured with a slight smile "Well Yugao, I was planning on travelling with Jaden when he left, so if you want to join me feel free too."

Yugao blinked in surprise before blushing "I-I would be honored to." She stammered out smiling happily.

"So how's Nitsuki?" Anko asked as he sister calmed herself down from her happiness high.

"She's just fine," Sara assured "We managed to remove the device without harming her and we're just waiting for her to wake up from the anesthesia now."

The twins shared a relieved sigh as Rena handed them some sandwiches "Good to hear," Yugao said in relief "She had really looked after us while those bastard held us."

"Kriv, what did you mean about travelling with me?" Jaden asked in confusion looking over to the half dragon.

Kriv shrugged "Mostly because I'm starting to get a bit of wanderlust," He explained dismissively "And also because you will need someone watching your back, you have a 'tamed' Mantis in your Harem, while it's being kept quiet, people are going to find out and try and take her from you, I'm going to help make sure that it doesn't happen."

Jaden and Rena blinked in surprise at Kriv's explanation "Huh, glad to have you then." Jaden said thankfully.

Kriv smirked slightly "There is a condition though," He said "You'll be joining in my morning training routine. See how thankful you are then." Jaden blink and shuddered at the glint in Kriv's eyes as Rena laughed "Don't be to happy there Rena, you're joining in as well." Rena blanched as he face paled slightly staring at the smirking Kriv who stood and left the room laughing "C'mon Yugao, I'll show you our room."

Yugao leapt out of her chair to follow him blushing at a whispered remark from Anko about 'getting to know' him. "T-thank you for letting me join your Harem master." Yugao said apprehensively getting a curious look from Kriv.

"You don't have to call me that you know, you're apart of my family now, or will be, for better or for worse," He informed as he entered a room only to get tackled by a blue blur.

"Kriv!" A feminine voice shouted excitedly as he and the blur fell over to the ground "Lia missed Kriv!"

"Oof," Kriv let out as Lia sat on Kriv's chest happily "Glad to see you too Lia, how was your day?"

"Umm," The girl started nervously "L-Lia h-had Lia's f-first umm." She gestured to her private areas getting a raised eyebrow from Kriv and a blush from Yugao.

"Um, I think she means that she had her first puberty Kriv." Yugao suggested politely earning an enthusiastic nod from Lia.

"Lady right!" Lia confirmed "Lia can join Kriv's family now right?"

Kriv looked at Lia in surprise before pulling out his pokedex and scanning the Frostwhelp "Well what do ya know, you really did become a pokegirl, huh, congrats I guess." He said as he pulled himself into his feet "Long night and long day ahead of me."

Lia beamed widely as Yugao gave a small smile following Kriv into his room as he entered "Alright then," He grabbed Serina's Pokeball that he had put into the Professor's Healing Unit as they were operating on Nitsuki "Come on out Serina."

A bright light flashed materializing into the Medra who looked around with a blink before smirking "Oh, hit puberty already huh Lia?" She asked the until now pokekit "And you are?"

"This is Yugao, she was an unwilling partner with the trespassers that decided to join up with us." Kriv explained "And as you can guess it's going to be a long night, how do you want to do it?"

*****LEMONS AHEAD*****

Serina smirked as she looked the two girls over "Let's get these two inducted into the family first, then we'll see what you can do for me Kriv." She declared getting a chuckle from Kriv "So, hmm why don't you take care of Lia, while I get Yugao here more comfortable."

Lia immediately jumped at Kriv who was prepared for her catching her easily in his arms "Lia wants Kriv," Lia stated heatedly as Kriv spotted Lia's dilated pupils "Lia is finding it hard to think."

"Don't worry Lia," Kriv whispered as he sat down on the bed with Lia in his lap "From what I understand it's the fact that you need a Taming or else you'll go Feral, it's just proof that you're a pokegirl now."

"Lia... understand." Lia managed to whisper out before Kriv kissed her gently his hands gently massaging the spot where her wings met up with her shoulderblades earning a soft moan from her as she gently rocked her bare cunt against his pants covered cock that was hardening rapidly "Lia like feeling."

"Good," Kriv whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck area his hand moving down her back rubbing gently until he reached the base of her tail and ran his finger around it getting a light gasp and a shudder from her as a jolt of pleasure shot up her spine "You'll be feeling a lot of good feelings tonight."

Kriv's eyes drifted over to where Serina and Yugao were in the middle of a heated make-out session as Serina quickly removed all of Yugao's clothing groping at her breasts making the Kunoichi moan in appreciation as the Medra continued to ravish her.

Turning his attention back to Lia he smirked as he saw her squirming in his hands as one rubbed up against a particularly sweet spot at the base of her tail while the other gently kneaded her her breast "M-more," Lia pleaded "P-please... m-more."

Kriv smirked slightly as the hand rubbing her breast closed in around her nipple pinching it lightly getting a drawn out moan from the girl. "Tell me Lia, tell me how much you want this," He breathed into her ear "Tell me how much you want to cum."

"Lia wants it Master," Lia groaned desperately her hips bucking her hips rubbing herself against his crotch "Please Master, let Lia cum." Kriv smiled as the tip of his tail sneaked around and lightly teased her clit causing hr to moan throatily as he hips bucked again "Please Master!" Kriv kissed her as he slipped two fingers into her soaking pussy and started pumping into her earning a moan of pleasure for his efforts as she started to twitch rapidly approaching her climax as pleasure assaulted her senses "Master!" She cried out as she went stiff as she clenched down on her fingers her juices pouring all over Kriv's hand "Lia, likes that Master."

"Good, because it's going to get even better," Kriv assured as he laid her back onto the bed and started undressing himself as Lia recovered getting hornier by the second as she watched Yugao eat out Serina as Serina moaned encouragingly pushing the Kunoichi deeper into her cunt with one hand as the other pulled on her nipple "Enjoying the view Lia?" Kriv asked as he began kissing at her neck "I hope you are because we'll be putting on a small show for Serina."

Lia blinked in confusion as she was gathered into his lap once more only this time she was facing Serina and Yugao as Kriv's hardened cock rubbed up against her still sensitive pussy. "M-Master," Lia groaned out "Please, d-don't tease Lia."

"So you want me to start fucking you Lia," He whispered as he teasingly prodded her entrance producing a whimper "Do you want to be fucked while Serina is watching, do you want to be fucked in front of your Alpha?"

"YES!" Lia shouted out in desperation "FUCK ME, RAVAGE ME!"

"Very well," Kriv replied as he pushed her down and thrusted up simultaneously tearing though her hymen easily and swallowed her slight whimper of pain in his mouth as he kissed her passionately doing his best to replace the pain with pleasure as he massaged her breast teasing her nipples as he allowed her time to adjust to having something stretching her vagina "Ready Lia?" He asked after a bit.

"Yessss," She hissed out as she felt the heat of his rod throb through her pussy "Please master, Lia wants it so badly, please give it to Lia master."

Kriv chuckled as he thrusted up tearing a happy moan from Lia as she matched his rhythm bouncing in his lap mewling in pleasure as he gently pulled her on her nipples. Looking up he grinned at Serina's half lidded eyes as she watched Kriv fuck Lia while Yugao pumped three fingers into her pussy while she bit lightly on Serina's clit earning a long half-moan half-scream as she came spilling her juices all over Yugao's face and hand.

Yugao pulled away smirking as she sensually licked her hand clean as Serina, Lia and Kriv watched her right before Serina pushed the Kunoichi down climbing on top of her both of them moaning as their breasts pressed together while Serina licked her own juices off Yugao's face while her fingers probed at her pussy making the Kunoichi squirm under her.

Kriv groaned at the mixed sensation of Lia's tight cunt doing it's damnedest to squeeze his seed out of him and the sight of Serina making out with Yugao while fingering her cunt "Dammit, gonna cum." He cursed making Lia double her speed trying to bring him to orgasm.

"Cum in Lia Master," Lia begged as she bounced in his lap "Please Master fill Lia with you seed!"

With a grunt Kriv thrusted up harshly before cumming overflowing Lia's pussy as she herself came from the sensation of his hot seed invading her as she clamped down on Kriv's cock at the same time as he bit down on her neck junction letting his own magic flow out of him getting a surprise as he felt magic flow out of her and into his own body _'She has a magic source in her?' _He questioned looking down at the Frostwhelp _'Could it have to do with the Hunter Template Yisa told me about? I'm going to have to talk to To about this.'_ Looking up from the twitching Lia hearing Yugao scream out in absolute pleasure.

He spotted Yugao squirming on the ground as Serina sucked on her right breast, her left was playing with opposite breast, but what really had Yugao screaming was the fact that the tip of Serina's mechanical tail had pushed itself into Yugao's soaking pussy and began pumping in and out of her rapidly.

Kriv grinned at his Alpha's way of pleasuring her Harem Sister and gently pulled the unconscious Lia off of his meat stick laying her down on the bed before heading over to Serina and Yugao making Serina look up with a grin before she suddenly rolled over putting the dazed Yugao on top with her. She reached around and parted Yugao's ass cheeks showing off her rosebud "Do you want to play with her other hole Master?" Serina asked in a seductive purr that made Kriv even harder as he moved behind Yugao and pressed his cock against her rosebud snapping her out of her orgasm induced daze groaning as she felt his head prod against her ass while Serina removed her tail and began using it to tease her clit.

"Ohhh," Yugao moaned as she felt the two tease her "Please don't tease me like that..." She begged as she felt herself getting hornier by the second .

"Tell Master how badly you want it," Serina ordered huskily "Tell him how badly you want to be penetrated by my tail and his cock at the same time, show him how much of a slut you can be when it's him."

"Master, I want you to fuck my ass while Serina fucks my pussy!" Yugao shouted out finally unable to take the teasing probes the two were giving her "Please fuck me hard and don't stop!"

"Well she did ask nicely," Kriv commented down to Serina who grinned and nodded right before he thrusted into Yugao's ass with his cock while Serina pushed her tail into Yugao's pussy. Yugao's eyes widened as her mouth formed an 'O' shape as a long moan escaped her lips only for it to be swallowed by Serina kissing the Kunoichi roughly as they rubbed their tits together.

The two began to fuck Yugao at a hard pace quickly reducing the Kunoichi into a moaning mess as the twin sensations of her ass and pussy getting fucked was quickly overwhelming her mind "Master, Serina, y-you're diving me crazy!" She cried out as her hips continually jerked back trying to get the cock and tail to penetrate her further "I'm... I'm going to cum!" Kriv grunted as he felt her ass squeeze his cock tightly as he hilted her shooting a load deep into her ass as they came simultaneously while Kriv bit down on her shoulder in the same manner of Serina and Lia "KUNOICHI!" Yugao shouted out Taming Shock descended upon her as her eyes rolled into the back of her head falling limp in their arms unconscious.

Kriv panted as he sat back his arms holding him up along with his tail and grinned at Serina "I really could get used to this," He commented as his Alpha crawled up to him on her hands and knees.

"Hmm, me too Master," Serina cooed as she crawled in between his legs and grabbed his cock "But I think I want the reward you promised me Master."

She gave his cock a slow lick cleaning up some of the juices that were on his cock earning a groan from him before she took his cock into her mouth "I am so glad that my dad was a Dragon," Kriv sighed as he ran his fingers though her dark blonde hair as she started bobbing gradually taking more of him into her mouth "Or I'd have died trying to keep you three pleased."

Serina pulled him out of her mouth and licked the last of the juices on his cock off of him a smile plastered on her face "C'mon Kriv, let's move Yugao up to the bed and get on with the main event."

Kriv chuckled as they stood up with Kriv picking up Yugao bridal style and placed her on the bed next to Lia who instinctively curled up next to her cuddling into her breasts as Yugao's arms snaked around her.

"How cute," Serina commented as she gently pushed Kriv back onto the bed straddling him "But right now my horny cunt need Master's hard cock." Kriv rested his hands on her ass gently massaging it as she held his cock in place while she descended upon it moaning as she felt it spread her nether lips "That feels nice," She groaned out as Kriv's hands moved from her ass to her wing junction and started rubbing the slightly tense muscles while she ground her hips at an easy pace neither feeling any need for a hard fucking at the moment content with just simply joining themselves together in union "Kriv," She whispered into his ear "What do you plan to do with the Neo-Iczel?"

"What do you mean?" Kriv asked as he kissed along her jaw enjoying the way her velvety walls held his cock comfortingly instead of the usual iron grip showing just how much control his Alpha had over her muscles.

"Do you plan on capturing her at all?" She asked curiously "She is pretty strong and attractive too."

"Hm, maybe," Kriv said noncommittally with a shrug "She seems to be distrustful of men in general, guess we'll see tomorrow if she wants to join a Harem or not."

Serina hummed in understanding as she cooed from Kriv hitting a particularly sensitive spot on her wing junction "Hmm, I actually kinda -ahn- hope she does join," She purred as their pace picked up slightly as they felt their respective orgasm approach "She'd be a -ahn- good training -ahn- PARTNER!" She shouted out the last part as the pair climaxed together "-Pant-See if you can get -Pant- her to join -Pant- us."

_*****End Lemon!*****_

Kriv grinned as he pulled her down into his chest "We'll see what she'd like to do." He promised as they brought the other two members of the harem closer to them allowing them to cuddle up around Kriv who smiled in enjoyment at the feeling of being surrounded by warm bodies slipping to the land of dreams.

_Next Morning_

Kriv groaned as he stretched his sore muscles out from the morning training with his girls and Jaden who whimpered at the table having fled when he spotted the signs of Serina wanting to start a morning orgy with Kriv, which was only her leaping on him trying to drag his pants down.

"Stop being such a wimp Jaden," Kriv said teasingly "She had went easier on you then she did on Rena didn't she."

A groan of pain from the chair opposite of Jaden told him what Rena's thoughts on the matter were."I'm hurting in places I didn't even know existed." She complained. "Serina's a Slave Driver."

"Ditto." Jaden said, as he sighed "Its a damn good thing I'm part Sayjin, otherwise I don't know if I'd have survived that."

Kriv laughed "Then try dealing with her after a training session when she's all hot and bothered!" He called back as he headed to the infirmary "Now _that's _a test of endurance!"

Kriv walked into the infirmary and looked over to the only occupied bed where Nitsuki sat anxiously as Sara checked her over "Can you hurry this up?" Nitsuki asked plaintively earning an understanding smile from the Dracass.

"We're just about done Nitsuki," Sara assured as she ran one last check "You'll want to take it easy for a bit, but I doubt that you'll listen to me so just be careful, I don't want another Kriv who ends up coming in every other day with injuries from scrapping with Feral Pokegirls."

Kriv laughed at the glare Sara sent him "Hey, if there's a fight going on no way in hell am I sitting back and just shouting out orders," He defended earning a quirked eyebrow from Nitsuki "Blame them for getting in to close where I can't use my bow or magic!"

Sara snorted "Knowing you Kriv, you goad them into coming closer." She retorted as she set the clipboard holding Nitsuki's file down "You're free to go Nitsuki."

"Thank you," The Neo-Iczel said in relief as she leapt out of bed and followed Kriv out of the room "So... you fought pokegirls."

Kriv shrugged "Much to the hatred of Sara and the enjoyment of Serina," He answered smiling "The way I figure it, being a Tamer is like being a Force Commander, if you on;y issue orders from the safety of the back, then you will never earn the full respect of the troops, but if you fight beside them, bleed beside them, freeze beside them and starve beside them, then you have their undying loyalty and faith in your decisions."

"How true," Nitsuki agreed with a contemplative look "So you're willing to fight beside your Harem even at risk to your own life?"

Kriv nodded with a slightly cocky grin "I'm built tough and am very hard to kill," He explained "Much to the vexation of my enemies back home."

"Where _are _you from," Nitsuki asked as they walked into the common room where everyone was sitting "I mean, it looks like you have the Pokeboy Gene, but there is something more about you, something almost otherworldly."

Serina laughed from her spot on the couch where Kriv joined her in between her and Lia who immediately leapt into his lap snuggling into his chest whole Yugao slid a bit closer much to Anko's amusement "Better sit down if you want to know," Kriv said in amusement "You might as well stick around too Jaden as I'll be travelling with you." Once everyone was settled he began telling his story of his home dimension and how he had come to arrive in this one.

_Timeskip 'cause I'm to lazy to rewrite the stuff we know_

"Wow," Jaden said in amazement "Dimensional Travel, that sounds awesome!"

Kriv snorted "It hurts like hell," He retorted "Especially when you create a crater upon impact."

Jaden winced "Oh, yeah, there is that." He agreed.

"How interesting," Nitsuki mused looking at Kriv in a new light as he continued to cuddle with Lia "These Dragons you told us about, how strong are they?"

Kriv winced as he rubbed his thigh where a large gash like scar resided, a memento from his battle with the Adult White Dragon "Powerful," He whispered "The only reason I was able to defeat the Adult White Dragon was pure luck that he was stupider than the rest of the race, but don't compare the other Dragon's compared to the Whites, they are the weakest, the rest are more intelligent and can actually plan out a battle. Adventurers and hunters always challenge them after years of training and battle experience with immensely powerful magical weapons and armor, even then they would be lucky to survive the encounter with their lives let alone win."

"I see," Nitsuki replied looking a bit taken aback by the emotion in his words "Kriv Dragonchild, I wish to fight you."

Kriv looked up in surprise at her declaration as she stood "Um, why?" He asked in confusion.

"I wish to see if your words are true for myself," Nitsuki explained "Please, engage me in combat!"

Kriv sighed as he moved Lia ut of his lap and into Serina's "Fine," He agreed standing himself "Any special rules or restrictions."

Nitsuki shook her head in denial as everyone watched in worry "No, I want to see your complete strength." She answered "Come at me with everything you have."

Kriv nodded "Meet me outside in a minute," He replied heading to his room followed by his Harem "I'm just grabbing my equipment."

"Are you sure this is a wise idea?" Yugao asked Kriv as he donned his armor "I know your strong and everything but Nitsuki is on a whole other level!"

Kriv simply grinned "Well, then it's only fair that I do as she wants, and go all-out." he said, shocking Yugao "I always like to have a challenge every now and then." And with that, he grabbed his weapons and headed out to meet Nitsuki, followed by the others.

"Are you ready?" Nitsuki asked, as she slid into a combat position. Kriv's only response was to grin and place a hand on his sword.

"At any time," He assured his grin slipping into a grim line as his muscles loosened "Come."

Nitsuki launched herself forward as she used her Energy Blade to slash at Ryu only for him to whip out his blade blocking hers making her blink in surprise. Her shock was short lived though as she threw herself to the side to avoid Kriv's fist only to run face first into his tail.

Kriv eyed Nitsuki as she staggered back and didn't wait for her to recover to go on the offensive as he slashed at her repeatedly utilizing the short swords close range with brutalizing results mixing in his tail, feet and hands to keep the Neo-Iczel off guard.

Growling Nitsuki flared her magic launching herself into the air to get herself some breathing space only to be shocked as Kriv crouched his wings flaring out behind him before launching himself into the air "Shit!" She cursed launching a Power Bolt forcing Kriv to barrel roll out of the way as he sheathed his sword and pulled out his bow and quickly launched a trio of arrows forcing Nitsuki to duck and weave through his unerringly accurate arrows. She launched another series of Power Bolts as the two danced through the sky dodging each others attacks.

Kriv cursed as he reached for more arrows only to find his quiver empty, strapping his bow to his belt he swung himself out of the way of Nitsuki trying to tackle him "Not bad, not many force me to use up all my arrows in a single battle," He complimented as they hovered across from each other "But the real fight starts now." Kriv's eye's glow increased as he began calling on his own magic **"**I'll admit that magic isn't my strongest suit and for most spell I need the incantation, but I can do some with out it,**Unsti Myniydr(Ice Shot)!****"**

A Bolt of ice hurled itself at Nitsuki grazing her leg as she dodged making her gasp as she felt it freeze over. Gritting her teeth she flared her magic into her leg shattering the ice encasing it before hurling a Power Bolt at Kriv and followed it in preparing for a Magic Punch as she did so.

"**Unsti Ziechch(Ice Wall)!" **Kriv shouted spreading his arms out as a wall of ice appeared taking the Power Bolt and was already casting another spell as Nitsuki charged through the remains of the wall **"Unsti Mybaiehumy(Ice Spears)!"**

Nitsuki weaved through the spears of ice still charging towards Kriv pushing more magic into her attack "Eat this!" She roared closing the distance landing her punch full on his chest sending him flying back.

Kriv cursed as he tumbled through the air _'Defiantly broken something.' _He though as he righted himself before his feet touched the cliff side and pushed off _'I have to end this.'_ He began to move his hands in an intricate manner as he dodged more of Nitsuki's attack before stopping beside her holding his hands out _**"**_**Epomyychondri Jiihuy(Absolute Zero)!**_**"**_

The effect was immediate as a blast of cold that froze the air around Nitsuki encasing her in a solid block of ice that fell and crashed into the ground while Kriv winced and landed near the others holding out a hand to stop them from coming forward as he watched the Neo-Iczel in the ice.

The ice suddenly cracked before it exploded sending shard of ice everywhere as Nitsuki strode out of the remains. Kriv let out a sigh "I surrender." He announced much to the surprise of everyone, including Nitsuki "That was my most powerful attack I have right now so unfortunately if you can survive that you can take anything else I can dish out, good match."

Nitsuki looked at him in surprise as he nursed his ribs "It was a good match," She whispered to herself in realization, looking back over it she saw that throughout the entire thing she had... enjoyed herself, she didn't feel that her life, or her memories curtsey of a Level Five Taming Cycle, just the thrill of facing an opponent that equaled her in some respects "Kriv, I would like to join your Harem, if possible," She requested slightly humbled at the realization that she no longer had to worry about losing her life to the bastards of Team Crimson "This match with you, humbled me in some ways in the realization that I cannot underestimate my opponent before even seeing them fight."

Kriv looked over to Serina who nodded along with Yugao as Lia shrugged "Alright, welcome aboard," He welcomed gesturing her over "Guess we'll be busy _inducting_ you into the family."

Nitsuki blushed in anticipation of the thought of what he was implying "That sounds... nice." She said as a hesitant smile, the first one she could ever remember showing for a long time.

"You look even more pretty when you smile Nitsuki," Serina complimented "You should do that more often."

Nitsuki's smile widened as she joined her new Harem as they headed to patch up Kriv's ribs.

_**END CHAPTER**_

_**NEO-ICZEL, the Super Pokégirl  
><strong>_**Type**: Very Near Human  
><strong>Element<strong>: Magic  
><strong>Frequency<strong>: Very Rare (Crimson League), Extremely Rare (Elsewhere)  
><strong>Diet<strong>: human-style diet  
><strong>Role<strong>: individual striking units  
><strong>Libido<strong>: Average (High seasonally)  
><strong>Strong Vs<strong>: Magic, Water  
><strong>Weak Vs<strong>: Psychic  
><strong>Attacks<strong>: Energy Blade, Power Bolt, Reflect, Burst, Magic Fist, Magic Kick, Shield, Dazzle, Teleport, Phoenix Down, Tectonic Slam, Fissure  
><strong>Enhancements<strong>: Defense, Enhanced Endurance (x8), Enhanced Strength (x19), Flight  
><strong>Evolves<strong>: None  
><strong>Evolves From<strong>: Kamichu (if overconfident)

Neo-Iczels were among the most powerful fighters during the Revenge War. They were single fighting units and among the strongest Pokégirls in existence. Neo-Iczels are human in appearance, usually pale-skinned and muscular, built like gymnasts, with hair colors in bright extremes, be it bright black, bright brown, bright red, bright blonde, bright white, etc. They are super-humanly strong, seconded in strength only by girls like the Amachamp, and capable of flying and firing blasts of powerful energy. They are also capable of taking a lot of punishment, making them ideal for combat harems.

Neo-Iczels would be among the most desired Pokégirls if it weren't for one little problem: they are EXTRAORDINARILY arrogant.

In the wild, they are aloof, and will not allow themselves to be captured unless they are defeated utterly, and only if the Tamer takes part in defeating her via means other than just ordering his or her girls around. Tame Neo-Iczels are also cold to their Harem sisters, and encourage their master to rely on only them for their pleasure and for battles. They WILL NOT accept other partners unless they are equals or superior, and will insist on occasionally battling with her harem sisters to see if they are worthy. This has inspired many Tamers to either trade away the Neo-Iczel, give up their Pokégirls in favor of the Neo-Iczel (an action frowned upon by the majority of Leagues and illegal in the Crimson League and WAPL), or train up their Pokégirls to get the Neo-Iczel to accept them. A determined, patient, and caring Tamer who gets their Pokégirls strong will not only have a powerful Harem, but a dedicated, completely loyal ally in a Neo-Iczel.

Those that break through the shell of arrogance of a Neo-Iczel, be they human or Pokégirl, and manage to Bond with her, will find their power increasing alongside the Neo-Iczels. In an amusing irony, the less arrogant a Neo-Iczel becomes, the more powerful they become. Although this is a rare occurrence, as the Neo-Iczel has a genetic predisposition to be arrogant and it's rare that a Tamer has enough patience to work to win the affection of this arrogant breed of Pokégirl. It is also rare that they experience humbling through humiliation, as they are incredibly powerful.

In an interesting side note, Neo-Iczels do not become angry when witnessing the evolution of a Penance, as most other Pokégirl breeds do. They instead become focused on taking care of the Penance, showing their rarely displayed kind, caring sides as they try to win the trust of the skittish young Pokégirl.

It is a wise thing to note that Neo-Iczels have an intense rivalry with Demon Goddesses. The two breeds were both created to be heavy assault units, and a strong competitive streak developed between the two breeds. This rivalry, near the end of the war, developed into an intense hatred that neither breed has been able to shake (or explain, for that matter, since records of exactly what happened during the war are few and far between, and no one knows how the rivalry started). A Neo-Iczel, when coming within twenty feet of a Demon Goddess (or vice versa), will immediately seek out a battle. And only a fool would try and keep a Neo-Iczel and Demon Goddess in the same harem.

No cases of Thresholding into a Neo-Iczel have been reported, something which many people are very grateful for.

_**KUNOICHI, the Ninja Pokégirl  
><strong>_**Type**: Very Near Human  
><strong>Element<strong>: Normal/Dark  
><strong>Frequency<strong>: Common (in Edo League), Uncommon to Rare (all other Leagues)  
><strong>Diet<strong>: omnivore, prefers human style food  
><strong>Role<strong>: spy  
><strong>Libido<strong>: Average  
><strong>Strong Vs<strong>: Dark, Ghost, Psychic  
><strong>Weak Vs<strong>: Bug, Fighting  
><strong>Attacks<strong>: Smoke Screen, Vanish, Throwing Star, Quick Attack, Shadow Dash, Hazy Vision  
><strong>Enhancements<strong>: Enhanced Speed and Agility (x4), Enhanced Senses (x2), Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Endurance and Durability (x2), Stealthy, Night Vision  
><strong>Evolves<strong>: Cheshire (Cat E-Medal), Kunimitsu (Fox E-Medal), Karima (Diamond Stone)  
><strong>Evolves From<strong>: Ninjette (Level 15)

Towards the middle of the war, while the human armies were being decimated left and right, Sukebe created this breed. First given the mission of searching out and destroying small encampments and given anti-ambush roles, the Kunoichi graduated as the Ninjanezumi suffered- their Very Near Human state made them much more capable of passing as human women and getting past human guards with ease. Once given their mission to assassinate certain people- human generals, admirals, and even certain actors that Sukebe hated, the Kunoichi were practically the best at their field that the world had ever seen. Or never seen, perhaps, until after the war was over. Information about them was, however, gained during that latter part of the war from disaffected Ninjanezumi that were tamed by the first Tamers, but it wasn't until about 12 AS that the first recorded Kunoichi were captured.

This breed was originally created to fill a niche. Whereas the Ninjanezumi had proven squeamish in comparison to the other Pokégirl types and some had even been captured by the humans before fulfilling their missions, and the Cheshire had been created from Catgirls, the mad scientist himself took it upon himself to create a breed that could blend in with humans, act and talk and physically look like a human woman, but was in all other ways superior. The end result was the Kunoichi. Their actual capabilities, although somewhat less than the Ninjanezumi, ironically made it easier for the Pokégirl to imitate human women. Although not designed specifically for battle, the Kunoichi are also well equipped to fight in one. Their natural stealth capabilities, as well as her enhanced senses, speed, and agility often allow the Kunoichi to evade long enough for an opening to appear, and then to quickly capitalize upon it. Kunoichi prefer to attack from the shadows, and rarely battle straight out in the open in keeping with their style.

Most Kunoichi average in height somewhere between 5' and 5'7." They usually can be found in the same size as equivalent human woman of these heights, but their breasts are most often somewhere between a B-to-C cup in size. However, several have been documented both with smaller and larger breasts regularly, which makes this a rather diverse breed. Although most Kunoichi do prefer to wear tight fitting and not-so-revealing clothes, it has been documented that they do prefer to wear clothes that allow them to blend in with the location that they are in. In modern times, Kunoichi have been well known to get along with Seamstress Pokégirls, and generally prefer to get their clothes from one whenever possible, rather than from a department store. However, even if attempting to pass herself as some other Pokégirl by disguising herself, a Pokédex can pick out a Kunoichi in hiding easily.

Kunoichi have rivalries with two different Pokégirl breeds. One is with the Cheshire. Their areas of expertise are identical, and this rivalry is more often a common friendly rivalry, rather than one where each Pokégirl would want to destroy the other in battle. Researchers suggest that Cheshire and Kunoichi should not ever be in the same Harem at the same time, however, as each one will attempt to out-do the other in all ways, including taming. Taming both at once has only yielded one Tamer who managed it... and he wound up trading both away within a week afterwards, swearing to stick to Low libido Pokégirls from that moment forward. According to research done, Kunoichi can even evolve into a Cheshire through the use of a Cat E-Medal, although very few Kunoichi will allow this.

In the Edo league, Kunoichi also have some rivalry with Ronins. This is likely because of the difference between the two Pokégirl battle ideologies. Whereas a Kunoichi is subtle and more of a supportive Pokégirl, the Ronin are in your face and full out attackers. Ronin actively pursue the rivalry, while the Kunoichi try not to encourage it. This leads to Ronin being annoyed by the lack of participation, and encouraged to try and provoke a Kunoichi at any given opportunity. As a result, Researchers also suggest that Tamers not have both in their harem at the same time, unless the two Pokégirls are used to one another and some semblance of respect between them is obtained.

(I had forgotten to put in the Hunter Template in the last chapter so here it is now)

_**(insert name here) HUNTER, the Lethal Pokégirl**_

**Type**: as per base type  
><strong>Element<strong>: Base Type/Dark/Magic  
><strong>Frequency<strong>: Extremely Rare (1 in 100,000 of a particular Pokégirl species is a Hunter)  
><strong>Diet<strong>: as per Base type plus all show carnivorous tendencies  
><strong>Role<strong>: Assassin  
><strong>Libido<strong>: as per base type  
><strong>Strong Vs<strong>: ?  
><strong>Weak Vs<strong>: ?  
><strong>Attacks<strong>: Dark Goggles, Dark Blade MKII, Dark Shield, Dark Bomb, Dark Mist, Imitate, Absorb, Energy Blade, Power bolt, Teleport, Cure, Night (except for self), Drain, Ingest*, plus as per base type  
><strong>Enhancements<strong>: Longevity, Enhanced Strength (x6), Enhanced Dexterity (x4), Endurance, Recovery, Enhanced vision (x4), Enhanced Olfactory ability (x4) plus any enhancements to the base type. Enhancements are in addition to base type enhancements, so an Amachop Hunter would have Enhanced Strength (x14)  
><strong>Evolves<strong>: As Base Type (All evolutions keep the Hunter template)  
><strong>Evolves From<strong>: As Base Type (All evolutions keep the Hunter template)

It is well documented that Sukebe was a genius and possibly a madman. Few consider the fact that he wasn't perfect. Sukebe, however, knew this fact quite well. He realized that sometimes his creations wouldn't be quite what he wanted and that this fact might not become obvious until after some time had passed. Therefore he created the Hunters to eliminate any unsatisfactory Pokégirls that might prove resistant to self-termination.

The Hunters were designed to hunt down and eliminate problematic Pokégirls, whether individuals or groups. They are tireless predators when seeking out their targets and relatively normal Pokégirls otherwise. Hunters can be from any species of Pokégirl that was specifically created by Sukebe.

The loss of Sukebe has left the Hunter types at loose ends. Each responded to this new condition in different ways. Some have kept hunting their previously assigned targets while other have stopped and gone on to seek other pursuits.

All Hunters, regardless of actual libido, are sexually aggressive and do not hesitate to communicate their status to their Tamer or to the members of his harem.

All Hunters eat meat. In fact, to use one of their most potent abilities, Ingest, they must feed off of a target. Once they do this, they gain the ability to shapechange themselves into their target for twenty four hours. This was developed to allow them to take out a member of a group and then assume its identity to infiltrate the rest of the group. They keep their own powers, however, as well as Type, Strengths and Weaknesses. If they ingest brain matter from their target, they gain its memories for the same interval. Note that Hunters with total recall keep the memories forever.

In a harem, Hunters will not necessarily reveal their extra abilities, and so even an approximate idea of the number of Hunters existent is impossible to determine.

They were never produced in large numbers and were deliberately given reduced rates of fertility. As all Hunters have longevity, and as of 300 AS, none have currently become Pokéwomen.

Hunters are ferocious mothers and refuse to be separated from their young. They will kill their Tamer or anyone else who tries to interfere with their offspring and flee with the young if necessary.

Hunters will try to seek out a Tamer before going feral and with their teleport ability have a very good chance of attaining this goal. Feral Hunters are much more sexually aggressive and will seek out a human male to regain their sanity. They will destroy anything that stands in their way of attaining Taming.

It is suspected that a feral Wildcat Hunter was responsible for the destruction of a series of harems in the northwest Indigo Plateau over a six month period. All of the attacks followed the same pattern: the harem was destroyed and then the Tamer was Tamed to death over a period of several days. In each of the cases, evidence indicated that the Tamer frequently accessed his or her Pokédex and other net capable items. It is suspected that the Wildcat Hunter had been hit with an extremely powerful Psychic attack and had become confused about its location and therefore was unable to successfully teleport.

Using a Pokédex on a Hunter will not reveal anything out of the ordinary.

The Hunter class was designed comparatively quickly and so all Hunters show a personality quirk. Personality quirks vary from individual to individual, and even parthenogenic litter mates do not have the same quirk unless the mother's personality was also included. Some examples of quirks include extreme superstition, various phobias, and various "locked in" speech patterns, such as using the royal we or the inability to use personal pronouns.

Existence of the Hunter is not commonly known and it is suspected that some Hunters are actively working to keep things that way.


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D&D and I didn't create Pokegirls

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Spells**"

"_Pokedex speaking/telepathy/Radio"_

"_**Higher Power(Gods and Goddesses) Speaking"**_

Chapter Four: Confrontation

_Tokage's Laboratory, Jaden's Room, One Week after Nitsuki joins Kriv_

Jaden was looking through his Backpack making sure he had everything he would need to begin his journey. He was double-checking that he had everything he would need for Himself, Anko and Rena for when they leave the Lab.

'_Alright, let's check over this all one more time._' He thought. '_Pokedex? check. GPS? check. Food? Enough to last for a while for the three of us, so check. Pokeballs? Check._' He read off the different Items he bought that he would be using for his journey.

"Alright, that should be everything." He said to himself. "I should be ready leave once Kriv and the others are ready. I've got a long trip ahead of me if I wanna see Mom again." Jaden had looked up on the Internet, and discovered that he would have to get a minimum of three Badges before he could enter Vegeta Valley for some reason. Though he found it annoying, he was sure he and the others could handle it. From the looks on the Map, the three Gym's closest too Vegeta Valley were for Darkness, Weapons, and Poison. So he would probably do those first.

Jaden sighed a bit as he moved to his Room '_I knew trying to find Mom wouldn't be easy,_' he thought '_But needing to beat three Gym Leaders just to get to Vegeta Valley? That's just unfair._' He then entered his room, and smiled at the sighed of Rena sleeping soundly there, not wearing much of anything.

'_How did my life take such a U-Turn in just a few days?_' He thought to himself. '_I'm Rich, I've got a beautiful girl, well Girls if we include Anko once she's ready._'

"You know, some people might find it a bit creepy watching someone while their sleeping." A voice said behind him, and Jaden turned around to see Anko standing there.

Jaden smirked a bit "Hey, as long as I love her and she loves me back, its Ok." He said. "So do you need something Anko-chan?"

Jaden noticed the blush on the Kunoichi's face as she look to the ground. "Well..Um..." She said, her Blush steadily growing. "Its...Well...I need to be...you know...tamed."

Jaden blinked a bit before smiling. "I Understand." He said as the two entered the Room. "You sure your ready for this? I'm sure Rena could tame you, or your sister if you still don't feel comfortable."

Anko shook her head. "No...I need to do this." She said. "If I'm gonna be with you, I gotta get over this."

**_***LEMON_ _ALERT***_**

Jade smiled as he moved closer "Don't worry, it'll all be alright." He said.

He then slowly lifted Anko's Overcoat over her head and removed her Mesh Shirt with little difficulty. He stared at her luscious breasts. they were firm and perky with no sign of sagging. Slipping his hand up her stomach to her chest Jaden began to massage the flesh gently, every once in a while rolling her nipple in between his fingers pinching slightly causing her to gasp slightly and shiver. He was rewarded with a small moan as his mouth latched onto her other tit and began sucking gently.

Anko's mind was going haywire. She had never felt a man touch her like this she could feel every little stroke and every little touch as though every time she and her lover connected it set off little volcanoes of pleasure. Finally getting her brain back into gear she moved her hand downwards to Jaden's crotch and began to stroke his groin area in hopes of getting a reaction. She was rewarded with a small pinch on her left nipple where Jaden clenched his teeth together slightly making both people gasp. Jaden for the unexpected contact and Anko for having a sudden pressure added to her swollen nipple.

Pulling Jaden's head away from her boobs Anko tried to take his shirt off without much success. Getting the hint Jaden sat up and stripped right down to his boxers. Positioning himself over the Kunoichi again he began to lightly massage her shoulders, making the girl shudder. Anko struggled to get out of her clothing. Jaden, noticing this helped her strip completely. During this endeavor he also caught a good look of Anko's most sacred place. As soon as they were done Anko sat up pushing Naruto onto his back and pulled down his boxers, and her eyes went a bit wide.

'_Holy Fuck, he's nine inches!_' She thought as she gently wrapped one of her slender hands around her lover's shaft a bit hesitantly before pumping slowly, earning a small groan from her lover as she began to pump a bit more eagerly unable to wait much longer before losing all form of control and jumping Jaden.

She then tentatively began to lick the underside of Jaden's before attempting to take him into her mouth. Jaden groaned as he felt a hot moistness enclose around his head as Anko's mouth began to engulf him. Looking down he say Anko's eyes looking straight back at him shining in lust and love. Jaden's hands slid over her hair, massaging her scalp as the Kunoichi bobbed up and down. This had been going on before ten minutes before Jaden felt the tell tale signs of his orgasm approaching. "Anko, I'm gonna cum," Gasped out the black-haired teen. If Anko heard she made no signs of knowing except speeding up, trying to get as much of his seed as she could. Jaden erupted with a groan, shooting several shots into Anko's waiting mouth, who swallowed as fast and eagerly as she could.

After Anko had finished she was amazed that he didn't even deflate for a second. Then she blushed and wondered how long he could go for.'_Well, he must be able to go for a while if he's taming a Mantis._' She thought, but her thought were interupted as Jaden pushing her back and tenderly stroking her lower lips, making the girl moan softly. Jaden smiled and gently licked her lips as a solitary finger slowly slipped inside probing her hot core. Anko sighed and relaxed, content with what her Tamer was doing. She gave a whimper of disappointment as Jaden's mouth left her pussy, only to moan when his thumb hit the hood of her clit, before pushing it up slightly and began to stroke her clit, making her buck slightly. Jaden's free hand spread her lips whilst his mouth had latched onto hers kissing her with a fiery passion.

Anko was on cloud nine. She couldn't remember being this stimulated ever. Jaden seemed to know exactly what to do to push her towards the edge. When his mouth latched to hers she moaned in appreciation. She then gasped and he stroked her clit with more force and added another finger. Jaden marveled at how tightly she seemed to grip his two fingers, trying to pull them back in as they exited. He smiled as he felt her getting wet. Sliding his fingers out and lowering his head Jaden slipped his tongue into her opening and was hit by one of the sweetest tastes ever. She tasted of honey and a hint of chocolate. Jaden began to stroke the little ball of nerves that had appeared thanks to his ministrations.

Anko screamed slightly as she was hit by a wave of pleasure. She had no clue what Jaden was doing anymore but she hoped to god he wouldn't stop. She then gave out a small 'Eep' as she then suddenly felt someone behind her massaging her breasts, and looked to see Rena there, grinning.

"So, Anko-chan feels ready I see?" She asked as she continued her actions, increasing the moans from Anko. Any reply the Kunoichi had was cut off of she began to feel a pressure in her stomach coiling like a spring ready to be released. She began bucking slightly as she rapidly approached her orgasm. She tried voicing it to Jaden only to moan and whimper. Both Rena and Jaden got what she was trying to tell him and they quickened their pace earning a scream from the girl above him as her juices flowed into his mouth whilst his head was trapped with her legs. Deciding he didn't want to drown Jaden quickly began to lap up all her fluids greatly enjoying the taste.

Anko felt like she had died and went to heaven. She hadn't had an orgasm like that for ages and he still hadn't put his tool inside yet. She waited a few minutes to regain her bearings after that last Orgasm. "I think she likes it, Jaden-kun." Rena said as she continued to toy with her Breasts.

Jaden chuckled a bit as he got out of his position. "Yes, I think she does." He said. "But I have a feeling you want in on the action, eh Rena-Chan?"

The Mantis grinned as she let go of Anko's boobs, much to the Kunoichi's displeasure while she was still regaining her bearings. Rena moved towards Jaden. "No Foreplay this time, Jaden." She said. "I _Need _this-" She grabbed his cock "In me _now!_"

Jaden grinned as he positioned his member just against her now wet pussy. "If you want it, ya gotta say the magic word, Rena-Chan." He said as his Cock rubbed against her, earning whimpers of pleasure from the Mantis.

"Please Jaden-kun!" She pleaded. "Please Fuck me! I _need _this, Please!"

"That's more like it." Jaden said as he finally thrust into her, and she let out a loud moan as Jaden began to pound her Pussy without end.

Anko, meanwhile, was finally coming back to the land of the living, and when she began to hear Rena's moans, she looked up to see Jaden and Rena, and she blushed at the sight of them fucking. However she slowly began to imagine herself in Rena's place, and her blush increased as she slowly began to rub herself.

Rena noticed this, and grinned as she leaned forward towards Jaden. "I-I think A-OH-Anko-chan wants in on th-IIis." Rena whispered, her voice breaking a bit as she began to feel her end coming.

"I'll deal with that in a few moments," He whispered back. "I'm almost done here." It didn't take long, as for just a minute after he said that, Rena screamed in pleasure as her Orgasm hit, and Jaden groaned as his own hit as well and they came together.

Setting Rena back onto the Bed, Jaden then looked back at Anko who was now rubbing herself vigorously with her eyes closed, and he could barley make out herself moaning his name. Jaden chuckled a bit as he moved in, and positioned himself over her. He then leaned forward and planted a light kiss on her lips, and her eyes snapped open, and blushed.

"So, are you ready now Anko-chan?" He asked, as the tip of his penis hit the lips of her vagina. Anko nodded "Please, just be gentle, I've never had a cock as big as yours." Jaden smiled, nodded and kissed her. Anko gasped as she felt his dick slide into her gently. She hissed slightly as she felt her canal stretch wonderfully to accommodate his member.

Jaden kept entering until he felt their hips meet and stayed there until Anko gave him the go ahead. He saw her face scrunch up slightly then relax as she gave a happy sigh. She opened her eyes and looking straight into Jaden's. Her own eyes began to water. All she saw in Jaden's eyes were kindness, lust and love. All for her. The next three words were the kicker for her. "I love you." Those three little words coming from her tamer made her entire being explode in happiness. Her arms shot up around his neck as she pulled herself up to press against Jaden as much as she could.

Jaden smiled at his girls reaction as his arms slid round her back and he began to thrust gently into his partner causing her to whimper as his cock hit spots hit spots so deep inside her she had almost forgotten that they had existed. Soon Anko began to cry out in pleasure again as her walls were finally ready to rest around Jaden's cock and she could feel the little bolts of liquid lightning that was pleasure once again race around her body. "FASTER PLEASE GO FASTER MASTER!" Screamed Anko as she began to spiral downwards into the pity of ecstasy.

Jaden, hearing his partners pleas redoubled his pace pounding into her like a jack hammer. The girl beneath his writhed and squirmed. Her legs wrapping around his trying to force him in deeper, her arms around his neck, trying to pull his body closer. They both could feel it. The love, passion, and in Anko's case, adoration rushed between the two of them. Jaden, whose legs had started to get tired flipped them over with Anko straddling his waist. Anko started bouncing up and down as fast as she could with reckless abandon, she was so driven with lust and desire. Jaden keeping pace thrusting up as often as he could. He felt her canal walls clench around him tightly and periodically, signaling she was close to a second release.

Suddenly Jaden felt a resistance in mid thrust causing Anko to scream out "oh god Jaden, your so deep your hitting my cervix!" Anko was floored, she had never been so complete, not even in her other evolutions where she was smaller. Knowing her love could hit her cervix set her off. Yelling his name with an earth shattering scream she came hard, milking Jaden for everything he had. Jaden cried out as her pussy clamped tightly around his tool, released and clamped again. Unable to hold back any longer he shot his seed into his partners waiting womb. His sperm ran over her G spot causing yet another orgasm almost knocking Anko out from an overload of pleasure. She fell forward onto Jaden's chest breathing erratically. Jaden pulled the covers over the trio and wrapped his arms around his new partner.

_*****Lemon End*****_

Jaden was stroking Anko whose breathing had finally returned to normal. Her head turned up and their lips met in a soft kiss, they broke apart, maintaining eye contact. His Crimson Red eyes gazing into her lightish brown colored eyes, which gazed back at him with love shining in them. "Is it true what you said earlier. Do you really love me?" Asked the Kunoichi in a soft voice. Jaden looked confused, until he figured out that she was a still a bit insecure, even if she didn't show it. "I mean it my koishii. I love you. Just as I love Rena-Chan, and any other girl that joins us."

Anko smiled, with small tears building up in her eyes as she hugged Jaden tightly. "Thank you...Jaden-kun." She said. "I promise...I will always stay with you, and I will help you find your Mother. I swear I will."

Jaden smiled as he returned the embrace. "I don't doubt that even for a second." He said.

"As long as we're together, we can do anything." Rena said, with a grin. "So, Anko-chan...Ready for another round?"

Anko made a Grin as she nodded. A Grin Jaden returned. '_God I love my life._' He thought.

_With Kriv and Tokage_

"So you're saying that Lia has magic?" Tokage asked Kriv as the two sat at the kitchen table "But the Frostwhelps aren't a magic type."

Kriv nodded "True, unless it has to do with the Hunter Template," Kriv pointed out "I looked it up on the 'dex and there wasn't much for info."

Tokage hummed in though as he rubbed his chin "I'm going to call one of my colleagues," He announced "She knows a lot about the Template types and may be able to shed some light, I'll send you whatever I find out."

"That would be appreciated To," Kriv thanked with a grin "You and Sara have been really helpful to me, if there is anything I can do for you two just let me know."

Tokage smirked "Just make sure that Jaden keeps out of trouble," He said laughing "But knowing your luck you'll end up saving the world!"

Kriv joined Tokage in his laughter as Jaden stumbled into the room making the pair take a look at him before laughing even harder "So the mighty Adventure is off on a quest to find his mother so that she can cure his bed head?" Kriv asked teasingly earning a glare from Jaden.

"Shut up!" He shouted "I just haven't had my shower yet, Rena-chan and Anko-chan are hogging it!"

Tokage raised an eyebrow "And you're not joining them because...?" He asked trailing off.

"Shut up! I just tamed them two minutes ago, BOTH OF THEM!" He cried out.

Kriv laughed "Aww, the big bad Tamer doesn't have sexual endurance." He teased relentlessly making Jaden blush.

"...I hate you Kriv." Jaden said, glaring at him.

"Love ya too, buddy." Kriv said, with a chuckle.

"_Professor, we...have a bit of a situation here._" Sara's voice came through the Intercom.

Tokage looked up, and walked towards the Intercom station, and pressed the button. "What is it Sara?" He asked.

"_Theirs a man up here that's demanding to see Jaden,_" She said. "_He's claiming to be his Father._"

Kriv looked at Jaden, just in time to see him stiffen, before his eyes narrowed. "I don't want to see him." He growled. "Tell him I'm not here, or something!"

"_Well, he's pretty persistence._" Sara said. "_I'm guessing he's probably drunk right now if the bottle he's carrying is any- hey, what are you AH!_" Sara shouted as there was the sound of a crashing bottle, followed by a voice Jaden was all to familiar with.

"JADEN! Jaden, where the hell are you?" Jaden's father's voice came though, causing him to flinch slightly. "You get your ass here RIGHT NOW!"

Kriv and Tokage wasted no time as they ran towards the front desk, soon followed by Jaden. When they arrived, they found Sara on the ground, holding her head where blood was, while Phil, a tall man with Red hair and black eyes, was standing near the intercom, a broken bottle in his hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Tokage _roared _as he strode towards Phil his eyes blazing in fury "NOT ONLY ARE TRESPASSING BUT ASSUALTING _MY PARTNER?_"

Phil sneered "Bitch got what was coming to her." He jeered "I'm here to bring my worthless son back."

"Like fuck I'm-" Jaden start only to be cut off as Tokage went and floored Phil with a vicious right hook smashing into his nose "Oh... shit."

"As a Professor of the Crystal League I hereby _revoke _your Tamer's permit and ban you from _ever _getting a pokegirl _at all._" Tokage announced angrily "And you're under arrest for trespassing, assault and criminal neglection of a child. Please, resist it'll make my day."

Kriv had to work hard to suppress his laughter at the sight of a tall burly man being decked out by the average height and average build professor "Oh yes, resist, that mean I get to go after you for a bounty," Kriv agreed grinning widely showing off his slightly fang-like canines as his tail swished behind him and his wings stretched out "I for one abhor people like you, and would love to put you into a deep freeze."

Phil growled as he stood up just as Rena and Anko walked in "Like some freak and a geek are going to stop me." He growled as he pulled out a pokeball "Get'm Joyce!" He shouted as he threw the pokeball releasing a Blazicunt who eyed the group and look apologetically at Jaden.

"Like hell you will Nitsuki!" Kriv shouted releasing the Neo-Iczel who quickly took stock "Nitsuki, take those two outside and remove all the pokeballs and the 'dex that bastard carries."

Nitsuki grinned as she cracked her knuckles "Sounds fun, never beaten the shit out of a Blazicunt before." She growled in anticipation "What's the deal with the fag though."

"Jaden's abusive father who smashed Sara's head with a bottle," Kriv explained his eyes half lidded "On second though you deal with her, I'm going to shred this guy."

"No...he's mine." Jaden said as he stepped forward. "I've had to put up with this Bastard for my whole life, taking all of the beatings he's given me." He then glanced at Sara who was behind helped back up by Tokage. "But when he messes with my friends, I'm not gonna take it anymore." He growled as he glared at his Father, who just smirked arrogantly.

"Jaden-kun, are you sure?" Rena asked, "He's your Father-"

"He stopped being my Father the day he cheated on Mom, Rena-Chan." Jaden said, glancing back at his two Pokegirls, smiling. "I got this, don't worry."

Phil just chuckled darkly. "So, you finally did it, hu?" He asked, with a grin. "You finally lived up to what I wanted, and got yourself some bitches."

Jaden just glared at him "Shut the HELL up!" He shouted. "Their Not Bitches, their names are Anko and Rena!"

Phil just rolled his eyes "Please, their both a pair of Whores, like any other Pokegirl around here." He said. "And when you get back home, I'll be sure to have my own fun with them." He said, adding a sick grin at the end.

And _that _did it. Somewhere, deep inside of Jaden...something Snapped.

In what any of the others could only describe as a Blur, even Kriv had a bit of trouble keeping up, Jaden bolted to his 'Father' and slammed his fist right into his gut. Phil's eyes went wide, and coughed up blood.

"Don't...you...Da**re**...**TALK TO THEM LIKE THAT!**" Jaden shouted as he then delivered a side-kick sending Phil to the other side of the room, crashing into the wall. Before Phil could even think about getting back up, Jaden was already over him, and punching him senselessly. "**HOW DOES IT FEEL, HU?**" Jaden shouted as he began to kick him. "**HOW DOES IT FEEL TO GET BEATEN UP, HU?**"

Joyce was about it try and stop Jaden, not that she _wanted _to save his abusive Father but she still didn't want him killing him, until she was stopped by Nitsuki. "Do you _really _want to try and get in his way?" She asked the Blazicunt. "And is that bastard worth saving?"

She looked back at Phil, who was barley conscious as Jaden continued to beat him into the ground. Joyce sighed, and stepped back.

Rena, meanwhile, was getting worried. Sure she hated Jaden's Father as much as anyone, but at the rate Jaden was going he might actually kill him! She wasn't the only one thinking this of course. '_Don't get too worked up, Jaden._' Kriv thought.

However, their eyes went wide as Jaden then took a step back, and his left hand began to glow. "**This is for all of the things you've done to make my life hell.**" Jaden muttered as His Father's eyes went wide.

"N-No! Please!" He pleaded. "I-I won't do anything like that again! I'm Sorry!"

"**Sorry?**" Jaden asked. "**Were you sorry when you would beat every Pokegirl in your Harem? Were you sorry when you beat me to a pulp? Were you sorry when because of you, half of my life I had to live without a Mother? And now I don't know if she even remembers me! Well, I'm **_**sorry **_**to tell you, that its not enough right now.**" Jaden then rose his hand, prepared to blast his Father into ashes.

Kriv swore as he was about to move in to stop him, but surprisingly it was Rena who got to him first. She darted forward and grabbed Jaden's hand before he could throw the Chi Blast. "Jaden! Please, Stop!" She shouted.

Jaden whirled around, and was surprised to see Rena there. "**Rena, what are you...?**" He said, but She wasn't finished yet.

"This isn't you!" Rena shouted, tears in her eyes. "Sure, your Father's a Bastard, but you can't kill him! This isn't like you! Please...Please don't do it!"

"Jaden, Listen to Rena!" Anko said as she appeared next to them. "Prove that your better than him! Don't kill him! Please...I want the Jaden I know back..." she said, with small tears in her eyes.

Jaden glanced at Rena, and then Anko, and slowly he began to calm down. "**Re**na-chan...Anko-chan...I-I'm sorry." He said, now calmed down.

Rena smiled as she hugged Jaden, and Anko quickly joined in. "It's OK, Jaden-kun." She said. "It's alright now."

Kriv relaxed his tense muscles from preparing to intervening "You ain't no killer Jaden," Kriv said as he walked over to Phil's comatose form "And it's best you remain that way, tell me To, is there a very horrible punishment that will make him wish he was never even born?"

Tokage grinned viciously "There is, and I am authorized to use it if I deem it necessary," He explained "And I do deem it necessary."

"What is it?" Kriv asked as he picked Phil up by his hair.

"He is forced through threshold and is refused a level five taming cycle," Tokage explained with an evil chuckle "So he's turned into a pokegirl and cannot have his memories wiped."

Kriv's grin was positively sadistic "Ooh, sounds... fun." He said as he followed Tokage into the Lab laughing evilly.

Meanwhile, Jaden glanced back at Joyce, "Hey, are you alright Joyce?" He asked. The Pokegirl smiled and nodded "Ya, I'm OK." She said. "I'm glad those two managed to calm you down before you killed him. By the way, what are your names...?"

Rena smiled "I'm Rena, and this is Anko." She said. "We're part of Jaden's Harem. And you must be Joyce, Jaden's told me a lot about you."

"Yes, and its nice to meet you too, Rena." Joyce said, before looking at the ground where Phil once was. "Hey Jaden, you think you could release Christina? She's still in her Pokeball."

Jaden blinked as he looked down, and there it was, his Father's Pokeball belt containing six Pokeballs. Jaden knew that his Father only had two Pokegirls since he released the others because he thought they were 'worthless'.

Jaden reached down, and after checking all of the other balls seeing them empty, he finally came to the last one. When he opened it, in a flash of light appeared a girl standing at 5' with Pale skin, large B-Cup breasts, and Shoulder-length Crimson Red hair with Blond highlights. When her eyes opened she revealed her odd eye colors, her left eye was emerald green while her right was cerulean blue.

She looked around the room, gaining her baring until her eyes fell on to Jaden. "J-Jaden?" She said a bit shyly. "W-Where am I? A-And where's M-Master?"

Jaden smiled "You don't have to call my father 'Master' anymore, Christina." He said. "He won't be bothering anyone else anymore."

Christina's eyes widened a bit. "R-Really?" She asked, not believing what she was hearing. "He's Gone?"

Jaden nodded "Yup, he's getting his Pokegirls license revoked, and he'll be arrested soon enough." He said. The Elf looked at Jaden for a moment longer, before she smiled brightly and hugged Jaden, catching him by surprise as he returned the Hug.

"I-It's over!" She said. "Its all over! oh, Jaden this is great news!"

"Jaden? Is this that Elf you told me about?" Rena asked. Jaden smiled and nodded. "Ya, Rena-chan, Meet Christina-chan. When mom left she and Joyce would usually take care of me because 'dad' was always off Drunk or something. Christina, meet Rena-chan and Anko-chan, their part of my Harem."

Christina blinked as she looked at Jaden "Y-Your Harem?" She asked. "Your a Tamer now?"

Jaden smiled and nodded "Yup! As of yesterday!" He said. "Rena's that Mantis I told you about, and I met Anko-chan yesterday."

Christina looked at the others, and smiled "It's n-nice to meet you." She said. Rena smiled and nodded "Nice to meet you too, Christina." She said. "Jaden's told me a lot about you."

Christina blushed in embarrassment as she smiled slightly "He's told me about you as well," She replied "We were always careful to not mention you around his father."

"Well you don't have to worry about him anymore," Jaden assured "Especially with what they are planning to do with him."

Christina blinked in surprise "What are they doing to him?" She asked curiously.

"Changing him into a Pokegirl and refusing level five taming cycles," Joyce answered grinning "That guy has quite the mean streak in him."

"You have no clue," Jaden said sighing "He's killing me by training me to death!"

Nitsuki snorted with a smirk "Oh like training is going to kill you," She mocked as she went off to find Kriv "Although I will admit, it was funny seeing you run from Kriv when he started firing arrows at you."

"I could have DIED!" Jaden shouted, but Nitsuki just rolled her eyes as she left.

Jaden sighed as he then turned to Joyce and Christina "Well anyways, you two want some Clothes?" He asked.

The two smiled and nodded, and Jaden told Rena and Anko to go get them something, and they left. Once they left, Jaden sighed '_Just what the hell was that?_' He thought as he looked at his hands. '_I mean, sure I hate him, but what the hell drove me to go Berserk on him? I could barley control myself!_ _If it weren't for Anko-chan and Rena-chan I could have..._'

Sighing, Jaden shook his head and went to follow Rena and the others.

_Later that day_

Later in the day Phil showed up, Kriv and Tokage came back to report to Jaden that they had successfully managed to transform his father into a Bimbo. When he was told this, Jaden couldn't stop laughing at his 'Fathers' misfortune.

"And they say the gods have no sense of humor," Kriv said as he watched Phil rage in an isolation chamber they had placed him in while they were changing him "Changing him into a Pokegirl he hates the most."

Tokage simply grinned as he pushed a button causing Phil to be captured by a pokeball "And I know just the person who would want him too," He commented "He seems to find some kind of sick pleasure in Taming males turned Pokegirls, especially ones that were abusive."

"Good," Jaden said as he turned away "Is it bad for me to hope he suffers?"

"After what you went through?" Kriv replied with a raised eyebrow "I wouldn't worry about something as trivial as that, so long as you're not obsessed with it."

Jaden nodded in understanding as the pair headed for the main room "Kriv?" He asked "What's your real reason for coming along with me?"

Kriv remained silent for a second as he contemplated what to say "There is something I need to accomplish in this world," He finally answered "And I have a feeling that you will be in the center of critical events to come."

Jaden blinked "Me?" He asked, for confirmation. "Why do you think that? I mean, sure I'm a hell lot stronger than most guys because of me getting a lot of my strength and abilities I Inherited from my Mom, but I'm not all that special."

Kriv smiled but shook his head "Your more special than you realize, Jaden." He said. "You have a very large heart, you put others needs before yourself, and you look underneath the underneath like how you came to befriend Rena, despite her being a Mantis." He then placed a hand on his shoulder "Your gonna go far in this world, kid." He said. "I can see you one of these days becoming...a Harbinger of Change in this world."

Jaden thought about that "A Harbinger of change, eh?" He repeated, with a Grin. "I like the sound of that..."

Kriv chucked as he ruffled the kids hair "Just don't let it go to your head, Jaden." He said.

Jaden just rolled his eyes, but then he thought of something. "Hey, To?" He asked. "What's gonna happen with Joyce and Christina?"

Tokage thought about that for a minute "Well, that would up to them," he said. "I'm not gonna keep them here if they don't want to, but if they want to stay they can for a while at least. Why you ask?"

"Well..." Jaden said. "Joyce-Chan is kinda like an Older Sister to me, and would take care of me the most when My dad was drunk and everything. I just want to make sure she lives a happy life now that she's finally free."

Tokage smiled "Don't worry," he said. "I know a few friend who will take good care of her. She'll never have to have a life like she did with your Father again."

Jaden smiled and nodded. Then Kriv spoke up "What about that Elf I saw?" He asked. "Christina, was it? What about her?"

"Well..." Jaden started. "If its not to much trouble, you think she could join me, Rena-chan and Anko-chan? If she's alright with it?"

Tokage raised an eyebrow at that "Any reason why?" He asked, and Jaden sighed.

"Well, to be honest Christina doesn't have a very large list of people she trusts after she ended up becoming part of my dad's Harem." He said. "She only really trusted Me, My mom, and Joyce. And well, I've been suspicious that she may have... _feelings _about me, but I've never confronted her about it because of A: My Dad, and B: I didn't want to seem too forceful on her."

To thought about that for a moment "Well, I don't see why not." He said. "As long as she's willing, and not forced to join you. What if she says no?"

"Then...well, try to keep her with Joyce wherever she goes." Jaden said. "At least she would be with one person she trusts."

Tokage smiled an nodded "I'll do what I can." he said encouragingly before shrugging "But something tells me that's going to be a non-issue." He muttered to himself quietly so that only he and Kriv heard it.

"So Jaden, what's the first stop on your journey going to be?" Kriv asked as they headed into the living room where the girls were gathered.

"Well the closest gym is the Darkness Gym in Noir City," Jaden commented "So I guess that'll be my first stop."

"A dark type gym?" Rena asked curiously "That'll be real easy then, I'll cut them to pieces."

"Don't underestimate your enemy just because you have a typing advantage," Nitsuki warned "That was how I was nearly turned into a Popsicle remember?"

Rena blushed slightly in embarrassment at the reprimand "I'll do that." She promised quickly.

"So, Joyce, Christina we need to talk about what's going to happen with you two," Jaden said as he sat down between Rena and Anko while Kriv sat down beside Nitsuki (Serina, Lia and Yugao still in there 'balls) "Tokage said that you two are welcome here as long as you'd like to be, Christina, uhh, if you want you can come with me, Rena-chan and Anko-chan. I-if you don't then that's alright, Tokage said he'll do everything he can to make sure that you two remain together."

Christina blinked in surprise when Jaden said that. "Y-You want me to come with you?" She said, a small blush slowly creeping up on her face.

Jaden smiled and nodded "Yes, but only if you want too." He said. "I am not and I repeat: _not _like Dad was, and I will not force you to join me. If you want to stay here with Tokage and Joyce, its alright."

For a minute, she remained silent, however a smile then formed on her face, blush still present. "Of course I'll go with you!" She said. "I can't remember the last time I got out of Crystal Lake!"

"Then, Welcome to the family Christina-chan!" Anko said, popping up behind her, hugging her from behind causing her to 'Eep' as Rena joined in.

Kriv let out a belly laugh at the Elf's embarrassment as he stood up "It's about a ten hour hike to reach Noir City," He stated as he headed for his room with Nitsuki "If we leave now we'll make it by evening. Get ready, we're off in ten!"

"R-right!" Jaden confirmed quickly as he leapt to his feet.

_10 Minutes Later_

"Thanks for everything Tokage, Sara," Kriv thanked with a grin to the pair "It certainly was never boring around here."

Tokage laughed as Sara giggled "I assure you Kriv, it wasn't until you showed up that things got interesting," Tokage informed "If that's any indication then it's bound to be an eventful trip."

Kriv sighed "You have no clue To," He moaned sadly "In a way I am actually envious of the fact your gods simply watch, you are not given divine missions that you can't ignore."

The two laughed at Kriv's misfortune as Jaden came out carry a back back along with Rena who was carrying another one "Ready to go kid?" Kriv asked as he picked up his satchel and weapons.

"Yeah," Jaden confirmed as he shifted the backpack he was carrying "Let's get going!" _'I'm coming, Mom...'_

_'Trine... Wherever you are, you better start hiding, 'cause I'm coming for you.'_

_'Those two will go far,' _Tokage thought as he watched the trio head out _'And Jaden, I can't wait to see you at the finish line...'_

**END CHAPTER**

**AN: Sorry for the Short one today folks, but that's the end of the Prologue Arc, next up is the Road to Vegeta Valley Arc!**

_**ELF, the Mystic Woodsgirl Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Very Near Human  
><strong>Element<strong>: Plant/Magic  
><strong>Frequency<strong>: Uncommon  
><strong>Diet<strong>: Omnivore. Leans toward a vegetarian diet.  
><strong>Role<strong>: Groundskeepers, gardeners, farmhands. Elves tend to make poor heavy laborers but excel when working with plants. Crop yields are 120% when Elves are used. However they make poor pets  
>in an urban or polluted setting.<br>**Libido**: Low to Average. (Can be High to Extreme when emotionally attached to a partner.)  
><strong>Strong Vs<strong>: Plant, Water, Psychic, Rock  
><strong>Weak Vs<strong>: Ghost, Steel, Poison  
><strong>Attacks<strong>: Leap, Command Plants, Sleep, Mystic Bolt, Shield  
><strong>Enhancements<strong>: Longevity, Plant Affinity, Magical Affinity, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Arm Musculature(x2), Flawed Constitution, Reduced Feral State  
><strong>Disadvantages<strong>: Takes Double-damage from Poison Attacks. Takes 1.5 damage from domination attacks. Especially sensitive to sonic attacks. Low pleasure threshold.  
><strong>Evolves<strong>: Grandelf (Mana Crystal), Elfqueen (orgasm), High Elf (normal), Avariel (Angel Stone), Dark Elf (Dark Stone), Gardelfwhor (Shield Stone + Thunderstone)  
><strong>Evolves From<strong>: Drow Zee (Sun Stone)

Physically, the Elf Pokégirl is petite. They average a height of 4 foot 5", with any Elf edging toward 5 foot being exceptionally tall. They possess slender, athletic bodies with long legs and subtle albeit pleasant curves, with the majority falling in the A-cup range, with a few edging toward B. Most tend to be especially sensitive regarding the size of their chest, reacting poorly toward any criticism yet and expressing a good deal of shame when having to compete against other Pokégirls whom possess larger bosoms than their own. The classic physical feature of the Elf Pokégirl, their ears, can vary from being almost normal looking with a slight pointed edge, allowing them to pass for a human girl at times (though their height and natural grace makes this difficult), to some whom possess pointed ears that extend a good foot outward from the side of their heads. Despite whatever form their ears take, they are universally an extreme erogenous zone for the Elf Pokégirl.

All Elf Pokégirl possess creamy, pale skin, with hair typically worn long and with colors ranging from green to pale-ice blue to blonde to brunette, redhead, and black, but the breed average color is platinum blonde, and the one they're most famous for. Eye colors range the usual Pokégirl gamut, with blue and green being the average.

Athletically, Elf Pokégirls move with inhuman grace, expressing excellent dexterity and capable of swift running speeds. Their arm muscles are unusually powerful for their typical frail appearance, allowing the Elf Pokégirl ease of use with a bow and arrow, with a few capable of learning sword-style attacks. Despite their good running endurance, Elves make poor up-front combatants, their frail and tiny bodies not allowing for much in the way of protection from the more damaging attacks other Pokégirls are capable of. Almost universally, the Elf Pokégirl is a distance fighter, preferring magical assaults or their natural athleticism and maneuverability for those occasional, rare, dart-in strikes.

Personality wise, Elf Pokégirls run the typical gamut, but all as a rule express a love and powerful empathy in regards to natural settings and their environments. All Elves try to relocate to such areas whenever possible, and tend to yearn for such when in a traveling Harem that takes them away from the massive, old-growth forests Elves typically prefer to call home.

Sexually, all Elves suffer from a low-pleasure threshold, making them poor sex-battlers. With a libido of low to average, some elves can come across as almost prudish, a few stubborn Elves even going so far as to actively refuse an offer of taming when aggravated.

Despite this seeming unwillingness, however, the low pleasure threshold means that it's relatively easy enough to seduce an Elf Pokégirl into Taming, though they typically express further aggravation with their Tamer afterwards. Others tend to simply regard taming as any other Pokégirl would. An Elf Pokégirls libido, whether starting out low or average, can become high to extreme whenever they forge an emotional bond of some sort with their Tamer (typically, while sharing an alpha or delta bond), making them very, very greedy for Tamings with that specific partner, and willing to go to lengths that would have made them recoil in shame and embarrassment previously to get that taming. Additionally, Elf Pokégirls possess an odd feral state, making them prone to falling into a sort of torpor/hibernation until they can be tamed again. Because of this, Elf Pokégirls have an extreme anxiety about being alone, knowing that this could lead to them falling into torpor, only to be caught and tamed by any wandering Tamer, or, worse, a Feral Carnivorous Pokégirl, whom may have little qualms about making a meal out of their recent taming partner.

Socially, Elves get along with all plant-type Pokégirls, though eschew and are actively fearful of Poison-type. They also express an in-built deference to all Elf-type evolutions, barring the Dark Elf, which no Elf ever gets along with, no matter what a Dark Elf might claim.

Due to the Elf's sensitivity to their environs, it is almost impossible for them to be kept in a city, as they react poorly to the host of chemicals that are present in an urban center, making them a poor choice for Pet Owners living anywhere near civilization. They are insanely popular with Farmers and other individuals whom prefer the wilderness to the comforts of a major urban location. It is not unusual to walk onto a farm and find numerous Elf Pokégirls and their evolutions being kept by a single Farmer and his family, the Elves doubling as both workers and protectors for the Farm itself.

_**BIMBO, the Default Pokégirl  
><strong>_**Type**: Very Near Human  
><strong>Element<strong>: Normal  
><strong>Frequency<strong>: Common  
><strong>Diet<strong>: Human-style diet  
><strong>Role<strong>: Menial labor, any task which does not require a lot of complex thinking  
><strong>Libido<strong>: High  
><strong>Strong Vs<strong>: None  
><strong>Weak Vs<strong>: Fighting, Ghost  
><strong>Attacks<strong>: Bite, Punch, Kick, Tackle, Pummel, Yell, Wrestle  
><strong>Enhancements<strong>: No physical changes as they age, Disease resistant, Toughness (x4)  
><strong>Evolves<strong>: Hyperdoll (mistreatment, lack of discipline, lack of Taming, losing 7 battles in a row), Pyrebare (Orgasm with tamer of strong Snorlass ancestry and Fire Stone applied or E-stone ceremony: 3 Fire Stones and a Moonstone)  
><strong>Evolves From<strong>: None

No one really quite knows what to make of the Bimbo Pokégirl. They're tall, sexy Pokégirls with DD-Cup breasts at the smallest, long, shimmery blonde hair and gold, glittery fingernails, and extraordinarily curvy bodies. They are very fun-loving and easy going and will accept Tamings from anyone who asks nicely. Their skin is always soft and smooth, never with any blemishes on it, and has only a slight give to it. Their external features also do not age, however they do age internally. Some who are fans of Bimbos call them the perfect Pokégirl. Sexy, beautiful, and always eager to spread their legs for their Tamer.

There's just one little problem with them.

To put it in the most polite manner possible, they… aren't that bright.

Bimbos suffer from two major psychological afflictions: They are air-headed, and have a hard time retaining complex information, and suffer from an attention span deficit. They can be distracted by waving a piece of tinfoil at them. They also tend to speak in an irritating Valley Girl accent. Bimbos, some say, were Sukebe's first mistake, and the precursors to the much more useful Ingenue.

That is not to say that they are useless.

Bimbos can easily handle simple tasks, including jobs in assembly lines and instant-cooking meals. They are tough, and can be taught a few useful attacks, so some people use them to test an opponent and see what they can do before sending in their real fighters.

Bimbos are usually found in Harems that also have Damsels in it, usually with Tamers that have little interest in battling. Bimbos have a fairly decent-sized pleasure threshold, and can hold their own in a Sex Battle. When working, they are usually placed with Ingenues to supervise them and prevent self-inflicted injuries from distractions or carelessness.

One thing that was discovered is that if you mistreat your Bimbo enough, she will evolve. But since Bimbos are fairly easy to care for and extremely willing to be tamed, letting a Bimbo become a Hyperdoll is nothing short of inexcusable.

Bimbos are a fairly common Threshold.


	5. Chapter 5: First Badge

**Disclaimer:** I didn't create Pokegirls, I'm pretty sure Metroanime did, if he didn't then he was the one who put it on the map

**AN: Just a warning, I really went all out near the end in terms of lemony goodness, also another warning, internet Rule 63 is in effect.**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Spells**"

"_Pokedex speaking/telepathy/Radio"_

"_**Higher Power(Gods and Goddesses) Speaking"**_

Chapter Five: First Badge

Noir City, Pokecenter

A young woman with waist length wavy chocolate brown standing at 5'7" with amethyst colored eyes wearing a a black corset under a leather coat and a pair of hot pants and heels carrying a bag over her shoulder and an impressive D-cup bust entered the Noir City's Pokecenter and immediately headed to the main desk "Excuse me?" She called out to the Ingenue manning the desk "Can I get a room for the night please?"

"Of course," The 'girl said "Can I please get your name and ID number?"

"Kira Urei, ID 23549867." Kira informed shifting from foot to foot in impatience.

The Ingenue nodded and typed the information in "Thank you Miss Urei," She said handing her a key card "Room 332." Kira sighed in relief and grabbed the key before running off to the room.

Kira entered her room and locked the door before tossing her bag to the side and pulled off her coat before grabbing the two pokeballs off her waist and pressed the buttons on them "Come on out Tyra, Katrina!" She called out throwing her pokeballs causing a bright light to shine out releasing her two girls, the first one, Tyra, was a Boobisaur standing at 5'6" whose short, spiky hair was currently deep green with a lighter green skin that had blotches of darker green around her body and orangish eyes and had a small plant bulb on her lower back and was currently wearing a pair of red panties and sports bra over her c-cup breasts.

The second one, Katrina, a Dildoran, stood at 5'5" had light purplish skin with black, curly, mid-length hair along with red eyes and was wearing a deep red tube top over her C-cup breasts with a black mini-skirt "Kira?" Katrina asked looking at her Tamer curiously "You feeling alright?"

Kira nodded quickly "It's just the Tamer's Disease acting up," She informed as she felt her lust building up "Now I suggest you strip before I tear them apart."

_*****Lemons Ahoy!*****_

Kira quickly stripped out of her clothing and was quickly jumped on by Tyra who had quickly ditched her bra and panties a pair of vines sprouting from her wreakball sized bulb that started to gently caressed her moistening pussy causing Kira to moan loudly in appreciation into their kiss. Katrina feeling a bit left out approached Kira from behind and slid her hands between the two's pressing breasts and started playing with their nipples getting a squeak of surprise from the two of them as Katrina starting kissing the back of Kira's neck.

Tyra sprouted another pair of vines that began to tease Katrina's pussy as Kira started to finger Tyra's entrance making the plant-type moan happily as their tongues twisted together in an intricate dance. The two pokegirls pulled their Tamer over to the bed and pushed her down onto it gently with the two of them on top of her.

Katrina summoned a seven inch long dildo that was two inches in diameter and was well lubricated. She grinned down at Kira before Tyra's vines wrapped themselves around Kira's limbs holding her in place as Katrina teased Kira's entrance with her dildo making her Tamer squirm and buck her hips as a whimper escaped her throat "Oh don't tease me like that!" Kira cried out in frustration as she jerked her hips again trying to get the dildo to penetrate "Oh when I get free you are _so_ in for it!"

Katrina giggled "Very well Mistress," She said "I'll give you what you want." Just as she said that she pushed the dildo in drawing out a long, pleased, moan of pleasure from her tamer as she began pumping it while Tyra started playing with Kira's breasts.

"Uhn, oh that feel so-o-o go-o-ood," Kira moaned out bucking her hips against the dildo as she pushed her chest further into Tyra's skilled hands, the two Pokegirls quickly bringing her to orgasm.

Tyra giggled as she retracted her vines smiling down at Kira who was panting from the orgasm "Mistress," She moaned out bringing her pussy near her face as she straddled her tamer's head "My pussy is feeling lonely, please make it feel better?"

Kira grinned up at Tyra and placed her hands around Tyra's thighs as teasingly licked the outer edge of the Boobisaur's labia making her twitch and jerk trying to get Kira's tongue to the area she wanted "What's the matter Tyra?" Kira asked in a teasingly, husky whisper "Feeling frustrated?"

Tyra only moaned in frustration as she tried to buck her hips only for Katrina to hold her in place as Kira continued her slow teasing making the pokegirl become more and more frustrated "Please Mistress!" Tyra begged "Please let me cum! I want to cum so bad!"

Kira seemed to hum in thought for a minute placing a finger on her lips as Katrina started tracing the areola on her breasts expertly avoiding the nipple "What do you think Katrina, should we let her cum?" Kira asked teasingly as she gave a light poke to Tyra's leaking pussy making the Pokegirl's hips buck trying to get the sweet nirvana she craved.

Katrina seemed to think about it for a couple of minutes as the pair continued their teasing making Tyra get more and more frustrated by the minute "I think we tortured her enough Mistress," Katrina informed "I think we can let her cum now."

"Hmm, I think you're right," Kira said her eyes dancing with mirth as Tyra was panting as she squirmed "Alright, we'll let you cum."

With that Kira gave Tyra's pussy a long and slow lick savoring the grassy flavor of the Boobisaur's pussy juices as Katrina pinched and pulled upon Tyra's nipples making Tyra let out a loud cry of absolute pleasure cumming hard.

Kira and Katrina didn't relent however as they continued attacking Tyra's pleasure points reducing her to a state of near constant orgasm as drool escaped from her lips her eyes rolling back into her head before falling unconscious making Kira and Katrina giggle.

Pulling out Tyra's pokeball Kira returned her to the pokeball so that she could enjoy the afterglow of her orgasm longer before turning to a smirking Katrina who held a the inch long, double ended dildo in her hands and moved against Kira kissing her deeply their tongues entwining as they rubbed their chests against the other. As they were doing that Kira slipped the dildo out of Katrina's hands as she pushed Katrina down onto the bed straddling her waist as she held the dildo up "Mmm, this should be fun," Kira said seductively smirking at her Alpha as she slowly licked the dildo's length before prodding it against Katrina's entrance "Do you want me to fuck you with your own dildo Katrina?"

"O-o-o-oh yes-s-s." Katrina moaned out bucking slightly "Please fuck me Mistress!"

Kira grinned as she positioned herself at the other end of the dildo and slowly pushed herself onto one end as the other end was pushed into Katrina's welcoming pussy. The two of them ground against each other their hands roaming the others bodies finding their sweet spots pushing each other into orgasm after orgasm until finally the two screamed out in a massive orgasm that had them twitching for a few minutes after before they could recover.

Pulling the dildo out Kira watched dully as it vanished off to wherever the dildos Katrina summoned came from before she pulled her alpha in between her breasts as they both drifted off to sleep.

_*****End Lemon*****_

_Room 333, Kriv's Room_

Kriv sighed as he sat down at the kitchen table in the room provided to him by the Pokecenter and pulled out his sword inspecting it carefully for any irregularities and grabbed his maintenance gear and set himself to caring for his blade keeping an eye on his four girls who were sleeping off a particularly energetic taming session after they had caught sent of some pheromones being released from the room over. Shaking his head he smirked at the thought of how Jaden was handling it at the moment, probably jumped upon by Rena the minute the pheromones were released.

A slight moan caught his attention as Nitsuki awoke from her pleasure induced coma and looked around half aware before settling her eyes on Kriv who was running a sharpening stone along the edge of his blade "Sleep well?" Kriv asked teasingly as she sat down next to him leaning against him making sure to not interfere with his blade maintenance.

"Mm, very well," Nitsuki murmured happily remembering the orgy that they just had "Who knew tails could be so... pleasurable."

Kriv chuckled as he set aside the stone and picked up the weapon oil and rag and started buffing the blade "Whose was it?" He asked "Mine, Serina's or Lia's?"

"All three." Nitsuki answered giggling as she tucked a strand of her currently messy bright red hair behind her ear as she nuzzled into his neck affectionately, something she would never do in public. "Hmm, how about once your finished with that blade, we head to the bathroom and deal with your... _other _blade."

Kriv raised an eyebrow at Nitsuki's lustful grin as he finished polishing and placed his sword aside and picked up his pokeballs recalling the others "To give us some one-on-one time." He explained seeing her confused look before scooping her up bridal style eliciting a squeal from her as he took her to the bathroom the two of them already deep in a kiss.

_Room 331, Jaden's Room_

Jaden groaned as he finally awoke from his sleep, and he registered the weight on him. He opened his eyes, and smiled a bit at seeing Rena and Anko on either side of him, their arms wrapped around him with his doing the same, and Christina was on top of all three of them, all of them sleeping soundly.

He remembered how last night started, with Rena picking up the pheromones from the room next to theirs, and the others soon picking it up as well. And not long after...well let's just say he was lucky none of his girls decided to rip off his clothes for this one.

'_I don't know whether or not I should be angry, or thankful for whoever it was in the next room,_' he thought. '_Probably both...now how am I going to get out of this without waking the others?_'

Jaden stayed like that for a minute before he slowly unwrapped his arms around Anko and Rena, and slowly squirmed out of their grasp and eventually managed to work his way out of the pile of girls. Sighing, he then made his way for the kitchen, to get something to eat before hopping into the shower. After fixing some french toast he was about to eat until he heard a light yawn and he turned around to see Christina standing there, rubbing her eyes.

Jaden grinned a bit "You sleep well Christina-chan?" He asked, and chuckled a bit at the Elf's blush as she nodded "Y-Yes." She said as she moved towards the table and sat down next to him. "I...I haven't felt this good in ages. Thanks for letting me join your Harem, Jaden-kun."

Jaden smiled as he leaned forward, and kissed her on the cheek. "Your welcome, but its not needed." He said. "I wasn't going to just leave you behind, Christina-chan. I know that, thanks to Phil, you don't trust people very easily. And I picked up on those hints that you sorta liked me, so I wouldn't just leave you unless you didn't want to come with me."

The Elf nodded "Ya, and thanks for that." She said before sighing and leaning back in her chair "It just feels good to know he's probably suffering right now...or should it be she?"

Jaden laughed at that, "I don't know, but who cares?" he said before they finished their breakfast and standing up. "Well, I'm getting in the shower." Jaden said, grinning "You want in?"

Christina blushed but nodded as she 'eeped' a bit as Jaden grabbed her and they had a passionate kiss as he carried her to the shower.

_Later_

Kriv sat in a diner with his 'girls at his side flipping through his pokedex "Alright, so the guy we're looking for is Homer Range," He said as he pulled up the bounty file on his pokedex showing an average looking man wearing a black outfit with a crimson 'C' on the front of his shirt "Known to be a member of Team Crimson," His eyes briefly flicked over to Nitsuki and Yugao who both nodded grimly for him to continue there eyes brimming with determination "He apparently handles most of the abductions. Yugao, Nitsuki, I need the both of you to promise me that you won't go off the handle with this, I can understand wanting to hurt this man, but if we capture him alive we can pump him for more information, saving far more 'girls who have been captured like you two."

Yugao nodded immediately along with a slightly reluctant Nitsuki "As long as we bring them to justice." Nitsuki growled anger flashing in her golden orbs.

Kriv smirked slightly and nodded as his eyes scanned the diner he was in, apparently their target often used it as a 'scouting' local for 'recruits'. They were sitting at a fairly large table and the diner was pretty occupied at the time with each of the tables pretty much full up. The door opened as three woman stepped in, two of them were obviously pokegirls while the third was obviously their tamer by the subtle ways the two other girls differed to her.

"Um, excuse me," The girl with brown hair and amethyst eyes spoke up getting his attention as she approached "Do you mind if we join you? There really isn't anywhere else to sit."

Kriv looked at his 'girls with a raised eyebrows getting a shrug in response "Sure, pull up a chair." He allowed with a small gesture "Although, I must say I'm surprised that you're choosing to sit with a guy like me."

The girl giggled with a shrug "I've seen some stranger things really," She looked him over appraising "Although I do have to wonder about the tail though, so many possibilities..."

There was a cough from Nitsuki who was blushing brightly as Kriv eyed the girl opposite of him with a slight smirk "Oh, plenty of uses," He assured easily "If you really want I could show you a few of my tricks."

"Oh really?" The girl asked as the 'girls began watching in interest at the banter "But do you have the stamina to keep up with me I wonder?"

Kriv's smirk widened "Considering the fact that I have four pokegirls, all of whom I swear have at least triple the listed libido," He informed "My record is two weeks without sleep, can you?"

"Want to find out?" She countered grinning at him.

The 'girls looked between the two as they stared at each other before breaking out into peals of laughter "Ah, it has been too long since someone has matched me like that." Kriv sighed "The name's Kriv Dragonchild, next to me is my Alpha Serina," The said girl smiled and nodded in greeting "Next to her, in order, is Lia, Yugao and Nitsuki."

Each girl nodded as they were introduced "A pleasure to meet you all," The girl said happily "I'm Kira Urei, this is my Alpha Katrina and Tyra is next to her."

"So what brings beauties like you three to to Noir City?" Kriv asked after the three ordered their meals.

Kira grinned at the half-dragon as she looked him over with an appraising eye that held a hint of attraction "Here for my first gym battle," She answered "The leader was occupied with a battle already though."

Kriv grinned slightly "Ah, that would be my travelling companion Jaden," He said in good humor "So you going for the gym challenge right?"

Kira grinned impishly licking her lips "Not quite, I'm a Sex Battler." She corrected giggling at Kriv's raised eyebrow "It's right up my alley really, I have Tamers Disease, so training is keeping me from starting a city wide orgy."

Kriv looked at her appraisingly "You're in room 332 aren't you?" He asked chuckling "You got my 'girls raring to go earlier today."

Kira laughed merrily as the girls blushed "I can't help it," She said unrepentant "I have an Enhanced Pheromones Bloodcurse, it makes life especially fun when combined with Tamer's Disease."

Kriv snorted "I can understand," He said his tail moving catching their attention as the light glinted off the silvery scales "I don't do well with fire, yet I barely feel the cold, the glory of parentage, no?"

The merry laughter from Kira answered him as she covered her mouth in amusement with their Pokegirls continued to talk amongst themselves swapping stories "You know, I've-" She started only to stop as she saw his easygoing expression change to a hard glare directed over her shoulder.

She was about to look when he shook his head slightly "Don't," He whispered "If you must know my target has entered the restaurant, over my left shoulder is a mirror, the man is about 5'4", nondescript clothing and appearance, he's a 'recruiter' for Team Crimson."

Kira paled slightly as she looked at the mirror seeing the man look around the restaurant his eyes flashing lecherously as they landed on Kira "Don't do anything," Kriv whispered as the others caught on "He won't do anything in the restaurant, too many eyes. Listen I hate to ask this of someone I just met this, but I would like you to act as bait so I can nab this guy."

Kira looked at Kriv with a slight amount of confusion "Why are you doing this?" She asked in confusion.

"Two reasons, one I am a bounty hunter; two I have rather... personal hatred for Team Crimson." He informed glancing over to Nitsuki and Yugao who seemed to scowl slightly.

Kira gulped slightly as she shivered "Why is he targeting me?" She asked quietly.

"Team Crimson captures both regular woman and Pokegirls," He answered "They force the regular woman to go through Threshold before, well, you know."

Kira took a deep breath and nodded "What do you need from me?" She asked determinedly.

_Noir City Pokegirl Gym_

_Earlier_

Jaden walked through the doors of the Noir city gym, all of his 'girls in their pokeballs. He split up from Kriv a while ago, he said that he was tracking down a Team Crimson 'Recruiter' for the bounty on his head.

The inside of the gym was a bit dark, but Jaden had assumed that since this _was _a Darkness type pokegirl gym.

"Well, looks like we have another challenger," a Male voice from the darkness said, and Jaden instantly went on alert.

He then heard a female voice giggle a bit "Well, he looks tougher than a few of the others," she said. "But can he beat us?"

Then, there were several flashes of light and Jaden had to shield his eyes when the lights activated. When his eyes adjusted, he lowered his arms and looked ahead with wide eyes.

Ahead of him was what was obviously an arena for Pokegirl battling. Despite there being the lights overhead the arena itself was still covered by shadows from the many rocks and other obstacles placed around the arena.

On the other side of the arena stood two people, a man and a Pokegirl. The man looked about 5'11 with shoulder-length black hair and dark green eyes, and wore a pair of Black/Grey cameo patterned pants and a pitch black jacket, wearing a pair of orange sunglasses (think the ones Kamina from Guren Lagaan wore).

Next to him, was a Pokegirl. She had an attractive athletic build, standing at around 5'8" with soft and generous C-Cup breasts, and most of her body was covered in a snowy-white coat of fur, and what skin did show was a Dark Blue in color. She had a Bat wing-like tail, a Gem in the middle of her forehead, and a scythe-like growth on the right side of her head.

"An Abslut..." Jaden said as he recognized the Pokegirl at the man's side. The man grinned and nodded "Well, he certainly knows his 'girls!" He said. "Welcome to the Noir City Gym! My name is Bob Shrike, the Gym Leader! This here is my Alpha, Kyleen!"

"Hi!" Kyleen said, with a smile. Jaden grinned a bit "Nice to meet ya!" He said. "The Name's Jaden Takeo, from Crystal Lake! And I'm here for a battle!"

Bob grinned "I like your enthusiasm kid, and I have a feeling this is gonna be one hell of a battle!" He said. "I Accept! This will be a 2 on 2 battle, first to win two battles wins! You win, and you get the Darkness Badge!"

"That's why I'm here!" Jaden shouted as he ran into his spot. Then the referee arrived who was a girl with dark green hair and yellow eyes.

"The Battle between Bob Shrike and Jaden Takeo is about to begin!" She shouted. "Trainers, send out your Pokegirls!"

Jaden grinned as he reached for his Pokeballs. '_I'll save Rena-Chan for later,' _he thought. '_And since Christian-Chan said she didn't want to fight in this battle, that leaves me with one choice.' _He pulled out a Pokegirl. "Anko-chan! Let's show them what your made of!" He shouted as he tossed the ball, and out of the flash of light Anko appeared, with her infamous grin plastered on her face.

Bob rose an eyebrow at this. '_A Kunoichi, huh?_' he thought. '_Smart Choice, but its not just about the Types and their advantages.'_ He then reached in his pocket for his own Pokegirl. "Alright, my turn!" He shouted as he activated the ball. "Come on out, Ola!" He shouted as he tossed the ball.

Out of the light came a Pokegirl with Pale White Skin, Jet Black Hair, with large C-Cup Breasts. When she appeared her Dark eyes opened, she grinned at the sight of Anko. "A Kunoichi huh?" She said. "This should be...interesting."

Though Jaden could see Anko was more than ready to fight, he also could see she was a bit nervous. Jaden made the assumption that she was just a bit worried that she was fighting alone without Yuugao to back her up on this. Jaden thought that he could at least give her some encouragement.

"Don't worry Anko-chan!" He shouted. "Your not alone in this! Together we can win this thing!"

Anko looked back at Jaden, and seeing the smile on his face made her smile as well as she believed him. "Right!" She said as she prepared for battle.

On the other side of the arena, Bob smiled at this. '_So, he's one of the few good tamers who actually cares about their 'girls.'_ he thought. '_I'm already starting to like him!'_

"Both sides set?" The Referee asked, and both Jaden, Bob and their Pokegirls nodded. "Alright, let the match begin!"

"Ola! Use Dark Blade!" Bob shouted. Ola grinned as she charged forward, her arm glowed dark purple and in a punching motion she shot out a blade-shaped blast of energy towards Anko.

"Anko! Dodge!" Jaden shouted, and Anko didn't waist a second as she hopped out of the way of the attack, which hit the ground smashing the earth it hit.

"Ola! Dark Bolt, now!" Bob shouted, and Ola then rose her hands and fired a series of Dark Purple lightning-like bolts of energy at the Kunoichi.

Anko reacted quickly, following Jaden's last order and continued to dodge the attacks, hopping from stone to stone remaining one step ahead of each attack.

Jaden was glad that Anko was doing well so far, but he needed to start attacking. "Anko! Quick Attack! Go!" He shouted.

Anko grinned as she complied and darted towards the Dark Maiden, dodging every attack she sent her way. Anko was then suddenly in front of Ola, and delivered a punch right into her gut, sending her back a few meters.

"Ola, you alright?" Bob shouted to his 'girl. The Dark Maiden got back up, and nodded "Ya, I'm good." She said.

Bob nodded "Alright then, let's keep it up!" He shouted. "Use Shroud of Darkness!"

Ola grinned, and then a ball of black and purple energy began to envelop her and an area 15 Feet around her, putting Jaden and Anko on alert.

'_I heard of this technique,_' Jaden thought. '_Though we can see in it now, if someone goes in they can't see anything. Only Ola would be able to see anything since she's a Dark Maiden. If Anko-chan gets stuck in there it could mean trouble._' "Anko-chan!" Jaden shouted. "Try to stay away from that thing! Use Throwing Stars!"

Anko nodded as she drew a trio of throwing stars, and tossed them towards Ola.

"Ola! Dark Shield! Now!" Bob shouted, Ola then created a black shield around her and the stars hit the shields doing no damage. "Now use Shadow Teleport!" Then Ola ran towards a nearby shadow, and disappeared.

Anko went on alert, watching any nearby shadow looking for whenever the Dark Maiden would show herself again. Then a Dark Bolt attack came from one of the shadows behind Anko, and the Kunoichi screamed as she hit the ground.

"Anko-chan!" Jaden shouted, worried "Are you alright?"

Anko struggled to stand up for a second, but managed to get back up to her feet. "Ya, I'm alright!" Anko shouted back. "But now I'm pissed!"

Jaden smiled a bit at Anko. "Alright then, Anko-chan! Use Smoke Screen! Then Vanish!" He shouted. Anko nodded as she took a few round devices, and tossed them at the ground which then blanketed the surrounding area in smoke.

Ola was caught in the smoke and her eyes narrowed. '_Damn, I can't see anything!_' She thought. '_It's one thing when there's shadows, but this is actually blocking my vision!'_

On the other side of the arena, Bob nodded in respect '_A smart move, even though Dark Maiden's like Ola can see in the Darkest places, it counts for nothing when they can't see anything at all because of a smoke screen or anything blocking their vision.'_ he thought. '_And that Kunoichi is somewhere in there, waiting to strike...'_

"Alright, let's do this! Anko, Quick Attack! And keep it up!" Jaden shouted. Though he couldn't hear or see Anko, he could somehow tell she nodded.

With Ola, she suddenly felt something crash into her back and she fell forward. Then again only from in front of her. Anko was hitting her with Quick attack after quick attack, striking at every direction not giving the Dark Maiden to defend or attack.

For a bit the attacks came again and again before Jordan said. "Alright, finish this! Use Shadow Dash!"

Anko grinned as she then prepared her final attack. She charged forward one more time, disappearing before reappearing in Ola's Shadow behind her. Ola turned around to defend, but was too late as Anko's attack collided with her face and she went flying out of the smoke screen and into the ground. She tried to get back up, but failed.

"Ola is unable to battle!" The Referee shouted. "The first match goes to Jaden from Crystal Lake and Anko!"

"Yes! We won the first round!" Jaden cheered. "Way to go Anko-chan!" The Kunoichi gave Jaden her signature grin "Ya! One down, one to go!" She shouted back.

Bob meanwhile picked out his Pokeball "Ola, Return!" He said as a red beam came out of the ball, and absorbed the Pokegirl in it. He then looked at the ball with a small smile "You did what you kid, Ola, you take a good rest." He said before turning to Kyleen. "You ready to go, Kyleen?" He asked, and the Abslut grinned and nodded.

"You know it!" She said as she hopped from her Trainer's side and onto the field.

"The Second battle is about to begin!" The Referee shouted. "Both sides set? Begin!"

"Anko! Vanish! Then Shadow Dash!" Jaden shouted, and Anko nodded as she disappeared from sight. Kyleen meanwhile remained stationary as she closed her eyes, and stood at a ready stance.

When Anko appeared behind Kyleen's shadow ready to strike, she was surprised when the Abslut snapped her eyes open, and her blade glowed as she twirled around dodging her attack, but she then slammed her own attack into Anko. The Kunoichi flew in the air for a moment before she hit the ground.

"Anko-chan!" Jaden cried, seeing that the attack did a lot of damage on her. Anko meanwhile tried to get up, but was barley standing on her feet. '_Damn...that Abslut is strong...that one attack took a lot out of me...' _she thought. "I'm fine Jaden!" She called back.

"Anko, your barely standing on your feet!" Jaden protested. "That attack took a lot out of you!"

"I can still fight!" Anko shouted back, but Jaden didn't budge. "Anko, I am _not _going to get you into a battle you can't win!" He said. "I'm not gonna risk your _life _in a Gym battle!"

Anko looked back at Jaden with a surprised look. '_He...he's really that worried about me?_' she thought. '_I know he's my tamer but...'_ looking into Jaden's eyes, she could tell he didn't want her to fight in this battle, at least not yet. She sighed a bit, "Alright, I'll sit this one out." She finally said.

Jaden nodded as he took out his Pokeball, and returned Anko into it, putting it away.

Bob, meanwhile, was still smiling at Jaden. '_The Boy doesn't hold Victory over the safety of his girls,'_ he thought. '_He's got Honor, and he's good at battling.'_

Jaden then pulled out another ball with a huge grin. "I think its time you meet my Alpha, Bob." He said as he activated the ball. "Quick word of warning though, don't freak out when you see her."

Bob rose an eyebrow at that, as did Kyleen who was a bit worried. "What do you mean by that?" The Gym Leader asked.

"Well...most of her species aren't the most..._nicest _of Pokegirls." Jaden said. "You'll see, Rena-Chan! Let's do it!"

Jaden then tossed the ball, and a light emerged out of the ball. Soon that light was replaced by Rena as she stood at her full height, a grin plastered on her face.

Both Bob and Kyleen were shocked by this, '_A MANTIS?' _the Gym Leader thought. '_This Kid managed to capture and tame a fucking MANTIS I didn't think it was possible!'_

Jaden watched their reactions with an amused smirk. "Bob, Kyleen, meet my Alpha, Rena-chan." he said. "She's been my friend ever since I was 8 years old. Don't worry, like I said, she's not like most Mantis. She doesn't eat live meat and prefers not to kill if she can avoid it."

Bob blinked in surprise again before he shook it off. "Well, alright." He said. "Let's get this battle started then!"

The Referee, who was also surprised to see Jaden with a Mantis, finally recovered. "R-Right! The final battle between Jaden Takeo and Bob shrike will now begin, both side ready? Begin!"

"Kyleen! Use Dark Blade!" Bob shouted, and Kyleen nodded as she hopped up into the air and charged at Rena, her blade glowing.

"Rena-chan! Deflect!" Jaden shouted, and Rena nodded as she hopped up to meet the attack, drawing her Scythe arms as Kyleen's attack met with Rena's blades. The Abslut's attack was deflected to another direction and the two Pokegirls landed back on the ground.

"Rena-chan! Use Slash!" Jaden shouted, and Rena charged forward with her Blades ready.

"Kyleen! Quick Attack! Go!" Bob shouted as Kyleen charged forward in high speeds. Again, the two Pokegirl's attacks clashed, but Kyleen jumped back after her attack hit Rena's blade in order to avoid the second slash from Rena's second blade.

"Use Double-Team!" Bob shouted, and Kyleen once again charged forward, dashing left and right until it appeared that there were four Abslut's charging at her.

"Rena-chan! use Sword Dance!" Jaden shouted. Rena then began to twirl around as the Abslut's approached her. Her attack struck two of the copies, but then the third disappeared and the original attempted to attack Rena from behind. However Rena saw this and twirled around in time to intercept her clash as Rena's Blades met with Kyleen's own blade.

"You know, your pretty good for a Mantis," Kyleen commented while the two struggled for dominance.

Rena grinned "Thanks, and your a pretty good Abslut." She said before placing in more strength and began to push Kyleen back.

"Kyleen! Dark Blade!" Bob shouted, and Kyleen jumped back and prepared to attack Rena with another Dark Blade attack as she charged forward.

"Rena-chan! Use Megaton Kick!" Jaden shouted, and Rena grinned as she charged forward to meet her attacker. Kyleen swiped her blade at Rena, but she ducked under it and then delivered a powerful kick into the Pokegirl's stomach. The Abslut flew back a few meters before it hit the ground hard. Kyleen tried to get back up, but fell back to the ground unconscious.

"Kyleen is unable to battle!" The Referee shouted. "The Match goes to Jaden From Crystal Lake!"

Jaden's eyes were wide when he was announced the victor. "W-We won?" He asked, before he grinned. "WE WON! HELL YES! WAY TO GO RENA-CHAN!" He shouted as he jumped down to the arena and hugged Rena tightly where she blushed but returned the embrace.

"Of course we won!" Rena said, "We're a team right? Nothing's gonna stand in our way!"

Bob meanwhile hopped down and returned Kyleen into her ball. "You did well, Kyleen." He whispered before approaching Jaden. "Well kid, your pretty good." he said, getting his attention. "Though I will admit there is some room for improvement in you and your Pokegirl's style, I can see you and your girls going far in this world."

Jaden smiled as he released Rena from the embrace. "Thank you, sir." He said. "But I couldn't have done it without my 'girls."

Bob grinned and nodded "True there, my friend." he said before reaching into his pocket. "Now, I believe I need to give you this." He then handed Jaden a small badge, that was a black circle with a white speck in the middle. "Your Darkness Badge."

Jaden accepted the Badge with a grin that threatened to split his face in half. Rena was smiling as well and she counted down in her head '_3...2..1..._'

"YES!" He shouted as he hopped a full 5 feet of the ground. "I GOT MY FIRST BADGE!"

As Jaden looked at his first badge, he continued to smile '_One down, two more to go.'_ he thought. '_I'm coming mom, don't you worry.'_

_Noir City Streets_

Kira took a calming breath as she walked through the city streets her 'girls in their balls to increase the chance of luring the Recruiter out _"Keep calm," _Kriv whispered his voice coming through the ear bud in her right ear _"He's a block behind you, Yugao is tailing him, Nitsuki is shadowing you and Serina and I are at the target point, three blocks ahead is a food stand, beside it is an alley, turn into that alley."_

Kira took a slow breath calming her nerves following his instructions, she was officially impressed with this group, she could see a trace of any of them. She turned into the alley and came up to a brick wall swallowing tightly.

"Well, well, you look a little lost there miss." An oily voice "Perhaps I can help you out..."

She turned to see the Recruiter standing at the entry way of the alley blocking the entrance quite well despite his small frame "No thanks," She denied keeping her voice even "I just took a wrong turn."

She moved to leave the alley only for him to move in the way leering at her "I don't think you quite understand your situation young miss," He said pulling out a black pokeball "But you soon will understand your _true _place in the world."

He reared back his arm to throw the pokeball making Kira tense gritting her teeth. Just as his arm was about to snap forward an arrow thunked into his arm as ice spread over it and Yugao suddenly appeared behind him a small knife in her hand that was quickly place against his throat "Don't move scum." She growled her eyes flashing angrily.

Kriv and Serina dropped down as Nitsuki strolled into the alleyway "Homer Range, you are under arrest for kidnapping, slave trading and working with illegal organizations," Kriv said as Yugao began binding the man who struggled slightly "If you resist, I'll just have to settle for the dead bounty."

Homer paled at the threat and settled down, apparently his life meant more then keeping out of jail "I-I w-w-won't r-r-resist." He managed to stammer out.

"Before you go to jail though," He said his ice blue eyes glow increased a bit "Where do you take the girls?"

Homer shook his head rapidly making Kriv frown as his hand began to glow an icy blue"Fine then," Kriv sighed "The hard way then." He placed his glowing hand around the throat of the man making him gasp as ice began for form around his neck "Do you know how long it take someone to die like this?" Kriv asked conversationally "Ten minutes, but the pain is so excruciating it'll feel like hours."

"SOCOM City!" Homer shouted suddenly "I take them to SOCOM City, there is a base that I drop them off at, that's all I know, I swear!"

Kriv let the man go making him collapse on the ground shivering in a mixture of fear and cold "Grab him Nitsuki," Kriv growled "We'll be taking him in." He turned to Kira "Are you alright?"

Kira nodded letting out a relieved breath "Yeah, glad that he's going into the Pits." She said grinning slightly.

Kriv's lip twitched "I can split the bounty with you, for your help." He offered.

Kira shook her head "No need," She said a slight trace of lust creeping into her voice and grin "Meet me in my room when you get back, we can discuss what you can... _do _for me."

He smirked in response and nodded "Meet you there then." He said as he followed his 'girls to the bounty office.

_Later, At the Pokecenter Room 332_

Kira giggled as she stepped out of the shower in her room grabbing the towel to dry herself off _'Oh, tonight is going to be a _good _night.' _She thought in amusement picking up her violet colored sleeveless silk robe that only covered her up to her waist and exposed a good portion of her cleavage and pulled it on tying it off. Even though she was a Sex Battle she was by no means a lesbian, she was a bisexual enjoying both men and woman, sometimes both at the same time.

She grinned at the prospect of the coming night, just meeting Kriv had been a complete chance, but just the scent of him had made her wet with desire. While she had been with many males before, none had elicited that kind of reaction from her, it told her a simple thing, he was powerful, extremely so.

A knock on the door caught her attention "C'mon in!" She called out "I'll be out in just a minute!" She ran a quick hand through her quickly drying hair trussing it up a bit before applying a bit of lip gloss and smirked at her reflection.

Stepping out of bathroom she smirked at Kriv who looked over at her, he was wearing a simple backless dark green shirt and a pair of black jeans that allow his tail to swing free "Well, now... aren't yu the pretty one?" Kriv asked teasingly flashing a smile "So, what was the payment you wanted?"

Kira was about to answer when a loud thump was heard from Room 331 and a muffled shout of pleasure could be heard "I think that's sums it up really." Kira said smiling in a flattering way curling a lock of hair around her finger teasingly.

Kriv's eyebrow raised up as his smile took up a more lustful tone "Sounds like Jaden won," He commented as he closed the distance between the two of them "But I have to ask, why?"

Kira smiled easily running a finger along his strong, slender jaw "You are powerful," She said lustfully "My mother's a War Hound and my Grandmother on my Dad's side is a HentaiCute, I got Tamer's Disease from her and a pack mentality from my mom," Her breathing was becoming ragged "When I smell someone with power like yours, I'd end up submitting to my more baser instincts."

"I see," Kriv whispered heatedly his hot breath ghosting along the top of her head, he wasn't exactly unfamiliar with this situation, back home there were more primal cultures that had a similar mating policy "How about we take the edge off of you then."

_*****Lemons inbound!*****_

Kira smiled was she rose herself up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his inhaling his powerful scent as their kiss quickly escalated with Kira's hand beginning to roam around Kriv's body feeling his tense muscles moaning in appreciation.

"Oh god, my pussy is aching," She moaned out pulling at his jeans "I need a cock in it, it feels like your setting off my Tamer's Disease."

Kriv smirked slightly as he began kissing down her neck his hand skillfully undid the knot that held the robe closed and Kira allowed it to fall off exposing her nude body to him "Hmm," Kriv hummed in appreciation "Very nice."

Kira shivered at the lust in his voice and finally managed to get his pants undone allowing them to drop her eyes glazing over as they landed on his ten inch long cock. Kriv took the chance to pull off his shirt and tossed it to the side "I take it you like it?" He asked snapping her out of her daze.

Kira smiled lustfully as she wrapped her slender hand around it "I like it _very _much..." She drawled kissing it's tip and giving it a quickly lick _'Oh god, it's scent is driving me wild,' _She thought to herself _'It tastes good too.' _She licked from the base to tip tracing the main vein "I can't wait for my treat." She whispered before engulfing it in her warm, wet, mouth.

"Ooh," Kriv moan in appreciation as he sat back onto the bed with Kira between his spread legs her head bobbing on his cock "You're good."

Kira smirked around his cock her tongue skillfully wrapping itself around his cock She took it out of her mouth for a second smiling up at Kriv and took a deep breath before plunging her head down on his cock inserting it into her her throat swallowing it until her nose was resting in his pubic hair making Kriv groan loudly placing his hand on her head entwining his fingers with her hair encouraging her on as she began to hum "Shit, gonna cum!" He warned causing her to pull back so that she could catch his sum in her mouth.

Within seconds her mouth was filled with his cum making her legs weak from the powerful scent as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. After a couple of seconds of savoring the taste she swallowed the load licking her lips clean and cleaned off Kriv's member before crawling up on the bed and laying back spreading her legs and pulling her soaking wet pussy lips apart showing her arousal "Please, fuck me senseless, I _need _it." She begged desperately as he climbed on top of her.

Kriv hummed as he looked her over kneading her breast slightly as his tail ran along her pussy lips getting it wet "Hm, you really need it don't you?" He asked teasingly as he tweaked her nipple making her moan and buck her hips.

"Ye-es-s-s-s," She hissed out "Please, I want to be pierced by your cock." Kriv smirked and nodded before shoving in filling her up in a single thrust "OH GOD YES!"

Kriv panted as he began thrusting into Kira her tight pussy rippling with every thrust he made pushing them both to their sexual limits "God you're so tight," He grunted as he squeezed her tits rolling her nipples between his fingers "Fuck!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kira shouted repeatedly her manipulating her vaginal muscles to tighten around his cock trying to milk him, she wasn't worried about becoming pregnant, she had a special operation that is available to all Female Tamers that essentially removes the possibility for pregnancy unless she went back in for a reversal operation "I'm cumming soon!"

"Me... too..." Kriv grunted as his thrusts picked up strength making her moans increase.

"Cum in me!" She shouted "I want to feel your cum in me!"

Kira's pussy suddenly clamped down on his cock making him groan as she came triggering his own.

Her eyes widened as she felt her womb fill up with a hot sticky fluid "Oohh, that feels so good!" She groaned as Kriv laid down next to her "You do have endurance."

"As do you," Kriv agreed smiling "Want to keep going?"

Kira smirked and stood up "I have an... idea, now that I'm... sated." She announced heading over to her bag and pulled out a small vial filled with an orangish colored dust "This is a sample of dust that from one of Tyra's Dust Attacks. Nothing dangerous, but it makes for interesting bedroom play."

Kriv narrowed his eyes in slight suspicion "What kind of dust?" He asked carefully making Kira giggle.

"Only one way for you to find out." She informed playfully giggling again "So, yes or no?"

Kriv sighed and glared at her playfully before nodding "Fine," He agreed "At least we're in a Pokecenter if things go wrong..." He added in a mutter making Kira giggle as she uncorked the vial and poured a small portion into her hand.

"Just need to inhale a small portion," She instructed before blowing the dust into Kriv's face who instinctively inhaled some of the dust before sneezing and coughing before he felt a change come over him. He grunted and closed his eyes feeling a bit dizzy as he felt his body begin to shift and change.

Kira blinked in amazement as the Gender dust began to take effect on the Half-Dragon never having actually seen it before. His body was steadily become more slender and feminine with his chest filling out into a set of impressively large C-cup breasts, his torso slimmed out as his body adopted a hourglass-like shape and he took on a more elven appearance with his ears taking a more pointed shape and extending a couple of centimeters and his hair lengthening to his shoulders and taking on a yellowish hue. His typically thick tail began to slender out as his wings shifted slightly become more feminine looking, finally his impressive member began to shrink upon itself retreating into his body become a vagina.

"So you going to tell me what that was...?" Kriv asked trailing off as he(she) registered his(her) new feminine voice "Gender Dust?"

Kira grinned and nodded with a shrug "What can I say," She said dismissively "I like trying new things."

Kriv sighed and looked him(her)self over taking stock of his(her) new body "Well, I'm not sure what to say..." He(She) said before shrugging running his(her) hand along his(her) new chest letting out a slight moan as his(her) finger brushed against his(her) nipple "Oohh," He(She) moaned out making Kira grin as she crawled over to him(her) and grabbed her hand pulling it away from him(her)s chest and kissed the newly minted female pressing their chest together making Kriv moan at the new sensation "Urgh that feels good."

Kira smirked "I know, feels like electricity is running down your spine doesn't it?" She asked as her hands began searching Kriv's body for sensitive spots while licking at his(her) neck before pulling back earning a disappointed moan from Kriv making Kira giggle as she lowered her head to his(her) left breast and teasingly licked the nipple pulling a frustrated moan from his(her) throat "That sent a jolt straight to here didn't it?" She asked one of her hands ghosting over Kriv's new pussy making him(her) gasp in surprise "You like that feeling don't you? You want to feel more right?"

"Ye-s-s-s-s" He(she) moaned in desire his(her) body shaking in anticipation "Pleas-s-s-se"

Kira giggled as she brought her free right hand up to Kriv's unoccupied right breast and began playing with it and the nipple as she took the left one into her mouth and began sucking on it lightly making Kriv cry out in pleasure at the new sensations that assaulted his(her) body. "Your cunt is getting soaked," Kira commented teasingly "You really like these sensations don't you?" Kriv nodded distractedly moaning senselessly "Then you'll _love _this." Kira said before bringing the unoccupied hand up to his(her) pussy and began teasing the entrance getting a particularly loud shout of pleasure as she slowly inserted her finger in _'He... _she _doesn't have a hymen, nice...' _She thought to herself mentally as Kriv ended up falling back into the bed twitching her moans rapidly increasing as she came closer to orgasm.

"Ahhhh!" Kriv shouted in pleasure as he pussy clamped down on Kira's finger as her juices spilled out. Kriv was panting hard as she tried to recover from her first – female – orgasm "That... was... Amazing..." She managed to pant out making Kira giggle as she rummaged around her bag.

"Aha, here it is!" She shouted calling Kriv's attention as she pulled out a double ended strap on dildo that was easily nine inches on both sides making the man-turned-woman blink and, surprisingly, blush "Hehehe, this should make this fun!" Kira laughed before straddling her and began to push one of the end of the dildo into her own pussy moaning as she felt it brush against her own G-spot "Yeah, you'll _love _this Kriv." Kriv's blush deepened as she stammered while Kira attached the strap holding it in place before moving up slightly so that it was poking Kriv's lips "Let's play Kriv."

Kriv sighed before looking at the dildo slightly reluctantly, sighing once more she reached out with her tongue and slowly licked the tip of the dildo and was pleasantly surprised when she tasted something similar to honey. She continued to lick at the dildo making Kira smirk as it became lubricated before grabbing Kriv's breasts squeezing them around her dildo making Kriv squirm slightly at the friction moaning slightly along with Kira who could feel the dildo shifting inside of her.

"Ready for the main event Kriv?" Kira asked her eyes dancing happily as Kriv panted feeling increasingly horny.

"Please hurry," Kriv panted "I-I feel like I'm going crazy here."

Kira giggled before moving so that she was kneeling in between Kriv's legs rubbing her dildo along Kriv's soaking entrance "Okay, I'll help you then." She said as she began to push the dildo in moaning in synch with Kriv.

"O-o-oh goddess!" Kriv moaned in pleasure as she felt the dildo begin to split her apart sending her straight into bliss as pleasure assaulted her every nerve while Kira began to thrust into her at a steady pace "Fuck! Harder! Please!" Kriv shouted as her pussy began to clench down on the dildo her wings twitching and her tail curling and uncurling with every thrust "It feels so go-o-od!"

Kira ginned as she panted and began to savagely thrust making Kriv howl in pleasure pulling Kira down and wrapping her slender, but surprisingly strong, legs around her bucking up in synch with Kira increasing their pleasure "I... I think... ANH, I'm... MMMM, going... AH... to... YES... CUM!" Kriv panted out as Kira started kissing her "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YE-E-E-E-SSSS!"

Kira shouted out as she felt her own orgasm come as Kriv clutched to her desperately burying Kira's face in her breasts.

The two remained like that panting from the exertion as they slowly recovered. Kriv was the first to recover as she suddenly flipped the two of them so that she was on top and rotated her shapely hips moaning with Kira as the Dildo moved "Still got energy?" Kriv asked in a sensual purr getting a grin from Kira "Thought so, how about we invite our 'girls to join in?"

The grin threatened to split Kira's face in half as they both reached for their Pokeballs.

_Meanwhile, Room 331_

Jaden groaned for the third time as he came inside Rena's soft pussy while she was simultaneously eating into Christina's own in their bed. She moaned as she released and that moan also caused Christina to cum as well.

After getting his badge, he and the others headed back to the Pokegirl center to 'Celebrate'. He had to give Anko to the Nurse so that she could be healed, but Jaden told her to send Anko to their room once she checked out.

Rena drank up all of Christina's juices as the Elf fell onto the bed in the afterglow of her Orgasm. When she finished she turned to Jaden with a grin "One hell of a way to celebrate our first victory, hu Jaden-kun?" She asked, and Jaden chucked and nodded.

"True," Jaden said as he moved forward and planted a kiss firmly on Rena's lips. The Mantis moaned into it as he took over, their tongues battling for dominance in the make-out session until Jaden won and his tongue began exploring every inch of her mouth as she moaned into it.

As they kissed Rena eventually moved her hands, running through Jaden's hair or along his back. When that happened, he reached up cupping one of her breasts causing her to moan into his mouth. Rolling a nipple between his fingers he broke the kiss to take the other into his mouth causing the Mantis to arch her back up towards him, moaning all the time.

"Oh yes, Yeeeessss!" She hissed out, enjoying what Jaden was doing to her.

Pulling away from her breast he said, "We've only just begun," and moved back up to kiss her again while his hand traveled south over her stomach before stopping at the junction between her legs. Jaden managed to get his hand between them and slipped a finger inside of her, gently moving it within her causing Rena to groan appreciatively. She spread her legs out a bit more and Jaden added in another finger while breaking the kiss with her again moving back down her body leaving feather light kisses as he went.

When his kisses reached her soft pussy, he clamped his mouth to her nether lips and Rena arched her back again "Ohhhhh…" she moaned as he replaced his fingers with his tongue. She reached down planting her hand in his hair and her feet on his shoulders as she found that much to her pleasure he ate pussy. It wasn't long before she found herself tensing and raising her hips off the bed as she pushed her mound harder into his mouth as she exploded. Jaden drank the sweet release of Rena as she came hard.

He looked up to see Rena staring down at him with hooded eyes and felt her legs spread wider apart. Holding her hands up like a toddler wanting to be picked up she said, "Well, are you going to finish me off or just leave me like this?" She asked with a bit of a smirk.

Jaden grinned "Well, since you asked nicely..." He said as he move in, rubbing his aching cock up and down her slit coating it in her juices before preparing to enter her. He then slowly entered her, drawing out her moaning as he put his full length in her.

He then began to slowly move his member in and out of Rena's pussy as she moaned at the sensation. But she wanted him to move faster so she began to try raise her hips to meet his in a hurried tempo he began to increase his own pace as well. "More Jaden," Rena pleaded.

Instead of responding to her request he rolled them over so that she was on top and stopped moving completely. She stared down at him with a pout he found adorable, but she eventually began to raise and lower herself over his tool. Soon she was riding him at a brisk pace moaning loudly and shout out, "Yes Jaden pound me. Oh…Oh I'm going to cum again. Please cum with me." Jaden sat up and began to aid Rena as she rose and fell on his staff in order to comply with her request.

"If that's what you want Rena-chan..." Jaden whispered in her ear, and he doubled his pace as he pounded into her. Rena then suddenly tensed up as she felt her fourth Orgasm of the night while Jaden came into her womanhood moaning all the way until she fell on the bed unconscious.

Jaden sighed as he slid out of Rena and looked at Christina as she was finally beginning to come out of her own rest from her last Orgasm. He grinned a bit and said "Ready for your turn, Chris-chan?" he asked.

The Elf Blushed but nodded as she got up and crawled towards him and positioned herself over Jaden's erecting member. She then slowly slid herself down his length whimpering in pleasure until Jaden's cock was completely in her. She then wrapped her legs around his waist she began to slowly work her hips. Jaden began to move his hips as well causing the Elf to begin panting. Jaden then truly let loose pounding his hips into the woman as she moaned even louder,

"Ahhh, oh god yes," Christina moaned leaning back as best she could to stare into his face, "Jaden I'm-I'm Close! I'm gonna Cum soon!"

Jaden began redoubling his efforts to fulfill her desire. As he neared his end he braced her by groaning, "Here it comes!"

"Yes… do it…I'm yours, Just do it!" Christina shouted gripping him to her tightly nearing her release as well. As Jaden buried his cock as far as he could inside her and she felt a sudden change of heat she realized that Jaden was spurting his seed inside of her so shouted as her own orgasm raced through her, and she gave out a silent scream as the Orgasm washed over her. Not long after, she passed out onto the bed.

Jaden sighed as he was worn out from the taming session, but he knew it was all worth it. Soon after he collapsed into bed with his two girls, and after covering them all with a blanket, they all fell asleep.

A few minutes later, the door opened to their room and Anko stepped in. She looked in, and smiled a bit at the scene she saw. '_Aww, looks like I missed out on the party.' _she pouted before grinning. '_Oh well, I'll just get him in the morning!'_ With that she stripped down and slid in bed with them, and not long after she fell asleep.

_*****LEMON END!*****_

_Next Morning, Room 332_

Kriv groaned as something shifted against her body making her eyes slowly slide open to survey the mass of bodies in the room 'she' was still affected by the Gender Dust apparently if the weight on her chest was any indication. She slowly disentangled her arms from Yugao's before freeing her legs from Lia's strong grip and untwined her's and Serina's tail before gently stepping over Nitsuki and Katrina before sidestepping Tyra and stepped off the bed heading to the bathroom where the shower was running.

She entered the room silently and nearly dropped her jaw in shock as she saw her reflection, she was almost a mirror image of her mother with her dirty blonde hair being darker than her mother's golden colored hair and the eye shape was definitely her fathers, but other than that – and her draconic features obviously – she look exactly like her mother.

Kira blinked as she suddenly noticed the blurred image of someone standing outside of her shower and hesitantly peeked out and sighed in relief as she saw Kriv standing there before tilting her head in curiosity seeing her staring at the mirror in a trance like state "Kriv?" She asked in near whisper seeing tears rolling down her face "What's wrong?"

Kriv blinked and looked at Kira before smiling sadly "In this form," She whispered "I look exactly like my mother..."

"Really?" Kira asked "Where is your mother now?"

Kriv sighed sadly "Dead," She said dully "Besides, even if she was alive... I doubt I would be able to see her again," Kriv sighed as she turned away from the mirror and lent against the sink "I... I am not from this dimension... It was close to half a year ago actually since I first came here... feels like longer..." Kira was floored by the revelation as Kriv began explaining the circumstances to her(his) arrival and why she began travelling.

"Wow... just wow." Kira said blinking before grinning "Wow, I've actually fucked someone from another dimension!"

Kriv let out a feminine giggled at Kira's explanation "I've only known you for a day, yet I can tell that you are different." She joked smiling at Kira "Thanks Kira, you're... a really good friend."

"With benefits?" Kira asked innocently with a coy smile..

Kriv rolled her eyes before pushing Kira back into the still running shower kissing her "What do you think?" She asked in a growl.

END CHAPTER

_***Tamer Entries***_

Name: Kira Urei  
>Age: 19<br>Weight: 165 lbs.  
>Bust: D-cup<br>Height: 5'8"  
>Hair Color: Chocolate Brown<br>Eye Color: Amethyst  
>Class: Sex Battler<br>Bloodgifts/Curses:  
>-Tamer's Disease<br>-Endurance (3x normal)  
>-Fast Healing (3x normal)<br>-Enhanced Sense of Smell (5x normal)  
>-Enhanced Pheromones (sharply increases libido)<br>-Recovery  
>Alignment: Chaotic Good<br>Current Harem  
>-Dildoran: Katrina (Alpha)<br>-Boobisaur: Tyra

_*****Pokegirl Codex*****_

Tamer's Disease  
>Type: Curse<br>Origin: Fire-types and/or individual breeds with High, Very High, or Extreme libidos (Nymph, Soixante-Neuf, etc)  
>Frequency: Very Rare<br>Description: The subject has inherited the altered biochemistry that causes Pokegirls to go Feral without regular Taming. From puberty onwards, the subject must engage in sexual activity at least once every three days to stabilize his physiology, or else descend into a psychotic frenzied state where he will attempt to Tame anyone and anything in sight, be it male or female, human or Pokegirl, willing or not. While in this state, the subject's pheromone production goes through the roof, triggering similar behavior in any Pokegirl that gets near him; there are also unconfirmed rumors that humans with high levels of Pokegirl ancestry are affected in the same fashion.  
>Most Leagues require a man with this Blood Curse to become a Tamer, since that is the only reliable means of holding his sex drive in check. Similarly, a man with Tamer's Disease is usually required by law to declare his condition to the authorities of any settlement he enters, so that proper steps can be taken in the event of a Taming frenzy. Depending on the League, those responsible for setting off a Taming frenzy may face anything from a mild warning to long-term imprisonment, confiscation of Pokegirls, and severe fines.<br>Variants: There is a controversial theory that Tamer's Disease is merely the most severe form of a more widespread ailment. It is suggested that there are less-intense forms of the Curse that require a subject to Tame only once every week (Rare), once every two weeks (Uncommon), or once per month (Common), and that these variants have simply gone undocumented because the symptoms were suppressed by normal human sexual activity.

_*****Pokedex Entries*****_

_**INGENUE, the Generalist Pokégirl**_  
><strong>Type<strong>: Very Near Human  
><strong>Element<strong>: Normal  
><strong>Frequency<strong>: Common  
><strong>Diet<strong>: Human style foods, leaning towards Vegetarian  
><strong>Role<strong>: Domestics, General labor, anything that doesn't require paranormal powers  
><strong>Libido<strong>: Average  
><strong>Strong Vs<strong>: Ghost  
><strong>Weak Vs<strong>: Fighting, poison attacks, domination attacks  
><strong>Attacks<strong>: Bite, Punch, Kick, Tackle, Pummel, Yell, Wrestle, Growl, Glare, Cheer, Takedown, Leap, Hammer, Dodge, Trample, Concentration, Double Edge, Helping Hand, Love 'N' Affection, Once More  
><strong>Enhancements<strong>: Enhanced Durability (x2), Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Strength (x2)  
><strong>Evolves<strong>: Diva (normal), Damsel (orgasm), Sidekick (any elemental stone), Battle Angel (Heavy Metal; trade item), Duelette (Become competent in Duel Monsters games/win a tournament), Shieldmaiden (Psi Crystal)  
><strong>Evolves From<strong>: Bunnygirl (stress)  
>A great number of times, girls go through Threshold without any real change, other than maybe getting a little sexier in appearance. When this occurs, they become a Pokégirl known as an Ingenue.<br>Ingenues are among the most tolerated form of Pokégirl, as they have no animalistic appearance or over-the-top attacks. Even in more anti-Pokégirl Rights Leagues, such as Indigo, Ingenues aren't as badly treated. Essentially, they're hornier humans, although you'll get a dirty look and the cold shoulder from any Ingenue who hears you describe them like that. Their Feral state is mild, leaving them in a state of distraction.  
>Ingenues are not combat-suitable Pokégirls. They are, however, extremely useful in domestic tasks or basic scut work. Frequently they can be found in stores, working as clerks or chefs. Some Ingenue owners also hide the fact that their girls are Ingenues in consideration for people who don't like Pokégirls. This is easy to do, since Ingenues do not have any distinguishing marks. Also, frequently Ingenues are employed to keep an eye on their ditzier cousins, the Bimbos.<br>As mentioned earlier, Ingenues are not combat-suitable Pokégirls. During the Revenge War, they were used as infiltrators, sneaking into human encampments and then either spying or, in rarer cases, triggering an evolution to Sidekick through means that were unknown until the discovery of elemental stones.  
>Some Bunnygirls evolve in Ingenues through stress, although the mechanism is uncertain. Some crueler people have said that forcing a Bunnygirl to use her brain will turn her into an Ingenue. Those people were given a wedgie and hung by their underwear from a flagpole. I am not making this up, there are several recorded incidences of this happening.<br>Ingenues are a fairly commonplace Threshold. Most girls who undergo a transformation into an Ingenue accept it fairly well, as all they get is a slightly increased libido.

_**BOOBISAUR, the Busty Plant Pokégirl  
><strong>_**Type**: Near Human  
><strong>Element<strong>: Plant/Poison  
><strong>Frequency<strong>: Common  
><strong>Diet<strong>: sunlight, water, nutrients through soil  
><strong>Role<strong>: Farming, Gardening, Soil Regeneration, Libido boosters.  
><strong>Libido<strong>: Average  
><strong>Strong Vs<strong>: Electric, Plant, Water, Rock, Fighting  
><strong>Weak Vs<strong>: Psychic, Fire, Flying, Ice  
><strong>Attacks<strong>: Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Lust Dust, Vine Bondage  
><strong>Enhancements<strong>: Solar Rejuvenation, Seasonal Camouflage, Nature's Senses, Enhanced Durability (x3), Enhanced Strength (x4, Vines Only)  
><strong>Evolves<strong>: Ivywhore (normal)  
><strong>Evolves From<strong>: None  
>The Boobisaur is widely known almost worldwide as the classic Plant-type Pokégirl.<br>This Pokégirl looks less human than other commonly seen "starting" Pokégirls. Her skin and hair colors vary with the seasons and local plant life, usually both a deep green during spring and summer months, red, browns and yellows during fall months, and paler light greens during wintry conditions. In all seasons, her skin is has small darker patches of skin patterning her skin in a Cheetit-like manner. The real oddity of this Pokégirl, however, is the large plant bulb growing on her back. It's usually small, about the size of a wreckball, situated on her lower back. Because of this, a Boobisaur will never sleep or lie on her back, always preferring to lie face-down, and is usually Tamed doggy-style, or with her being on top. Most Tamers don't mind any of this at all though, instead focusing on the most notable feature a Boobisaur has: huge breasts. No Boobisaur has ever been reported with anything less than a generous C cup, and many are larger than that. Despite their size though, they never sag, nor give a Boobisaur problems with back pains.  
>Not being particularly strong, Boobisaurs prefer to fight from a distance. Whether it's tossing a parasitic seed at them, flinging razor sharp leaves, or using her vines as whips, Boobisaurs will generally wait until their opponent is down to close, usually finishing them off with Vine Bondage, where they use their vines to immobilize and forcefully pleasure their foe, or Lust Dust to drive them into a sexual frenzy. The two attacks together are a devastating combination.<br>A Boobisaur's Lust Dust attack is its signature move. Any female hit by this attack experiences a temporary but drastic surge in her libido, desperately craving intense sex. The lust is so powerful that pretty much anything else is dropped to have a quick tussle with whoever is nearby. Some lucidity does remain, since she can still choose preferred partners over strangers, but most conscious thought is gone when this technique hits home. Curiously, though the dust does affect males, its effects aren't as great. A male hit with Lust Dust does become aroused, but not to the point of forgetting all else like a female does. Researchers are still trying to figure out why. Regardless, this attack remains very popular, both for capturing new Pokégirls and for having an intense bout of Taming.  
>Boobisaurs are Plant-types, and as such need almost no special care to be kept alive. As long as they can get plenty of fresh water, bask in the sun for a little while, and can spend some time laying on the ground (real ground, not pavement or the floor), they're healthy. If she is injured, a Boobisaur can slowly heal herself by spending several hours just lying in the sun and not moving. This heals her wounds faster than a normal person could heal themselves, but still much slower than any real form of regeneration. A byproduct of this process is that the soil she is laying on will become very healthy, and is great for growing plants. Many gardeners own a Boobisaur, and will have her lay on their flowerbeds for hours or even days before planting to ensure that the soil is nutrient-rich. Even patches of badland can be made fertile again through this process.<br>Another pleasant side-effect of this is that, although when enjoying the sunshine they seem languid and almost drowsy, when they are finished, they are full of energy, and are quite enthusiastic to have sex. Having a Boobisaur release her Lust Dust attack on the rest of her Harem-sisters at this time will usually result in a very exhausting but enjoyable night for a Tamer.  
>It is important to note that, although constant exposure to sunshine can leave a Boobisaur seem languid and almost drowsy, when they are finished, the Boobisaurs are full of energy, and almost guaranteed to be horny, as sunlight has a strong effect on a Boobisaur's sexual desires and will amplify them over a period of time.<br>Boobisaurs (and their evolutionary forms) all have the ability to connect with the plant life around them, which lets them learn of nearby pokégirls or humans and to sometimes track 'girls that otherwise would leave no trail. This, unfortunately, makes catching a Boobisaur something of a tricky endeavor, as, unless removed from the flora-rich environments they thrive in, they will rarely be caught unawares.  
>Boobisaur is one of the more common types for a Threshold girl to turn into. Feral Boobisaurs tend to run around tossing Lust Dust at random to get someone to screw them quickly.<p>

_**DILDORAN, the Embarrassing Pokégirl**_  
><strong>Type<strong>: Very Near Human  
><strong>Element<strong>: Normal  
><strong>Frequency<strong>: Uncommon  
><strong>Diet<strong>: human foods, typically vegetarian  
><strong>Role<strong>: sexual experimentation, Taming aide, sometimes starter for a female Tamer  
><strong>Libido<strong>: Average, strong toy fetish  
><strong>Strong Vs<strong>: Ghost  
><strong>Weak Vs<strong>: Fighting  
><strong>Attacks<strong>: Thrust, Wood Pecker, Summon Simple Dildo*  
><strong>Enhancements<strong>: Toughness x2, ability to conjure dildo, fascination with sex toys  
><strong>Evolves<strong>: Dildorina (normal)  
><strong>Evolves From<strong>: None

Dildoran is a Pokégirl whose fetish for sex toys makes her as much a public embarrassment as it does a public nuisance. Since they tend to prefer a fake penis to a real one, no male Tamer will readily admit to having a Dildoran, and if found to have one, will say he's just holding it for someone else for fear of embarrassment.  
>Ironically, the Dildorans are usually as embarrassed as their Tamers are about their fetish for using their toys on themselves and others! They know how badly they're regarded by Tamers in general, and as a result try to hide their fetish and pass themselves off as another Very Near Human breed, such as Ingenue or Bimbo. Some Dildorans are so good at this charade that only a Pokédex or similar technology can identify them (barring identification spells).<br>Despite their fetish, Dildorans don't know much about sex toys, and can only use a simple dildo with any proficiency. The signature ability of the entire Dildoran line is to magically summon a duplicate of a dildo they've used before, but due to their inexperience, Dildorans can't conjure one more than ten inches long, and no vibrators or other fancy gadgets- a simple dildo or nothing at all. They're better at sex combat than they are at actually fighting, but that isn't saying much, especially when it comes to Pokégirls who dislike penetration. More than one clever sex-fighter has gotten the better of a Dildoran in a sex battle simply by taking away her dildo and using it on her!  
>Most Tamers who keep a Dildoran around use her to help Tame their harems, particularly female Tamers who get saddled with heterosexual Pokégirls that crave the feeling of penetration, or the occasional male stuck with a lesbian Pokégirl. Dildorans are not unusual as starters for women who go into Pokégirl husbandry for this reason, and most of these quickly gain enough mastery with their toys to become Dildorinas. Some humans also keep Dildorans as pets, finding it adorable and arousing to watch one fumble around with a new dildo.<br>Feral Dildorans are easily identified, despite how hard it is to tell a domestic or Threshold Dildoran from a human or a Very Near Human Pokégirl. They tend to run around wildly, makeshift dildos stuck in their cunts, madly humping everything in sight. As a result of their erratic behavior and possibly diseased and weakened state from unsanitary masturbation, Feral Dildorans are quite rare and have a very short expected lifespan. They are fairly easy to capture, usually by male Tamers who get rid of them as soon as possible, though some less than fortunate humans and Pokégirls have reported being "traumatized" by a Feral Dildoran, especially by use of Wood Pecker with a stick or a pine cone that resulted in splinters in painful places.  
>Threshold Dildorans often don't realize what they're becoming and mistake themselves for a different breed, though others in the same household as one will usually catch on to her growing fetish no matter how she tries to hide it. They usually come from DildoranDildorina/Dildoqueen heritage, though some have been known to pop up in families that run high to other fetishes that also incorporate a lot of toy-play, such as BDSM. It has been confirmed that almost any Pokégirl ancestry can throw a Threshold Dildoran, giving Thresholding human girls yet another thing to worry about.

**Summon Simple Dildo **(EFT) - The Dildoran conjures a simple, lubricated dildo, a maximum of ten inches (25 cm) long and two inches (5 cm) in diameter, that she has used before and is proficient with. This dildo vanishes after use or if dropped for any other reason (including slippery grip due to the lubricant!).

**ABSLUT, the Darling Disaster Pokégirl**  
><strong>Type:<strong> Not Very-Near Human  
><strong>Element: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Frequency: <strong>Very Rare (Edo and Sunshine Leagues), Extremely Rare (All other Leagues)  
><strong>Diet: <strong>sunlight and moonlight, but can digest human style foods.  
><strong>Role: <strong>Early warning system  
><strong>Libido: <strong>Average  
><strong>Strong Vs: <strong>Dark, Ghost, Psychic  
><strong>Weak Vs: <strong>Bug, Fighting  
><strong>Attacks: <strong>Quick Attack, Scratch, Leer, Double Team, Razor Wind, Crunch, Dark Blade, Future Sight  
><strong>Enhancements: <strong>Foresight, Enhanced Speed (x3)  
><strong>Evolves: <strong>None  
><strong>Evolves From: <strong>None  
>Never before, has there ever been a Pokégirl that has been as misunderstood as the Abslut. Even when they were created back during Sukebe's War, they were a species of Pokégirl that found themselves the target of dislike and mistrust by those that were considered their betters, since the Abslut were in a very niche role while other species were on the front-lines fighting against humanity. The reason was that the Abslut's claim to fame, (or infamy, depending on the observer) is that the species would appear whenever a natural disaster was about to happen.<br>An Abslut uses her sharp senses to detect subtle changes in the land, sea, and air. Couple that with her knowledge of natural balance, and an Abslut can predict oncoming natural disasters, (she may also be able to use her `Future Sight' technique in a similar way to sense dangers to her Tamer). The Absluts apparently have concern for the safety of not only Pokégirls, but humans because once an Abslut detects an oncoming disaster, she goes off to the nearest human settlements to give warnings to the people.  
>Although the Abslut has an attractive, athletic build, standing at around 5'8" with soft and generous C-Cup breasts, there is no way an Abslut could be confused with a normal human girl. What flesh isn't covered in a snowy-white coat of fur that is very soft to the touch, is the color of dark blue: her face, her bat wing-like tail, the gem in her forehead, and a scythe-like growth on the right side of her head, (some believe this to be an abnormal development of the Abslut's right ear).<br>Despite its appearance, this `scythe' is actually very soft to the touch, particularly whenever Abslut is neither tense nor angry; when she does become so, the `scythe' lights up with a dark light and becomes dangerously strong and sharp, though an Abslut will not use this to actually harm her instigator. Because of this, the Abslut's way if hearing is similar to that of a Hooter's, as with having one ear point upward, and one point downward, this supposedly helps an Abslut to hear the exact location any sound is coming from.  
>Interesting, although the Darling Disaster Pokégirls are a Dark-type, which are notorious for being moody loners, Absluts are very gentle-natured Pokégirls, be they Domestic or Feral, that go out of their way to warn people of up-coming disasters by appearing before them. When they are not warning people in nearby cities or being part of a Tamer's Harem, most Absluts will spend their time up in mountainous areas, or lack there of, they will go to where the altitude is highest.<br>Absluts today are popular as pets in earthquake-prone areas like the Eastern Islands of the Edo League, and the Sunshine League's Magma Islands because they'll warn their owners of when one is coming. In addition an Abslut's cry easily resembles a warning siren. Unfortunately, over the course of the past three-hundred years, people have developed a misunderstood view of the Pokégirl; they pertain a superstitious belief towards Absluts, pointing towards them having a cause-and-effect relationship with disasters like earthquakes, hurricanes, or Widow attacks, which attributes to the species' "bad luck" image. However, concerning the people who have come to understand the Pokégirl, Absluts are quite popular as pets and as a Pokégirl for a Tamer's Harem in areas prone to natural disasters since they can warn their owners of large-scale danger. This makes the Abslut a significantly valuable Pokégirl for any Tamer to have when facing the many dangers in the wilds of the world.  
>When it comes to fighting, an Abslut is all about prevention. The Future Sight is a technique that allows the Pokégirl to have her Tamer and Harem avoid the oncoming battle should it clearly be too dangerous. Prevention is even something Feral Absluts follow, which makes them a rare find in the wilds when a disaster isn't occurring. And if a battle should take place, the Future Sight technique, mixed with use of Double Team, makes the Abslut a difficult Pokégirl to actually afflict damage upon, while she bites down with Crunch, before turning to techniques which would now attain a more powerful punch.<br>However, one should be warned about the reason an Abslut is all about preventing herself from being placed in a PokéBattle if she can help it. While Absluts have quite a bit of strength to their attacks, their defense rating is terribly poor. Their bodies are noticeably weaker than a lot of other Pokégirls, and damage really adds up on them, especially if a Fighting-type technique should hit. Also, if an Abslut encounters faster Pokégirls like Cheetit or Chocoboob, she could easily become confused. Combine a strong attack with poor defense, and an Abslut will end up inflicting a great deal of damage upon herself, possibly even take herself out during battle.  
>When it comes to Taming an Abslut, there's nothing more she likes better than having her small `scythe' played with. Nipping, licking, or kissing the growth will make an Abslut wet between the legs incredibly fast. Top this off with playing with her soft white breasts and dark-nipples, and you'll have a Pokégirl begging for a long, harsh Taming session. There seems to be no favored position, as long as their Tamer has access to their `scythe'. Interestingly enough, Absluts are a favored Pokégirl for female Tamer, as that Scythe becomes particularly useful for fun between the sheets.<br>Currently, there have been no occurrences of a girl Thresholding into an Abslut. However, if it were to occur, it would most likely be in the Edo League or Sunshine League, where the species has proven quite popular.  
><strong>Future Sight<strong> - (EFT) A Psychic-based technique that allows the Abslut to briefly view into future events anywhere from a mere twenty-second to a full five minutes into the future. The clarity of the vision depends on the state of the Abslut. One at rest could get the full use from the technique, while during battle and duress, one could only tap into the technique for only a minimal amount of time.

**DARK MAIDEN, **the Pitch Black Pokégirl**  
>Type: <strong>Near Human**  
>Element: <strong>Dark/Magic**  
>Frequency: <strong>Rare**  
>Diet: <strong>Omnivorous**  
>Role: <strong>Assassin, Manipulator of darkness**  
>Libido: <strong>Medium (Prefers Nighttime hours)**  
>Strong Vs:<strong> Psychic, Ghost, Poison**  
>Weak Vs: <strong>Bug, Fighting**  
>Attacks: <strong>Double Throw, Instant Toss, Mana Break, Dark Bolt, Dark Blade, Dark Shield, Shroud of Darkness, Shadow Teleport, Black Sky**  
>Enhancements: <strong>Enhanced Speed(x4), Enhanced Dexterity(x5), High Intelligence, can see without difficulty in natural or magical darkness**  
>Evolves: <strong>Magic Knight (Dawn Stone)**  
>Evolves From: <strong>None**  
><strong>While some of Sukebe's Legions learned to strike from the shadows, the Dark Maiden brought the shadows with them. While most Dark-Types specialize in dealing Dark-Type damage, the Dark Maiden is also a master of magic that brings about darkness and snuffs out light, and are proficient, silent assassins. Capable of seeing perfectly in the absence of light, these Pokégirls do not fear the night – they embody it.  
>Dark Maidens tend towards, ironically, pale white skin and jet black hair, with styles varying from individual to individual. If the hair color does vary, it is nearly always of a dark shade. A small number of Dark Maidens, however, may be found with various elven traits, such as the signature ears, or possibly skin tones. This is believed to be because Sukebe used small amounts of elven DNA with the Dark Maiden's creation, which can sometimes manifest itself in these individuals.<br>It is because of this trait that the Dark Maidens were long thought to have some sort of evolutionary link with the Elf lines, however, no such evolution has occurred to date.  
>Confident masters of the dark, Dark Maidens carry themselves with pride, even as they render their foes helpless and move in for a kill. They have an elegant presence, and they like it that way, tending to get annoyed if they are forced to abandon that elegance.<br>A strange quirk, often to the annoyance of those who own Dark Maidens, is their tendency to pick an individual they see with some regularity, often a harem sister, and to raise hell at their expense. Researchers aren't sure if Dark Maidens see them as a sort of rival or if they just bug the Dark Maiden that much, but regardless, the result can be quite a hassle, and is one of the reasons why the breed is not incredibly popular.  
>Dark Maidens are rarely spectacular at straight-up combat. They are not particularly tough or strong, but they are light on their feet and have excellent coordination, making them excellent at wielding finesse weapons, such as their weapons of choice, daggers and throwing knives. They typically take full advantage of their ability to blanket an area in darkness, and then of their opponent's disorientation, using Shadow Teleport to strike from behind, or their high speed to quickly rack up hits. They also can fight either up close, with their daggers or Dark Blade, or from a distance, using throwing knives, Dark Bolts, or the mighty Black Sky.<br>It's important to note that Dark Maidens cannot summon weaponry like some breeds can, and so must rely on purchased weaponry. Those who are willing to cash out for an enchanted dagger (or whatever the individual's preferred weapon is), will typically make their Dark Maiden a very happy girl, and, should the Dark Maiden be pleased with her master, treat the weapon well and with utmost respect. (One should be cautious, however, if they don't.)  
>Despite their usual, naturally 'dark' roles, Dark Maidens are not inherently sadistic, even to those they choose to trouble, and indeed are quite variable in their personalities. They are quite capable of kindness and generally get along well with other breeds, so long as one can get used to her noble airs. Those Dark Maidens whose elven heritage has manifested itself can sometimes be seen in elven courts, generally fitting right in, and often taking up a role as bodyguard to the Queen. Despite the name, such Dark Maidens are fully considered elves, including for the purposes of an Elf Queen's ability, and, though they do not have the Longevity of a true elf, often gain Slow Aging as an enhancement.<br>Dark Maidens are highly intelligent Pokégirls, and are fairly popular among League officials and researchers as assistants. They are also prized for their ability to see during the night, making them perfect for acting as nighttime guards, a role that both officials and tamers are thankful for.  
>Feral Dark Maidens have an instinctual dislike of bright lights, particularly the sun, and so are rarely found active during the day, much preferring to act during the nighttime hours. They rarely can be found alongside Vampires, using their abilities to protect them from light-based attacks...assuming they can stand being the likely target of their mischief. Tamed Dark Maidens can operate normally day or night, but find that they prefer the darkness best.<br>During the Revenge War, Dark Maidens were used less for their assassination abilities and more for their ability to blanket areas in darkness, blinding whole enemy squads while they and other Pokégirls hammered them with attacks from a distance. This often had a powerful effect on the morale of the enemy forces who were able to witness these attacks, watching as their comrades flailed about aimlessly in the darkness before being picked off.  
>Because of their opposed natures, Dark Maidens have a natural dislike of Light Maidens, and will do their damnedest to knock the lights out of them at the first opportunity. Often, but not always, this rivalry will continue even as Magic Knights. Ironically, as both Maidens possess a method to conceal themselves from the other's sight, such fights are often awkward affairs, neither opponent really sure where the other is...<br>· Shroud of Darkness - (Effect) The Dark Maiden surrounds the area around her or a specific point in space in complete darkness. If she is the center of the effect, the effect follows her as she moves. Otherwise, it stays centered on the original point. From outside the area of effect, the ability appears as a slightly darkened bubble of space - one can still see through it, but once one steps inside the effect, the spell completely blankets vision. The initial radius of the effect starts at around ten feet, but can grow to around fifty or possibly higher. Dark Maidens may choose to darken the 'bubble' caused by the ability to pitch black even from outside vision, preventing others from seeing what occurs within - or beyond - the shroud.


	6. AN

Now some of you may have heard that Fanfiction is going to start cracking down on certain types of fics, namely those that have large amounts of lemons and excessive violence, which I think would end up removing **_anything_ **rated M or higher, maybe even more, so I ask of you, in the words of the Immortal Kamina, Who in the f*ck do you think we are! Fight the power!

Sincerely

DragonKnightRyu AKA Thomas B. Johnston


	7. Chapter 6: A Day of Relaxation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokegirls, it's mostly a public use thing.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Spells**"

"_Pokedex speaking/telepathy/Radio"_

"_**Higher Power(Gods and Goddesses) Speaking"**_

Chapter Six: A Day of Relaxation

Pokecenter, Main Lobby, next Afternoon

Jaden sighed as he lent back in his seat waiting for Kriv to show up so they could head off to the next city. His 'girls were sound asleep in their 'balls having been exhausted from their morning 'celebration', this one was mostly centred around Anko in an apology for missing out on the one last night. _'Normally he's the one waiting for me,' _He mused '_The secretary said he checked out earlier today and left with another Tamer for an errand._'

He looked up as he heard the entryway open and two _very _attractive girls walked in, one was a brunette wearing a corset with a leather cloak, hot pants and heels carrying a duffel bag. The second woman looked very familiar – he passed if off on the fact that she had silvery, draconic, wings and tail along with a trio of scars running down her right eye – dirty blond, shoulder-length, hair with ice blue eyes that were very much like Kriv's, and had Jaden not known that he was from a different dimension he would have assumed her to be his twin sister. She was wearing a backless silver halter-top that showed off her toned abs and held her large C-cup breasts up, a similarly coloured mini-skirt over top a pair of black biker shorts and a pair of thigh high four inch heeled boots.

Jaden blinked and looked more closely at the blonde, in particular, the bow that was slung across her back along with the quiver and sword attached to her waist _'Those are...' _He thought tailing off as the pair approached him.

"Hello Jaden." The blonde greeted with a familiar easy grin "You look suspicious of something."

Jaden's suspicious look turned into a slight glare "How do you know who I am?" He asked his hand inching towards Rena's Pokeball.

The blonde giggled as the brunette smiled slightly "It's me Kriv," Kriv stated to a disbelieving Jaden "Had an interesting encounter with with some dust." She explained with a playful glare to the woman beside her who stuck her tongue out in return and blew a raspberry "This is Kira Urei, she helped me out with taking in a bounty."

"I, uh, nice to meet you." Jaden greeted blushing as he now fully took in the two _very _attractive woman in front of him "I... I'm Jaden Takeo."

"Nice to meet you Jaden," Kira greeted smiling "He's getting as flustered as you said he would, aren't you glad I convinced you to go shopping with me after my battle?"

Kriv giggled slightly as Jaden blushed further "You do know they have a counteracting agent for Gender Dust right?" He asked getting himself back under control standing up.

Kriv smirked and shrugged "I know," She assured "I just think that this would be useful for undercover stuff, decided to get used to the form and get some clothing to blend in better."

Jaden nodded in understanding as the group left the Pokecenter before turning to Kira "So your a Tamer?" He asked curious.

Kira grinned sultrily "A Sex Battler," She confirmed giggling at Jaden's returning blush "Just got my first badge today actually."

Jaden grinned "Cool, I got mine yesterday actually," He said "You heading to Port Wilco as well?"

Kira nodded "The Weapons Badge," She sighed "Steel Types are so hard to get off, I'm hoping to find a Fire or Fighting type on my way there."

Jaden nodded with a sympathetic look "Same here, none of my girls are that effective against Steel Types." He explained "So I take it that you'll be travelling with us due to your friendship with Kriv?"

"Oh, I'd say it's a bit more then a friendship," Kira said teasingly with a meaningful look to Kriv who rolled her eyes "But yeah, I hope you do mind me tagging along."

Jaden was blushing once again "N-not at all," He assured "The more the merrier, right?"

Kira grinned "Especially in Taming." She announced getting a larger blush from Jaden as Kriv laughed merrily.

_Dragon Reserve Everest, Tokage's Lab_

Tokage sighed as he typed away at the computer logging in his research for the day "Still working hard To?" Sara asked wrapping her arms around his shoulders kissing his cheek.

"Mm," Tokage hummed rubbing his eyes before turning to kiss Sara on the lips "Yeah, just compiling the data that I gathered on the Hunter Template Pokegirls for Kriv."

Sara grinned slightly "I wonder how those two are doing?" She mused curiously.

"Well, I do know that Kriv cashed in a bounty for a Team Crimson Member," Tokage said "And Jaden just got his first badge yesterday."

"Ooh, nice." Sara murmured kissing Tokage's neck again and rubbing up against him with a soft moan.

Tokage chuckled turning to face Sara embracing her with a smile "I think I know what you're looking for." He said kissing her deeply making the Dracass moan even louder.

_10 km Outside Noir City, next morning_

Jaden yawned as he climbed out of his tent that morning leaving Anko, Christina and Rena back curled up with each other having crawled out of the pile of bodies seconds earlier. He looked around with bleary eyes blinking as he took in the somewhat familiar scene in front of him.

Kriv was sparring against Serina the blows being exchanged were a blur to Jaden's untrained eyes, what he was able to notice however was that Kriv was still a female, although she had changed her clothes to an ice blue sports bra and mini-skirt with her tail fitted snugly within a hole on the back of it along with a pair of thigh high three inch heeled combat boots.

Jaden fought back a blush at the sight as he looked away to see Yugao and Nitsuki training Lia in hand-to-hand combat. "Morning guys!" He called out finally as he headed for the fire pit where Kira, Katrina and Tyra were sitting watching over the fire and the breakfast.

"Morning Jaden!" Kira greeted cheerily looking positively glowing "Have a good sleep?"

Jaden blushed at the knowing look she gave him "Umm, good." He informed evasively "You?"

"Ah, quite well," Kira said with wide smile "Kriv is quite the... ah... _sparring _partner." Jaden's blushed increased as his eyes flicked over to Kriv who was backing away from a particularly vicious assault from Serina. Seeing the slightly confused look on his face she smiled slightly "He took another does of Gender Dust this morning," She explained for him "He wants to get fully adjusted to that form... apparently that form reminds him of his mother..."

Jaden winced slightly "I can sympathize," He whispered "At least I can see mine again, that's what got my journey started, running away from an abusive father and to try and find my mother in Vegeta Valley."

Kira smiled "Mmm, my parents are back in Silicon City," She informed with a slight smile "I actually ran away myself, my dad and grandfathers wanted to sell me off to some 'pure bred' human because I didn't turn into a pokegirl"

"Ouch," Jaden said wincing again in sympathy "That _really _sucks."

Kira shrugged "I honestly don't care one way or the other to be honest," She admitted "To me he's just the sperm donor, not my father, besides he never acted like it anyways always trying to find ways to make more money, I think that's why he had kids in the first place, to sell them off as soon as he could."

"_What?_" Jaden asked feeling incensed. "That's completely messed up! Not even _my _dad would stoop to that level! Who would just sell off their kids like that?"

"Mine," Kira said with a sigh before she smiled a bit "But don't worry about him though, odds of us running into him are slim to none."

Jaden nodded as he glanced back at Kriv and Serina's spar. "I have to admit, it's weird seeing Kriv as a girl." he admitted. "I never would have thought internet rule #63 could be applied to real life." Kira giggled a bit at that.

"Ya, and I tell ya, it can make for some very interesting bedroom play." She said before grinning a bit. "Would you like to give it a try?"

Jaden blushed as he coughed a bit. "W-W-What?" he asked, not believing what he heard.

"You heard me." Kira said, grin still present. "I still have plenty of it with me, and aren't you the bit curious what its like to be a girl?"

Jaden's blush remained as he thought of that, "W-Well, I was always..._curious _but..." he said before shaking his head. "I-I'll think about it." he said before standing up. "Nice talking to ya, I'm gonna go look for some more wood in the forest." he said before rushing off towards the forest, around this time Kriv and Serina came to the camp fire.

"So, what did you talk to Jaden about?" Kriv asked as she and Serina sat down. Kira shrugged "Oh, nothing." she said. "Just trading history and stuff like that." But then she grinned a bit "Though I also offered to give him some Gender Dust."

Kriv and Serina giggled a bit "Oh really?" she asked. "What did he say?"

"He said he'd think about it, and left." Kira said before grinning. "Though I think he may need some additional..._persuasion._ You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kriv, and the other 'girls grinned, "Oh I think I am." She said before chucking a bit evilly.

From inside the forest Jaden couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine as a feeling of doom swept across it '_Why do I feel like something just walked across my grave?' _The asked himself starting to feel a bit paranoid as he glanced around '_I hope Kriv and Kira aren't planning anything..._'

_Back at the Camp_

Rena yawned as she woke up curled up with Anko and Christina and untangled her arms to properly rub the sleep out of her ruby colored eyes before climbing out of the tent and into the camp area nonplussed by her nakedness knowing the others rarely cared about being in the nude, looking around she noticed Kriv, Kira and their 'girls sitting around the campfire whispering together about something or other "Hey Rena, come join us!" Kriv shouted waving the Mantis over "We're planning something with Jaden to... help his little... girl problem."

Rena raised her eyebrow as she saw the grins the two were giving "Oh, and how do you plan on doing that?" She asked curiously.

The two Tamer's grinned as they leaned in and quickly whispered their plan to Rena who blinked in surprise and grinned "Well it certainly does sound like fun," She said in amusement "But why the first part?"

Kira shrugged as a light red dusted Kriv's cheeks "Can you blame me?" She asked "I'm curious to see what the son of a Sayjin can do."

Rena giggled "You won't be disappointed, that's for sure." She assured grinning widely as Kira dragged Kriv off to her tent saying something about getting themselves ready as Rena giggled at the blush on Kriv's face.

_A Little Later_

Jaden sighed as he walked back into the camp carrying an armful of wood, looking around he scratched his head in confusion not seeing anyone around, heading over to his tent he poked his head in only to see a note on the sleeping rolls _'__Jaden-kun, Head over to Kriv's tent, Rena.__' _Curious Jaden left his tent and headed over to Kriv's tent that was set up across from his. Pushing the flap aside he stepped in "Hey Rena you... here...?" Jaden's jaw unhinged and a trickle of blood fell from his nose.

The reason for this being was a sight that any straight male or lesbian woman, or anyone in between, into the same state. Rena, Kira and Kriv were dress _very _provocatively. Rena was wearing a silk black corset with a dark red thong with see through black stockings. Kira was dressed in a dark purple silk kimono-like robe that had bicep length sleeves and just barely covered her pussy – although he could see a small glimmering trail on her thigh revealing that she was _very _turned on at the moment. Kriv herself was dressed in a semi-transparent ice blue camisole that hung loosely from her shoulders – the back low enough so that her wings could come out – and a similarly coloured mini-skirt that, like Kira's robe, just barely covered her pussy.

"Abuh?" Jaden asked in confusion unable to form a coherent sentence from the erotic nature of the scene in front of him.

Kriv was laying in the center resting on her elbows her thighs opened enticingly with her skirt covering her pussy while Kira was splayed sexily next to her with her hand up Kriv's camisole cupping her left breast their heads inches apart obviously just finishing a heated make out session from their flushed faces and swollen lips

The two and Rena looked at Jaden, and laughed a bit at his expression. "Good to see your back..._Jaden-kun,_" Kira said with a _very _sexy grin. "Wanna join us? We're getting tired of _playing_ with each other."

_*****MAJOR I repeat: MAJOR Lemon!*****_

Jaden couldn't say anything, but he just nodded his head dumbly much to the amusement of the others. Kira got off of Kriv as Rena took her place, and she moved sexily towards Jaden who's eyes were wide.

"Kira-chan what are-" His response was cut off as Kira pressed her lips on Jaden's, who was completely caught off guard by the action, but soon instincts kicked in and he began to return the kiss. When they broke apart Kira was grinning at Jaden's expression "W-What w-was t-t-that for?" He asked, his face still red.

Kira giggled "Well, I am _ve__ry _interested in seeing what the son of a Sayjin can do," she said "And I know you were looking at my ass and breasts while on the road. Kriv said he's alright with this so..." she smiled as she pressed her body against Jaden's "What do you say, Jaden-kun?" She asked, adding the Japanese Honorific.

Jaden did what any other straight male would do in his position, he grinned as he pressed his own lips on to Kira's. who was surprised by this for only a moment before returning the kiss. His hands were not idol as he began to disrobe her, and found out that she was pleasantly surprised to see she was not wearing any undergarments. Jaden glanced to the side to see Kriv and Rena doing the same, as Kriv was in a heated make out session with Rena, attacking her lips as he came on top.

The two broke apart only for a moment as Jaden removed his shirt, but the moment it was tossed off he moved in again, only lower as he licked her left nipple, much to her vocal approval as his had his right hand tease her right one as they fell to the ground with Jaden on top.

Kira, meanwhile, was surprised at how good he was. Sure he may not be as good as Kriv was in his male form, but that was mostly because Kriv was MUCH older and had far more experience with this. But his actions still set off explosions of pleasure across her body. Her hands went low as she reached towards his pants, and moved under his belt and her eyes went a bit wide as she felt the size of his cock. '_He's almost as big a Kriv's!_' she thought.

He then stopped teasing her nipples, and the teen girl moaned in complaint but her breath hitched as Jaden moved lower as began to tease her entrance with his index finger as he gently rubbed her entrance.

"J-Jaden...S-Stop!" Kira moaned out, her body shaking at the feelings Jaden was summoning up. The Sayjin Son smirked as he slowed down a bit "Stop what Kira-chan?" He asked.

"J-Just do it!" Kira shouted. "I've been waiting for almost a whole hour, just do it!"

Jaden grinned "If that's what you want..." he said as he then plunged two fingers into her, and she moaned in approval as he began pumping them in and out. White he did this, Kira glanced back at Rena and Kriv and found that Kriv and Rena were in the 69 position, with Kriv on top. Both of them were making such hot moans that any guys that walked past would have fainted from blood loss just by hearing them eat out each others pussies.

Back to Jaden and Kira, his fingering of Kira continued for about a minute until Jaden finally decided to add his tongue to her pussy, adding in a third finger making her moans almost double in volume. "OH GOD I'M CUMMING!" Kira shouted out her release as she came down hard as her pussy clamped down on Jaden's fingers.

He removed his finger from Kira's entrance, still covered in her cum as he licked it "You know, you taste pretty good Kira-chan." He said, with a grin that Kira returned.

"Thanks," She said before she rolled over so that she was now on top. "But now I wanna see how _you_ taste." She said as she removed his pants and boxers, and eyed his fully erect penis. She didn't waste a second as she quickly engulfed his member into her mouth, to Jaden's approval as she began to suck on it.

'_Damn, she's actually better than Rena-chan!_' The Tamer thought as the Sex Battler continued her work as she then began to deep throat him letting her moans act as a vibration causing him to grunt as he fought to stave off his orgasm, but all of this effort only lasted for so long as Jaden couldn't hold it off any longer "Kira, I'm cumming!" He said, and Kira nodded as best as she could as Jaden finally came in her mouth, loading her throat with his sperm as she swallowed it all.

She coughed a bit from the load, but smiled sexily at Jaden "You taste pretty good too, Jaden." She said, and Jaden blushed a bit at that. "But I think it's time for the _main course._"

Jaden nodded as the two switched their positions to where he was on top again, his still hard cock lined up with her pussy. "You sure you want this?" He asked as he placed his member just outside her entrance, rubbing it as she moaned a bit.

"Yes!" She shouted. "Just do it already! I need this _now!_" Jaden smirked "Alright," he said as he then plunged his cock into her.

Kira moaned loudly as she finally felt Jaden's Cock enter her, her legs wrapped around his waist. Jaden began slowly but Kira reached her hands to his ass and began trying to pull him into her faster. Giving voice to her desire she moaned, "F-faster! I need it NOW!"

Jaden responded to her request and soon the tent was filled with the loud slaps of their bodies slamming into each other. Kira didn't regret a moment of it as she found Jaden to be everything she had imagined being the son of a Sayjin. Jaden could say something similar, as he found the Sex Battler very skilled as well. For a minute this went on until both of them could feel their end coming "Kira...it's coming!" he warned.

"Same here! Cum in me!" Kira responded as the two quickened their pace. Kira tensed her orgasm as her pussy milked him off his essence he obliged it by letting go flooding her womb with his seed. "OH YES!" Kira shouted as she came hard.

Jaden sagged on top of her before rolling to the side letting his breathing return to normal. "Your...really good...Kira-chan..." He said to his friend, who grinned with a nod. "Your not...bad...yourself Jaden." She said.

"I know isn't he?" Rena asked in a purr as she draped herself along Jaden's back pulling him away from Kira who grinned as she shifted to her hands and knees to crawl after them as Rena pulled Jaden over to a blushing Kriv who was rubbing her thighs together "But right now I think it's time for Kriv to experience a _real _cock instead of a dildo."

Kriv blushed slightly along with Jaden as they eyed each other "Uhhh," Jaden hesitated making Kira sigh as she and Rena exchanged looks before Kira subtly pulled a vial filled with a red powder out of her bag and tossed the powder into the air over Kriv as she and Rena quickly retreated back a bit.

"Kira wha...?" Kriv asked in shock inhaling some of the dust making the two giggle.

"Just some... encouragement." Kira announced as she pumped out some pheromones "It's harmless Lust Dust."

Suddenly Kriv let out a low erotic moan of hunger as she stared at Jaden's crotch her eyes clouding over '_W__hy does it look so delicious?_' She asked mentally licking her lips.

_'Because you know it is,' _Another voice whispered in the back of her head _'You want to suck on it, you want to taste it, you _want _it to pound you senseless making you into a drooling cum b__ucket of pleasure.'_

Kriv inched closer as the lustful voice spoke to her encouraging her to take the rock hard cock into her mouth oblivious to the three sets of eyes watching her. Unknown to Kriv was the fact that the Lust Dust simply starts off as an insistent voice in the back of the victims head that grows till it overrides their conscious thoughts until they either A) Get the cure from your local Pokecenter or B) fuck or get fucked.

Add in Kriv's Draconic heritage that made her more primal than the average Elf (Which was still more than humans) and you've got a recipe for an extremely horny Half-Dragon that would want to ride a cock for hours on end.

Jaden moaned as he felt Kriv's tongue hesitantly lick at the tip of his cock. Her tongue had a slightly rough quality to it along with being surprisingly cool, not that it did anything to cool his arousal, in fact it seemed to do the opposite.

Kriv's body shuddered as she tasted the mixture of Jaden's and Kira's juices on his member while her pussy began to leak her juices down her thighs. Acting quickly she engulfed his member within her mouth moaning from the taste while Jaden placed his on either side of her head.

'_D-Damn, Kriv is good!_' Jaden thought. '_If this was in any other situation, this would probab__ly be gay...thank god for Internet Rule 63!_' Soon, Jaden felt a very familiar feeling building up "Kriv, I'm gonna cum!" He warned, but the half Dragon just quickened her pace."I'm Cumming!"

With that last warning, Jaden came into Kriv's mouth as the woman took it all in, drinking every last drop of Jaden's seed. To the side, both Kira and Rena were grinning at the sight, but they both knew that the best had yet to come.

Kriv moaned as she felt the thick liquid pour down her throat her taste buds being overwhelmed with a rich flavor that was highly addictive to the half-dragon's lust addled mind. Pulling his still rock hard prick out of her mouth she licked away any of the remaining cum on it savoring its taste before looking up at Jaden with heated eyes. Pulling away she turned around on her hands and knees before bending over revealing her sopping wet pussy "Please," She whispered lustfully "Please fuck me with that magnificent cock of yours."

Jaden swallowed tightly as he felt his member throb almost painfully at the lust in Kriv's voice before rubbing it along her leaking slit making her purr arching her back as her tail wrapped around his waist encouraging him on. After coating his cock in her juices he started pushing against her lower entrance letting out a shudder at the arousing coolness that her entire body seemed to give off "God, your tight." He grunted as he started rocking his hips.

Kriv was panted as she bucked her hips back in synch with Jaden "You're filling me up so much," She moaned out "It feels so good, please, fuck me harder, pound my cunt."

Jaden grunted as he started thrusting into Kriv harder and harder much to her vocal improvement as he begged him to go harder and faster till he was hammering into her furiously into her snatch. Hearing Rena moan over to the side he looked over to see Kira and Rena masturbating each other as they watched Jaden and Kriv fuck each other. They fondled each other's breasts as they played with their pussies. Watching the two of them 'play' with each other made – if it was even possible – Jaden even harder making Kriv let out loud shout/moan of pleasure as he began to hit her womb and push into it.

"YES!"Kriv shouted as he repeatedly pounded in and out of her womb "I... I'm going to cum!"

"Fuck," Jaden growled "Me two."

"Paint it, paint my pussy with your seed!" Kriv shouted as she planted her face into the ground moaning wildly.

With a grunt Jaden buried himself fully within her pussy and released into her triggering Kriv's own release making her see white as her body spasmed from the orgasm. Jaden panted as he pulled out of Kriv's twitching and spasming pussy that quickly closed up trapping his cum within her pussy.

"Mmm, I think Kriv enjoyed that," Rena cooed draping herself on Jaden's back pressing her bare breasts against him while Kira moved over to Kriv "But I think we should move on to the _real _reason we called you here."

"Rena-chan?" Jaden asked in confusion right before she smirked and threw a pinch of Gender Dust into his face making him sneeze as he inhaled it.

"R-Rena-chan, what was-" he was saying before he began feeling a bit dizzy as the changes began. He and the others noticed his figure began to slim down to a more feminine hourglass shape, and his chest began to expand, growing in to a very impressively large D-Cup Breasts. His black/Red hair began to lengthen into long wavy which grew past his shoulders, and his face became more angular, his impressive member began to shrink upon itself retreating into his body become a vagina.

'_His..._her _breasts are bigger than mine!_' Kriv thought with a slight pout. However he and the others were caught off guard when the transformation wasn't complete just yet, as they heard a strange stretching sound, and emerging out of Jaden's lower back came out a Monkey-like tail, much like a Sayjin's tail.

'_Whoa...didn't see that last part coming._' Kira said as Jaden blinked owlishly as he registered his appearance. "What the hell is-" She started to say, before she registered her new voice, and covered her mouth with a blush on her face, which made her look _very _cute. "T-That was Gender Dust...wasn't it?" She asked, and Kira grinned and nodded.

"Yup!" She said. "And I gotta say Jaden, if you were born a girl, guys would be drooling all over you." Jaden blushed more as she shifted a bit uneasily at that thought.

"Not something I'd like to know, Kira-chan." She said, however that was when she felt her tail, and she looked behind her and gasped in surprise as she grabbed the tail and held it in front of her. "T-The hell is this?" She asked, shocked.

Kriv giggled in amusement "Trust me Jaden," She said in amusement, lust still evident in her voice "Tails can make things _very _fun."

Jaden blushed at Kriv's words at the three descended upon him Rena capturing her lips entwining their tongues together as Kriv and Kira began to lightly tease the newly transformed girl's breasts making her let out a surprised moan as the new sensations assaulted her senses. Rena had Jaden sitting in her lap as both Kriv and Kira continued lavishing her breasts with attention while Rena's hand crept to Jaden's wetting core rubbing along the outside of it making the Sayjin descendant pant.

"It... it feels so good." Jaden moaned her eyes closed as Rena began to kiss along the neck while Kriv and Kira took Jaden's nipples into their mouths their own hands joining Rena's in teasing Jaden's entrance making her moans increase in volume as her hips bucked into the trio of fingers.

Rena let out a throaty chuckle as her fingers expertly skirted around Jaden's clit hitting all the right places causing pleasure yet denying the orgasm. "I know, it's building in you isn't it?" She asked her voice heavy with lust as she slid a finger into her core making her moan loudly "Tightening, coiling inside of you, wanting, _pleading_ to be released, wanting to unleash itself upon you."

The three fingers pushed themselves into her tight entrance making let out a silent gasp as the air rushed out of her lungs and her mind went blank from the pleasure "P... please... don't... stop..." She moaned desperately.

Rena giggled sultrily as she switched places with Kriv who expertly placed her limbs in just the right way to pin any movement from Jaden as Rena positioned between the newly transformed girl's legs and softly blew on her soaking pussy making Jaden moan into Kriv's mouth as she tried to squirm. "Ah ah ah," Kriv murmured as she kept Jaden still "You're not going anywhere..."

Kira giggled as she started tracing Jaden's nipples with her tongue "We want you so frustrated you'll won't be able to think straight for a _week__._" She teased.

Jaden moaned in frustration as the teasing continued being unable to move with Kriv's surprisingly strong limbs pinning him down making it nearly impossible for her to move beyond a slight squirm.

They continued to tease Jaden for a couple of minutes making her moans increase in desperation each passing second panting heavily as she stood on the precipice of a major orgasm, only to be held there.

"P-Please... let me... let me cum..." Jaden begged in desperation for an orgasm "I... I want... want to feel it..."

Kira giggled at Jaden "I told you Gender Dust makes things interesting." She said as she moved her fingers around Jaden's pussy while Rena pulled her fingers in and out of it slowly.

Jaden couldn't reply as she was feeling pleasure unlike anything he had experienced before. He could understand why Rena and the others enjoyed this so much now.

Rena smiled and plunged her tongue into Jaden's pussy much to her vocal support quickly bringing her up to the point of orgasm and practically threw her off the edge when she pinched her clit just as he tongue brushed her G-spot.

Jaden let out an ear shattering orgasmic scream as white enveloped her vision her eyes rolling back into her head.

"That... I... wow..." Jaden managed to get out as her vision slowly returned.

The three others laughed at Jaden's reaction as she recovered "Trust me Jaden," Kriv murmured her tail snaking it's way around Jaden's waist to lightly tease her pussy "We're just getting started..."

"Oh fuck me..." Jaden cursed her head lolling slightly.

"That's the plan!" Rena and Kira chirped simultaneously before descending onto Jaden whose moans were quickly heard outside of the tent.

_*****LEMON IS OVER*****_

_Next Day_

Jaden groaned as he came to, feeling an odd weight on his chest he reluctantly opened his eyes to stare uncomprehendingly at the two fleshy globes that sat on said chest.

'_Oh right...Gender Dust..._' He thought as she registered he was now a she for now. However she then noticed the additional weight along her body, and she looked around and blushed heavily at the sight.

Now, not only were Rena, Kira and Kriv in the tent, but all of their respective Pokegirls were gathered around, all naked. The memories of what happened last night returned, and Jaden blushed even more.

'_Oh__ my god...last night...wow._' she thought as she shook her head '_Maybe I should try the Gender Dust again some time..._' However then she felt something rub against her back and she looked around and recognized her new tail.

'_How the heck did I get a tail __though?_' she thought as she looked at the tail. '_That doesn't make any sense..._'

She experimented with moving the tail, it took a surprising amount of concentration to move it in a simple back and forth movement "Not as easy as it looks huh?" A voice asked yawning.

Turning she spotted Kriv gently moving herself out of Serina's and and Lia's grasps then motioned for Jaden to follow her outside. Once they were out Jaden shivered slightly as her nipples stiffened at the slightly cool breeze "Ah, fresh air," Kriv murmured contently not even fazed by the slight chill in the morning air, although Jaden _did_ notice that her nipples were stiffened "Tents can be a bit stuffy after an orgy."

Jaden snorted as she tried to continue to manipulate her tail "Thank god they have a freshener built into them." She muttered making Kriv chuckle.

"Don't force it," Kriv reprimanded Jaden as she concentrated on her tail "A tail is just like any other muscle it'll move based on you instinct, here, try this exercise."

Kriv had Jaden sit crosslegged across from herself as she ran her through several exercise that helped Jaden control her tail to some degree "Um, Kriv, if you don't mind, can I ask you something?" Jaden asked hesitantly at Kriv's encouraging nod she took a deep breath "Why is it you are hardly fazed by anything you've seen so far, I mean, even if the world you came from had magic, a lot of what's here can't have been there."

Kriv let out a merry laugh "Oh definitely, there were no pokegirls there, nor was sex expected beyond the usual reproduction and mutual pleasure," She agreed "But, the magic there was far more chaotic than here, here magic was introduced by Sukebe when he created the pokegirls that access it, there however, anyone with the potential and training can access it, leading to many creating creatures, weapons, armor and items that are both a benefit and a curse. Believe it or not I was travelling with a Cleric once, the champions of the Gods, now he was a follower of Avandra like me and we had often traveled together, anyways we ended up helping out this small little hamlet, it was only a couple of houses really, with a Kobold, tiny lizard like creatures – smart though – problem they had. See the Kobolds normally had left them alone, now they were attacking them, raiding their storehouse, killing cattle and the suchlike, now Dravick, the Cleric, _insisted _that we help them, so off we went, the two of us against gods knows how many Kobold.

"So we finally find their little hideaway cave they were using and Dravick instantly draws his sword and shouts 'In the name of Avandra!' and charges the Kobolds guarding the entrance of the cave and by some miracle _every _arrow shot at him missed barely. I was caught off guard about to suggest going in quietly when he charged so I could only watch dumbfounded as he took on ten Kobold warriors at once and _won_! He was always smug about that... so we continue on into the cave fighting the Kobolds at every turn when we came across a trio of adventures who had been exploring the cave from another entrance, now they were a Human Paladin of Aldrin, god of War and Honor named Kevin, a Dwarf Warrior named Churnak – Dwarfs are a race of short, but very muscular, humanoids who are quite skill in creation, i.e forging, and mining – and finally a Kender named Porvix – Kender's are also small humanoids, bout the size of a ten year old with a large sense of adventure and a curious habit of things 'appearing' in their pouches.

"So we explained out situation and they agreed to help us as soon as Kevin began ranting about Honor and Glory of Battle – they wanted to shut him up and we agreed – so we continued onward, we eventually came up to a tunnel that was being dug into the side, now Churnak immediately declared this to be a shortcut and dove in followed by Porvix and Dravick, me and Kevin on the other hand simply continued forward into the next room where a group of Kobold heard Churnak's declaration and had fortified themselves behind several tables, funny thing was, the legs were facing us, so to save us some time I charged them ramming into the table and continued moved until they smashed against the wall squished between a stone table and the stone wall

"That dealt with we opened the door to the next room just as two things happened, Churnak, Porvix and Dravick popped their heads out a hole in the ground while flour exploded throughout the room, Churnak seeing a group of enemies clustered together decided to do the 'smart' thing and throw a fire bomb at them, only to realize, that open air flour and fire don't mix, so the three of them duck back into the whole while me and Kevin close the door, explosion happens and when we open the door there stands Churnak stating that he planned that all along.

"As this was the final room in the cave that we could find we started looking for any type of loot that survived the explosion, Dravick happened to find a bottle of seemingly normal water that smelt and looked like normal water, and being very thirsty he decides to take a drink without have me or Kevin look it over for any type of magic, which he really should have done as the minute he finished he transformed into a smoking hot chick version of himself, armor and all changing with him, shocking all of us, including him, not only that he has yet to find a cure for it!"

Jaden was roaring with laughter as Kriv finished her tale struggling to keep tears of her laughter from spilling down her cheeks "Oh my god!" She wheezed out finally "What happened after that?"

"Well after a high cleric declared that there was no way to reverse the transformation he, now a she, eventually got used to her new body and continued to do her usual suicidal way of living and doing Avandra's bidding in his usual crazy way, eventually though she asked me to have sex with her wanting to know what it felt like, so being the good caring friend I was I fucked my smoking hot friend into unconsciousness, since then whenever we met up the first thing she does is drag me to a inn and _begged _to be fucked" Kriv explained grinning semi-lecherously "Apparently she had tried it with other guys but no one came even close to giving her the pleasure I gave her."

Jaden blushed at the thought looking quite embarrassed, which only made Kriv laugh. "You thinking of going the same Jaden?" Kriv asked, still grinning "I think its only fair, after what happened last night."

Jaden's face reddened even more, as she gave off a very good impression of a tomato "I-I-I-I d-d-don't k-know..." She said a bit uncertain, even though part of her said to do it.

Kriv chuckled grinning at her "Just give it some thought... before Kira gets any ideas." She informed jokingly as Jaden paled slightly at the thought.

"She can be evil can't she?" Jaden asked nervously.

"Here's a hint, all, naturally born anyways, females are evil in some way shape or form." Kriv informed smiling "Also, the nicer they are, the eviller they can be."

Jaden looked at Kriv with a confused look "Really?" He asked "Cause I could swear Christina doesn't have evil bone in her body."

"Oh it's there alright," Kriv assured "It's there, hidden, waiting to leap, trust me, my mother, sweetest person you'd ever meet, touch her garden she strings you by your entrails over a rose bush."

Jaden winced at the thought before looking at Kriv apprehensively "If you don't mind me asking... what's your _real _reason for helping me find my mom, I mean besides the divine orders," Jaden asked curiously "It just seems you have a bit more at stake here."

Kriv was silent for a minute as she stared across the clearing "I know what it's like to lose your mother," She admitted "I was twelve, just getting back from the village from my apprenticeship to a blacksmith... I knew something was wrong when I entered the clearing to our home, the garden was trampled, windows broken, door smashed in..." her voice had turned dull and neutral as the glow in her eyes faded "When I entered I found my mother on the floor, she was killed, but before that... she had been raped, bandits had done it, everything of value was gone, save for her bow and arrows that were hidden under a floorboard. When I found her the Dragonborn fury descended upon me, I essentially went berserk, hunted down the bandits and killed them to the last man, after that I just wandered and continued just killing any bandit I came across, killing any person that I thought was doing wrong, eventually I came across this guy," Her lips twitched slightly "He was a cleric for Avandra, saved me from myself really, he had brought me to one of he shrines of Avandra, there I found... well... I'm not sure what is was exactly, but it calmed me, my blood rage settled, it was like finally seeing the sky after a long thunderstorm..."

She smiled softly "I was finally able to see again, I spent a long time in the shrine, they... they helped me heal from the pain of losing my mother," she wiped at her eyes "They helped me, and I eventually joined the ranks of Avandra's Protectors, and rose through the ranks and was given the rank of Champion of Freedom. Within the Protectors there are five Champions, freedom, truth, love, strength and life. My responsibility as the Champion of Freedom was, well doing what was necessary to ensure freedom, didn't make a lot of friends amongst the 'Elite' of my world, but who in their right mind argues with a half-dragon representative of a goddess? Hell I strung a cleric of the Raven God, a minor god of Death, by his entrails when he refused to free his slaves, he kept insisting that they were going to be sacrificed, I disagreed."

She then looked at Jaden directly "You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age, Jaden." She said "Young, Courageous, Dedicated to protecting those precious to you and what you believe in, and you look underneath the underneath like what you did with Rena. You even managed to maintain your moral values even while living with that bastard of a father of yours."

She then placed a hand on Jaden's shoulder "I wasn't lying back in Everest when I said you'll become a Harbinger of Change, Jaden." She said, "Though the future is never set in stone, you have the potential to change this world for the better...or for the worse." Kriv could see Jaden tense up at that last part. "But don't let that effect you," she continued, with a smile. "As long as you follow your heart, it will always guide you to the right path."

Kriv gave her one final pat on her shoulder before standing up "Now if you'll excuse me I need to answer nature's call." She said strolling towards the woods.

_Later that afternoon_

Jaden looked around the camp as she entered the clearing from her excursion into the woods looking for a fire-type pokegirl for her upcoming gym battle, she had borrowed some clothes from Kira to wear for the time being until she could get her own in the next town, she was outfitted in a dark red vest that showed off much of her cleavage while pushing them together making them seem larger than they where along with a pair of tight jeans that hugged her every curve on her legs and had a small hole to allow for her tail to get out. A steady metallic banging was heard throughout the clearing emanating from near Kriv's tent.

Looking over Jaden spotted Kriv who had gotten an anvil from somewhere along with a smithy hammer and was pounding away at a silvery armor vest, she was wearing an ice blue sports bra and what appeared to be an armored miniskirt made out of some kind of silvery scales similar to the ones on her tail "What are you doing Kriv?" She asked "And where the hell did you get those from?"

Kriv looked over her shoulder with a grin "My bag is enchanted with limitless holding and featherlight spells." She explained setting down her hammer and picked up the armor vest to inspect it "And I'm working on a set of dragonscale armor for myself in this form." She stripped off her sports bra and pulled on the vest making Jaden notice the low back to allow for Kriv's wings to pop out the back, the vest was rather tight across her chest pushing her breasts together making her cleavage larger than it seems. She then picked up a single armguard that seemed to be a part of a gauntlet that left the pinky and left index finger bare and was equipped onto her right arm, next went on a set of three inch heeled metal boots that went up to her knees "Well, what do you think?"

Jaden nodded in approval "Looks good to me," She said, "So you actually make your own weapons and armor?"

"Yup!" Kriv said with a grin "It beats needing to pay someone else to do it for me, besides not only is it cheaper for me, but I feel that if I want to really rely on the stuff I use, I need to make it myself."

Jaden nodded in understanding "Ya, I guess I can understand that." She said, before asking "Hey Kriv...you think its possible for me to make a Sword like yours?"

Kriv looked at Jaden with a bit of surprise asking him that, "A Sword?" She asked, "Why do you want a Sword?"

"Well..." Jaden said, as he looked down a bit "Every time I see you use your Sword, you always look so...well awesome and stuff using it. I've always wanted to use a real sword, so while I was still in school I ended up joining the Kendo Club."

The Half-Dragon hummed in thought as she looked at Jaden, imagining him/her with a sword, "Well, I could definitely see you using a Sword." He said, "But you need to remember a Sword is no toy, its a weapon just as much as my bow and arrows, or even a gun. Its not something to play around with. Also, if you want to make a sword, even though I'll show you how to make one and let you use my gear to make one, it'll be all you making the sword itself. You think you can do that?"

Jaden nodded with determination as Kriv inspected her for a minute before nodding "Alright then, let's start where everyone starts," She informed pulling out a fang that was easily as long her forearm "Helping out the one teaching you."

_With Kira_

Kira stepped over a branch as she moved through the forest with Tyra on her heels their eyes looking around keeping an eye out for threats "The one thing that I don't like about the woods aside from Buzzbreasts is the fact that there are to many hiding places." She groused looking for any hiding pokegirls.

Tyra giggled behind her no longer wearing either her bra or panties preferring to be nude when not within the city limits "You may dislike it, but I love it," She teased "And so do many others."

Kira sent a slight glare to the Boobisaur who merely shrugged unrepentantly smiling. The sound of a snapping twig off to the right caught their attention as they turned to face an attractive elven woman standing at 5'6" with platinum colored hair that fell to her waist in a single braid and bright blue eyes. She had an attractive muscular physique with an impressive pair of D-cup breasts, she was wearing a earthen brown leather vest with in intricate ivy-like pattern on it, she was also wearing a similarly colored loose leather mini skirt and was carrying a bokken that was currently held on a belt around her waist, her prominent six inch long pointed ears pointed her out as an elven type pokegirl. She was looking a bit frazzled and lust was clear in her eyes as she looked Kira and Tyra over "Who are you?" The woman asked in a heated voice.

Kira's pokedex beeped and a synthesized feminine voice whispered into her ear through an ear piece "Gardelfwhor, the Sexlestial Pokegirl, Fighting/Electric/Magic typing Often found serving as champions for the Elfcourts settling disputes between them though single combat, current Pokegirl status: Uncaptured, near feral." It explained as a holographic HUD appeared over her left eye generated by the earpiece and listed several known attacks by the breed.

"Kira Urei, I'm a Sex Battler," She introduced before gesturing to Tyra "This is one of my partners Tyra."

The Gardelfwhor studied her carefully "They call Kara, Kara," She said speaking in third person, a classic sign of the onset of feraldom "Kira seek to add Kara to Kira's Harem?"

"If you would like to Kara I would certainly love to welcome you into my team," Kira replied calmly not making any threatening moves "Only if you want to, unless you attack me, I will not force a capture."

Kara studied them for a bit longer "Kara will join Kira," She declared "Kara is interested in Kira. However Kara will only join Kira if Kira can make Kara cum first."

Kira grinned at the challenge "Ooh, this should be fun," She said as she shedded her cloak as Tyra watched on in interest rubbing her thighs together in anticipation of the coming show.

_*****Lemon Alert*****_

Kira sauntered over towards Kara her hips swaying attractively as she began leaking off pheromones coming up in front of Kara before wrapping her arms around Kara's neck as she wrapped her own around Kira's waist as the two began to share a heated kiss the two tongues wrapping around each other in a battle for dominance as the two slowly stripped away each other's clothing until they were both naked as the day they were born.

Kira kept her pheromones pumping as she began to nibble on Kara's ear making the Gardelfwhor moan as her sensitive ears started pulsating with pleasure from the attention her own mouth occupied with massaging Kira's neck and shoulders using her lips and tongue as they slowly dropped down to the forest floor. Kara's hands snaked her hands to Kira's chest and started to knead her ample bosom making the Tamer moan in pleasure.

Kara's breath was starting to come in pants as Kira's pheromones took effect on the elf-type pokegirl making her mind cloud over in lust and a wish for pleasure "Feels... good..." She panted out as Kira sucked on the tip of her left ear "Don't... stop..."

Kira smirked as she continued to lavish Kara's ears with attention, a well known fact was that the ears of any elven type pokegirl was an extreme erogenous zone for them and added with her pheromones being pumped out at the same time was quickly clouding the Gardelfwhor's mind while bringing her to orgasm. She snaked her hand down to between Kara's leg and lightly bushed against her clitoris making her hips buck and a long drawn out moan escaping from her lip.

Looking down at Kara's face she noticed that her eyes were staring directly towards Tyra, turning she spotting the Boobisaur sitting against a tree her legs spread wide as she fingered her snatch, pinching and pulling her nipple as her hooded eyes watched the two in front of her. Looking back down at Kara she smirked at the Gardelfwhor "Are you an exhibitionist?" She asked teasingly as she flipped over the 'girl and pulled her up so that her back was against Kira's chest as the Sex Battler continued to lick, nibble and suck on her ears her right hand skillfully rubbing circles around her clitoris and her left hand kneaded Kara's breast "You love it that someone is watching this don't you?"

Kara moaned as her hips bucked again her pussy leaking its juices at a fast rate feeling her body flush from both her arousal and excitement of being watched by the Boobisaur who was moaning softly at the scene. She snapped back into reality as she felt Kira's thumb brush against her clitoris again only for spots appear in her eyes as her mind blanked out once again when she felt two of Kira's finger push into her sopping cunt "More... please... Kara... wants... more..." She panted out desperately no longer caring about her earlier challenge as Kira's expert fingers slowly brought her to orgasm.

Kira smirked as she licked Kara's earlobe making her shudder as the pleasure shot down her spine and straight to her pussy "Soon," She promised in a heated whisper "You'll get it soon."

She started pumping her fingers into Kara's pussy at a faster rate making her moan loudly her hips bucking into Kira's finger's trying to get a deeper penetration. She brought the hand that was playing with Kara's breast away from said breast getting a moan of disappointment that quickly changed to a cry of pleasure as said hand started to lightly pinch her clit. Kara's panting picked up its pace as she got closer and closer to her orgasm when Kira added in a third then followed by a fourth finger "I'm cumming!" She cried out her pussy clamping down on Kira's fingers as it poured her juices all over her hand.

Kara twitched a couple of times as she fought to get her ragged breathing under control her eyes slightly dazed "Oh fuck that was amazing." She said contently turning to Kira who was smirking at her as she felt something wet run down her back "I see someone else is excited."

"Got that right," Kira stated scooting back to allow Kara space to turn and crawl towards her "Mind returning the favor?"

"Not at all..." Kara purred seductively as she came face to face with Kira and hugged her pressing their breasts up together and using a slight up and down motion rubbed them causing Kira to let out a low moan of pleasure as Kara utilized her Sex Attack before bringing one of her hands down to Kira's pussy and thrusted two of her fingers into it.

Kira moaned loudly as she felt Kara's fingers push into her pussy and start to pump "I... ahn... see... uhn... someone's... not... ooh... wasting... ngh... time." She managed to get out as Kara's pace started to pick up speed till it felt like almost like a vibrator.

Kara giggled as she continued her pace using her rapid stroke attack before lightly biting Kira's clit making Kira scream in pleasure "Mind if I join?" Tyra asked in a heated whisper coming up to her new Harem-Sister.

Kara grinned and nodded as several vines sprouted from Tyra's bulb that wound their way up Kara and Kira's legs before the tips of the vines started to tease and prod both their entrances earning moans from both of them as they turned their own attentions to the green skinned girl licking and kissing her neck as she proceeded to push her vines into both of their holes getting delighted moans from the pair as they each moved down to a breast and started to lavish it with attention licking, nibbling and biting at her nipples while they both used a hand to tease and prod her pussy entrance making her moan enthusiastically as her back arched from the pleasure.

"Oohh, keep that up..." Tyra murmured in pleasure as she closed her eyes her head lolling back a languid smile spreading across her face "It feels so good..."

Kara and Kira grinned around Tyra's breasts as they started to push their fingers into her pussy making her moan loudly in pleasure as she pushed her vines in and out of the two more rapidly making them moan which in turn caused them to vibrate her breasts pleasurably making her moan again.

The two started pushing their hips back into the vines to gain a deeper penetration from them as they pulled in an out of both of their holes. All three picked up their respective paces as they came closer and closer to their orgasm "I... I'm... I'm gonna cum!" Tyra shouted before a white light flashed before her eyes as she let out an orgasmic scream the vines that were currently occupied in plunging into Kira and Kara's holes started thrashing randomly sending the two other woman spiraling into their own orgasms.

A white light then engulfed Tyra making the two cover their eyes until said light faded, when they were able to look Tyra had changed drastically, her bulb had grown and the leaves had peeled back revealing a flower bulb with it's dark pink petals closed, the other change was the fact that her once C-cup breasts had leaped in size maxing out at a massive E-cup.

Tyra blinked a couple of times before looking down at herself "Whoa," She said in shock seeing her new breasts before grabbing them "I'm bigger than you now Kira!"

Kira chuckled throatily "Indeed," She purred crawling over to the newly evolved pokegirl Kara right behind you "I think I'm going to enjoy those."

"Same here." Kara agreed her eyes shining with a lust that made Tyra grin as she allowed the two to pulled her down to the ground.

_*****END LEMON*****_

_Camp, Later that day_

Kira finally stepped back into the camp sometime near dusk with a broad and content grin plastered on her face as she strutted over to where Jaden was pounding at one of Kriv's dragon's fangs under Kriv's watchful eye the two of them still in their female forms and Jaden was only wearing her pants while Kriv was only clad in the armored miniskirt, sweat pouring off of them from not only the exertion but also from the heat generated by the small enchanted 'mini-forge' that Kriv carried in her/his bag of tricks "Hey Kira," Kriv greeted without looking away from the fang Jaden was working on the tong she was gripping holding the fang steady under the powerful blows from the smithy hammer wielded by Jaden "I take from not only the grin on our face but he stench of sex surrounding you that you were successful in your hunt?"

Kira giggled airily surprising the pair "Oh yeah," She replied distantly "Very successful..."

Two pairs of confused eyes watched the Sex Battler as she sauntered over to her tent giggling airily the entire way "The hell?" Jaden asked in confusion "What's _that _about?"

Kriv shrugged "Not sure really," She replied looking just as confused "Best guess, she's drunk off something."

"Really?" Jaden returned looking at Kriv who rose an eyebrow.

"I know you don't have the best of experience with drunkards Jaden, but as a drinker myself, I can tell when someone is drunk," Kriv explained "My guess? She's drunk from a shit ton of sex."

"That's... actually quite plausible." Jaden answered in a quick realization.

"So it's best to let her sleep it off," Kriv informed back Jaden look back at him before Kriv grinned widely "Then tease her relentlessly in the morning."

Jaden could only sigh as she shook her head before refocusing on shaping the stubborn piece of bone before her '_What god or goddess did I piss off to get these two stuck with me?_' She asked herself mentally as the insanity of the pair with her finally hit her '_And why me?_'

_Kriv's Home Dimension, Celestial Plane, Avandra's Rest Home_

Unknown to him in a separate dimension in the Celestial plane Avandra looked at her viewing glass before laughing loudly _**"Oh Jaden, you have no idea what your in for my child..." **_She said mirthfully as she looked upon her chosen trio _"__**You have no idea the insanity my Champion of Freedom can cause when the mood strikes him... her... whatever, especially when **_**they **_**arrive then you shall realize the true depths of the insanity of those who follow the path of Chaos.**__"_

Someone snorted next to her making her turn to face a human looking person clad in full silver plate mail with a helm on the table before him that had plumage coming off the top, resting against his chair was a shield with a sword in the center of a sun, the symbol of Aldrin _**"So those are your chosen three," **_The man asked in a deep voice _**"The Half-Dragon I can understand, maybe even the young boy he seems to have taken on as an apprentice, but the woman?"**_

Avandra smiled at her guest _**"So little you understand of that realm Aldrin," **_She teased _**"Kira is a different type of warrior in that realm, much like a mage and a warrior wage a different type of battle."**_

Aldrin snorted _**"I suppose," **_He agreed reluctantly _**"Are you certain on the course of events that are to happen?"**_

It's was Avandra's turn to snort _**"Of course not,"**_She informed _**"The future is always in motion as my Champion of Truth often reminds me."**_

"_**So why send you other Champions, why send his father?" **_Aldrin demanded of his friend/ally _**"Why weaken yourself like that?"**_

Avandra waved one of her hands dismissively _"__**They have often told me that without Kriv their circle is not complete, even **_**if**_** I were to replace him,**__" _She informed turning back tot he mirror _**"And I send them for he will need help against Trine, for even now he is planning, scheming and building his army, so we need to counter his army with our own, and who better than my Champions? Besides, they were getting bored, and remember the last time they were bored?"**_

Aldrin shuddered _"__**Don't remind me, we're **_**still **_**trying to put that continent back together.**__" _He groused _**"At least they dealt with that Tarrasque."**_

Avandra laughed merrily at the look on Aldrin's face _**"Besides, it's time for the next generation of Champions to be ushered in," **_She said finally with a hint of sadness in her voice _**"After all, the sands of time flow on..."**_

"_**As they always will..." **_Aldrin agreed with a nod _**"I think I can send some of my own when the time comes, they know Dragonchild and will help him."**_

"_**Thank you friend." **_Avandra said gratefully with a nod of her head that Aldrin returned as he stood and turned to where Yisa was regaling some of the inhabitants with stories of some of the adventures that she and her Tamer shared.

"_**If she is just one example of that world, then it is a world worth saving from Tyranny indeed." **_He informed placing his helm on his head and picking up his shield _"**If you'll excuse me.**"_

Avandra nodded and turned her attentions to Yisa's story as everyone started laughing at a streak of misfortune that befell her Tamer.

_END CHAPTER_

_Pokedex Entries_

_**GARDELFWHOR, the Sexlestial Pokégirl  
><strong>_**Type**: Near Human  
><strong>Element<strong>: Fighting/Magic/Electric  
><strong>Frequency<strong>: Rare  
><strong>Diet<strong>: Fruit, fish, vegetables. Omnivore but prefers to avoid red-meat products.  
><strong>Role<strong>: Heavenly warriors  
><strong>Libido<strong>: Average to High  
><strong>Strong Vs<strong>: Water, Rock, Steel, Normal, Dark  
><strong>Weak Vs<strong>: Ground, Dragon, Poison  
><strong>Attacks<strong>: Mystic Bolt, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Lightning Kick, StonePalm, Double Kick, Drill Kick, Spank, Sexy Hug, Rapid Stroke  
><strong>Enhancements<strong>: Enhanced Speed and Agility (x5), Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Senses (x5), summon and dismiss armor as needed.  
><strong>Evolves<strong>: None  
><strong>Evolves From<strong>: Elf (Shield Stone + Thunderstone)

Around the northerwestern parts of the Ruby League, as well as in the Blue League, there have been increasing signs of a new elf evolution that has recently been discovered. In several Elfcourts, reports say, an unusually powerful elf has been seen. One researcher reported that the Pokégirl wore armor, had long pointed ear like an elf normally does, and was looked up to by all but the Elfqueen. All reports that have depicted this Pokégirl shows that they stand around five and a half feet tall, though several have been seen that are shorter or taller by several inches either way. They braid their hair, which is normally of a lighter shade, such as blonde, platinum, or a gentle brown color (which has been seen on only one Gardelfwhor). The main difference is the fact that they are physically much stronger, and it seems that battles between Elfcourts are decided by a champion- which is often done by either the Elfqueen or the Gardelfwhor. The other difference is in the fact that they have larger breasts than most elf-types, normally in the solid C-to-D cup range. As such, many elves are searching for a means to evolve into this Pokégirls, and researchers believe that if news of this evolution gets out to the rest of the world, they may become Uncommon within a few years.

The Gardelfwhor are a militant type of elf, although they are rather lusty. They hint at being a Celestial type, though this has been unconfirmed as of the time of this entry. Megami, Seraph, and Angels are unsure what to make of them, but the fact that the Gardelfwhor is loose with their tongues (and their bodies) when it comes to things of a 'celestial' nature makes them disown the elf-type. The Gardelfwhor just ignore them, since they consider the 'other' celestial types to simply be prudes in all things, including and not limited to the truth and sex. Indeed, the Gardelfwhor enjoys sex almost as much as a Succubus might, minus the need for life energy. When they wear armor, it is usually a loose leather armor, with very few of their kind willing to wear metal. As such, most use only bokken as weapons, though some use a quarterstaff as well when they feel a need to be armed. The armor they wear, although they don't create it magically, can be summoned and dismissed with their magic. It's unknown why they cannot make it with magic, but it has been speculated that their magic is only combat oriented and not useful for more mundane tasks.

When not out on Champion-challenges or having sex, these Pokégirls often patrol the forests that the Elfcourt calls home, dealing with feral Pokégirls as best she can. In battle, her unusual combination of using Fighting and Electric techniques often make her very versatile. The fact that she can cast spells as well also leads to greater versatility, usually allowing more powerful Gardelfwhor to be able to combat her weaknesses. However, there are a few things that Gardelfwhor are loathe to deal with. To begin with, they hate any type of red-meat and will avoid it with a passion. They also tend to try and finish off an opponent using Sex attacks rather than standard attack techniques. They don't enjoy fighting unless it's necessary, although once in a battle they fight with a passion that is, according to them, equal to their libido. Gardelfwhor do, however, love sex battles and will urge their Elfqueen or Tamer to allow them to fight in one at least once a month, if not more often than that. When with a Tamer's harem, Gardelfwhor are not known for being overly aggressive other than to be alone with her tamer for a taming session. They also still hate Domina, but enjoy turning the tables on them thanks to their armor and new attacks.

_**I**__**VYWHORE, the Floral Pestilence Pokégirl  
><strong>_**Type**: Near Human  
><strong>Element<strong>: Plant/Poison  
><strong>Frequency<strong>: Uncommon  
><strong>Diet<strong>: Sunlight, water, nutrients through soil  
><strong>Role<strong>: arousing other Pokégirls, soil regeneration, subduing feral Pokégirls, body modification  
><strong>Strong Vs<strong>: Electric, Plant, Water, Rock, Fighting  
><strong>Weak Vs<strong>: Psychic, Fire, Flying, Ice  
><strong>Libido<strong>: Average  
><strong>Attacks<strong>: Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Lust Dust, Vine Bondage, Sleep Powder, Bloom Powder, Leaf Shield.  
><strong>Enhancements<strong>: Solar Regeneration, Seasonal Camouflage, Nature's Senses, Enhanced Durability (x5), Enhanced Strength (x8, Vines Only)  
><strong>Evolves<strong>: Venuswhore (Normal, daytime only)  
><strong>Evolves From<strong>: Boobisaur (Normal)

After a Boobisaur has acquired enough experience, she will evolve into her next form: Ivywhore. The Ivywhore is much more combat-suitable than her previous form, retaining all of her previous form's attacks and abilities, and gaining several useful techniques for both inside and outside of combat.

The most noticeable change is the increase in the size of both the Ivywhore's flower bulb and her bust. Upon evolution, the bulb on the Ivywhore's back grows noticeably, the first layer of petals opening up. As a result of the bulb's growth, Ivywhores may use several new Powder attacks: Sleep Powder, Bloom Powder, and Sap Powder.

Sleep Powder makes anyone hit by it fall into a deep slumber, a very convenient way to capture new Pokégirls or acquire the upper hand in battle. The Bloom Powder, which only works on females, be they human or Pokégirl, will make the bust of any female it hits grow; how much larger is dependent on how much they are hit with. This does not affect only other Boobisaurs, Ivywhores, and Venuswhores, as well as those who can easily withstand poisons. An Ivywhore can make two different types of Bloom Powder; temporary and permanent. Temporary Bloom Powder is much easier to make, and can be created virtually at will. She usually tosses large amounts at opponents, letting their suddenly awkwardly gigantic breasts interfere with their movements, and – sometimes with help from a hearty sampling of Sap Powder - eventually pin them down completely. Temporary Bloom powder rarely lasts more than an hour. The permanent variety of Bloom powder is much more difficult to synthesize, limiting applications to roughly once a week. Ivywhores have an instinctual knack for knowing just how much powder to use when trying to increase a girl's bust by a specific amount. Naturally, this technique is popular to use, especially among those who prefer chestier girls. Lastly, Sap Powder drains strength uselessly from the muscles of any Pokégirl it affects, dramatically reducing their physical power. Any Pokégirls with the Enhanced Strength enhancement will find the enhancement effectively halved or worse for the duration of the effect, and Pokégirls without Enhanced Strength may find it much harder to move effectively.

Upon evolution, the Ivywhore's breasts tend to grow a cup, with D cup breasts being the lowest recorded for the breed – E cups are considered average. Most of the deeper green markings fade away with this transformation as well, though sometimes they remain. Most Ivywhores, if they haven't done so already during their Boobisaur days, tend to eschew most clothing, as it gets in the way of their abilities to absorb sunlight.

The Ivywhore's Solar Regeneration abilities are improved significantly over her pre-evolved form. An Ivywhore that bathes in the direct sunlight heals rapidly, letting her heal all but the most grievous damage after roughly 8 hours of rest. Of course, like her unevolved counterpart, resting in a natural location also nourishes the soil to a great degree.

Feral Ivywhores are considered a great annoyance to surrounding Pokégirls and human women, since in addition to tossing Lust Dust at random, they also use Bloom powder liberally. Most of the time its temporary, but every now and then there are stories of women who permanently developed mammoth mammaries due to a feral Ivywhore (or Venuswhore). It's very uncommon, but not unknown, for a Threshold girl to become an Ivywhore directly.


	8. Chapter 7: On the Road to SOCOM City

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Pokegirls, it's mostly a public use thing.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Spells**"

"_Pokedex__speaking__/__telepathy__/__Radio__"_

"_**Higher**__**Power**__**(**__**Gods**__**and**__**Goddesses**__**) **__**Speaking**__**"**_

Chapter Seven: On the Road to SOCOM City

_Campsite_

Kira yawned and stretched her arms over her head as she stepped out of her tent and into the morning air, she was wearing her usual outfit sans the coat and looked around the camp, Kriv in his male form was sparring Lia pushing the Frostwhelp hard while Serina and Nitsuki were in an all out brawl on the other side of the camp, Yugao was occupied with tending to the campfire overseeing breakfast as it was cooking "Morning Kira." Yugao greeted "Heard you were quite... happy when you came into camp last night."

Kira blushed slightly in embarrassment "Well I had managed to capture a new girl, and well Tyra had also evolved during that time and well..." She trailed off with another embarrassed blush "After going at it for five hours I think I earned the right to be a bit ditzy when I got back."

"So, what did you manage to find?" Yugao asked curiously.

Kira grinned and reach to her belt where she stored her pokeballs before grabbing one of them and hitting the release button "C'mon out Kara!" She shouted as the ball opened and a white light flashed out solidifying into Kara who blinked a couple of time looking slightly dazed before looking around "Kara, this is Yugao, Yugao Kara. Yugao is a part Kriv's Harem, he's over there sparring with the Frostwhelp."

Kara looked over and her eyes boggled out seeing Kriv "Pokeboy curse?" She asked in surprise.

Yugao and Kira shared a look before bursting out in laughter "Not even close," Yugao managed to gulp out between bursts of laughter "He's not even _from_ this dimension!"

Kara looked at Yugao incredulously "_What__!_" She shouted in shock catching Kriv's attention distracting him long enough to allow Lia to hit him with a blade made of dark energies pulling a grunt of pain out of him as he was sent tumbling.

"Yeah! Lia hit Kriv!" Lia shouted excitedly jumping up and down happily grinning widely as Kriv shook his head while pulling himself to his feet.

"That one hurt." He muttered to no one in particular and when he smile up at Lia he was shocked to see her glowing as her body changed "Evolution?"

Indeed Lia was evolving growing two feet in height till she was 7' even with her chest swelling up to large C-cups and her hair lengthened slightly while her head became a bit more draconic shaped then before and her wingspan lengthened a couple of feet. Once the light faded they were able to get a better look at the changes, her once completely dark blue hair now had streaks of white in it while along her spine from mid shoulder blade to her tail tip were blunted spikes.

Lia blinked a couple of times as her equilibrium adjusted and looked down at herself "Kriv, Lia evolved!" She shouted happily waving enthusiastically to the Tamer while jumping making her new assets bounce invitingly making Kriv close his eyes and take a deep breath before releasing it and smiling at Lia who was running towards him "Congratulations Lia," He said sincerely as she glomped him making the two of them topple over.

Kara raised an eyebrow as she saw Lia proceed to shove her tongue down Kriv's throat while rubbing her rapidly dampening pussy against his pants here his member was. Yugao excused herself with a slight blush as she headed over to join the pair along with Nitsuki and Serina who were both looking rather hot and bothered.

"Don't you guys... umm... do that in separate tents?" Kara asked politely watching the ensuing show wide eyed her eyes nearly popping out when she saw Kriv's fully erect member.

Kira shrugged "If we really feel the need for privacy," She informed "We're a rather... close knit group." Kara looked at Kira with a raised eyebrow "We've had orgies that have lasted the full night."

"Ah," Kara said in realization "That's... rather new."

Kira shrugged again "Hey, it's fun," She informed sultrily before looking at Kara seriously "If you don't want to join in when we have our... inter Harem bonding sessions I won't force you."

Kara nodded absently her eyes drawn back to the orgy where Kriv was hammering into Lia's pussy while making out with Yugao who was being eaten out by Serina who Nitsuki was fingering while Lia ate out Nitsuki's pussy "I'll give it a try at least..." She said absently "Oh my..."

_*******__**Lemon**__**Alert**__**!*****_

Kira smirked as she came up beside Kara and began nibbling on her earlobe "Did I happen to catch a voyeur?" She asked in a sensual teasing voice her hand working quickly at the straps to Kara's leather vest and pulled it off and tweaked her already hardened nipples "My, my your nipples are already rock hard, I wonder what condition your cunt is in?" Kara moaned as Kira slipped her left hand under her skirt and fingered her bare pussy that was leaking at an impressive rate "Oh, naughty naughty Kara," She whispered into her ear before licking it making her shudder "Not wearing any underwear?"

Kara groaned in pleasure as Kira began to stimulate her pussy watching the 'show' before them with great interest "I... I can't... help it..." She moaned out moaning as she saw Kriv's pull out of Lia's pussy that was leaking with his cum before pushing into her ass "It... it always... turned... me on watching it..."

Kira giggled as she got in front of the Gardelfwhor and pulled her skirt off kneeling before her "Don't worry, we really don't mind audiences." Kira assured before leaning over and licked Kara's pussy making her moan. Kira dove right into the action sending her tongue as deep as it could go into the elf's pussy her nose pushing against Kara's clit stimulating her all the more making her shout in pleasure as she pushed Kira's head deeper into her pussy with one hand her other groping her own chest panting heatedly as the action across from them heated up with the ones who had tails making use of them to pleasure their partners that had Kara dripping even more in excitement listening to the moans.

"I'm cumming!" Kara shouted suddenly as Kira simultaneously hit her clit and G-spot.

Kira paid her no head as she continued her actions lapping up the elf's almost honey tasting juices prolonging her orgasm and sent her reeling into her next one.

Kara lost track of the time as she seemed to be in a state of near continuous orgasm from Kira's relentless ministrations, however she was coherent enough to see Kriv approach with finger to him lips in a bid for her silence before he surprise Kira by suddenly sheathing himself into her bare pussy where she had been furiously fingering herself. The resulting moan vibrated throughout Kara's pussy stimulating her even more as Kriv's rapid thrusts caused Kira's nose to rub against her clit with increasing frequency.

Kara found herself on the receiving end of a french kiss from Katrina who had been released by Kriv before he began fucking Kira and was feeling particularly horny at that time guiding one of Kara's hands to her pussy where she immediately set to work fingering the Dildoran making her moan into the kiss as her hand drifted to Kara's breast caressing it and pinching her nipple making the elf groan in pleasure.

The four continued for nearly ten minutes bringing each of the four closer and closer to their orgasm. Kriv's was the first one to cum thrusting himself deep into Kira's pussy with a grunt causing Kira to scream in pleasure into Kara's pussy as the sensation of Kriv's cum flooding into her womb triggered her own orgasm which in turn caused Kara to orgasm as Kira's scream rippled through her pussy as Kara spasmed her hand jerking particularly hard into Katrina's pussy hitting her G-spot while her thumb pressed up against her clit sending Katrina into her own orgasm.

_*******__**Lemon**__**is**__**Over**__*******_

The four panted as they recovered from their orgasms "That was a naughty surprise Kriv." Kira teased the Half-Dragon who chuckled with a grin and a shrug.

"You were looking a little... shall we say empty?" Kriv rebutted slyly making Kira giggle before turning to Kara "So you're the one she caught yesterday, name's Kriv Dragonchild, and yes I am _very_aware how ironic my name is."

Kara giggled still a bit dazed "Is it true?" She asked her voice a bit airy "You're not from around here?"

Kriv chuckled "Not even close," He informed "Well not completely certain on that, could be some kind of cross dimensional alignment thingy, never been good at the whole dimensional jumping line of magical theory."

Kira looked a Kriv with a raised eyebrow "You guys have dimensional jump theories?" She asked in surprised.

Kriv nodded in confirmation "Even have this legend a about this group of adventurers who fought this creature, called a Lynch, it's a mortal that had taken his soul and sealed into an object, nasty stuff. Anyways they fought this creature of a ship, well turns out this was a special ship, it could sail the stars and the dimensions." Kriv said "I thought it was just a legend, but after coming here... I'm really starting to wonder though..."

Kara let out a gusty sigh as she took the information in "Wow, dimension hopping, that is definitely new..." She said finally "That's amazing."

Kriv chuckled "And painful." He added rubbing his shoulder.

_Meanwhile_

_With __Jaden_

Jaden groaned as he continued walking through the forest near their campsite "Damn...you'd think we'd have run into a Pokegirl by now." He said, "Even something as common as a Mousetit, but we got nothing."

Rena, who was out of her ball along with Anko and Christina helping him search, sighed "I know what you mean," she said "But we won't find any by complaining about it, won't we...monkey boy?" She added with a teasing grin.

Jaden rolled his eyes as his tail twitched. For some reason, even after he turned back into a male after the orgy (which still caused him to blush furiously by just thinking about it) for some reason, he kept the tail. This came to a shock and surprise by everyone. Kriv said they will have a professional take a look at it once they get to the next city.

Jaden just hoped they wouldn't take it off, since he was beginning to enjoy having it around. It was like having a third arm around, and ever since he got it, his agility has increased by an insane level, even more than what he had before. Kira also hoped the same thing, but for different reasons, saying 'tails gave so many possibilities' which again, made him blush by thinking about it.

"Rena, _Please_stop calling me that!" Jaden pleaded.

"Sure thing Saru-kun." She said, and Jaden growled a bit while Anko and Christina giggled. **(****AN****: ****Saru ****means ****Monkey ****in ****Japanese****, ****in ****case ****you ****didn****'****t ****know****)**

"Rena, I-" Jaden was about to say before he stopped, and his eyes darted around.

"Jaden?" Rena asked, as the others stopped seeing their tamer stop "what is-"

"Shh," Jaden said, putting a finger to his mouth, signaling them to be quiet, and the others did so. "Don't you hear that?"

Christina blinked "Hear what Jaden-kun?" She asked, before her ears twitched and her eyes widened "What's that?"

Anko's eyes narrowed a bit "It sounds like someone breathing heavily...out of breath." she said, "Sounds female...probably a Pokegirl."

"Let's check it out." Jaden said, and the others nodded as he wrapped his tail around his waste like a belt, and they dashed off.

_Later_

Soon, Jaden and the others finally reached the source of the breathing.

It was, as Anko guess, a Pokegirl. She was covered from head to toe in light brown fur, looking about 4'6 tall, had a short 2 feet long tail, and had large C-Cup breasts. She was breathing heavily, her eyes closed, and was lying against a tree trunk. But what caught their attention was the numerous scrapes and cuts across her body.

"Shit!" Jaden said as he moved to the 'girl's side "She's hurt, Chris! Hand me a Potion!" Chris nodded as she began to search through his bag for the healing potions.

"Lets see what girl you are..." Jaden said as she picked put his Dex and scanned her "You are...a Mynx?"

"A Mynx?" Anko questioned, "What's a Mynx doing here?"

"I dunno," Jaden said as his eyes narrowed "but something or someone attacked her, and she ran away. It says here Mynx's have very bad lungs, and tire quickly..."

"Is she gonna be alright?" Rena asked, a bit worried, but Jaden just smiled and nodded "Ya, she'll be fine." He said, "These are minor wounds compared to a lot of thing we've seen."

"Found it!" Chris said as she picked out a blue spray can, and handed it to Jaden.

"Thanks Chris," Jaden said as she moved towards the Pokegirl, and began to nudge at her "Hey, you awake?" He asked, "You need any help?"

The girl was unresponsive for a moment before she groaned, and her eyes opened revealing her light blue eyes. However when she noticed Jaden and the others, her eyes widened and she was about to try and run, but she hissed in pain as her wounds acted up.

"Hey, don't worry!" Jaden said in a reassuring voice, "We're not gonna hurt ya, we want to help you!" The girl stopped trying to get away, as she looked at Jaden, looking a bit confused.

"R-Really?" She asked, surprising the others that she wasn't feral, meaning she probably use to have a Tamer.

Putting this aside for now, Jaden smiled and nodded "Yes, Really." He said before holding out the Potion to one of her wounds. "Now, this will sting a bit, but it will heal the wound." He said as he began to spray. The Mynx flinched a bit at the slight pain and the coldness of the spray, but she quickly got use to it.

"So, do you have a name?" Jaden asked, "If you can speak, it means you're not Feral, and you had a Tamer, right?"

The Mynx looked at Jaden for a moment "I...I don't think i have a name." She said, "Unless 'Useless Bitch' counts."

This little statement both shocked, and angered the others a bit. "Why would you think your name's...useless bitch?" Jaden asked.

"Because my last Master use to call me that...a lot." The Mynx said, with a sad look in her eyes. "I...couldn't really fight because I get tired easily, and he would...he would sometimes use me as target practice for his other 'girls. They hated it but... they had to do what he said."

Jaden's eyes narrowed a bit as she continued his story "Then...just a few days ago...he had enough...and he chased me off." She said, "He had all of his girls attack me...I barely got out of there...my lungs were on fire, but I just kept on running until I stopped...here."

Anko let out a low growl "What kind of bastard does that to his own girl!" She nearly shouted, and the others agreed with her on that.

"Anko-chan, now's not the time." Jaden said as he finished healing the wounds he could see. "Alright, you're all healed up." Jaden said, "Can you walk?"

The Mynx nodded as she got back onto her feet, but as she took her first step she hissed from a large spike of pain from her leg, and almost collapsed back to the ground. But Jaden was quickly by her side and caught her. "You alright?" Jaden asked, worried about the girl.

The Mynx blushed at the closeness between her and the fairly attractive Tamer "Y-Yeah..." she said, with a slight stutter. "My...leg just hurt really bad for a moment."

Jaden hummed in thought "Well, I can carry you back to my Camp," he said, "Kriv knows more about this medical stuff that I do. What do you say?"

The girl looked at Jaden, a bit confused "Why don't you just catch me, and use your balls so you wouldn't have to carry me?" she asked, and Jaden shrugged. "Well, that's only if you want me to catch you." He said, "If you don't want to be my 'girl, then I won't catch you."

The Mynx looked at Jaden with surprised eyes, "Your letting me choose?" She asked, and Jaden smiled and nodded "Of course!" He said, "Rena-chan, Anko-chan and even Chris-chan all chose themselves to join my Harem, I'd never force anyone to be with me. But you don't have too choose right now, just wait until we get that leg looked after."

With that, he lifted the Mynx onto his back, and he carried her back towards the Camp with the others following.

_Later__, __Back __at __Camp_

"Hey Kriv, where did Jaden go?" Kira asked, noticing their fellow tamer was nowhere to be found in the Camp.

"He went to the Forest!" Kriv answered, from the anvil he had set up working on a set of daggers the hammer he was holding had an icy aura that seemed to be being transferred over to the daggers "Wanted to look for some girl's for his next battle. He'll be back soon, don't worry."

Kira sighed as she walked over and plopped herself next to Kriv as he steadily pounded away "What'cha workin on?" She asked curiously as she tilted her head.

"Making up a set of throwing daggers," He replied glancing over to Kira with a slight grin "Yugao asked for them and I decided to add in a little ice enchantment to give them a little extra kick."

"You have got to be one of the most talented people I have ever met..." Kira said in awe "You are a god in the sack – really, a swordsman, an archer, a magic-user who can do enchantments... what can't you do?"

"Breath underwater," Kriv answered automatically with a wide grin "Sing, I sound like a dying cat according to my friends, extremely complex math, confuses the fuck out of me and walk on water, unless I freeze it first – but that's cheating no?"

Kira giggled as Kriv listed the things off jokingly before brushing a strand of her chocolate colored hair over her ear her amethyst eyes sparkling in amusement "You have had such an interesting life so far," She said in amazement "I'm kinda jealous, my dad kept me cloistered up in my home until I finally ran away."

Kriv's lip twitched slightly "It has been a journey true," He agreed "But I doubt you want my life Kira, I'm still a teenager according to my kind," Kira goggled knowing that he was at least old enough to be her grandfather "The average life of a half-dragon is close to a millenia add in the fact that elves have a long lifespan as well and well... by the time I hit 'adulthood' you guys will have died, and honestly, I'm scared of that..."

Kira blinked in surprise at the frank admission as it dawned on her about his enhanced lifespan before smiling softly as she stood up and embraced him from behind making sure to press her breasts up against him suggestively "Then we'll just have to make sure that we give you good memories to remember us by won't we?" She asked sultrily her warm breath blowing onto the back of his neck making him shiver slightly as her hands started wandering down to his belt "After all, the past is only as painful as your memories of it."

Kriv grinned as he brought his tail up to her bare pussy and lightly stroked it getting a light gasp from the sex battler as her hips shook slightly from the stimulation and the hidden promise behind it.

He turned in Kira's grasp and deeply kissed the woman their tongues entwining in a sensual dance as their hands wandered over each others various sensitive points "I have an idea if you interested..." Kriv whispered huskily making Kira shuddered before smiling coyly at him.

"When haven't I been interested in something new?" Kira admonished sexily licking his cheek.

Kriv grinned as he pulled away from her chuckling at the cute whimper she let out and quickly stooped over her bag making Kira blink curiously as he came up with the vial of Gender Dust "You've never been under the effect of the Gender Dust have you?" Kriv asked with a grin making Kira blink again in surprise "Admittedly doing another guy _as_a guy I am definitely not comfortable with, but as a girl... not so much creeped out," He blinked a strange look on his face "Kinda weird no?"

Kira giggled as she approached Kriv with a sexy sway of her hips as she pulled off her corset and slipped out of her skirt as Kriv shrugged off his clothes and uncorked the vial "Weird yes, sexy, oh god yes..." Kira agreed in a sexy purr "But in the end I think the weird one is me, after all, I'm the one who keeps coming up with all of the... _ideas__._"

Kriv chuckled kissing her jaw "Just don't try to take credit for this one." He requested tossing a handful of dust into the air above them letting it sprinkle down onto them.

They both closed their eyes as the changes took them over, Kriv, adjusted to the change, chuckled/giggled as his/her entire body structure shifted. Kira, with this as her first time, grunted slightly in discomfort as her impressive bust shrank in upon itself as her hair shortened, her hips slimmed as her shoulders expanded slightly, the most interesting change to her was the sensation of her vagina sealing itself up as her clit expanded into an seven and a half inch long, two inches wide, dick and a set of balls dropped down **(****AN****: ****Kira ****from ****Gundam ****SEED****).**

As Kira opened her/his eyes she/he stumbled slightly as she adjusted to the shift in the center of balance making Kriv giggle as her eye darted down to the throbbing dick "Oh, that's a wide one," She stated slightly surprised before grinning sexily "I can see myself having fun with it."

Kira grinned her/his eyes flashing with lust "How about you get a taste for it?" She/he asked lustfully.

_*******__**Lemony **__**Goodness **__**is **__**now **__**before **__**you**__*******_

Kriv looked at Kira with hooded eyes and reached down to lightly grasp Kira's new tool grinning as it twitched at her cool touch "Mm, I'm sure it'll taste... _delicious__,_" She purred making Kira groan as Kriv went down to her knees before Kira and inspected the cock before her, flicking out her tongue she ran it along the throbbing vein making Kira moan as the new sensations assaulted him. Those sensations, however, didn't compare when Kriv engulfed the tip of his cock into her cool, wet mouth and started swirling her tongue around his cock.

"Oh, my god," Kira moaned out his hips bucking slightly, he let out a slight whimper as Kriv took the tip out of her mouth only moan even louder as she started licking his balls and sucked one into her mouth making Kira gasp as she felt her knees weaken "That feels amazing..."

Kriv smirked as she started kissing her way back up the cock her tongue flicking out repeatedly twisting this way and that around the thick pole "I know it does," She informed saucily as she ensured that the entire cock was coated in her saliva "And trust me, there is so much more."

Kriv brought her breasts up to the cock and wrapped them around it and started using them to massage the cock licking the tip as it popped out from between her breasts making Kira groan as he felt his loins tighten as something built up "I... I'm cumming!" He shouted as he instinctively grabbed the back of Kriv's head and pushed her down further on his pole surprising her slightly before she moaned as Kira's load exploded into her mouth making her swallow quickly as the thick spunk filled her mouth.

Kriv pulled away swirling the load in her mouth moaning at the taste of it, wasn't quite as rich as Jaden's although it did have a certain quality to it that made her mind go hazy as she swallowed the load and looked up to the slightly nervous looking Kira "S-sorry abou-" He started only to get cut off by Kriv sweeping his legs out form underneath him and straddled him as he recovered "Wha?"

"You think you can dominate me Kira?" Kriv's heated voice asked challengingly her eyes flashing in lust as she ground her pussy against Kira's cock without inserting it making Kira groan "Try it Kira, try to dominate me..."

Kira couldn't help it as he felt something primal surge through him as he pushed Kriv onto her back and planted his hands onto her shoulders in an attempt to pin her down as he tried to push his pole into her pussy only for Kriv to twist her hips and buck with surprising strength causing Kira to flip over her and land with an 'oof' as Kriv showed off the dexterity given to her by her elven heritage and flipped herself back on top of Kira her own hands pressing against his chest pinning him as she ground herself against him again "You'll have to do better than that to dominate me." She whispered huskily her primal side taking over her from the fight for dominance.

Kira growled lightly as she attempted to twist himself back on top only for the Half-Dragon to keep him pinned as she ground on his pole once again moaning erotically, she shifted one of her hands to his chest and used her now free one to line up his cock with her pussy and plunged down onto it making the two of them moan loudly. Taking a second Kriv allowed herself to adjust to Kira's girth distracting herself long enough for Kira to suddenly roll them putting himself back on top and started thrusting in roughly getting an erotic wail from her.

Kriv tried to struggle against Kira however the pleasure from Kira's pound robbed her arms of strength, looking up at Kira's lustful eyes she moaned lifting her hips to meet his in time to the thrusts. "Your cock..." She moaned "Your cock feels so good! Fuck me harder, please!"

Kira grunted as he shifted Kriv from her back to her side and hammered away getting another wail from the half-dragon as the new position stimulated her pussy in new ways "Your pussy is so tight," Kira grunted "It feels so good squeezing my cock."

Kriv panted as she felt the pounding cock press against her womb making her vision flash white from the thunderbolts of pleasure running through her body. She reached down to her pussy and started playing with her clit in an attempt to attain a higher level pleasure moaning wildly as drool started to leak out of the corner of her mouth. Looking over to Kira who had continued to stare at her lustfully she leant over and captured her lips in a heated kiss as their tongues battled with each other.

Breaking away suddenly Kira moaned loudly "I'm cumming!" He shouted as his paced picked up a frantic quality.

"In me," Kriv panted "Cum in me!"

Kira grunted as he suddenly slammed his hips flush against hers and shouted out a wordless cry as he erupted into her his spunk flooding into Kriv's pussy who came hard from the feeling of the hot spunk filling her pussy up. Kriv's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she let out an orgasmic scream and went limp all strength in her body leaving her.

Kira collapsed on top of Kriv panting heavily with Kriv "That... that was amazing," Kira panted out "What happened there though."

Kriv flushed slightly in embarrassment as she turned her head away slightly "Dragons when they mate end up in a battle for dominance," She informed "It takes me over sometimes."

Kira grinned "So I dominated you huh?" She asked teasingly "Are you going to call me Master or Mistress now?"

Kriv turned to Kira with a challenging look "Why don't you make me?" She asked lustfully as she suddenly broke away and ducked into her tent.

"Oh I will!" Kira shouted as he chased after her.

_***** **__**Lemon **__**End**__**!*****_

_A __Few __Minutes __Later_

Jaden had finally reached the campsite, carrying the Mynx in her arms asleep, with Anko, Rena and Christina following "Well, here we are!" Jaden said, "But where's Kira and Kriv? I would have thought they'd be here..."

Anko was about to answer, before the team heard a series of moans of pleasure coming from one of the tens "Well, that answers that." Jaden said, causing the others to laugh, "Yo! Kriv! Kira! I need your help out here!"

Jaden yelped as a series of ice lances shot out of the tent whizzing over his head freezing the tips of his hair as they brushed by "SHUT UP!" He heard Kriv's feminine voice shout angrily "We are _**BUSY**__**!**_"

"I think the Mynx I found with a broken leg is more important than you and Kira getting it on at the moment!" Jaden shouted, which was followed by a long pause.

He then heard a pair of sighs "Alright, Alright, hang on!" he heard a male voice said, confusing Jaden for a moment since he's never heard this one before. A few moments later, and a female Kriv stepped out of the tent, wearing nothing at all, however Jaden blinked in surprise as an unknown male stepped out, however he was wearing a pair of boxers that seemed to barely fit him. But Jaden instantly recognized the guy's brown hair and violet colored eyes.

"K-Kira?" Jaden asked in shock, "Is that you?"

Kira giggled a bit "Yeah, its me." he said, "Gender Dust, we decided to...experiment...so who's the girl?" she pointed at the Mynx in his arms.

Kriv was muttering something as she walked over and looked the girl "I had found her when we were in the forest, apparently she had ran away from her abusive Tamer," Jaden informed "Apparently she ran until her lungs almost failed, I had given her a potion, but when she tried to stand..."

Kriv frowned slightly as she started moving her hands along the Mynx's legs squeezing slightly until she heard the Mynx whimper in her sleep "Yeah, she snapped her Fibula bone (Shin bone)," She murmured "I think it's a clean break, knew I should had Lina teach me that analysis spell when I had seen her last. Set her down carefully Jaden, I need to set the bone."

Jaden nodded as he carefully set the girl down and followed Kriv's directions to hold the girl still "This will probably wake her up Jaden," Kriv warned "Keep her still, I will still need to brace it, Kira, get me some gauze from my pack Rena, I need two of the straightest sticks you can find, Chris you find a longer stick that we can fashion into a crutch for the time being."

Everyone nodded as Kriv's authoritative voice rang out with their orders while she place her hands on either side of the break "Three... two... one... now!" She quickly wrench the bone back into place making the Mynx shouted out in pain as she snapped awake "Hold her still Jaden!"

Jaden didn't need to be told twice as he held her down by her shoulders "Calm down, calm down!" he said, "We're just putting the bone back into place, just hang on!"

The Mynx could say anything, however she did try to stay still, but was still whimpering in pain, "Its alright, its alright..." Jaden said, as Kriv went back to work.

The Mynx opened her eyes again, and saw Kriv, Kira, and Jaden around her "W-What's happening?" she asked.

"We're at mine and my friend's campsite, taking care of your broken bone," Jaden said. "Don't worry, Kriv knows what she's doing."

Kriv flashed a reassuring smile as she accepted the sticks Rena managed to find "I had a lot of practice fixing myself up," She informed calmly as she placed the sticks as braces on either side of the leg and started tightly wrapping gauze around the leg "All of my medical skills may be rather... how shall we say... spartan, but they work. Though it will probably be a good idea to visit a Pokemon center once we get to the next town."

The Mynx nodded a bit "Thank you..." she said, but Kriv just waved his hand "Don't mention it, besides Jaden's the one who found you." The Mynx looked up at Jaden, who smiled and nodded "Well...thank you, both of you." she said, "So...what do I do now?"

"Well...whatever you want!" Jaden said, surprising her. "Like I said, you can either stay with us, or you can go out on your own. But I suggest you stay with us until that leg heals up."

The Mynx thought about it for a while, "I...I guess I can stay with you," she said, "Not sure what help I can be though..." her head then drooped down a bit "I'm just useless..."

"No, your not." Kriv said with determination, surprising the Mynx, "Your last Tamer was just a bastard, anything he told you were big fat lies."

"But...its true...I can barely fight, my lungs burn whenever I fight..." The Mynx said,

Kriv raised an eyebrow as she looked her over "Why do you want to fight?" She asked curiously "There are many more options than just to fight."

The Mynx was silent for a few moments "Because...I always see other Pokegirls win in battle, and their Tamers show them respect," she said, "I...I thought that if I could win a battle or two...maybe my tamer would accept me. The other girls in his harem did what they could to help but..." she gestured to herself "Being a Mynx with lung problems makes training difficult."

"So you want to be accepted huh?" Kriv asked kindly her eyes looking off to the side as if she was looking into the past "I can understand that, I wonder, the Mynx line can evolve into a Draco right?"

The mynx blinked and nodded in confirmation "Y-yes," She answered "When we come into contact with a dragon scale we evolve into a Draco..."

Kriv smirked as she brought her tail around in front of her and waved it slightly drawing the Mynx's attention to it "You're in luck~" Kriv sang "I just so happen to have one ready to fall out here." She took a hold of her tail and grabbed a scale midway up her tail and gave a slight tug causing it to slide out easily "No need to worry, a new one will grow back before morning. So, do you want to evolve into a Draco?"

Upon hearing that, the Mynx's eyes widened as she rapidly shook her head "Yes! Yes! Please!" she said, "I don't care what I have to do, please!"

Kriv chuckled a bit as he took the scale, and handed it to her "Then its all yours," he said, "Free of charge."

The Mynx took the Dragon Scale, and held it close to her. It took a few moments, and then suddenly she was surrounded by a bright light. Her furry body began to change into draconic scales, a few bumps along her shoulder blades emerged, and her nails began to sharpen considerably, as her ears became more pointed. Then a small foot long reptilian tail emerged from the base of her spine replacing her old furry one. Her hair then began to become a darker shade of brown, and her eyes became darker as well.

When the changes ended, the Mynx-turned-Draco blinked as she looked at her new body, Kira was kind enough to hand the pokegirl a mirror, as she looked at her new face. Her eyes were now a darker shade of sapphire blue, and her hair, now stretched out to shoulder length, had darkened to the same shade of brown as Kira's. "This...I..." she said, trying to find words for what she saw.

"Well, what do you think?" Jaden asked.

"I...Thank you!" she said, a few tears actually escaping her eyes "Both of you...thank you! I never thought I'd ever evolve out of a Mynx!"

Kriv chuckled as she stood up and stretched "It's no problem," She adopted a curious expression as she turned to the other two "Are Dragon Scales rare?" She asked Jaden and Kira both nodded in confirmation as Kriv suddenly smiled widely "I can be rich~" She sang as she walked away "I can be rich~ By selling my scales~"

Kira sighed as he shook his head "There she goes again," He groaned "Remember the last time she was singing like that?"

Jaden shivered "Don't remind me," he said, shaking his head before turning to the Draco "So, how do you feel?"

"Good," she said, with a smile "I actually feel a lot better now, and I feel stronger too for some reason. It must be the evolution." She then tried to move her leg, it didn't hurt as much, but the pain was still there "My leg even feels a bit better, but I probably shouldn't walk on it I think."

"Its probably for the best," Jaden said with a shrug, "Anyways, you can stay with us at the Camp, we'll be taking off soon for SOCOM City tomorrow, once we get there we can get you to a Pokemon Center and deal with your leg if it hasn't healed by then. Then you can choose if you want to stay or leave."

"I think To would be happy to have her at her Dragon-type pokegirl reserve," Kriv commented as she approached one of the tents, "She'd probably be perfectly safe there, and I'm sure Sara would love to have her around."

"That...would be nice," the Draco said, "But I would...like some time to choose if thats alright."

"Its perfectly alright," Kriv said, before he grinned as he appeared behind Kira "Now Kira...I think we have some unfinished business in our tent."

Kira giggled as the paired headed back into the tent the others watching them as Jaden shook his head "How they keep going I'll never know." He sighed only to feel a slight shiver down his spine as Rena Chris and Anko turned to look at him, with lust filled grins and looks in their eyes "Crap."

_Later__, __at __night_

The Draco laid down into the bed she was now using, Jaden was kind enough to set up her own tent shortly before he had his taming session with his girls.

Whether it was on purpose or by accident, they had turned off the sound-proof feature of their tent, and the Draco could hear everything going on in the tent next to her's. And what she heard was causing her to blush furiously.

"Jaden, fuck me, fuck me harder!"

"Rena-Chan...I'm I'm cumming!"

Hearing all of this continued to cause the Draco to blush, however she didn't even realize how wet she was getting herself, and as she heard the moans of sex in the nearby tent, she was slowly rubbing herself from under her blankets.

'_It __sounds __so __good __in __there__..._' the thought, '_Kevin __could __never __get __any __of __the __other __girls __to __say __any thing __like __that__...__he__'__d __always __just __do __his __business __and __leave __us __all __hot __and __bothered__..._' as the moans nearby became louder and louder, the Draco continued to quicken her base, until she gasped a bit as she felt her release.

'_Ah__...__damn__it__, __I __can__'__t __take __this __anymore__._' she thought, as she stood up, and left the tent. '_I __haven__'__t __had __a __good __taming __session __in __a __while__...__I __hope __they__'__re __willing __to __share__, __besides __Jaden __seems __pretty __nice__, __nicer __than __kevin __was__._'

The Draco then approached the tent, and the sounds of sex were now at an all time high. She took a deep breath, as she opened the tent ever so slightly, and peeked inside.

_****(**__**LEMON **__**ALERT**__**)****_

The Draco's eyes were wide as she saw Jaden pounding into Anko's pussy, the latter of which was moaning uncontrollably. To the side, Christina was already asleep, however there were definite signs that she had had her share of 'taming' if the grin on her sleeping face was any indicator. Rena was in a similar state.

Anko was on the ground, trying to say anything other than a moan of pleasure, but every time Jaden thrusted into her, that was all she could do. She glanced to the side, and she could see the Draco's Sapphire colored eyes peeking in, watching as Jaden fucked her silly.

That was when an idea sneaked into the Kunoichi's mind, as she grinned a bit. "Ja-Ahh! Ja-den, f-fuck my ass..." she said, finally managing to form a few coherent words.

Jaden seemed surprised for a moment, but complied as his manhood left Anko's pussy, giving the Draco a full view of his length causing her eyes to widen even further as he then slammed it back into Anko's ass.

"YES!" Anko shouted, as their positions changed into doggy-style, her breasts bouncing up and down due to the motion while Jaden continued to slam into her, going as fast as he could as he tightly held her waist.

Outside the tent, the Draco continued to watch, as her womanhood continued to get more and more wet, her pheromones going crazy seeing the action going on inside as she began to rub her pussy again.

"Anko-Chan...gonna cum soon!" Jaden warned as his pace increased.

"Then do it, do it!" Anko shouted back, and not a moment after she said that, after one final thrust, Jaden came into Anko, who let out a massive moan before she slumped down on the ground.

Jaden then sighed a bit as he then brought the covers over Anko. However he then could hear his tent open and close as someone stepped in. He looked around, and to his surprise, it was the Draco. "Hey, what are you doing..." he began to ask, however then he saw the lust-filled eyes of the Draco, the same lust-filled looks he often would see in his own girls.

He then sighed at that "Taming Session?" he asked, and the Draco blushed but nodded "Y-Y-Yes..." she said, "I...I saw and h-heard you with your girls...I...I need...I'm sorry I..."

"Hey, its alright." Jaden said with a smile "I'm alright with it as long as you are, I wouldn't want to force you into something like this."

The Draco nodded, before she finally succumbed to her lust and moved in. Jaden moved in as well as their lips met into a kiss, the Draco could still taste the juices of his other girls in his mouth, and honestly she liked it. Their tongues battled it out for a while until Jaden won over her as he explored her mouth, invading the furthest reaches of her mouth.

The Girl let out a rather cute moan as her tongue carassed Jaden's as they continued their make-out session. Jaden parted from the Draco as both took in some necessary oxygen. He looked at the girl, and he could tell by the look on her face that that was her first real kiss, and that she had loved every second of it.

After the need for air was satisfied, Jaden went back to the Draco as he began to bite her lower lip slightly. The Draco felt the pleasure wash over her as she was wrapped in his arms. Jaden kissed the Draco as he managed to push her down onto the bed. Jaden was on top of the Draco as he slowly ended the kiss. Jaden smiled as he looked into the Draco's eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" Jaden asked her. The Draco smiled as she gave him a quick kiss.

"Yes Jaden, I want this," she said to him. Jaden nodded as he slowly brought his mouth to her ear and gently licked it. The girl moan as she felt Jaden's tongue hit a sensitive area on her body. Jaden chuckled at her reaction as he brought his tongue down to her neck. Jaden used small kisses and licks to stimulate the Draco further. She twisted her head left and right as Jaden continued to tease her.

Jaden then slowly grabbed one of her C-Cup Breasts as he brought her closer and continued to kiss her. Jaden broke the kiss as his lips moved south to her chest. Jaden licked the top of her nipple as her eyes shot opened and she let out a moan. The Draco came down from her high as she let out smaller moans as Jaden continued to play with her breasts. Jaden's other hand went down her body as it came down to her lower region.

Jaden smirked as he brought his hand down further. The Draco felt surprised when she felt Jaden's warm hand go down her body. She suddenly arched back in pleasure as his hand rubbed her soft spot. Jaden smiled as he brought his head down licking certain parts of her body on his way down. Soon Jaden came between her legs as he saw her twitching vagina. Jaden smiled as he put his mouth to it and began to lick the inner chambers sending the Draco over the edge.

"O-Oh a-ahha!" was all she could say from the sensations she felt as her hands gripped the sheets on the bed. Jaden chuckled as he continued to lick her soft honeypot. He even managed to get her over the edge as he bit her clit. The Draco's mouth opened widely as she felt her first orgasm coming.

"I-I-I'm CUMMING!" She shouted, as she let the pleasure go and came inside his mouth. Jaden accepted the drink as he leaned up and swallowed it all. Jaden also made the Draco blush when he licked his fingers.

"That was pretty nice," Jaden told her. The Draco huffed as she came down for another high. She got up and pushed Jaden on the bed. She soon crawled to him and smiled.

"It is my turn to make you feel good Jaden-kun," She said, before she began to stroke his thick member.

Jaden groaned as he felt the Draco's fingers on his hardness. The Draco smiled at Jaden's reaction, and soon she licked it getting even more groans from a pleased Jaden.

"T-that feels good," Jaden told her. The Draco smiled as she brought her mouth over his head and began to softly suck him off. She could feel the thickness reach the depths of her throat. She managed a few deep throats, but since she was new at this since she could never do it with her last Tamer, she didn't hold it for long. Jaden could feel his hardness twitch as he realized how close he was. The feeling of the Draco's tongue, her throat and her hands were all too much to take. "I'm Cumming!" He warned, and a few seconds later he released inside her mouth. The Draco gladly swallowed the liquid as she took her mouth off his cock. She made sure to swallow everything as she licked her lips.

"D-Did that feel good?" She asked, and Jaden chuckled and nodded "Yeah, it did." He said, as he grabbed the Draco's arms and immediately switched their positions. She stared into his Crimson eyes as he smiled.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jaden asked, wanting to be absolutely sure this was what the Draco wanted.

Once again, the Draco was surprised by Jaden's kindness. Her last tamer would have just slammed right into her, but Jaden was once again showing to be ten times more kind than her last tamer ever was.

The Draco nodded "Yes…Please, I need this." She said, Jaden nodded as gently pushed inside as he felt the tight inner walls of the Draco around his hardness. The Draco gasped upon the pleasure she gained, until Jaden's full length was inside her.

Then Jaden began to move slowing, in and out of the Draco's pussy. She could feel her insides writhe in pleasure as she felt the fullness of Jaden's hard member inside her. Slowly, Jaden began to move faster and harder as the Draco's moans filled the tent. She kept screaming Jaden's name over and over as he gave her immense pleasure.

"Yes, Yes! YES!" The Draco continued to chant, "So, good! I can't think straight anymore!"

Jaden smiled as he continued to thrust inside her. The Draco felt herself get lost in a sea of pleasure as she felt Jaden's cock harden.

"I-I'm gonna Cum!" The Draco said, and Jaden nodded.

"M-Me too, I can't hold out," Jaden told her. The Draco almost being sent over the edge screamed.

"Jaden-kun cum inside me, I want to feel you inside me to the very end, cum with me!" She said to him. Jaden nodded as he thrusted faster into the Draco. Then the two managed to release together in one scream as Jaden came inside her, filling her up completely, and the Draco's love juices stained Jaden's cock. Jaden took his cock out as he laid next to the Draco. She smiled as she looked at him.

"Jaden-Kun...I've made my decision." she said, "I'm...I'm staying with you and the others...I...I love...you."

Jaden smiled hearing that, as he kissed the Draco once more, "If that is what you want," he said, "Then I'll love you too...but first, you're gonna need a name."

The Draco blinked hearing that "A-A name?" she asked, she had never thought of actually having a name of her own before.

"Of course! I'm not just gonna call you Draco, am I?" Jaden said with a chuckle before he thought. "Hmm...how does Akira sound?"

The Draco thought about it "Akira..." she said, trying the name out for a second. "I...I like it!"

Jaden smiled "Then welcome to the family Akira-chan," he said, and the newly named Draco smiled warmly as she hugged Jaden.

"Thank you...Jaden-Kun..." Akira whispered, before sleep finally claimed her. Jaden just smiled as he grabbed the covers, and threw them over himself and his girls.

_**(*****__**LEMON**__**END**__*****)**_

_Next__Morning_

Kriv yawned as she still in her female form stepped out of the tent she and Kira had shared last night and enjoyed the cool morning air on her bare skin as she stretched, even in her male form she was never shy about her own nudity, after all males share the same body parts and females share the same body parts. Shaking her head of the thoughts she was about to move to start the campfire to make breakfast when she felt a ripple of power sweep through the clear and time seemed to freeze.

She reacted slipping into a combat stance her eyes darting around for an enemy when a glowing white doorway opened and Avandra stepped through.

"Lady Avandra!" Kriv said in surprise and she knelt and bowed her head in respect "You honor me."

Avandra smiled as she looked over her gender-changed champion "**Rise ****up ****my ****child****,**" She ordered "**You ****need ****not ****bow ****to ****me****, ****I ****have ****come ****with ****good ****tidings****.**"

Kriv looked up as she stood again "My Lady?" She asked in confusion "What is it?"

"**Your ****friends ****are ****coming ****to ****this ****dimension****,**" She informed with a kind smile "**They ****wish ****to ****aid ****you ****in ****your ****quest****, ****the ****champions****, ****your ****father ****and ****three ****of ****Aldrin****'****s ****come ****to ****aid ****you****. ****They ****will ****arrive ****in ****different ****locations ****and ****will ****seek ****you ****out****.**"

Kriv smiled happily as she thought of her friends "Thank you my Lady," She said gratefully "Their help is greatly appreciated."

Avandra nodded and looked around the camp looking at the tents as if she could see right through them "**Your ****friends ****are ****essential ****to ****the ****change ****of ****this ****world ****my ****child****,**" She informed turning her gaze back to Kriv "**Guide ****them ****well****.**"

"I will my Lady," Kriv said with another bow making Avandra chuckle.

"**Also****, ****the ****one ****who ****travelled ****here ****before ****you****,**" She said getting Kriv's attention once again "**She ****is ****close****, ****up ****before ****the ****next ****city ****you ****will ****find ****her ****in ****a ****shrine****, ****I ****am ****sure ****you ****will ****recognize ****her ****when ****you ****meet ****her****.**"

"Yes my Lady," Kriv confirmed "Thank you for your guidance."

Avandra let out a tinkling laugh as she rest a hand on the half-dragon's shoulder "**Be ****well ****Kriv****,**" She instructed smiling "**And ****accept ****your ****friends ****into ****your ****life****, ****for ****while ****you ****may ****live ****longer ****than ****them****, ****it ****is ****like ****young ****Kira ****said****, ****the ****past ****is ****only ****as ****painful ****as ****your ****memory ****of ****it****.**"

With those parting words Avandra disappeared into the glowing doorway and time reverted to its normal flow leaving Kriv standing there staring off into space "Yes, my Lady," She whispered with a fond smile "I will cherish this time with my friends, and mourn their loss when they are gone..."

_Later_

Akira yawned cutely as she slowly woke up from her pleasure induced coma and rubbed her eyes clearing the sleep from them, looking around she was slightly confused to see the tent empty, but upon hearing noises outside she looked out and blinked in surprise at the activity around campsite there was a Medra sparring against a Frostdrake and a Kunoichi in hand-to-hand combat while a Neo-Iczel sparred with Kriv. Kira was sitting next to a campfire with an Ivywhore, a Dildoran and a Gardelfwhor going over something with them. Jaden and her fellow Harem-sisters were also sparring looking like they were practicing techniques.

Jaden himself seemed to be wielding a sword that had dual blades on it, **(****Looks ****like ****this****: ****h****t****t****p**** : / / ****fc****00 . ****deviantart**** . ****net**** /****fs****15/****f****/2007/012/****d****/8/****Dual****_****Bladed****_****Mithrodin****_****by****_****Siberian****Raccoon**** . ****jpg**** [****Remove****the****Spaces****])** and he was currently sparing with Rena who had her own scythe-like blades out.

Akira would admit she was surprised to see Rena, a Mantis, in a Tamer's Harem. She had always been told all Mantis were evil and monsters, however Rena obviously disproved that theory, as she seemed extremely nice, and she seemed to show a lot of respect to Jaden, which further proved he was far nicer than her last Tamer.

Kira looked from her group, and grinned seeing the Draco step out of the tent "Hey! Look who's awake!" He said, getting the attention of the others. "Nice to see you're awake! How's your leg doing?"

Akira smiled as she moved her leg a bit "Feels better, but it still stings a bit." she said, "But its better than not being able to walk on it at all."

"Good to hear," Kira said, "Oh, and my name's Kira Urei, I don't think I properly introduced myself yesterday."

"And I'm...Akira," the Draco answered, "Well, its my name now at least..."

Kira grinned hearing that "So, Jaden gave you a name?" He asked, "Does that mean you're staying?"

Akira blushed a bit but nodded "Y-Yeah," she said as she sat down next to them "Jaden's shown me more kindness in the last few days than my last Tamer has ever shown anyone from his harem in a while, both him and Kriv...I owe them both."

Kira smiled and nodded "Yeah, they're both pretty nice," He said before she grinned "And they're both _amazing_while taming, no? After all, you've seen what Jaden's packing last night."

Akira blushed at the memories of the night before "Y-Yes..." she said. It was around that time that Kriv and Jaden arrived along with their respective girls (Kriv still in female form).

"Ah, good to see your up and about," Kriv said with a smile "Jaden told me you'll be staying with us, right?"

Akira nodded "Yes," she said, "And...thanks for what you did yesterday with my leg..."

Kriv just shrugged "Eh, I do what I can to help." she said.

Akira smiled before she looked between Jaden and Kira "So...who's Pokegirl is she?" she asked, confusing the others, "I don't think I've seen a Pokegirl like Kriv, she's obviously a Dragon-Type but...I've never heard of her species before."

There was a long pause after that...until there were silent giggle before everyone at the campsite began to laugh out loud, aside from Akira who had a confused look on her face. "What?" she asked, "What's so funny?"

"K-Kriv's...*Giggles* Kriv's not a Pokegirl!" Kira said, while trying to control her laughter, his words surprising Akira "S-She's a Tamer!"

Kriv grumbled as she crossed her arms across her chest "Just because I have dragon wings and tail and I'm in my female form people instantly think I'm a pokegirl," She grumbled before sending a mock glare to Kira "Sometimes I dislike you for introducing me to Gender Dust."

Kira laughed it off as Kriv grumbled some more, while Akira had wide eyes hearing that. "Oh! I..." Akira stuttered, "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't know!"

"Calm down Akira, its alright," Jaden said, who managed to stop laughing, but was still grinning like mad. "To be honest, when I first saw him in that form, I thought he was a Pokegirl myself."

Akira still blushed but nodded "A-Alright," she said, "But...then what is he? Does he have a Blood Curse? A Pokeboy Gene?"

Kriv laughed as she slapped her knee "The answer is none of the above," She answered "And it'll twist your mind till it can't be twisted no more, I'm from another dimension entirely, long story short I was helping out a friend and ended up jumping through a magical portal chasing after a Dragon with a Tyrannical streak almost as big as his ego!"

Akira boggled at Kriv as the others laughed at her expression "A... different... dimension?" She repeated slowly "What?"

Kriv chuckled but paused as she remembered something "That's right we're going to have to take a slight diversion before we hit SOCOM City," She informed getting surprised looks from everyone "There's someone I need to meet at a shrine nearby."

Jaden and Kira nodded in understanding as Katrina started to dish out breakfast for everyone.

_Next__Day__, __on__the__road_

The next day, the three Tamer's and their Harem's began their journey to the shrine Kriv had mentioned. He explained to them that they were going to meet one of his friends from his original dimension, to the surprise of the others, and that he would be helping them out.

When asked if he knew who it was, Kriv replied that he didn't know.

The team continued forward, their harem's in their pokeballs. "So, exactly how are we going to find this Shrine anyways?" Jaden asked.

Kriv looked over his shoulder with a grin at Jaden "I'll know it when we get close," He informed confidently "Lady Avandra always guides her followers."

Kira giggled "Must be nice to never get lost then." She said getting a deadpan look from Kriv's face.

"Don't get me started," He warned "I've gotten lost so many times it isn't funny, most of the time it was Tavin's fault."

"Tavin?" Jaden asked curiously.

"He's the Champion of Strength," Kriv informed "An amazing Monk, one of the best I've ever seen, he can beat the shit out of a Troll with his bare hands, he's rather... odd though."

"Really?" Kira asked looking slightly surprised "I take Trolls are rather tough then?"

Kriv nodded as Jaden got a curious expression on his face "Hey Kriv, who are the other Champions?" He asked wanting to know.

Kriv smiled as he remembered his friends "Let's see, I just told you about Tavin, there's Lina Inverse, an extremely powerful Sorceress and Champion of Love, hell of a temper too, ironic that she's the Champion of Love too because she's unable to find her 'true love'." He chuckled at the thought "Then there's Ichigo Kurosaki, an excellent swordsman and Champion of Truth. He can be stubborn, short-tempered and impulsive, but he's strong-willed, and if you're his friend he'll do anything to keep you safe."

He stopped for a moment before continuing "Then there's Kushina Uzuki, the champion of Life, she's a lot like Lina, has a hell of a temper and is sorta tomboyish, earning her the nickname 'Red-Hot Blooded Habanero' both because of that and her hair. But can be level-headed too...though she does sometimes randomly shouts 'dattebane' when she talks."

Jaden and Kira couldn't help but laugh at the last part as he described his friends and noticed the soft smile on his face "We've been through alot together, hell we once fought a Tarrasque, massive creature that even a flight of Dragons would avoid," He explained "It can regenerate from anything save disintegration within _minutes__. _We had been called out to slow it down because it was heading right for a rather large city and we were the closest, in the end we ended up having Lina summon a black hole to try and kill it, destroyed half a continent in that fight too."

The pair boggled at the half-dragon their eyes wide "Half a continent?" Kira managed to strangle out "But... how? Are you really that strong?"

Kriv smiled over his shoulder his glowing eyes seemed even brighter "When the five of us work together, Gods shudder in fear," He said "We are the Five Champions of Avandra, the Goddess of Freedom and Travel, our job is to ensure _every__living__thing__'__s_right to freedom. We have to be powerful in order to ensure that." He blinked and the stronger glow was gone "And to be honest, each of us have limiters placed on us that only Avandra can remove in dire circumstances, and we are not the only champions of the gods or Goddesses out there"

Jaden let out a low whistle "Damn Kriv," he said, "And I thought you were overpowered before...but now I learn you've just been going like, what? 15% all along?"

"It'd be closer to 10% but yeah," Kriv answered "There is a reason I was able to take out an adult dragon solo."

"I look forward to meeting them Kriv," Kira said, "If they're anything like you, they have to be interesting to hang out around with."

Kriv chuckled a bit until he looked forward, and grinned "Aha, we're almost there!" He said, as he took a sudden right turn into the forest "It's this way!"

"Wouldn't a shrine have a path?" Jaden asked as they followed him off the protected trail and into the 'wild zone' of the forest.

Kriv shrugged "You're asking the wrong person," He informed "My gut's telling me this way so this way I go."

"I think I'm starting to see how you could get lost so easily." Kira groaned as she palmed her face "Setting off in a random direction because your gut said so? Doesn't seem quite like a road... map?" She paused as she looked at a clearing they were approaching to see a small group of pokegirls kneeling before a small shrine whispering some prays, she could recognize a Shrine Priestess and a couple of Shrine Maidens along with a few forest dwelling pokegirl, however a slightly muscled young looking woman with long spiky brown hair that fell to her back brushed over slightly pointed ears seemed to sniff at the air and turned to the group revealing her shining blue eyes that light up at the sight of the Half-Dragon in the group.

"Kriv!" The woman shouted breaking the group of Pokegirls out of their prayers as she dashed a Kriv who looked slightly flabbergasted at the woman before she crashed into him hugging him tightly as they fell to the ground "Oh thank god it's you Lady Avandra sent!"

Jaden and Kira could only blink in surprise as the woman rubbed her cheek against Kriv's chest and got a good chance to study what she was wearing, it was a set of leather armor consisting of a breastplate that revealed a lot of her cleavage and left her arms bare while covering the top of her shoulders, she had a short skirt that went to just above her mid thigh and was split on the middle on both sides and wore a pair of mid calf, four inch heeled boots that had a dagger sticking out on the top in each one, on her breastplate in the center of her stomach was the travel bag symbol of Avandra.

"H-Hey Dravick." Kriv said groaning slightly as she tightly squeezed him "Mind letting up before my ribs crack?"

Dravick blinked and blushed before letting go of Kriv and stood back up "Sorry Kriv," She said in embarrassment "I'm just so-o-o-o glad it's you Avandra sent for me."

Kriv chuckled as he got back to his feet and studied his old friend "You seem... different," He informed brushing a hand against her ear "What happen?"

"Well... I'm not completely sure how I ended up here," She started leading the group to a small little cottage as the pokegirls that didn't flee at the sight of the humans returned to their prayers "But I had ended up in the hands of a group calling themselves Team Crimson," She looked at Kriv who had let out a low draconic growl "From that I take it you've have a couple of encounters with them, but anyways they had been experimenting with me and managed to change me into a Pokegirl called a Lupina, thankfully before they could do anything else their base had been attacked by the local law and I managed to escape in all the confusion and met up with the 'girls here, we've been helping each other stave off feraldom and I've been doing my best to help them out."

Kriv chuckled when she had finished her story "Only you would have that kind of luck Drav," He informed getting a giggle from the woman "So, have you talked to Avandra?"

Dravick nodded with a slight smile "She came to me nearly half a year ago," She replied "Said that one of her Champions had come and that he would come for me, I prayed it was you and not Tavin, I don't think I could stand getting lost every time we turned a corner!"

As the pair talked Jaden and Kira looked on in surprise "Isn't that the guy-turned-girl Kriv told us about?" Kira asked softly to Jaden who nodded.

"Yeah it is, I really have to wonder, what the hell is going on around here?" He muttered "Kriv I can understand hunting that Trine guy he was telling us about, but why her? Why the other Champions?"

"**The****re is a reason ****for ****that ****Harbinger****, ****it's ****actually ****simple****,**" A powerful melodic voice stated as time around them seemed to freeze save for the quartet Jaden and Kira whipped around only to freeze as they saw Avandra step through a glowing doorway as both Kriv and Dravick knelt with their hands to their breasts "**Rise ****my ****children****,**" She said to the kneeling pair before turning to the two natives of the world "**Greetings ****to ****the ****Harbinger ****of ****Change ****and ****to ****the ****Child ****of ****Chaos****, ****I ****am ****Avandra****.**"

"Uhh...H-h-hello..." Jaden said, appearing very nervous upon meeting the Goddess Kriv had mentioned many times before. He could practically feel the power radiating from the almighty power before them.

"Yeah...Hi..." Kira said, seeming just as nervous, before she blinked "Wait...Harbinger of Change? Child of Chaos?"

Avandra nodded at the pair with the ever present slight smile on her face "**Yes****, ****Jaden****, ****you ****have ****a ****great ****destiny ****ahead ****of ****you****, ****and ****it ****all ****comes ****down ****to ****a ****single ****choice ****you ****make****,**" She informed placing a hand on his chest "**Walk ****with ****open ****eyes ****and ****an ****open ****heart****, ****for ****everything ****you ****will ****experience ****will ****inform ****and ****teach ****you ****not ****only ****of ****the ****world ****and ****its ****ills****, ****but ****of ****yourself****.**" She moved over to Kira and placed a hand on her shoulder "**You****, ****Kira****, ****are ****a ****Child ****of ****Chaos****, ****you ****follow ****the ****winds ****and ****fight ****for ****yourself****, ****you ****are ****neither ****good ****nor ****evil****, ****but ****you ****know ****what ****you ****want ****in ****life****... ****stay ****true ****to ****that ****and ****you ****will ****see ****the ****truth ****of ****not ****only ****the ****world****, ****but ****of ****yourself****.**"

Both Kira and Jaden blinked upon the announcement, "I..uhh...thanks ma'am-err, I mean uhh, L-Lady Avandra!" Jaden stuttered out, only causing Avandra too chuckle lightly.

Kira could only blink as she processed what Avandra had told her '_The __truth __of __myself__?_' She thought looking down at her hands '_What __does __that __mean__?_'

She blinked as she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Kriv smiling encouragingly "Don't worry too much about what Lady Avandra says," He assured calmly "She's just saying be yourself and focus on the present, only she has to throw in cryptic messages."

"**Even ****we ****Gods ****and ****Goddesses ****need ****our ****fun****.**" Avandra said getting a snort from Kriv and Dravick as Kira and Jaden looked on slack jawed "**I ****wish ****you ****luck ****in ****your ****travels****, ****and ****in ****your ****quest ****Jaden ****in ****finding ****your ****Mother****. ****May ****the ****sun ****shine ****on ****your ****path ****and ****the ****wind ****be****at ****your ****back****.**"

Kriv and Dravick bowed to Avandra as she stepped through the glowing doorway and time unfroze "Congratulations, you have had the dubious honor of meeting a Goddess," Kriv stated cheerily "You may think it's a good thing now, but think on it again when your life is being threatened by the fanatics of another God or Goddess."

Dravick giggled as she swatted Kriv's shoulder "He's just mad because the Cult of the Raven has been after him since his first mission from Avandra," She informed "And they have a bounty for his head in every town dumb enough to post it, how high is it anyways?"

"Ten Million Gold last I checked," Kriv answered nonplussed as Jaden and Kira went slackjawed "Although the last time I checked was before I hung their High Cleric by in intestines from the rafters of their main temple, so I think it's safe to say it's gone up some."

"Kriv...you are..." Kira began before she shook her head. "I don't even know what..."

"Yeah, everyone has that reaction when they start hearing some of his crazier stories," Dravick assured grinning widely "Oh, remember that Mind Flayer Cult we went up against? They took one look at Kriv and half of them committed suicide!"

Kriv's eye was twitching "I'm not _that_bad, I showed mercy to people!" He defended himself in annoyance.

"Meaning he left them crippled and wishing they were dead." Dravick chirped before ducking under a backhand from Kriv "Hitting me doesn't make it any less true!"

Kriv only sighed and rolled his eyes "What she always seems to forget to mention is the countless innocent lives I saved while doing so," He informed "Hell, I saved an entire goddamn country once, they even offered to make me their king, but being a Champion of Avandra is a higher priority."

"Just when I think I'm getting a grasp on you, you fuck everything up by saying shit like that," Jaden groaned, shaking his head "God if you are like this, I pray to whatever gods or goddesses out there that they're not all as insane as you are."

The smile on Kriv's face did not set Jaden at ease at all, infact it was quite the opposite it scared him... a lot.

"You guys might as well stay the night here," Dravick informed draping herself over Kriv with a sultry smile "Me and Kriv have some... _reacquainting_to do."

Kriv could only sigh as the excited Lupina dragged him off to a room in the cabin for what was no doubt going to be a _long_taming session.

END CHAPTER

_**MYNX**__**, **__**the **__**Nimble **__**Pokégirl**_  
>Type: Animorph (mink)<br>Element: Normal  
>Frequency: Uncommon<br>Diet: human style foods  
>Role: entertainer and public service<br>Libido: Average to High  
>Strong Vs: Ghost<br>Weak Vs: Fighting  
>Attacks: Tackle, Leap, Dodge, Dance<br>Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Agility (x6), Enhanced Hearing (x3), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x4)  
>Disadvantages: Mynx all suffer from a problem with their lung capacity, resulting in tiring quickly from sustained exertion and vulnerability to certain attacks.<br>Evolves: Lupina (Moon Stone), Draco (Dragon Scale), Lynx (orgasm; mechanism unknown), Ursine (Dark Stone), Furrite (orgasm), Phaenine (Angel Stone), Slutton (battle stress), Bawdger (Diamond Stone), Slottern (Water Stone), Pyrona (Dragon E-medal)  
>Evolves From: None<p>

Another of the normal-types that were originally created for Sukebe's War, which are known to evolve in many directions: so many, in fact, that some researchers are insistent that there are even more evolutions just waiting to be discovered. As it is now, these furred-all-over Pokégirls are affectionate, useful in and out of battle, and if it wasn't for their genetic quirk with their lung problems they would be extremely popular among pet owners and tamers. As it is, they are only popular among pet owners- many say that their fur is the softest and greatest feeling fur of any Pokégirl (and some Pokégirls, such as Kitsune and Kittens, are known to resent this view). Fortunately, Mynx aren't overbearing about this boasting, as only their owners say such things. They have long tails that are about half again as long as the Pokégirl is tall, and is completely covered with that soft fur

Tamers, however, only deal with Mynx because of their many various evolutions, as the Mynx herself is not useful in prolonged battles. Many battles that are down to a Mynx against any other Pokégirl are forfeited because the Mynx wouldn't last long enough against their opponent. Because of their lung problems, Mynx Pokégirls just are of no use in Sex Battles either. Despite their high libidos, they have a low pleasure threshold at the same time, which researchers attribute to this breed's lung problem.

During the war, the Mynx were kept as a reserve guard that would annoy the human forces as the main Pokégirl forces either suckered the humans into a trap or were in retreat. They were only used during the beginning of the war, however, as Sukebe proceeded to evolve his Mynx forces into their more powerful evolutionary forms. These Pokégirls don't like to be with Eva-breed Pokégirls, however, due to the comparisons that are drawn between them. The Eva-breed are more numerous these days, however, due to the years following the Revenge War: the Mynx were one of the easier to find Pokégirls in that day and age, and many were slaughtered. In the years between then and modern-times, however, the Mynx has staged a remarkable comeback in numbers.

_**DRACO**__**, **__**The **__**Dragon **__**Knight **__**Pokégirl**_  
>Type: Very Near Human<br>Element: Dragon  
>Frequency: Rare<br>Diet: human foods  
>Role: close quarter ground fighter<br>Libido: Average, can become High once Tamer earns respect  
>Strong Vs: Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water<br>Weak Vs: Ice  
>Attacks: Slash, Cut, Scratch<br>Enhancements: Tough skin, Enhanced endurance (x4) and Enhanced Strength (x3)  
>Evolves: Dracona (triggered by multiple orgasms or battle high only if the Draco respects Tamer), Medra (must be going feral + wearing a Steel Jacket when traded), Ahzi Dahaka (Diamond Stone)<br>Evolves From: Mynx (Dragon Scale)

Dracos are hand-to-hand fighters. With their enhanced strength, endurance and toughness they are considered some of the best for their power level. During the war they were usually assigned to units lead by Alaka-whams and used to protect them and other ranged attack girls from counter attacks by enemy ground troops, the also played a role in city combat, efficiently clearing buildings of any opposition.

Due to their well deserved reputations , these proud and noble Pokégirls tend to quite picky about their tamers, expecting them to be either physically powerful themselves, or posses a powerful Harem. If they feel neither is present, they will shun the Tamer, preferring to go Feral than to submit to him. This being said, they tend to be considered a troublesome breed and unsatisfied Dracos are either traded or released once its obvious that she won't respect the Tamer. On the other hand a Tamer who has suitably impressed a Draco will quickly find that she an extremely loyal dedicated (not to mention affectionate) member of his Harem. Due to this rather difficult personality, many Tamer prefer to evolve their Dracos up from Mynxs should they ever get a hold of a Dragon Scale.

Appearing very human like, Dracos an usually be identified by the presence of scale-like skin (which is detectable only by close inspection) which contains a slight tinting of color, a pair of small bumps at the shoulder blades (which tends to have colorations similar to their hair and claws), a head of courser-than-human hair, slightly pointed ears, thick scratching claws for nails which appear black or ivory in color and a foot long reptilian tail that sprouts from the base of their spine. One point of interest is the color ranges their hair, eyes, and skin takes. Usually covering a metallic scale of color, a darker set of colors or even some gem like colors, their skin, hair and eyes can all be different (if generally from the same range, but a mixture is not uncommon). They range in height from about 5ft to 5'10" and their eyes run in the same range of color as their hair, though they are often different then the hair.

When tame, Dracos are highly intelligent Pokégirls and are sometimes drawn to hobbies or pastimes that allow them to work that intelligence. What surprising is that intelligence remains for the most part when feral as well. They may not retain the ability of speech, but the amount of planning and forethought that has been seen in feral Dracos goes to show that they are more than just cunning and instinctive creatures. Many have been seen using more than rudimentary tools for the purpose of making shelters, catching prey for food, and even employing traps to capture speedier prey.

Thresholding in a Draco is very rare occurrence, but, should one get hold of a newly thresholded Draco, many Tamers find that they usually can forgo the challenge of impressing the girl, and adopt them quickly into their harems. Though there is the warning of waiting for a couple of weeks to allow her scales to harden properly before placing her into combat.

_**SHRINE**__**MAIDEN**__**, **__**The **__**Amateurish **__**Summoner **__**Pokégirl**_  
>Type: Very Near Human<br>Element: Magic  
>Frequency: Rare<br>Diet: human-like diet (likes strawberries and cheesecake the most)  
>Role: Summoners<br>Libido: Average (High after Summoning)  
>Strong Vs: Fire, Water, Grass, Poison, Ghosts<br>Weak Vs: Dragon, Rock, Flying, Ice, Normal  
>Attacks: Twister, Dragon Dance, Summon Esper, White Wind, Exorcism, Shield, Summoning Contract (*)<br>Enhancements: Low Sleep Cycle, Natural Summoning Ability  
>Evolves: Shrine Priestess (normal, Level 30)<br>Evolves From: None

Shrine Maidens appear to be no different than normal human women at first glance. Their height ranges from 4'3" to 5'2"; their breasts sizes usually start small (A to B-cup) when they're young, but grow steadily until they're 18-22, when they're larger (C to DD-cup); their eyes are usually blue, grey or red; their hair color tends to be black, but is sometimes pink. Their hair is rarely any other color. The Shrine Maiden's skin is quite smooth most of the time, but shifts to become tough and more like sandpaper when she is angered (which, Tamers should note, occurs ALL OVER, even in their vagina, so DON'T piss her off during taming sessions). If a Pokégirl transforms into a Shrine Maiden, they _USUALLY_, but not always, lose any blemishes or 'defects'.

Shrine Maidens traditionally wear a scarlet red hakama, either pants or skirt; a white kimono shirt with swinging sleeves; and white socks (known as Tabi). She can decide to add ribbons or ornaments at her own discretion. Undergarments are entirely by their preference.

Shrine Maidens have occurred in low, but steady numbers, since 198 AS. All that is known about Pokégirls evolving into a Shrine Maidens is that it's never quite the same Pokégirl nor is it the same stimulus. The few theories that exist that cannot be entirely denied usually indicate that a Pokégirl may be spiritually selected to become a Shrine Maiden when another Shrine Maiden is about to pass on or has already passed on; OR the Pokégirl may have reached some point of spiritual enlightenment that wasn't apparent prior to evolution.

Shrine Maidens only need 5 hours of sleep to be at tiptop shape, but require an additional 2 hours of meditation in order to use her summoning ability; another hour of pray, preferably at a shrine of their chosen faith, though she can use the symbol of her chosen faith for prayer (she just prefers a shrine); and at least twice a month, she must make an offering to her chosen faith, either in the form of food or money. Their partners are strongly encouraged to do the same, but it is not a requirement.

Shrine Maiden should not leave the shrines of their faith for prolonged periods of time, or else they will begin losing their powers (though they never lose access to their Summoning Contract ability because of this). There are two methods to sidestep this problem.

The first method is a lengthy ritual involving cleansing her body of bad luck and wicked thoughts, meditation, and drinking a special herbal tea. The ritual is only effective for up to two months, meaning that she must return to the temple before then or face the degradation of her powers until she does make it back.

The second method is for prolonged journeys which may go well beyond two months. Either the Shrine Maiden or their partner must bare a miniature shrine. The mini-shrine is specially made to resists all normal forms of damage, but is generally between 50 to 150 lbs. This is to symbolically represent the burden that the Shrine Maiden bears in leaving the temple, and their partner must understand the depths of the Shrine Maiden's faith. Tamers have found that the mini-shrine can also act as an early warning system as it magically lightens when trouble is within fifty feet, but only remains light so long as danger is around. The shrine is enchanted so that it cannot be lost and returns to the Shrine Maiden's side the next night, but the Shrine Maiden must pray to it as soon as she is able.

Some tamers may think to use the shrine as a shield, but doing so deliberately will incur the wrath of the Shrine Maiden, who will always instinctively know if the shrine is attacked. Unlike most other Pokégirls, it is deemed perfectly acceptable if a Shrine Maiden ditches an irresponsible tamer to head back to her home/shrine if she had proper provocation and few Leagues will even attempt to help a tamer try to get their Shrine Maiden back as it will result in a massive battle. The Indigo League attempted to return a Shrine Maiden to an irresponsible Tamer in 243 AS only to find two hundred badly injured tamers and five hundred sleeping Pokégirls on the battlefield.

The Shrine had only three Shrine Maidens and one Shrine Priestess to defend it, yet not one was injured or tired.

Since then, it's been a universal taboo for Leagues to interfere with a Shrine Maiden's business.

Perhaps the most useful ability of the Shrine Maiden is her natural ability to summon Pokégirls. This ability tends to grab the nearest Pokégirl, but if a Shrine Maiden spends an extra round (or even 2) on the summoning, she can choose from a variety of Pokégirls to summon rather than just grabbing the nearest available one, though it seems to stop at a radius in miles equal to her level, so 5 miles at Level 5, 15 miles at Level 15, etc. If an appropriate one isn't found, she has expended the energy fruitlessly, so she must be careful. She can also cut any summon short, but this automatically occurs if she is rendered unconscious, either through exhaust or damage. A strong-willed Pokégirl can stay upwards of a turn after her summoner has fallen unconscious. Any summoned Pokégirl is generally willing to fight for the summoner, though any Pokégirl summoned via the Summoning Contract ability (more on that below) will always fight for the summoner.

Initially, she can only summon use Summon Esper once per day, but as she grows in power and skill, she can summon more often. At Level 15, she learns Summon Type, and at Level 30, she can learn Summon Pokégirl. It's important to note that summoned Pokégirls, even the ones summoned via her summoning contract, cannot be captured, even with a master Pokéball, nor do they 'die' if slain. If a fatal blow is about to strike them, the magic of the summoning dispels, healing them and teleporting them back where they had come from. A skilled Shrine Maiden can even have the dispelling create a shockwave to disrupt the attack.

Shortly after using a summoning, a Shrine Maiden becomes aroused. She can summon (or maintain a summon) a Pokégirl to help satisfy her, but a tamer who satisfies her after a summoning is guaranteed a wild ride. She prefers any position where both she and her partner can equally gain pleasure and likes to ensure that neither of them is 'benefiting' too greatly for any position. She is often a very patient and understanding lover.

Most Shrine Maidens will become a genuinely nice Pokégirl, though some may take longer than others to become as nice as Shrine Priestesses and may require some 'verbal prodding' to correct their behavior. Once she's grown into her final personality, she can get along easily with most other Pokégirls and only the most hardened can resist at least becoming a good friend. She strongly dislikes violence, focusing heavily on her healing and defensive arts and will only fight for the sake of an innocent, herself or her loved ones.

She is extraordinarily strong against Ghost-type Pokégirls with her Exorcism ability, but through strange circumstances, Normal attacks do more damage than they really ought to. Perhaps it's a peculiar side effect of her genetics.

Evil Shrine Maidens, though a minority amongst the already rare Shrine Maidens, will never allow themselves to tolerate being corrected, regardless of punishment. They often flock to religions that allow them to be as wicked as they want to be and are usually seen accompanied by Vampires or Mazoku. Surprisingly, at least to those ignorant enough to confuse darkness with evil, most dark-type Pokégirls instinctively loathe evil Shrine Maidens and will do what they can to disrupt the evil Pokégirl's activities.

Evil Shrine Maidens never manage to live long enough to evolve into Shrine Priestesses as they always seem to make a lethally stupid move, either by challenging a Shrine Priestess for power; trying to make a contract with a very dangerous Pokégirl; or by pissing off all of their summons (who invariably come hunting for the evil Shrine Maiden in question on the summon is done).

One of the most unique abilities is the Summoning Contract. Tamers are not normally privy to the secrets of the contract, but most know it requires the Shrine Maiden to serve at the shrine for a year and one day to even get one (and no, her apprenticeship doesn't count towards this requirement); a pilgrimage to see a Pokégirl (usually one of a great power or standing); and the act of actually making an arrangement with said Pokégirl. The arrangement usually benefits the 'summon' Pokégirl in some way (it varies based on what the 'summon' Pokégirl wants), and allows the Shrine Maiden to call on the 'summon' Pokégirl in times of crisis. The Shrine Maiden may not abuse the 'summon' Pokégirl or break her trust, or else the contract will be broken and she can never summon that Pokégirl ever again, even with the other summoning magics. In order to activate Summoning Contract, the Shrine Maiden must bite her thumb and place at least one drop of her own blood on a stable surface (such as the ground, a wall, etc.) which then creates a magical portal through which the 'summon' Pokégirl will appear.

Summoning Contract allows the 'summon' Pokégirl to last as long as the summon Pokégirl has health. She cannot be put to sleep, rendered unconscious by normal means (other than health loss), stunned, paralyzed or frozen, though she can be affected by any other status ailments, both good and bad. The 'summon' Pokégirl, depending on her personality, will either extract payment before each summoning or afterwards.

If her trust or the contract is broken mid-summon, she can cancel a summons of her own will. The 'summon' Pokégirl can even refuse a summons, but without a valid excuse (such as a violation of the contract, her conditions for being summoned not being fulfilled, or if she is pregnant and/or giving birth), she faces dire possibilities, which are outlined in the Summon Contract. Of course, she cannot be summoned if she is dead, but the summoner is instantly made aware of their death. The summoning contract turns completely black ONLY when there is no chance of revival. A summon Pokégirl with a contract can refuse a summon from an Pokégirl who does not have a contract with her.

A Shrine Maiden can make as many Summoning Contracts as she can effectively manage. It is not entirely impossible for a Shrine Maiden to have as many contracts as a tamer has Pokégirls, though she would likely be thirty years older before she had that many.

One unique thing to note about the summoning: The summoner cannot, in turn, be summoned while she is actively summoning. This means, that two Shrine Maidens cannot summon each other at the same time, though they could feasibly trade off. Researchers believe that is because the summoner becomes akin to a ship that has dropped anchor while the summoned is like a lifeboat. As such, it's impossible to get the summoner 'summoned' without negating or breaking her current summon.

When it comes to combat, Shrine Maidens will usually follow the style that their Shrine uses, but some will branch out and develop a unique style. If they learn a martial art or weapon style, it will usually be the one taught at the shrine or temple they serve at, though exceptions are allowed if the style or the instructor doesn't directly go against their religious beliefs. Pacifistic religions will often take up Akido or weapons that cause minimal lasting damage. Evil Shrine Maidens will seek out devastating or vicious styles.

Perhaps some of the kinkier aspects of Shrine Maidens is once they come of tamable age, they can choose to engage in a Ritual of Womanhood, where she is introduced to sex by any Pokégirl at their shrine. After she is no longer a virgin, she can join in ritualistic orgies which occur on special days to their chosen religion.

_**SHRINE**__**PRIESTESS**__**, **__**The **__**Master **__**Summoner **__**Pokégirl**_  
>Type: Very Near Human<br>Element: Magic  
>Frequency: Very Rare<br>Diet: human-like diet (likes strawberries and cheesecake the most)  
>Role: Summoners<br>Libido: Unique (see below)  
>Strong Vs: Fire, Water, Grass, Poison, Ghosts<br>Weak Vs: Dragon, Rock, Flying, Ice, Normal  
>Attacks: Gaze, Glare, Smile, Twister, Dragon Rage, Dragon Dance, Summon Type, White Wind, Cura, Exorcism, Shield, Foresight, Summoning Contract (*), Soothing Voice (**)<br>Enhancements: Low Sleep Cycle, Natural Summoning Ability, Longevity, Minor Shapeshifting  
>Evolves: None<br>Evolves From: Shrine Maiden (normal, Level 30)

Shrine Priestesses are generally taller and more elegant than their Shrine Maiden sisters. Their height ranges from 5'3" to 6'4"; their breasts sizes usually bigger (ranging from C to G-cup); but their eyes and hair don't change. The Shrine Maiden's skin is tantalizingly soft and smooth, but retains the 'Turn To Sandpaper When Pissed' ability.

Shrine Priestesses carry an ethereal glow around them, which is made all the more potent on any night where moonlight is visible. They move with a grace and elegance that makes it seem as though they are gliding, even though they aren't. Their voices delight all listeners when she's happy and can terrify any intended recipient when she is angry or 'displeased'.

Shrine Priestesses were once thought to be of the Dragon Element. This only partly understandable because of her ability to use Dragon-type attacks, and when she's angry, people believed that the supposed "dragon" half of her became noticeable, as they can silence even those with the bloodcurse "Insanely High Stupidity" with a single word. Thus, one of the stupidest things one can to is piss off a Shrine Priestess. Supposedly further showing her "dragon" side, her hair will begin to levitate and her eyes become slitted as she becomes angry. Few can meet an angry Shrine Priestess' gaze when she is mad.

It's a commonly told rumor that a Hild once flinched at meeting a Shrine Priestess' angry gaze and fled shortly thereafter.

Despite all of this speculation, though, the Shrine Priestess has been thoroughly proven to NOT be of the Dragon element.

A Shrine Priestess still does not like violence, but resorts to it when necessary. She determines the best way to resolve the conflict, either it is through an endurance battle or through a quick fight. Her perception is impeccable, allowing to discern those who could be stopped without violence from those who will only be stopped with it. It is not entirely uncommon for a Shrine Maiden to ask a Shrine Priestess to be her first Summon Contract, though Shrine Priestesses often discourage that in favor of urging the Shrine Maiden to see the world.

Unlike many ambitious Shrine Maidens, Shrine Priestesses don't feel the need to make a ton of summon contracts. They are content in finding good summon partners who they can rely on and ensuring that their relationship with their summons remains on good terms at all times. They will still retain any summon contracts they made prior to evolution, though.

Shrine Priestesses are good Alphas for those few lucky tamers who helped the Shrine Maiden evolve and they are perhaps the best-received as such. While not necessarily the best strategists or fighters, they don't gloat or have an overbearing ego, and they are fairly good at keeping other Pokégirls in line (though not necessarily keeping them out of trouble).

A Shrine Priestess genuinely enjoys more tender intimacy, making her a good first partner for timid Pokégirls. Their Soothing Voice technique calms nervous, anxious or otherwise timid lovers while simultaneously exciting them. However, their libido is a curious thing. Their sex drive grows as they grow bored or feel relaxed, and goes down as they feel excitement or stress. This means that a Shrine Priestess at a popular shrine will require few Tamings, while a Shrine Priestess at a less than popular shrine will become far more randy.

Some will note that the Shrine Priestess, unlike the Shrine Maiden, does not require lengthy rituals or a shrine to carry when she leaves her temple or shrine for extended periods of time. This is because the Shrine Priestess is more of a representative of her religion, and as such, can do her prayers anywhere at any time.

Those visiting unpopular shrines with Shrine Priestesses may find a bunch of brand new rituals or ceremonies that invite newcomers in. These rituals and ceremonies are often created on the spot to relieve the Shrine Priestess' boredom and/or sexual tension. Few complain about these brand new rituals or ceremonies, save when they are more weird and confusing than sexual in nature.

In some cases, Shrine Priestesses have been known to completely alter the religion they follow to satiate themselves, but eventually get around to telling their followers that she wasn't being serious.

Eventually.

(**) - Soothing Voice ( 50 + EFT) - The user must be within an armslength of the target to use this technique. The Soothing Voice first calms the target, and as the user approaches the target, it has an 80% chance of inflicting the status ailment Attraction. After the first two rounds, Soothing Voice acts like a sexual 'attack', driving the target closer and closer to orgasm. It is entirely possible for a skilled user of Soothing Voice to bring a target to orgasm with the sound of their voice alone. Shrine Priestesses know this technique naturally, but other Pokégirls can learn this technique.

_**LUPINA**__**, **__**the **__**Werewolf **__**Pokégirl**_  
>Type: Near Human Metamorph – CanineLupine  
>Element: NormalFighting  
>Frequency: Rare (Blue and World Champ Leagues), Very Rare (All other Leagues)<br>Diet: omnivore, with carnivore tendencies  
>Role: nighttime guardians, hunters<br>Libido: Average, High on full moon nights  
>Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Steel, Cat-types<br>Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic, Magic  
>Attacks: (Only in attack mode) Bite, Slash, Tackle, Takedown, Leg Sweep, Low Kick, Reverse Crescent, Concentration, Growl, Yowl<br>Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x6) Enhanced Hearing (x4), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x6), Good night vision, Minor regenerative capabilities.  
>Evolves: Wolf Queen (Moon Stone)<br>Evolves From: Mynx (Moon Stone), Doggirl (Moon Stone)

One of the original species to appear during the War of Revenge, in modern day, Lupinas are a considerably rare and very popular species of Pokégirls that, like Griffons and the like, has two modes. The passive, (or normal) mode and the attack mode.

When in their Passive Mode, a Lupina looks like any normal Very Near Human type Pokégirl, usually slightly tanned and gently muscled, standing anywhere from 5'8" to a solid 6' in height and usually with breasts that are around a generous C-Cup with only a few exceptions of her looks hinting to what her true species is. While the only outward physical trait that points to what she truly is are the Lupina's slightly pointed ears, one should know that in her Very Near Human mode, a Lupina has a very good sense of smell, hearing and night vision. This is the form that is preferred by Domestic and Threshold Lupina.

When in her Attack Mode, a Lupina increases in both her size and muscule-mass, ranging anywhere from an impressive 6'10" anywhere up to 10'! As she becomes a perfect anthropomorphic wolf, a Lupina's whole body becomes covered in fur, normally the same color as her hair, (common colors being brown, black, gray, and white, with some being red or silver) and her hands and feet gain an impressive set of claws. It is understandable that in this mode, Lupinas are very strong and dangerous, becoming an excellent fighter in battle. Understandably, Feral Lupina and Lupinas evolved from a Mynx prefer to stay in their Attack Mode.

Appearing in the latter half of Sukebe's war on humanity, it was theorized that Lupinas were created as a secondary, if not replacement Dog-type for the Growlie. As found after the war had ended and Pokégirls started to become domesticated, Lupinas are an incredibly strong-willed Pokégirl and won't just bend to the will of another. The Lupina is not submissive type of Pokégirl, no matter how much they're sweet-talked, trained, or dominated, which makes for a Pokégirl that is not easily turned against her kindred. Truly, it was an aspect that Sukebe's forces would have benefited from.

However, it is not impossible to turn the Werewolf Pokégirl to one's own cause. It takes a considerable amount of hard work and effort on the part of a Tamer to get on a Lupina's good-side. Still, because they ARE a Dog-types, Lupinas does have that basic drive to show loyalty and concern for someone they care about like other canines.

That is why those that do become bonded are very loyal to a Tamer that they like and will often show submissive behavior to them, albeit only in private. It is this loyalty that has given the Lupina a startling level of popularity; a loyalty where they would literally give their life to keep their master safe. Interestingly, the Feral Lupinas have been the easiest to turn and make loyal to a Tamer, albeit not without other troubles.

Feral Lupinas travel in packs, normally ranging in numbers between eight to a full dozen. These packs are a more common sight over in the Blue Continent and regions of the World Champ League. It should be also warned that until taken from their pack sisters, a Feral Lupina gives all of her loyalty to them, and if one is attacked, all will defend one another with ferocity.

When it comes to battle, a Lupina is a very serious force to reckon with. While a Fighting-type, it is not their primary element, and so their battle style is a mix of modes. A Lupina's upper-body attacks seem to be more like an animal, biting and clawing with abandon, and using her voice to cause ill-effects to an opponent Pokégirl.

However, when it comes to her legs, a Lupina is almost as dependable as an Amazonlee, and can cause some serious damage, especially with her clawed feet. Top it off with the fact a Lupina also regains health over time, (15 HP every 3 minutes) and the Lupina as a Pokégirl for traveling Tamers that don't have the money for potions on hand or carry a PPHU.

However, one should be careful about pitting them against a Pokégirl of the Magic-type. Due to the nature of their transformative abilities, Lupinas have a clear weakness against magical attacks. It interferes with their healing abilities, and causes greater damage then most attacks, and that will add up over time.

Taming a Lupina is usually done while the Pokégirl is in her Passive Mode, as it is easier for a Tamer to take control of the Pokégirl, and allows for equal participation from the get-go. However, some Tamers prefer to Tame a Lupina while she is in her Attack Mode, which understandably, can be seen as a more exotic and tantalizing. To do this safely, a Tamer should start off with using higher-end restraints until they've trained their Lupina how to restrain themselves during Taming. It is also suggested a Tamer use toys for the larger Lupinas, as to better sexually please them. No matter the form they're in, Lupinas prefer Doggy-style the best.

The form of Lupina is not a common occurrence for a girl going through Threshold. However, it is certainly not unheard of, and is becoming more of a common occurrence to this date. It is speculated in the next decade, the frequency of a Lupina might be lowered to Uncommon in the Blue and World Champ Leagues as their numbers grow.


End file.
